Darkened
by FonsadaeandHimechi
Summary: Dumbledore makes a reform in Hogwarts: two additional sorting ceremonies for the fourth and seventh year's students Guess where Harry ends up :D Slash! HP/DM, SS/LM, HG/BZ and maybe more
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Disclaimer: We own nothing from J.K. Rowling's universe. We only use her characters as we please (evil laugh)

Warning: This story will be SLASH ( will contain male/male relationship), so if you don't like this kind of stuff just don't read. You have been warned. Please no flames from homophobes!

A/N1: The story begins at the end of the summer before Harry's last year at Hogwarts, but the sixth book never happened

A/N2: Hi all We are two crazy Harry Potter/ yaoi fans, who decided to make their own. We totally love Harry/Draco so their relationship will be the heart of the story. Fonsadae is responsible for Harry and Himechi- for Draco. We will use our unique craziness to build their characters for this story. Sorry but we hate Ron and Ginny so don't expect anything good from them.

A/N3: This is our first fan fiction so we will really, really, really appreciate constructive criticism, ideas, opinion...actually any kind of review :D

A/N4 (the last one, we promise): Just wanted to warn you before you start. We don't have a beat reader and English isn't our native language, so we apologize for any mistakes we might have made.

Hope you'll like it

Chapter One: Changes

"FRED! GEORGE! Come downstairs right now! The meeting begins!"

Upstairs Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were becoming the new guinea pigs of the twins.

"Come on, Ronikins, don't be a baby. Just try it. Say Aaaaaa." George said his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'm not your stupid guinea pig! I won't eat that!"

"A little lollipop won't bite you." Fred exclaimed with the same evil grin as his brother's, plastered on his face.

Harry snickered.

"He's right, you know. What bad can happen?"

"Are you joking?! Of course something bad will happen. These are Fred and George we are dealing with. Why don't you try it?"

Harry smirked. He took the lollipop from George and put it in his mouth with the most delightful expression on his face. Meanwhile he approached Ron, put his hand on the back of the boy's neck and when their faces were only inches apart he used the opportunity that Ron was gaping at him and shoved the candy in the redhead's mouth. Harry grinned wickedly and took a step back so he could enjoy the reactions, his little joke was getting. George was crawling on the ground caught up in a laughing fit. Fred had taken out his camera and was documenting the event all the while mumbling something about "the Prophet", "First page" and "imagine the headings". Hermione was clapping while blushing lightly but with a very satisfied look on her face. Ginny looked disgusted and was glaring at her boyfriend (a.k.a. Harry), demanding an explanation. But the reaction, Harry was most pleased with was Ron's. The redhead's horror struck expression was priceless: his eyes looked like they would fall out of their sockets and his mouth was once again gaping, which caused the lollipop to fall to the flour.

"What the fuck is wrong with you mate? Why the hell did you do that for? You are behaving like a bloody fag!"

"Well thank you, mate, I love you too"

Now Fred was joining George on the floor. At that moment Harry's and Ron's hair began changing. After mere seconds the both looked like they came out of a video clip from the seventies. Now Hermione was down next to the twins.

Ron, who immediately ran to a mirror to see why the usually serious girl was rolling on the floor holding her stomach, was enraged by the sight that met him.

"What did you do to my hair?!" He shouted at the twins. Then he turned, pointing at Harry accusingly. "It's all your fault. Now I look like a…a…a bloody LION!"

Fred and George were trying to take a breath.

"FRED! GEORGE! If I have to shout one more time I'll lock you in a room with Snape for the entire duration of the evening.

The laughter of the twins died immediately.

"We must hurry" George suggested and stood up from the floor, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. We really should be going." Fred agreed.

The last thing they heard, before closing the door behind them, was Ron, hysterically shouting for them to get back and fix his hair.

--

Fred and George entered the room, where the order members were gathered, waiting for them.

"Ah, boys, you deemed us worthy of your presence." Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at the twins.

The teenagers just grinned and looked around. All the order members were present so the room was quiet full. Kingsley was sitting next to Remus, who looked paler than usual. Tonks was there too. Her hair today was waist-long and was a bright pink color. Moody was standing near the fireplace, glaring at Mundungus, who looked kind of drunk. Dumbledore, surprisingly, was present too and winked at the boys, eyes twinkling with amusement. Their mother and father were at the other side of the room, Molly furiously eyeing her trouble-making sons. The twins just ignored her and sat down next to Charlie and Bill, who were quietly discussing something.

The teenagers were just wondering who was missing when all too soon they were reminded when the bat-like potions master Severus Snape appeared from nowhere and made his way to the center of the room.

Everyone's expressions changed, becoming serious when they saw Snape's worried face. He looked around the room as if to make sure everyone was there and began his report.

"The importance of what I have to say made the presence of all of you essential. The Dark Lord disappeared."

Silence fell upon the room. Shocked faces could be seen everywhere. Only Tonks dared to ask the question that haunted them all.

"What?"

Snape sighed and continued.

"Last night he gathered all his Death Eaters and announced that he would be gone for a while. He ordered everything to continue unchanged, so that his disappearance rests unnoticed. I believe that the reason behind his sudden departure is the same one that kept him from going after Potter when the charm protecting him fell on his seventeenth birthday."

"Severus, do you have any clues what that reason might be?" Dumbledore asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I can't be certain, but I presume that this has something to do with a research."

"What kind of research?" Arthur interrupted him.

"If I knew, I would have told you already." The professor answered coldly.

"Yeah, right." Fred whispered to George.

Snape looked at the Headmaster again.

"Now what?"

"Now, my dear friend, we will use the time, Voldemort unconsciously gave us, to prepare ourselves for the upcoming war."

"And what does that mean for Harry?" Asked Molly, fear etched on her face.

The twinkle came back in the blue eyes of Dumbledore and a smile grazed his lips.

"You'll see soon enough."

--

"Now let's move to the more pressing matters." The headmaster continued. "The Death Eaters are still active so we'll continue with the initial plan for tomorrow. I want Remus, Tonks, Alastor and Kingsley to escort the children to Kings Cross and get them on the train. Of course it's not necessary to mention, that Molly and Arthur will be accompanying them as well. Tonks you don't need to travel with them this year since there is someone else who will be there nonetheless and can take care of their protection."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the upcoming questions and reassured them all.

"Don't worry. I'll present him to you on the next order meeting."

The old wizard moved his eyes to look at Snape who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for your hard work, Severus. We all understand that you are putting yourself at risk every time you bring us such valuable information and we are grateful."

The meeting was obviously over so Molly stood up.

"You are all welcome to stay for dinner." She offered, even though she knew that everyone will want to get home and rest.

"I must have to decline your most tempting offer but I have some pretty urgent business I have to attend to. I wish you all a pleasant evening" The headmaster stood up and left the house bidding them goodbye.

The room slowly filled out leaving there only the members of the Weasley family and Lupin, who was a permanent resident for the moment, seeing how his house was burnt down by Death Eaters a couple of weeks ago.

--

Fred and George used the opportunity that the others struck up a conversation about the meeting and snack out before their mother could yell at them or make them help with the dinner.

When the twins entered Ron's room they were greeted by an unusual sight. Hermione was holding Ginny back to prevent her from strangling Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived was quiet indifferent and ignored his girlfriend. He was too busy checking out the few books Ron had in his room. Their brother was standing in front of the mirror, trying frantically to fix his hair. That sight made the twins to notice that Harry's hair was back to normal.

"Harry, how did you fix your hair?" Asked George puzzled. "We haven't found an antidote yet."

"WHAT?!" Ron, who had started paying attention at the mentioning of the word "hair", shouted.

Harry ignored him too, so did the twins.

"Well my hair is just like that. It does whatever it pleases."

"Oh, damn! We wanted to see the great Harry Potter walking around with his hair all curly and sticking in every direction."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys. But you still have Ron though.

At those words Ron took out his wand and tried to curse Harry, who only duck and evaded the body binding spell.

"So Fred, George what did you discus during the meeting?" Hermione asked, trying to ease the atmosphere. She was dying to know nonetheless and since Ginny had stopped struggling when her brothers entered the room she took the opportunity to ask. Two birds with one stone.

"Dad will tell you about it during dinner." Fred answered the girl.

Hermione was just starting to get impatient when they heard a shout coming from downstairs. This time it was Mr. Weasley, calling them for dinner.

--

The dinner went surprisingly well considering Ron's new hairstyle and Molly's initial shock, the reaction to the pictures of Harry, Ron and the lollipop, the twins setting the tablecloth on fire and Mr. Weasley and Remus breaking the news about Voldemort's disappearance.

After they wished Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their eldest sons and Remus goodnight the teenagers once again made their way upstairs. Hermione was eager to discus the information they just received, but things didn't go as she wished them to.

Ron was still mad at Harry and the twins and he went to try and fix his hair again, which he used as an excuse to not be in the same room with them. The twins left too, saying that they had some new products they wanted to research in their shop. Harry decided that he had to make up with Ginny, seeing that she was his girlfriend and all. This left Hermione with no other option then to go to her room and read something before she rechecked her trunk for tomorrow and went to sleep.

--

Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her outside, where was the only privet enough place left in the house, to talk. Harry stopped in a secluded corner, where they couldn't be observed from the house and looked the girl in the eyes with what she mistook for love.

"I'm sorry I made you mad…. But what in my actions was so wrong?"

"It was just too creepy. Seeing you advance at my brother like that…it was just too…gay"

_It was hot. _Harry thought but instead he said:

"You know that I didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke."

"Well, never do this again" Ginny whispered in his ear and leaned down to kiss him. It started as a simple kiss but when the girl tried to deepen it Harry broke the contact, hugged her briefly and, wishing her goodnight, disappeared in the house. Ginny wasn't surprised since Harry had been acting like that for a while, but she was still disappointed.

--

When Harry entered the room Ron was already snoring loudly. It was just perfect. Harry wouldn't have been able to stand another stupid conversation with him. He had a lot of things to think about. The boy took a quick shower and slipped in his bad. Glaring at the Chudley Cannon's poster on the ceiling, Harry pondered on the news about Voldemort.

_Why would he leave now, at the beginning of the war? What is so important that he had to leave everything behind? And why didn't he attack me when he had the opportunity to? Not that I'm complaining but still, it's strange and it's been bothering me a lot since then. Not to mention all the other stuff going__ through my head._

Harry had really changed this last summer, during his stay with the Dursleys. They had actually left him alone this year. Thanks to that he had a lot of free time and he used it thinking on and researching magic. He began wondering why people divide magic into light and dark, when light and dark were the people, who used it, not the magic itself. He came to the conclusion that with the simplest "light" spell you can easily kill someone. You can set him on fire with Incendio; you can use Lumos to blind him, so that he will fall from a cliff; you can cause him to drown by performing a bodybinding spell on him while he is swimming.

Harry had changed in another way too. He started to pay more attention to the way he looked and to take care of his appearance. He replaced his glasses with contact lenses and got rid of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. Instead he now wore some better clothes, which he had chosen himself. With all the time on his hands he trained not only trained his mind, but his body too. Gone was the skinny boy from last year, replaced by a tall, well toned teenager. In simple words he changed a lot.

But some of his friends just stayed the same. A day hadn't past since he came to the Burrow without him and Ron fighting and Ginny was becoming more and more annoying.

Things weren't all bad considering that Hermione wasn't the bookworm she used to be. She had become a beautiful and funny to talk to young woman.

--

It was getting late and Harry was becoming sleepy. He closed his eyes and soon enough he was dreaming.

Harry was in Voldemort's mind again. Things flashed before his eyes, everything blurry and really hard to make out. He saw some of the things he'd learned from Dudley's textbooks on physics and chemistry this summer: schemes with the structure of the atom; the periodic table; some strange, very long equations. Pictures like that continued to play one after another.

He woke up to Molly's shouts about being late for the train again.

TBC

Review please


	2. Chapter 2:Resorting Part One

Chapter two

Chapter two: Resorting

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley family and the Order members arrived at Kings Cross (only 5 minutes before the departure of the train of course). Harry had just found an empty compartment, when Moody and Kingsley called him to the window.

"Be careful this year, boy. And don't forget: CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Moody shouted the last words at him, which made the boy to take a step back in surprise.

"Voldemort isn't here, but that doesn't mean that his Death Eaters are not a threat any more. Watch your back! We don't want you to get yourself killed." The other auror boomed.

"I know! I'm not a complete imbecile you know."

Moody looked at him doubtfully, but let it pass. The train started to move.

"Take care of yourself, Harry. And don't forget to write" Lupin waved to the boy.

The compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione entered. They stood next to Harry and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the last time before closing the window and sitting down.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron was the one to explain.

"She saw Looney just before we reached the compartment and they went searching for…Huffily Plumps…or something."

"Oh, alright." Replied Harry not really interested and took a book out of his backpack.

"Oh Harry, what are you reading?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. She sounded kind of proud with her best friend. Harry turned the book to show her the cover.

"Transfiguration for N.E.W.T.s? Do you need help? Which chapter are you on?"

"No it's ok, Hermione. I've read it twice already. I just wanted to check the chapter about the animagus forms again."

"Oh that's my favorite chapter! Have you ever thought about becoming an animagus before?"

--

While Harry and Hermione were discussing their possible forms, Ron was glaring at them maliciously.

_Harry is a great actor: trying to get Hermione's attention__, talking about school and stuff. It's obvious that's just an act to get her in bed. Harry's always been such a stuck up prick, relaying on his fame to get what he wants. I've allays let it pass, but not any more. I won't let him steal Hermione right before my eyes. He can fuck her, but only after me. Argh! I'm definitely not letting them flirt in front of me!_

His mind made, Ron was just going to interrupt them when Harry asked the girl to talk with her in the corridor. They left one furious redhead alone in the compartment, glaring at the door.

--

Hermione and Harry found a place where they couldn't be overheard and the girl asked:

"What's this all about, Harry?"

The raven haired boy took a deep breath and avoiding her eyes said:

"Well….I kind of… doubt… that things between me and Ginny… are going very well."

Hermione didn't look too surprised. She had a knowing look on her face and, actually, looked kind of happy. She didn't interrupt him though, waiting for what was to come.

"And…. I don't think that things will get better…. I was actually contemplating the thought… of breaking up with her."

"I think that's the right thing to do. If you delay it, it will only get worse."

"There's something else. It's not that I don't like Ginny, she's a great person. It's just that I don't _enjoy_ being with her."

"Physically?"

"Well….yeah." Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione screamed and started to jump around, pointing at Harry. But she suddenly stopped, realizing that just this didn't mean anything yet.

"You don't like Ginny because she isn't pretty or because she is a girl?"

Harry looked anywhere but at Hermione and his voice was almost inaudible when he replied.

"The second one."

"Oh, Harry, that's great!" Hermione squealed. Like every true yaoi fan she had always wanted to have a gay-friend and now her dream was becoming reality. After a while the girl continued in a conspiratorial tone. "So…do you like somebody?"

"No…I just realized that…I'm…."

"Gay?" Hermione helped him.

"Yes…gay. But how could you ask me if I liked somebody?!" Harry looked scandalized and really embarrassed.

"Of course I'll ask- that's the most logical question. Come on, you can tell me."

"Well…don't you have a prefect meeting to attend to?"

"Don't avoid my question! And anyways this year there isn't one. It was written in our letters that the reason will be explained during the Opening Ceremony. Now…answer my question, Harry!"

The train was slowing down and that saved Harry from answering. When the two returned to the compartment Ron was shocked by what he saw. His friends were both flushed, Hermione was holding Harry's hand and from time to time she jumped to hug him.

"Where, the hell, have you two been?! We're almost there." Ron said his voice full of jealousy.

"We just needed to discuss something." replied Harry avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Something you can't discuss with me?"

"Yes." was the quick, simultaneous answer from Harry and Hermione.

If they hadn't been so preoccupied, thinking about their conversation, they would have noticed how suspiciously they sounded and how hurt Ron looked.

The train stopped and the three made their way to the carriages.

--

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall they noticed that some people were missing. Hermione suspected that was because their families were frightened and wanted to keep an eye on their children. Since it became common knowledge that Voldemort was back there hadn't been any major attacks, but still the wizarding world wanted to be prepared for the unexpected. She wasn't sure that taking the kids away from the protection of the school was the best thing to do, but fear sometimes makes people do the most illogical things. When Hermione shared her thoughts with Harry he took a brief look around the Hall too. He spotted Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table and he gave her a nod and a smile. When he turned his gaze towards the Huffulpuffs Harry waved at Justin and searched for his other friends from the House. He immediately noticed the absence of Hannah. Maybe Hermione was right.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables were the fullest. But there was something strange going on, on the Slytherin table. As if there was an invisible line, the Slytherin students were divided into two groups, which stared at each other with hatred. Harry spotted Draco Malfoy He was surprisingly not surrounded by his gorillas, who he saw, sitting at the other end of the table. The raven haired boy wondered what this was all about, but decided to let it go for the moment.

The trio took their places on the Gryffindor table and greeted their friends.

Neville had matured a lot. His hair was now longer, which made him look taller. He was much slimmer too. The baby fat from his face had disappeared and he had become almost handsome. Neville looked more serious and his gaze never stopped at one place. Seamus and Dean, who were just the same as last year, were sitting across from him and grinned at their dorm mates.

The Gryffindors were just starting to catch up, talking about their summers, when Harry noticed the Irish and black boys' behavior. They were trying to hide it, but they were actually holding hands under the table, occasionally smiling and stealing glances at the other. The-Boy-Who-Lived assumed they had gotten together during the holidays. He grinned and winked at the boys, who understood that he had found out their secret and smiled guiltily. Alas, Harry's good mood immediately disappeared when Ginny arrived at the table and took the place next to him. She was ready to join the conversation when Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the Sorting Ceremony begin."

The door of the Great Hall opened and McGonagall entered followed by the first-years, who, this year, were no more than twenty.

Hermione was fuming next to Harry.

"I can't believe that some parents didn't let their kids to start school!"

The boy nodded his agreement.

The new students were already lined in front of their schoolmates and the ceremony started. At the end approximately five new students were sorted in each House.

Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling and felt his own hunger. He hadn't eaten anything on the train due to his conversation with Hermione. He couldn't wait for the feast to start. He then noticed McGonagall still standing with the Sorting hat in hand, looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The first years and some of the older students, who have forgotten must know that going into the Forbiden Forest is not allowed as is doing magic in the corridors. Also our dear caretaker Mr. Filch will show you the list of forbidden items in his cabinet. Thanks to the Weasley twins and their new shop in Hogsmeade this list had increased by 150."

The Headmaster received the usual applauses, but this time he didn't sit down as he was expected to do.

"I bet you are all wondering why the feast isn't starting already. Taking into consideration the fact that Lord Voldemort is back and that we're in a time of war we need to be more united than ever. This early separation into Houses limits the communication between people and puts borders on friendship. And so it was decided that a reform was in order so that we can fix this mistake. From now on the students from year four and year seven will be **re**sorted."

First there was a stunned silence, but after a few moments the Hall exploded. And it wasn't the usual whisper that followed Dumbledore's speeches, but it was a whole rebellion. Some of the students were on their feet shouting.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Are you totally mad?!"

"Dumbles lost it."

"He's out of his mind!"

Dumbledore cast a Sonorus on himself so that he could be heard over the noise.

"Settle down! Settle down please! Your reaction proves what I said. The decision had already been taken, but I promise you that if by the end of the year you still don't understand why I had taken these measures I'll resign from my post as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

This statement caught everybody unprepared and, shocked, the students sat down again.

"Quietus. Thank you. Now, if the fourth-years could come forward?"

With grumbles and silent curses the teenagers did as they were told.

This turned out to be an unusually noisy Sorting Ceremony. Throughout the Great Hall people were discussing what had just happened and many different opinions were heard.

On the Gryffindor table the commotion was the greatest. The seventh-years were talking about the consequences and what this new reform meant to them. The two Weasleys were furious.

"Dumbledore must have really gone mad! If that's the man who's leading the battle against Voldemort we are all doomed. What is he thinking? Does he really believe that if someone is sorted into Slytherin he'll become friends with the snakes? We'll have a lot of corpses on our hands." Ron muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Haaaarryyy! Wouldn't it be terrible if they separated us!" Ginny whined, through tears.

Seamus and Dean weren't hiding that they were holding hands any more and were quietly whispering to one another.

Neville and Hermione, who were discussing between themselves till now, looked with irritation at the Wesley's and Hermione said:

"Why are you all so upset? I believe Dumbledore is right and we all need some changes. We can't afford petty arguments during this time of war and this reform will create new friendships and will increase inter-house unity."

Harry stayed quiet during all the bickering of his friends, lost in his own thoughts.

_This new Sorting Ceremony changes everything. Seven years ago I decide__d where to be sorted and not the Hat, but now I won't interfere with the choice. Tonight we'll see weather I have changed or I'm still the innocent, naive child I was, when I started Hogwarts. _

At the same time on the Slytherin table there was no confusion at all. Everybody seemed to be calm, sure that they will be resorted in the same house. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, was observing the reaction of the other Houses to see if somebody shared his opinion.

_For once I __agree with Dumbledore. That was the right move to make. Not that I'm all for making friends with the Gryffindorcks, but united we're stronger and we might actually be some kind of obstacle before the Dark Lord. And if you actually think about it, it was really stupid from Godric Gryffindor's part to make only one Sorting Ceremony. It is a fact that people change, especially in our age. I am the living proof. _

For those who watched, the resorting of the fourth-years had proven the Headmaster's point. There were a lot of students who changed Houses. The number of teenagers in each one was now dis-proportioned. There was a good explanation for this. A lot of the children had disrespected their parents' wishes and had come back to school against their will. That bravery was the reason why the Hat decided to put a lot of them in Gryffindor.

It was now the turn of the seventh year students. The Hall was deadly quiet. Everybody was paying attention since they all knew at least one person from the senior year. Not to mention that the all-popular Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were being resorted and everybody wanted them in their own House.

Harry watched attentively as Susan Bones and Terry Boot stayed at respectively Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown returned to the Gryffindor table. Millicent Bulstrode was the first to change Houses to the shock of all the Slytherins, who expected their ranks to stay intact. She was now a member of Hufflepuff. Harry's friend Justin became the first new Ravenclaw. Crabe and Goyle, the inseparable duo, stayed in Slytherin.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR!""

"Granger, Hermione."

After a while the Hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ron couldn't believe his years. First Harry and now the Hat were all against his future relationship with Hermione.

Harry wasn't surprised. He had actually always wandered why Hermione, the brightest witch in his year, wasn't in Ravenclaw. He clapped along with her new housemates. When he looked at his Transfiguration professor he noticed that she looked disappointed- probably of the lost of the best student in her House.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Again this wasn't a surprise for The-Boy-Who-Lived. After all, professor Sprout was head of the House and Herbology was Neville's favorite subject. Not to mention that the boy was more loyal and hard-working than brave.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"_Oh, Young Lord Malfoy we meet again. Last time I had no doubt where you belong, but it seems that the idea with the resorting was good for you. You've changed. How about I put you in Ravenclaw?"_

"_My family is having a hard time right now. I don't think it's a good moment for another so blatant show of betrayal. And I'm sure that my house mates will see a transferring as such."_

"_I agree with you. Your choice may be…"political" at the moment, but I'm sure you won't regret it later."_

"SLYTHERIN"

While Malfoy was returning the hat to McGonagall and was graciously making his way back to his table Harry noticed the different reactions of his schoolmates. The girls from the other Houses (and some of the boys) were groaning in disappointment. That wasn't a big shock, after all Malfoy was popular. What was strange, were the reactions of the Slytherins occupying the side of the table, opposite of the one the blond was sitting on. They were hissing threats, glaring at him.

"You traitor! You don't belong on the Slytherin table!"

Malfoy just ignored them and there weren't any more audible comments.

Harry was shocked.

_What the fuck is going on! How come the Prince of Slytherin is hated by his House __mates? And what is this traitor- thing all about? _

While Harry was musing Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were resorted and took their places next to Draco.

Since the Patil twins hadn't come to school this year it was now Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry"

The Hall went silent, waiting for what was to come.

Harry heard the Hat talking in his head.

"_Harry Potter. Nice seeing you again. Well__, what do I see here? You've been through a lot of changes since your first Sorting. Do you have any preferences this time?"_

"_It's all in your hands. Shoot."_

"_Are you sure?"_

Harry gave a mental smirk. He could hear the laugh of the Hat in his mind when it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

TBC

A/N1: Another chapter done. Hope you'll like it even though all chapters about the returning to Hogwarts are boring.

A/N2: We decided to make a trailer for our fan fiction. So be prepared, it will be ready with the next chapter.

A/N3: And now a really big thank you to our first reviewers and those who put our story on their alert list or favorited it. We hope we won't disappoint you and we'll try to meet your expectations.

Love you all guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Resoting Part Two

The Hall was deadly silent

Hi guys!! Another chappie up As we promised we made a trailer for the fic too. We hope you'll like it. You can find it here: h t t p : / / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 6 K g W F 9 b M E m Q (you need to remove the spaces of course)

Chapter three: Resorting Part Two

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

The Hall was deadly silent. Shocked eyes followed Harry, who made his way to the empty end of the Slytherin table (the one closer to the teachers and ironically, the one Malfoy was occupying).

At first the raven haired boy was shocked and a little frightened (Slytherin after all, and hell, Snape was the Head of the House). But after the initial stress was over he realized that this was to be expected from the Hat. After all it had wanted to put him in Slytherin from the beginning. However this time it hadn't considered Gryffindor as an option at all, which was shocking. So…he had changed this drastically.

After calming down Harry took a look around the Hall to spy on the reactions his resorting was receiving.

Snape was the one who caught his attention first. The Potions master was gripping his knife as if ready to kill and if his gaze was a curse Harry would be down on the flour screaming in pain from the most intense Cruciatus he had ever been through.

Harry gulped and quickly moved his eyes.

_I'm dead!_

Hagrid looked mortified. The entire Hall could hear him whispering like a man possessed.

"No…No…NO…The son of Lilly and James…Slytherin…You-know-who…No…No…impossible."

Dumbledore caught the boy's eyes, smiled and winked at him mischievously. Harry got the impression that the Headmaster had known what was going to happen.

McGonagall was a pitiful sight. The elderly witch looked ready to cry- another lost student. And it was not _any_ student, but _Harry Potter_.

The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't take it any more. He couldn't bear to see his schoolmates' reactions too and he looked ashamedly at his empty plate.

After the initial shock was over whispers broke through the entire Great Hall.

The reactions on the Gryffindor table were the most violent (as always). Everybody was discussing their Hero's future death at the hands of the stupid snakes.

Ginny burst in tears.

"Oh my God….Harry….I can't believe this… We're not in the same House anymore…This is horrible…What am I going to do…Oh God, Colin!" The girl couldn't catch her breath.

The boy Ginny had turned to for comfort looked at her with tear-filled eyes and decided that instead of answering he'd better join her wails.

The only person on the Gryffindor table who wasn't talking about Harry was Seamus. He was going crazy from worrying if Dean we'll come back to his House. And the fact that the Ceremony had stopped for a while didn't help either.

On the Ravenclaw table Hermione was taking the news quite well. At first she was horrified, but than her yaoi mind started to work, forming a plan.

_Ok this is just perfect. Draco Malfoy-one of the most handsome guys in the school and __an all-known bi, is in the same House as our newly established gay Harry (who might I add isn't that bad either). If that isn't faith I don't know what is. They'll make a startling couple. _

On the other end of the Hall a certain blond was cursing the same faiths, who Hermione blessed.

_My luck be damned__! Today is an awful day. First, the majority of my house mates hates me and feels the great need to tell me all about it and now Potter is in my House, in my Dorm for fuck's sake. What did this stupid Hat think when it put Harry bloody Potter- The Chosen One, The Savior, in SLYTHERIN. Oh my God, I have a headache. _

Ron, who was still waiting to be resorted, ignored everything going around in the Hall. He was lost in his own thoughts.

_I knew it! I've always known it! Harry is a dark wizard! Harry is the next You-know__-who! Chosen One my ass! This slimy traitor! This filthy Slytherin! I understood that he'll join the blasted Death Eaters from the moment I saw him flirting with __**MY**__ Hermione. Trying to stab your best friend in the back is the last step to becoming Dark. Now Hermione will see what an evil bastard he is. She'll come to cry on my shoulder. I'll kiss her and then…oh I'm so lucky!_

A good five minutes had passed. McGonagall sniffed, cleared her glasses and decided to continue with the Ceremony.

The fact that Turpin Laisa changed Houses and went from Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw stayed unnoticed (even by her because she was too shaken from what had just happened).

"Thomas, Dean"

"RAVENCLAW!"

On the Gryffindor table silent tears fell down Seamus' face, while he watched his boyfriend sitting too far away from him.

Harry raised his eyes from his plate and stopped playing with the table cloth. He really felt for his two friends. They had gotten together so soon and now the harsh reality separated them. Not that being in different Houses was such an obstacle for their relationship, but being in the same _Dorm_ was something entirely different.

"Weasley, Ron" McGonagall shouted.

Ron put the Hat on his head and waited. After mere moments the boy was back on the Gryffindor table.

Since it was something expected nobody paid attention to Ron's returning.

The redhead was furious. Again all the fame went for Harry.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco greeted his best friend, when he came back to the table, and made place for Blaise to sit down next to him.

The Sorting Ceremony finally over, McGonagall took her place on the staff table.

Dumbledore stood up (again). The students were waiting with fear what was to come. After all, this was Dumbledore, who knew what he was going to declare now.

"With this out of the way we can continue. Maybe you noticed that this year's Head Boy, Head Girl and prefects hadn't been declared. This was done because of the resorting. Maybe you don't know but in Hogwarts there is a rule that the Head Boy and Girl can't be from the same House. It was decided that we should wait with the announcement of the prefects too."

After the new prefects from the fifth year were chosen the Headmaster smiled wider and declared with pride.

"The best students in the seventh year, our future Head Girl and Boy are to be as follows: Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

The applauses which followed were the loudest from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. However Harry was surprised to notice that he was one of the few clapping among the Slytherins.

"There is only one more announcement that should be made before we can all eat." Dumbledore continued. "I'm more than happy to present to you your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher…Professor Lucius Malfoy!"

The door behind the staff table opened and the infamous Lord Malfoy entered. He was as exquisitely dressed as ever. His dark green robes bellowed behind him when he made his way to the table. When he bowed slightly his long blond hair fell in front of his pale face. He looked tired and worn out and had bags under his eyes. He smiled at the students and took his place next to Severus Snape.

The usual applauds that greeted every new teacher were missing. Everybody shared the same opinion: why the hell was a Death Eater, one of the greatest supporters of Voldemort and a well known muggle killer claiming the position of a DEFENSE AGAINST the Dart arts teacher. In addition Snape was a suspected Dark wizard too (from his students at least). Was Dumbledore making a collection from them or what?

Snape decided that this situation was inappropriate and ridiculous and started to clap, so that the students will follow. Afraid of the look on Snape's face, that hadn't changed much since the resorting of Harry Potter, the teenagers greeted the new teacher.

"The feast can begin!" Dumbledore declared and for the delight of the hungry students the plates filled up.

--

The feast was almost over. When the first Slytherins prepared to leave the table and make their way to the Dungeons, Snape's murderous glare stopped them dead in their tracks. 10 minutes later the Potions Master stood up from the staff table, went to his underlings and hissed at them.

"Stand up and march to your Common Room. We have some things to discuss."

The frightened students jumped from their places and hurriedly left the Hall for the amusement of all the others. It was once in a lifetime experience to see Snape as a brood-hen collecting its chicken (the, oh so powerful and mighty Slytherins).

Harry wasn't sure what to do. This was his first time at Hogwarts feeling so alone and out of place. He decided that joining the five first years was safer than walking with the dangerous older student. After all an eleven year old child couldn't curse you, or kill you, or…actually couldn't do anything to you.

--

"A fortiori" Snape muttered the password through gritted teeth and waited for all the students to get inside. He then followed, his robes bellowing behind him in a Vampire-like manner.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Snape hissed. "What happened tonight is something I never believed a Slytherin would do. Have you forgotten our motto?"

"Serva me, servabo te!" All chorused (except Harry and the first years of course).

"Exactly: Save me and I will save you. How exactly is calling one of your own a traitor saving him? What happens outside doesn't matter. Here you're all Slytherin and you will support each other. Even if you have some disagreements I don't want them shown outside of this Common Room. Actually I don't want you to have them at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And now…the new Slytherins. I'm glad you witnessed all this so that you know the rules in here. You better remember the motto and stick to it. Slytherin is not what it's considered to be. These future Dark Lords are actually wizards with personality, with the ability to say "no" and to defend their own beliefs. We, unlike the Ravenclaws know that true knowledge isn't something written in a book, but is rather something you achieve while living. We, unlike Hufflepuss, don't waste our efforts on meaningless work, but rather choose what to do to attain our goals as effortlessly as possible. And most definitely, unlike those foolishly, blindly brave Gryfindors we know better and instead of dying for someone, we are saving ourselves too while saving him." At these words Snape look pointedly at Harry.

"This is all for tonight. Now go to bed and tomorrow I'll give you your schedules. Gentlemen Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabb, Goyle and Potter, if you would please come here for a moment."

The seventh year boys came closer to their Head of House.

"First, congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, on becoming a Head Boy."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Second, welcome to Slytherin Mr. Potter. There will be a bed for you in the seventh year boys' dorm. You better remember that now you are one of us."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Sir."

"The others should too" At that he looked at the older Slytherins.

They all just nodded.

"So then, now that everything's settled I wish you all a good night." The professor finished and left the Common room.

--

Draco quickly appraised the situation and immediately decided what his course of action is going to be.

"Potter, our dorm is the fifth door to the right in the left corridor." The blond informed the startled exGryffindor.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Replied the boy and after a while added hesitantly. "Won't you all be coming?"

"Yeah, we need to discuss something and we'll be right there."

The moment they heard the door closing behind Harry, Draco turned to his former bodyguards and hissed in a very Snape-like manner.

"If you have something to tell me I advise you to do so now. Are you with me or are you against me?"

Crabe and Goyle looked at each other, than at their dorm mates and, seeing that they were outnumbered and that the odds were against them they mumbled:

"With you…we're with you."

"I really doubt that but I'll let it pass for now." Malfoy's voice then turned into a whisper. "Now that Potter is a Slytherin some things have to change. That doesn't necessarily mean we should become his…"best pals", but we should at least try to be civil. I'm sure that there is a reason why the Hat put him in our House. He's now, as Snape put it, one of us and that's that. We can't change it, so we better dial with it the best way we can and gain profit from it too if possible."

Blaise who had exactly the same opinion decided to back up his best friend.

"I agree with you, Draco. I'll try to restrain myself around Potter. If I can't become his friend I can at least use him." At the last words Zabini smirked.

"A Slytherin to the bone, eh Blaise?" Draco laughed out loud.

"The same could be said about you too, Dray."

Theodore shook his head, interrupting his joking friends.

"We may be civil, but what makes you think he'll be? I don't have the intention of watching him insult me."

"I doubt that he is that stupid. How was that saying…"When in Rome do as the Romans do." He won't risk getting himself killed." Draco admonished.

"Ok." Theo sighted in defeat, but after that immediately warned. "But you take the responsibility. If he says or does something I'm really gonna kill him."

The blond Slytherin nodded.

The decision for their future actions taken, the Slytherins made their way to the dorm.

--

When Harry entered the dormitory he was nicely surprised. The Slytherins' room wasn't filled with bats, parts of dead bodies and snake skin as he expected it to be. It wasn't a dark, cold, wet place either. It was actually very cosy and home-like. The six beds were at the six corners of the room and this arrangement left a lot of free space. The beds themselves were big and comfortable looking too, with the only difference between them and the Gryffindor ones, being the colour of the sheets and the curtains: here instead of red it was dark green. Harry found the colour to have a rather calming effect. He always had had problems sleeping in the Gryffindor dorm. Harry saw his trunk next to the bed closest to the door. He found that to be a rather good circumstance, because it gave him the opportunity to get out and save himself at any moment if need be. The boy took his possessions out of the trunk and made himself at home. He took his book and, with every intention of reading a bit before he went to sleep, sat comfortably on the bed.

But he found himself unable to read because of the thoughts troubling his mind.

_Now with this situation I have to change my attitude towards my __**fellow**_ Slytherins. _I can't be the smart-ass I used to be or I'll end up dead by the end of tomorrow. Maybe I won't become their…"best pal" but I should at least try to be civil. If they're smart enough they'll do the same. Well that's decided. Now…why the fuck is Lucius Malfoy the DADA teacher?! Well…there could be two reasons. One, and the most plausible, is that Voldemort, who had taken control over the Ministry had sent another one of his men to Hogwarts and Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it. The other is that Lucius had become a light wizard ready to join the Order, transformed by the mighty power of the love he feels for Snape. HAHAHAHA. _

At that moment the other dorm occupants entered and interrupted his train of thoughts.

Harry was ready for anything but what happened next. Draco Malfoy, the proud Slytherin came to the raven head's bed and offered his hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Potter."

TBC

_A fortiori - With yet stronger reason_

Thank you all for the reviews again. You really inspire us to write faster.

**proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever****: **Yes it will be a Ron bashing. We've mentioned in the first chapter that we like neither Ron nor Ginny so you mustn't expect anything good from them.

**fifespice****: **We're sorry if this chapter disappointed you but as we mentioned we're not big fans of Ron and in our fic he isn't a good friend.

Thanks for the support to all the others again!

Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: And so, it all begins

IMPORTANT

First of all, we are sorry for the delay. We were in a major writer's block. We wrote the chapter, but then decided we didn't like it, so we rewrote it. We don't like it like that either, but it was about time something was posted. Maybe later we'll come back and rewrite it again…or maybe not :D

Secondly, there will be another delay for the next chapter. Fonsadae is going to Greece and Himechi is going to France so we won't be able to write for a while. Sorry, guys!

Third and last. We'll have to ask you, guys, to read all of our A/Ns. We try to make them as short as possible and they always contain important information. We decided that we won't copy the Disclaimer or the Warning every time we post another chapter, but just so you know and there aren't any mislead people (who missed the first ones): This will be SLASH (will contain male/male relationship), so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned!

Now…enjoy!

Chapter Four

"_Welcome to Slytherin, Potter"_

Harry woke up from somebody shaking his shoulder.

"What's that now, Ron?!" The still sleepy boy grumbled.

"It's not the Weasel and you better wake up. We're going to be late."

Harry opened an eye to see Malfoy turning back to his own bed. Very fast the events of the previous night came flooding in Harry's mind. He was not in Gryffindor anymore.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Can't find the Great Hall on your own?"

"It's not that…**Harry. **Stand up and we'll explain."

The raven head flushed, remembering what they agreed last night, and apologized.

"Sorry,…Draco. I'll be ready in a sec."

Fifteen minutes later Harry was dressed and was proceeding on making his bed.

"What the hell, do you think you are doing?!" Theo was scandalized.

"Making my bed, isn't it obvious?"

"And why would you do that?!" Nott was even more shocked by the fact that the new Slytherin was considering his actions as something natural, even expected.

"Well…some people do make their beds when they get up."

Blaise thought the moment appropriate to butt in and explain.

"He didn't mean it like that. We just don't understand, why you don't leave this to the house elves."

Harry gaped.

"I've never actually thought about that."

"From now on, since you are a Slytherin, you should leave these things to the servants." Draco advised while fixing his robes.

"I don't really like treating the house elves as servants and it really doesn't matter, since I'm used to making it by myself.

Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste but sight.

"Do as you please."

Harry nodded and with a simple "I will" turned his back to him and continue his task.

After a moment The-Boy-Who-Lived was ready and, sitting on his bed, he asked.

"And now, would you tell me why did you wake me up and why are you waiting for me?"

Nott couldn't believe the stupidity of the boy.

"Well Potter…" Blaise shot him a warning look and he retaliated fast. "Sorry…Harry, haven't you ever noticed that the Slytherins are always in groups?"

"I thought it's because you are the best of friends in these groups." Was the innocent answer.

"In our case that's true, but the true reason is something entirely different. I thought you, as an ex-Gryffindor, will know. We're not safe wondering around the castle alone, since the "brave" lions always attack in packs."

Harry was enraged.

"Now, if that's not a big snake's lie!"

Now was the moment for Draco to get angry. He was stressed out this morning and Harry's ignorant behavior was getting to him.

"Are you stupid or are you just blind?! We are not always innocent in the inter-house fights but we, as hell, are not always starting them either!"

"Ok, show me at least one Gryffindor who has ever attacked you first."

"I can do even better than that. I'll tell you the names of three: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins."

"This makes four." Harry answered but flushed slightly remembering the numerous occasions, when he had insulted the boy or tried to hit him, without being provoked. "So what does waking me up have to do with your groups?"

Nott, who had started the explanation, was the one to answer again.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a Slytherin tradition that the dorm mates move around the castle together or at least in groups of two. Since it's the first morning we're all going to breakfast together. We'll decide later how we'll proceed for the mornings in the future. But now we really should go, because if we're late for breakfast Snape we'll give us a very painful death."

Harry felt desperate. How was he going to execute his plans about Ginny with all of these Slytherins on his tail? But he didn't have much time to think, because he didn't want to see Snape's face from last night.

The six boys took their places on the Slytherin table and started their breakfast. It was ten minutes into the meal when the Potions Master made his way towards them.

"Here are your schedules. Since you are now in your last year and you are all of age you have the right to visit Hogsmeade whenever you wish, during your **free** periods. Mister Malfoy, you've been made the captain of the quidditch team. This means tryouts. I suppose you know it. You should put an announcement in the Common Room with their date and time for all students to see. Since you are a Head Boy too you should arrange with Miss Granger when the prefects' meetings are going to be. And it should better be soon seeing that there wasn't one on the train this year. See you after lunch."

Harry looked down at the parchment that Snape had handed him.

_Monday_

_Breakfast_

_Transfiguration_

_Free period_

_Lunch_

_Double Potions (Seventh-years)_

_Dinner_

Harry was just thinking how to combine his free period and the talk he was planning to have with Ginny, when he heard someone coughing. He turned to see a red faced Draco, and Blaise, who was tapping him on the back.

"Harry…where are your glasses?!"

The raven head grinned.

"I'm with contacts since this summer. It was about time someone notices."

"And since when do you have a sense of fashion?!"

"I got tired of looking like a totter. My old clothes were…" Harry realized he had almost said too much about one of the horrors of his childhood so he added, overly proud and cheerful. "I'm a Potter after all."

Draco smiled wickedly.

"Harry, did I just hear you talk about family and bloodlines? Did a brick hit you during the summer?"

At that moment Harry felt the strong aroma of a woman's perfume and a hand slipping around his shoulders.

"You boys are so blind! I noticed Harry's new good looks last night at the feast."

"Good morning Pansy." Blaise greeted. "You know how our Dray is. He always makes startling discoveries after drinking his coffee and waking up. Mornings are never boring with him. As for last night he was too stressed to…" The boy was interrupted by Draco hitting him hard on the back of the head. Blaise quickly changed what he was going to say. "And you know, Pans, I don't usually check out boys. That's Dray's job."

The blond smiled with satisfaction and went back to his coffee.

Harry was gapping at his new dorm mates.

_Did I hear this clearly? __**Draco Malfoy**__ is __**gay**__?! Since when?! I thought he and Pansy are a couple. _

While Harry was musing, Pansy took the place next to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Actually I didn't see you at the feast, but rather on the train, a little while before it stopped." She winked suggestively at the boy and proceeded filling her plate.

Harry's face turned crimson red, guessing what she meant. He decided to escape the awkward situation and jumped out of his seat, mumbling something about going to talk with his friends on the Gryffindor table.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going alone?" Pansy stopped him. She jumped too and grabbed his hand and then turned to the other boys, glaring. "I thought you already explained him the rules! You can't leave him alone! Draco, Blaise, escort him!"

"Sorry, **Harry**…" Draco stressed on the name, while his eyes pierced Pansy's. "We didn't notice that you were going somewhere."

"But I'm just going to the next table!" Harry protested. "Are you going to escort me everywhere? Even to the toilet?" At his last words he looked a little bit worried.

Draco and Blaise were already up, standing next to Harry and pushing him towards the Gryffindor table, when Blaise answered.

"Don't worry, Har, we are not all like our Dray here."

Draco snickered.

"Har?!"

At the sound of the ridiculous nickname the three laughed uproariously.

The Gryffindors stared at shock at the three Slytherins laughing. For only one night the snakes had managed to corrupt their hero, who was now acting as one of them. How was that possible? Draco, who had gathered his breath, looked at the traumatized Gryffindors imperiously. He spotted Ron, glaring daggers at them.

"Weasel, what have you done with your hair? Trying a new look? I can't say it's a lot better, but now at least you look like something- like a poodle."

Blaise was doubling over with laughter at his friend's joke and the blond smirked with satisfaction. Ron could even see the corners of Harry's mouth twitching up in amusement. He was ready to jump over the table and strangle Malfoy and Zabini when he heard a startled gasp behind him.

"Mister Wealey I suggest you sit down. And what have you done with your hair today, boy?" McGonagall looked indignant.

Ron got even more embarrassed if possible and his face turned his hair's color, while he was trying to explain.

"It was all Fred's and George's doing. You know my brothers. When they're out of guinea pigs they turn to me." Ron explained sharply.

McGonagall looked quite unbelieving.

"How is it possible that it's your brothers' fault, when they are not here in Hogwarts? And if your hair was like that last night I'm sure I would have remembered it."

Ron looked hurt and kind of angry and Harry decided to stand up for his friend.

"Actually, professor, Ron's hair is like that for two days already."

"Ok. Than excuse me Mister Weasley. I advise you to visit Professor Flitwick as soon as possible."

At that moment Ginny arrived at the table and received her schedule from the Head of House. After McGonagall left, Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her away from his Gryffindor friends and his Slytherin "bodyguards".

Ginny looked surprised, but excited nonetheless and closed her eyes expecting a good morning kiss. However Harry placed a brief one on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I have a free period after the first class and I'll wait for you in the Trophy Room. We have to talk."

Ginny nodded.

"I have a class with Hagrid but I'll tell him, that I'll be with you. He won't mind."

Harry squeezed her hand and, waving her goodbye, went back to the waiting Draco and Blaise.

The Slytherins were walking towards the Transfiguration classroom when Draco went to stand next to Pansy.

"I see that you've decided to be civil with Potter. I was worried that you'll behave like always and that wouldn't be appropriate, would it?

"I can think for myself, Draco. I don't need you explaining the situation to me like Crabe and Goyle do."

Draco smiled approvingly.

"Let's hurry for Transfiguration if we don't want to be eaten alive by McGonagall."

The Professor started explaining how this year will go. It was really important for them since it was their last and they had the N.E.W.T.s waiting for them at the end of it. All seventh-years had extra transfiguration classes. And there was a pleasant surprise in stored for them.

"For the first time in Hogwarts there will be an animagus course for the students in the last year." Here McGonagall paused for effect.

Harry, who was sitting next to Draco, looked at the boy excitedly and noticed that he didn't look indifferent either. Then both, realizing what they were doing, looked the other way.

"All seventh-years are allowed to attend the first meeting, which is scheduled for tomorrow at 8 PM in the Great Hall. It will be cleared out for the occasion."

Pansy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Could you tell us, who is going to lead the course?"

"Yes, of course. It will be professor Snape and I. At the last meeting the Ministry will send a man, who'll register the new animagus. I must warn you that not every one of you can become an animagus. There is a certain level of power you must possess so that you could become one."

Draco laughed.

"Well of course, we know, that's kind of obvious."

All the Slytherins snickered and McGonagall looked irritated.

"That's 10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for talking back at your teacher. You are free to go now. Mr. Potter, can I talk with you for a second?"

Harry noted that his dorm mates were hesitating about leaving. McGonagall noticed it to.

"_Alone._"

"It's all right guys. You can go."

Blaise hesitated again but he caught the professor's eye and nodded.

"We'll wait for you at the door, Harry."

The Slytherins left the class room, but when Blaise was about to close the door, Draco stooped him and only half-shut it.

As soon as the others left McGonagall took a step closer to Harry and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Take a seat, Harry."

The boy was stunned. The Gryffindor head of House rarely used his first name. And she looked worried. He decided that it must be something important that she wished to talk about and accepted the offer.

"I imagine how hard it is for you, my boy, to be in Slytherin. This must be some kind of a terrible mistake. There is no way _you_ belong to _that House_. I promise I'll talk with professor Dumbledore and we'll fix this misunderstanding in no time."

"No, no, professor it's not like you think it is…"

"It's ok, Harry, we're alone here, you don't have to be afraid that those Slytherins will do something to you."

At those words Harry's eyes narrowed. He stood up and when he spoke his voice was cold and distant.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't speak like that about _my House_, since now I'm one of _those Slytherins_.

Outside Draco stared in shock at his friends.

"Did he just do what I think he did?"

"Yeah, he just defended Slytherin's honor in front of his ex-Head of House." Pansy looked just like Draco felt.

Blaise decided to even shock them more.

"Maybe things will work out better than we thought they could."

Again, Nott was the skeptical one.

"I don't think so. Maybe he knew that we were listening in on his conversation and that's why he said it. Maybe that's just a part of his bigger plan to ruin Slytherin from the inside…"

His words were cut short by the arrival of Harry. The raven haired boy looked at them strangely and then smiled.

"Let's go."

TBC

And a big, warm, fuzzy thank you for all the people who reviewed! We love you!!


	5. Chapter 5: At last

Chapter five: At last

_Dedicated to our devoted (we hope we haven't frightened them) reviewers and friends **XmisunderstoodsiblingsX. **We love you!!_

"_Let's go."_

While his new housemates were discussing the class and the new animagus course, Harry was trying to figure out how to go meet Ginny without them following. The corridors were bustling with people and he decided that he won't get a better chance to lose them. He was just trying to mingle in a group of Hufflepuffs, who were taking a turn to the right, when Draco caught his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have something **personal** to attend to."

Hearing what Harry had said, Pansy neared the two.

"Honey, if you want to go to the toilet, the nearest one is to the left." She said, pointing at the next corridor.

Harry blushed.

"It's not **that**!" He shouted defensively. "It's something more personal."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Like…like…I have to meet somebody."

Blaise, who had just joined, grinned, remembering what had happened at breakfast.

"Ohhh… The girlfriend." He winked suggestively at Harry.

Draco took the matters in his hands before Harry could blush even more.

"Ok, if that's…**personal,** we won't go all with you. Just… me and Blaise."

"But you don't understand! I need to be their **alone**!"

The blonde just ignored him and turned to the others.

"Teo, Crabe and Goyle already left and I have to see how Millie is doing in Hufflepuff. Bye, boys." Pansy winked at Harry and waved them goodbye before she disappeared in the crowd.

Alone with Draco and Blaise, Harry gave up.

"Ok. But we really must hurry." Sight the boy in defeat.

--

Slowly the corridors were emptying. The next class was about to start. The three made their way to the Trophy Room. There Harry stopped the others.

"Sorry guys. I really need to do this alone."

"Don't worry, Harry. We really don't want to see you fuck your girlfriend." Was Draco's bored replay.

"I don't go around, fucking wherever, whenever, whomever I find."

"Oh, come on. Draco's not like **that**." Blaise swung a hand around the blond shoulders. "He just fucks wherever…whenever…whomever he finds. Wait! You just said that. I guess you already know Dray pretty well. Only for 12 fucking hours half of which you were asleep. You've become too easy to read, Dray."

Harry took the opportunity to enter the Room and left Malfoy glaring at his best friend.

Ginny was already there (as expected).

_She is just so fucking predictable! _

When the girl saw him, she jumped in his hands.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so worried! This morning we didn't have the chance to talk because of those Slytherin bastards! But at last! We are alone!"

"Well, I…" Harry tried to interrupt. No need to say it was without success.

"Those sick snakes. Maybe they'll try to poison you…or torture you…or kill you. They may take you to Voldemort. Ahhh. Or…maybe…I've heard that this Malfoy was a fairy! What if he tries to take advantage of you, while you're asleep? Poor, innocent you! ..."

The boy just couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to break up!"

That did the trick. Ginny stopped talking… for a second.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Then she calmed down and started again. "I'm sorry boo-boo, sweaty pay, Harry-poo, darling, what did you say?!"

Harry sight and repeated stressing on every word.

"I.Want.To.Break.Up!"

Ginny burst into tears.

"But…why? What did I do? YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME?! AND HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?! LIKE IT'S NOTHING!!"

Outside the door Draco and Blaise jumped mortified.

"Is he torturing her?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"That would be fun…but it's not like him. Let's see what's going on. Maybe that was him screaming and not her."

Harry was trying to stop the shouting, so that he could say everything he came to say and go.

"WILL YOU STOP FOR A SECOND?!"

Draco and Blaise opened the door a little bit.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt…"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID, YOU STUPID BASTARD?! ONE NIGHT IN A DORM WITH THE MALFOY-FAIRY AND YOU ARE BECOMING A FAGGOT YOURSELF?!"

Draco was just about to enter the room and kill her when obviously Harry had had enough.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM GAY!"

Even if an atomic bomb had fallen, it would have caused less damage.

Ginny's mouth was touching the floor. Harry decided that was the time to escape.

"Goodbye Ginny."

In front of the door the raven head found a shocked Blaise and an even more shocked Draco.

He was already getting bored.

"Yes, I'm gay. Can we leave now before the thought sinks in her head?"

--

At lunch on the Slytherin table, on the side where Draco's gang usually sat, was deadly silent. Harry was impassibly eating, while Draco and Blaise were staring blankly in space. That's how Teo, Crabe and Goyle found them. Nott took the place next to Draco and slightly nudged his friend's shoulder.

"What happened? Why are you so quite? Are you alright Dray?" The boy looked worried.

"Don't ask. Just…don't ask." Blaise snapped out of his trance and filled his and his best friend's plate with food.

Teo understood that he wouldn't get anything more for now so he just decided to leave the topic.

They were just starting to eat, when Draco saw Pansy passing and made her sit between him and Blaise.

"Did you know that Potter was gay?" He asked in a whisper. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Teo to hear.

"What?!" It was now his turn to be shocked.

Pansy decided to ignore him and instead answered the blond.

"Actually, I knew that **Harry** was gay."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Oh, Hun, I didn't know you were interested."

"I'm **not** interested! It's just a big surprise. Seeing how he is the **second** Sex God in Hogwarts."

Blaise, who was listening in, laughed.

"The two Sex Gods of Hogwarts are gay. If that isn't…"

"…A strange coincidence?" Pansy added helpfully with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was going to go with "… a nasty fuck up for the girls and a great opportunity **for** a fuck for me…" but your suggestion gives us more room to nag at Dray."

"And what if he is gay? I'm not fucking everything that moves!"

"Yeah, right…even Harry knows you do!"

"That was only your insinuation Blaise, nothing more. Or may be your imagination?"

"Hey, I'm not gay!"

"You have neither the style nor the manners to be one."

"Now you have two gay guys in your dormitory, Blaise. You are so lucky!" Pansy mock pouted.

"I'm not actually gay."

"Yeah, yeah we know. You are **bi**. And when was the last time you had a girlfriend? Fourth year with Pansy for the Yule Ball?" Blaise interjected with boredom in his voice. "We've all heard the story and no one believes it anymore."

"Harry Potter is gay." The news had finally sunk in for Theodore.

Harry coughed, indicating that he was there and could actually hear them. He was getting tired of them discussing his orientation.

"I don't appreciate, you turning my sexuality into first page news."

"I thought you enjoyed it." Draco countered with a little bit more malice than he intended.

"Actually no. It's becoming a cliché. And it's really tiring."

The Slytherins were stunned into silence again. That didn't last long however because Hermione sat on their table.

Crabe was the first one to react.

"You filthy, little mudblood! What the hell…"

"Crabe, shut your ass-kissing mouth or I'll shut it for you." Draco glared at his former friend.

Harry and Hermione gaped. The Ice Prince of Slytherin, the famous muggle-hater was defending a muggleborn! That was unheard of! After a while the girl decided that it was appropriate to thank him.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Draco is just fine. We have to arrange the prefects' meeting, Granger."

"If I can call you Draco you should call me Hermione. About the meetings…I was thinking about Wednesday…"

Hermione's thought was interrupted by Ginny's dramatic arrival in the Great Hall. The doors opened with a bang and the redhead strode in. She shot a death glare at Harry, but when she reached the Gryffindor table she burst into tears and threw herself in her brother's arms. From the looks on Ron's and the others Gryffindors' faces Hermione instantly knew what had happen.

"No way!! You broke up with her?! I'm so proud of you Harry!"

"So that's what happened!" Apprehension struck Pansy. "I was wondering how everybody suddenly found out that you were gay. So you told her the truth! That's so Slytherin, honey! Great job!"

"Thanks…I think" Harry threw a half smile her way.

"Harry, that's so sweat! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed.

"You think so too!" Pansy joined the squealing. "I think I just found an accomplice for my dirty plans concerning the corruption of Harry."

That did it. Draco stood up, pushing the bench away and declared.

"I'm going to potions!"

Surprisingly, Harry had done the same (without the statement). Hermione got her hopes up, so did Pansy.

"Oh, don't mind us. Have fun doing hot, steamy passionate love in an empty classroom." The later of them said.

Harry used his hand to hide his eyes as if to stop the image from entering his head. Red-faced he sat back down. Draco couldn't be so easily disturbed. He just shot a dirty glare at his friend and stormed out of the Hall. Surprising everyone, Teo shot after the blond shouting:

"Wait! Wait for me, Dray!"

--

There was a great commotion on the Gryffindor table. The news about Harry dumping Ginny was the last drop. They considered his transfer to Slytherin a mistake of the Hat, BUT him being so friendly with the snakes this morning, breaking up with Ginny (his best friend's sister) the same day and on top of it, him being gay was a little too much. That wasn't what a Golden Boy was supposed to do!

Ron was shaking with anger.

_How could this stupid bastard hurt my sister?! I swear, I'm going to kill him! Right now! Right now I'm going to the fucking Slytherin table and I'm killing the stupid faggot! __GAY! My "best mate" is a bloody fairy! Here I go! Be prepared to die!_

His heroic invasion was stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione sitting next to _"the git",_ laughing_. _He was already spotted by _"Potter's new friends", _who were eyeing him suspiciously. There was a drastic change of plans.

"Hey, Harry. How about going to potions together, mate?"

Harry lifted his head off the table and, looking relieved, sighted.

"Thanks Merlin! You saved me! Let's go before Hermione and Pansy get another weird idea."

The mentioned girls just giggled with delight.

_Oh fuck! He corrupted my precious Hermione with him! Stupid, faggot snake!_

--

When Harry and Ron entered the potions classroom, their attention was immediately drawn by Teo's shout.

"Harry, come sit with Dray and me."

Draco had used the time alone with Nott to make a remark about the boy's previous behavior and, seeing his mistake, Teo decided to have a fresh start with Harry.

Harry was standing indecisively between his old friend and his new ones. But someone else made the decision for him. Pansy, Hermione and Blaise, who had left the Great Hall a little after the two best friends, entered the dungeon. Blaise threw an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him away.

"Since I've been dumped by Pansy in favor of her new best bitch… cough… friend, you're going to sit with me."

"But… Ron and I…" Harry couldn't finish his thought.

"You can't leave a fellow Slytherin sitting alone. Besides…" He made puppy dog's eyes. "I luv you mowe than the Weasew."

_Ok. I think I'd better put up with the given situation. It would be the last mistake of my life if I go to sit with Ron in Snape's class now that I'm in Slytherin. Not to mention that Ron would just ruin my chance of getting the potion right. _

So Harry thought and, smiling, sat next to Blaise. Ron looked betrayed and slumped on the seat next to Dean.

"Take your seats and copy the instructions from the board, what are you waiting for?" Snape hissed. He had entered in his usual spectacular manner and now was standing in front of the class.

Everybody took out their quills and parchment and started the task. The class passed relatively normal with only one major difference. Harry Potter wasn't yelled at and didn't lose any points. What's more… he was complimented for his "great work" and won his new house 20 points. Ron was eating himself from the inside. He was definitely going to execute his plan on Harry's murder. He just needed an opportunity.

TBC

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so late and so short but it just seemed right to end here. We'll make up for it with the next one.

A/N: Thanks to all our readers and hugs to those of them who reviewed


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT: Himechi: We owe you guys a big fat apology….and here it is….we are really sorry for this awful delay. This should have been up a long, long time ago. We have of course a reason. First there were finals and we were really stressed out so we couldn't write. Then I left for my holyday and when I came back a couple of days ago Fonsadae told me that she is leaving. So now she is sun bathing somewhere far, far away while I'm posting this for you guys. This actually isn't as long as we'd planned it to be (that's only half of the next chapter), but we decided that, as little as it is, it's better than nothing. So here you go!

Enjoy!

Chapter Six

_It was pitch black all around him. Suddenly a small light appeared before him. He walked towards it and found out that it was a single flame. For a while there was nothing more than him, the flame and the darkness around them. There was a strange shimmer and a piece of paper appeared. He watched it contemplating its advent. __But it disappeared as quickly as it came. When there was no trace of the paper left, on the other side of the flame a small branch appeared from thin air. It went all dark again and suddenly he wasn't "he" anymore, he was Harry Potter. AND HE COULDN'T WAKE UP!_

In the Slytherin dormitory Draco Malfoy woke up from his restless sleep. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. At last…the nightmare was over. He was just going to go to the bathroom and wash his face, when he heard a quiet moan from the bed next to him. It looked like he wasn't the only one having a nightmare this night. Harry's whole body was shivering and it looked like the boy couldn't breath. Another pained moan escaped the dark haired boy's lips and Draco got into action. He shook slightly Harry's shoulder, but the boy still wouldn't wake up. Not receiving any response the blond changed the tactics.

"Harry! Wake up!" This time he was shaking him more roughly. "Wake up!"

Harry's eyelashes fluttered and after a moment his brilliant green eyes opened. He sat up rapidly in his bed, breathing heavily. It took him a while to take in his surroundings and to understand where he was. After calming a little Harry reached to grab his emergency glasses from the night stand. After his vision cleared he saw Draco Malfoy looking worriedly at him. His expression however immediately changed to indifference after realizing that Harry was staring at him, seemingly ok.

"Draco, what the fuck are you doing sitting on my bed."

Draco looked hurt.

"Well excuse me for waking you up when you obviously were going to die from suffocation in your sleep. It won't happen again I promise. The next time I'll just ignore you and continue my sleep."

He stood up and went to lie on his bed, his back to Harry. He was beginning to drift away, when he heard Harry's guilty voice.

"Thanks, Draco"

--

20 minutes had past from the beginning of their first class for the day- History of Magic, and Harry was already falling asleep. Again. The morning had been quiet uneventful. Draco hadn't said a word about the…little incident last night and Harry was grateful for that. He didn't really fancy the idea of having the whole school gossiping about his nightmares again. And the thought about Dumbledore knowing, and telling Snape (seeing that the potions Master was now Harry's head of house), and the bat making his life miserable, wasn't all that inspiring either. It was strange how Hermione found her place on the Slytherin table once again. And what was even stranger- Draco was extremely friendly toward her. He held towards her some kind of respect; which was totally unexplainable for Harry. They have decided that the first prefect meeting will take place tomorrow after dinner at the Great Hall. Draco's recent behavior was really shocking for Harry. Had he been always like that, or had he changed? Or maybe he was pretending? Harry couldn't know. The only thing certain was that Malfoy wasn't the jerk he thought him to be...Ok. He was a jerk, but not that big of a jerk.

Looking at him now he could almost pass for a kind person. He was taking notes with an unbreakable concentration. He resembled too much of Hermione at that moment. Draco was the only one, listening to Professor Binns and looked as if he was actually really interested at the lecture.

--

The class eventually ended, so did Charms and they were headed for lunch at last. As the Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall Harry noticed the bizarre behavior of Draco. He wasn't talking with his friends neither was he sprouting a proud Malfoish step and he looked as if he wasn't seeing where he was going. Harry´s last observation was quickly proven to be true when Malfoy bumped into a group of overly enthusiastic Hufflepuffs. What followed however was totally unexpected. Draco fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. The next moment Blaise jumped in front of his friend pointing his wand at the guilty, horrified-looking Hufflepuffs, his posture clearly indicating to them to "get the fuck out of the way". Pansy and Teo ran immediately to Draco's help leaving Harry gapping at the scene. Through his shock he was, however, able to hear Blaise shouting at him.

"Hurry up, Harry!" What are you doing just standing there? Find us an empty classroom!"

The raven-haired boy hurried away. He had never seen Blaise so angry and distraught. Harry ran into the first classroom he could find. It was empty, if we don't count Peeves who was arranging the desks in a pyramid. Harry ignored Peeves' new song about his transfer to Slytherin and just sent a quick stunning spell at the poltergeist. The ghost evaded it, but even so he left the room. And it was just in time, because Blaise entered supporting Draco. The other two quickly followed and closed the door behind them. Blaise took a chair set aside by Peeves and helped the blond sit down. Harry took a closer look at Malfoy. He was even paler than usual and his arms were trembling slightly. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was ragged. Harry advanced at Draco, his arm outstretched with the intention of shaking him out of it (seeing that no one was doing anything to help). Faster than lightening Teo was in front of Harry stopping him to go near the blond.

" No! Stop! Don't go near him….Harry."

Harry turned his questioning gaze to Pansy. She was however too busy, transforming a peace of parchment into a glass of water and giving it to Draco, so he asked Blaise instead.

"What, the hell, is going on?! Will somebody explain the situation to me?"

Blaise sighed, looking suddenly tired and answered.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you've heard about those people who are able to predict the future…"

"Yes. The Seers. What about them?"

Potter's knowledge clearly surprised Blaise, but he continued with his explanation.

"Draco is one."

Harry stared dumbly at the other boy. When he got over the fact that he was in the presence of a real Seer he asked again:

"But what does this have to do with the current situation? As far as I know seers can only predict while they are asleep and only for someone very close to them."

Pansy was the one who answered this time.

"You see…Draco is a bit special…of course."

Harry laughed at the last words.

"I figured that much."

"No, I'm being serious. He is not only a Seer but an empath too."

Harry knew that too. He had seen secretly at the Dursleys some muggle movies about that.

"That's someone who can sense somebody else's emotions just by touching them right?"

Pansy nodded.

"So how does he walk around school then? He must be bumping at people all the time. Is this "run to an empty classroom" an everyday occurrence?"

To Harry's surprise Draco was the one to answer.

"Of course it isn't!" His voice was still shaking a bit, but the anger in it was tangible. He took a breath to calm down and continued his explanation to the _stupid ex-Gryffindor. _"There are things like protections you know. I've known how to make a barrier around myself since I was 8 years old."

"Well obviously your 'barriers' aren't working, since we are here now." Harry snorted.

"Yes, now when I think about it, this hasn't happened since we studied for our O.W.L.s and didn't sleep at all for a couple of days."

Pansy, who was still looking worriedly at her friend, was thinking out loud. Draco glared at her and stood up rapidly without looking Harry in the eye.

"Let's go, we missed lunch but I certainly don't want to be late for Runes." He was almost at the door when he turned around and looked seriously at his friends. "Please, don't tell my father. The later he finds out, the less the commotion."

TBC

Some of you suggested that we find a beta. Well, guys, we must admit that you are right…we certainly need one. But we have a good reason not to have. It has to do with the time the updates take us. If we have a beta it'll take time for the next chapter to be read and fixed. But if you prefer longer time between chapters and better grammar and spelling just tell us, we'll make sure to do it. Waiting for your opinions on this. Also…_Draeconin _there is another story that resembles ours. We can definitely say that we haven't read it. We try to be original but it doesn't come as a surprise that there is work like ours…there are so many fics up on the net. We hope that with the little twist in this chapter it no longer resembles the story Draeconin has read.

Love you guys! We hope we haven't lost you as readers and we hope to update sooner this time. R&R please, your reviews are our inspiration ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Given Situation

A/N: We're back!

We won't give you any false excuses about why we haven't updated for so long. We'll just say we're sorry for the enormous delay. We hope that some of you are still with us and that you'll like the new chapter.

**Chapter ****Seven: Given Situation **

Harry stared dumbfounded at the door that closed behind Blaise. What was wrong with Mal… Draco? Ok, in the given situation Harry hadn't behaved as the most sensitive person but still… Draco didn't have to get so angry! And the others looked pretty irritated too…Well, never mind. For a moment there he had forgotten that they were Slytherins and his enemies for quite some time. He just got carried away…for the last too days it almost felt as if they were friends. He had to stop being the naïve Gryffindor start to thing clearly. They weren't friend but people who live together and take advantage of each other. But really…was it impossible for them to be more? Why had half of Slytherin called their Prince and leader a traitor? Wasn't there something hidden behind that? Something…more?

---

Harry walked for a few minutes aimlessly through the empty corridors while the others were in class. He thought for a moment what to do with his free period and decided to go to Hogsmead- it was his right as a senior after all. He left the castle and walked slowly through the grounds, planning to visit the bookshop and maybe stop at the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer after that. He definitely needed one after all the new information about Malfoy being a seer and an empath and so on. The bookshop was necessary too- he had already run out of books to read (not to mention that Transfiguration for N.E.W.T.s was informative but boring as hell). And his dreams were getting crazier… maybe he could find something that could help him decipher their meaning.

---

After an hour Harry was sipping his drink peacefully in a secluded corner of the pub. He was reading the book he had just bought, trying to find something that was at least remotely close to his dreams. But considering the fact that he was dreaming what Voldemort was thinking and the snake-face was crazy, his task was becoming close to impossible.

Suddenly he heard two familiar voices approaching. His heart sank as he realized that one of them belonged to his Head of House. His day was completely ruined.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Snape hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apart from you being here on behalf of the Dark Lord nothing else could be obvious."

"I think you've lost your touch' speaking about Him here where everyone can overhear."

Who was that? He sounded so familiar but Harry just couldn't give the voice a face.

"Nobody pays any attention to us. This is the "Three Broomsticks" for Merlin's sake!"

"Still…It doesn't matter. It's dangerous talking about matters this serious without the protection of a spell."

Harry cursed. Now that he had heard their conversation his curiosity picked up. He couldn't let it go without understanding what were they talking about. He quickly retrieved his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and made his way towards the other table which was, until now, out of view. He stifled a gasp of shock when he saw just who Snape's companion was. The irritated looking Potions Master took out his wand to cast the requested silencing charm so Harry quickly ducked under the table. Once the protection was in place the converstion continued.

"Now that this is done will you answer my bloody question, Lucius?" Snape was obviously really mad.

"I'm doing what I think is best in the given situation."

"Taking over the school for the Dark Lord? Or maybe killing off some muggleborns?"

Lucius laughed.

"Stop joking, Severus. You can't be both mad and merry."

"Really, Lucius, what's going on?"

There was a sigh.

"I thought you, of all people, would have figured that out by now. After all, it's not like you don't know what happened. You were there. I just did what any father would have done in my place."

"I hope you understand that your actions put you and your son in even grater danger. You are now officially considered a traitor. You saw what happened during the opening ceremony."

"I would have been considered a traitor even if I haven't started working at Hogwarts. Now, at least, I could watch over Draco and I won't have to worry so much about him. Maybe it was a little bit drastic but it was the right thing to do in the given situation"

Harry sighed in irritation. What was the bloody "given situation"?

"By the way, Lucius," Snape sounded uncertain. "I never got the chance to say how worry I am for your loss."

Beneath the table Harry was going crazy.

"Thank you. This summer was really hard. But as hard as it was for me, it was even more so for Draco. She was his mother. Not to mention that he blames himself."

"This is ridiculous! It's not like he can see _everything_!"

"I told him the same. He couldn't have predicted that he _might_ have a vision exactly the night when he took the potion."

"Yes, one of the drawbacks of the dreamless potion is that it affects the Seers' abilities. But he hadn't slept for a week! Nobody could predict that this was going to happen."

"He doesn't listen to me though. Maybe you could talk to him too?"

"Of course, I'll try. But there is something else that bothers me. Potter is now in Draco's dorm and his dreams which are really strong could affect and weaken your son."

"I thought about that too. Draco still has problems sleeping and if he witnesses one of Potter's dreams (which you've told me are very violent) he'll try to interfere. And that could be very dangerous for him."

_Could this mean…Oh, damn! _Harry thought. Then this accident with the Hufflepuffs was, actually, his fault! He remembered the sickening feeling of his nightmare, of not being able to breath, of utter despair and helplessness. To think that Draco had felt all of that…And probably after a nightmare about his mother's death! And all the harsh things Harry had said to him! He needed to find the blond and apologize. After all, who knew better than him what it was like to loose a parental figure- he had lost three of them.

"I'll think of something. Now we better get going or we'll be late for dinner." Snape said and proceeded to take down the spells around their table.

Harry waited for them to leave the pub and slowly got out from under the table. It was already dark outside. Harry left the "Three Broomsticks" and slowly made his was to the school, lost in guilty thoughts. When he entered the castle dinner had already started and the hallways were empty. He was just going to enter the Great Hall when he saw Blaise and Pansy in one of the nearby corridors, talking silently. He decided to join them so that they could go in together. Harry was almost there when something Blaise said stopped his dead in his tracks. Instinct made him hide behind and armor. He was listening in on yet another conversation today.

"This reaction to the Hufflepuffs wasn't normal. He hasn't had one this violent since he was five."

"I know, but I believe it has something to do with…you know…his mother."

"Of course it has something to do with his mother. I was wondering though if there isn't something we could do to help him get his control back. Any suggestions?"

"You know him- he would never let us help him. Not to mention that he'll become even more stressed if we start fussing around him. All he needs us to do is be there for him and try to act as normal as possible."

"This year everything became harder. We have to really stick together. Half the House wants to kill Dray…and us with him."

"Ha! I would like to see that happening. They'll have some mad exDeath Eaters and their kids on their tails. Oh, how I would like to get my hands on Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy looked dreamy.

Blaise laughed.

"And _I _would like to see _that._" The boy then looked around and got closer to his friend, no almost whispering. "There is something else."

"You give me the creeps when you look around like that. What is it?"

"Harry."

The mentioned checked if there was any part of him visible behind the armor. He wouldn't like them to find him eavesdropping. He couldn't imagine how he would explain that.

"We have to explain everything to him," Blaise continued. "It must have been a real shock- Draco collapsing like that. Not only didn't we give a proper explanation, but we were maybe a bit too harsh."

"Yes, not to mention that…Do you think he knows about Narcissa?"

"I doubt that. Lucius made sure it didn't make the news. But that's something for Dray to tell when and if he's ready. It's not our concern."

"Of course. But Harry is, despite his looks, intelligent and may find out on his own, at some point. Now, maybe, we should join Draco and Theo- I don't like them being alone with the rest of the House even in a full Great Hall."

"Intelligent." Blaise laughed. "Ok, let us go. I'll leave the talk with Harry for you. I'm not good at explaining things."

"Oh, I'd love to. And I have some questions of my own for him too." Pansy smirked mischievously.

"I don't want to know." The boy looked a little sick. He could guess what kind of questions she was talking about.

Harry heard Pansy laughed and he saw her dragging Blaise toward the Hall. He realized he shouldn't just stay there- he would think about all he heard later. Now he needed to go to dinner and try to make things better with Draco.

---

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, his head in his hands. It still hurt like a bitch (a class of Magical Runes hadn't helped the least bit with that). He couldn't believe his protection was this bad that a couple of weak- minded Hufflepuffs could shake him like that. It was all because he had to play the hero last night. What was wrong with him! Slytherins didn't play like that! He had used most of his mental strength last night when he woke Harry up from his nightmare (more like saved him from his imminent death). And he hadn't slept for ages. He was too tired! Maybe he had to take it easy for awhile. But…

"Hey, hun, how was your second day in school?" Pansy cooed.

If it was possible her high-pitched voice made Draco's headache worse.

"It's not as if you weren't there." He answered grumpily.

"Oh, don't be in such a foul mood! The thing with the Hufflepuffs could have happened to anyone."

"Oh, yes! How could I forget that everyone is susceptible to the others' emotions and has to walk around with a mental barrier around their minds?" the blond glared at his friends. Damn even his comebacks weren't as good as usual!

_Obviously not everyone, _was what Pansy thought, but she didn't have the chance to say it and witness Draco's reaction because the appearance of Harry Potter distracted her.

"Where, the hell, were you?! And what were you doing wandering around alone?!" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take his anger out on Harry but when he was in that mood Draco couldn't think straight.

Harry needed a couple of seconds to understand the questions. Oh, yeah, he had spent the whole afternoon alone- without a…fellow…Slytherin around. It wasn't such a big deal, it's not like somebody would attack _him_ in the school. But at least he had the thoughtfulness not to say this out loud. Instead, he murmured:

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm sorry. I forgot" And he dug into his plate.

Draco, who had expected a different answer, (one that would start a fight between them), looked at the raven head and then nodded.

"You may think that no one will attack "you" but I must tell you that half of the school, if not more, is far away from being happy that you transferred in Slytherin. You should be more careful."

Harry stared at him for a moment. Not only the fact that Draco had…practically read his thoughts hit him. It was a mixture of fear and startled- the blond cared about him? No, no, no…not about him but about his wellbeing. And the other thing- Malfoy could _sense_ feelings…so what he said had to be true?! How could half of the school start to think differently of him just because he changed Houses? This thought sounded really selfish and egocentric, but Harry was used to being, well, liked, by the others. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling not to be. Come to think of it, he had been condemning the Slytherins in his head in the same way until…2 days? And still…Draco cared about him? Harry blushed.

Blaise, who had until now, stayed silent, looked between his best mate and their new dorm mate. Was Harry blushing? Draco couldn't see him since he had his forehead on the table battling with an obvious headache. Blaise snickered silently and directed his elbow in Pansy's ribs. The girl followed his gaze and suddenly screamed towards the Ravenclaw table:

"Hermione!!! Stay there, I'm coming to you. I have GREAT news!!"

From Draco could be heard a pained hiss and a groan. Why did she have to scream like that? It was bad enough when she talked! Blaise was just going to comment on Harry blushing when he noticed a very worried looking Lucuis Malfoy coming their way from the teacher's table. O-Oh…the Slytherin could bet the man knew what had happened.

"Draco? Could you, please, come with me?"

The blond looked up. His father's eyes were looking at him with concern. Just great!

"Sorry, guys. I'm gonna see you at the Animagus course."

Harry's eyes followed the two Malfoys as they exited the Hall. He supposed the father had somehow found out about the fainting incident. That would explain his evident unease and Draco's annoyed look. But he caught that he wasn't the only one staring after them. He heard the other side of the Slytherin table muttering and throwing hateful glances in their direction. So Lucius had really betrayed Voldemort. This school year was going to be very long.

---

An hour or so after the dinner ended all the seventh years were gathered in front of the Great Hall again. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all together chatting excitedly. The Slytherins, however, were keeping to themselves, once again devided in two groups.

Since he came back Draco was silent, thinking about the conversation he had just had with his father. The others were bored. All, except two girls with a weird hobby.

"Haaaar, honey, do you have something to share with us?" Pansy smiled sickly.

"Yes, Harry, we've been dying to talk to you since dinner." Hermione added, looking just as crazy as Pansy.

Harry shivered. Those two were not a good combination. And they had something on their minds…and it had to do something with him being gay. He turned for help to Blaise who only smiled evilly at him and wincked at him knowingly. The fucker! So he knew what was this all about! But Harry hadn't been Gryffindor for six years for nothing!

"Hi, girls, what's up?" He tried to look as nonchalant and oblivious as possible.

"Don't play dumb with us, Harry. I'm already used to those tactics." Hermione couldn't be swayed. "Pansy here, says that you had an interesting reaction to something Draco said. Spill it."

Harry tried his best to keep hi composure.

"Well, I don't know. Yeah, it wasn't nice to hear that a lot of people hate me just because I sleep in a different dorm." He realized that sounded suspicious when talking with maniacs like those two, so he added quickly. "You know, being a Slytherin and all that."

"Oh, yeah…you touched the subject…" _Fuck! _Harry thought. "Why did you blush at Dray's words? Did it have something to do with sleeping in the same room?" Pansy's smile could cut he face in two.

The inquisition was thankfully stoped by the opening of the doors to the Hall. The students made their way inside, continuing their excited chatter. Harry found Draco and quickly went to stand next to him. The blond looked as though he didn't want to talk and that was exactly what Harry was looking for. He tried to ignore Hermione's laughter and looked at McGonagoll and Snape who now stood before the students.

"Silence." Snape's voice was barely audible but the Hall suddenly quieted down.

"Tonight the course won't take a lot of time. We'll just explain a little about the process of becoming an Animagus and we'll narrow down your number." McGonagoll started.

A loud sound of disappointment and disapproval was heard from the students. Ignoring it Snape continued for his colleague.

"Now I would ask all of you who don't have at least an "E" on their Transfiguration O.W.L. to leave."

Harry sighed. Thanks Merlin Hermione had helped him in his fifth year or he would have had to find a different way to become an Animagus. From the shouts and the swearing he could hear he was one of the few lucky guys. Next to him Draco, who had com out of his reveries, smirked imperiously.

"Oh, please. That's only natural. You have to be a real idiot if you have thought that you would be able to transfigure your own body if you suck at Transfiguration."

Nott snickered next to them.

"I must ask you to do this quickly if not peacefully. I believe you are well aware that not everyone can become an Animagus- otherwise everybody _would_ be! Now. Leave. Or. Else." Snape hissed the last words in his most threatening manner.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening! This had to be one of Potter's plans to steal his Hermione. The stupid snake knew Ron didn't do well on his Transfiguration O.W.L. so he had persuaded his new _Head of House _ to make it impossible for him to become an Animagus and show his Hermione how wonderful and powerful he was. Glaring daggers at the wancker he left with all the others who were deprived of the possibility to become great by the idiotic "Savior".

Oblivious to his ex-best friend's thoughts Harry sent him a sympathetic smile and waved him and his friends from the other Houses goodbye. Most from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were still here. He could also see Seamus (the only on from Gryffindor who stayed) and Hannah (the only Hufflepuff).

Looking satisfied McGonagoll said:

"Ok. Now that's better don't get us wrong- the fact that you're still here doesn't mean that you'll all be able to become Animagus. Now we'll give you a task for next week. If you are unable to do what we ask of you until then you'll have to leave."

"You'll have to master the partial bodily transfiguration that Mr. Krum demonstrated at the second task of the Triwizarding Tournament. We suggest that you try to transfigure your arm not you head. That's all for now. Go straight to your dorms." With that Snape dismissed them and, after letting professor McGonagoll pass before him, exited the Great Hall.

"What! That's all?! "Master the spell…blah, blah." What spell? He could have explained in more details." Theodore was huffing angrily.

"Well, Theo, it's quite obvious." Pansy answered. "If you're not intelligent enough to find the spell and master it in a week…well you're stupid."

Hermione laughed at the last comment but suddenly froze and in the most discreet manner caught Pansy's eyes and nodded her head to their right. Harry caught himself looking at that direction too. He saw Dean and Seamus- hand in hand, foreheads touching smiling at each other silently. He could hear Hermione sniff. Draco, who had seen the scene too, smiled at the girls.

"I'm not particularly fond of those too but I must admit that I feel for them. Being separated from your boyfriend's not fun."

Blaise just couldn't pass that without a comment.

"How would you know? You haven't had a serious lover for…ever…Just the casual fuck from time to time."

"Shut up Blaise." Draco answered tiredly. "Come on. Let's go to our dorm."

TBC

R&R, please!


	8. Chapter 8: In the Dragon's cage

**Chapter Eight: In the Dragon's cage**

The Slytherins and the Ravenclaw left the Great Hall together. When they neared the hallway that led to the dungeons, Hermione wished them goodnight and left for her own dorm. Blaise used that moment to look back at Pansy and winck.

"Pans, Har, we'll go ahead. We'll see you in the morning."

He then led away a quizzical looking Draco and a gaping Theo.

Harry wasn't sure who he wanted to kill more- Pansy or Blaise. He decided that Pansy was the way to go, since she was looking at him with _that_ look. Oh, here we go again. He could see the questions forming in her head and he barely stopped himself from running after his dorm mates. But the question she asked startled him.

"So, hun, are you a virgin?"

"W…what?" Harry gaped.

"Oh, how cute! You're playing innocent. Waaa…you even blushed! You know very well what I mean, sweets. Have you fucked someone? Or have you had someone fuck you?" Harry's expression was priceless. The girl was laughing hard inside, but she was trying to put on a serious face.

"I…I…I REALLY don't think it's any of _your_ business, Pansy!" It would have been an understatement to say that Harry was shocked. He was actually quite furious. Hell, he's been in Slytherin for only a couple of days and everybody was already invading his privacy. As if the Prophet wasn't enough!

"Of course it is my business- I'm curious. And besides…I know everything about the other guys' love life. Now you're part of the group so I must know all of your bed adventures too." Pansy smiled. It wasn't a smirk though. It was just friendly.

"I guess I'll stay a mystery for you." Harry said. He wasn't really angry anymore, seeing that the girl's enquiries were only good natured if a little bit inappropriate. "Sorry, but I don't like to share so personal things with others."

The girl pouted.

"Come on, Harry! Don't be like that. I have to tell Draco if you are a virgin or not, so that he knows what to expect and what to do when he finally jumps you. Besides, there shouldn't be anything hidden between friends."

Harry laughed at that.

"Oh, come on, Pans. I believe Draco is perfectly aware of my sexual experience. HE should be." With that said he left the shocked girl and walked away towards the dungeons in a very Slytherin-like way.

"Stop right there, mister!" Pansy wasn't going to give up that easily. She ran after him and grabbed his hand to spin him around. "If you think that you can walk away from me after what you said…you're gravely mistaken! What did you mean by "HE should be aware of your experience"? Have you slept with him already?" At the last question there was an almost-maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know- maybe you don't know _everything_ about _everybody's_ love life." Harry smirked and started walking more quickly. He didn't know for how long he could keep up the act of nonchalance.

Pansy groaned. She had to run after him again! She passed him and suddenly spun and stopped in front of him.

"Dear, sweet, innocent, Harry, I highly doubt that Dray has slept with somebody that I don't know about. But I'll play with you for now. Spill!" With every word Pansy took a step towards the boy and he took a step backwards. In the end, he was finally with his back against the wall- all route for escape cut off.

The Boy-Who-Was-Cornered sighed. He couldn't say he didn't expect that. After all, Pansy was…well, Pansy. She was smart and knew everything about everyone. She would make the perfect spy. Apparently Voldemort had missed his chance on that. But now he had more urgent problems.

"Ok, fine- I give up. I haven't slept with him obviously! As if I would- I don't even like him that way! Happy now?"

"Actually…no. I know that you like him. Or if not yet, you will very soon. However I'll leave things like that for tonight, since I have more pressing matters to discuss with you." Pansy wasn't one to give up so easily but she wanted to share the moment when Harry would finally admit to liking Draco with Hermione. And besides, it was probably too soon for such a confession anyway.

_Whatever_ was what Harry thought, but his attention was coughed by Pansy's words.

"What is it that you want to discuss?"

"It's about what happened today. With Draco…and the Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah, well, I know I was an arse. The whole thing happened too quickly and it was too much information to absorb. I've been meaning to apologize to him but _you_ pulled me here and…" he couldn't finish his sentence since Pansy interrupted.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, darling. Actually, I wanted to apologize to you for me and the others. We shouldn't have been so harsh. We were just too worried for Dray. He hadn't had such a violent reaction to anyone's emotions since he was little. And I wanted to apologize for his behavior too. He's very tired recently. That's why he's easily angered." Pansy's always present smile was now gone and she looked sad and worried.

Harry knew what she missed to say, but he understood why she did it- it was far too personal information to share with strangers. And it wasn't hers to tell.

"I understand, don't mention it. Your reaction was absolutely normal." He smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Pansy smiled too. She saw through the other's attempt.

"Thank you, honey. You're too sweet. I'm very worried about Draco. Me and Blaise too. We expect to have a lot of troubles with the other Slytherins."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't like the way the younger ones eye us. I can see that their parents are Death Eaters…" Here Harry stopped and looked, a little nervously, at the girl.

Pansy looked around to check if there wasn't someone passing by. It was too late though and the two were alone.

"Don't worry, Harry. You can talk freely in front of me. My parents turned spies when Lucius turned traitor. And I've never been a big fan of the Dark Lord myself. It's the same with Theo and his parents. Blaise's parents are still loyal, but he has no intentions of following in there footsteps. You can trust the four of us."

Harry was relieved by that, even if he didn't know exactly why. He was glad to some extent. He smiled.

"Thanks for sharing that. It means a lot. In exchange…" he paused for a second, but decided _"What the hell"._ "I haven't slept with anyone."

He left the maniacally smiling Pansy and went towards the Common Room- he had a dorm mate to apologize to.

Pansy smiled warmly after her new housemate. He was proving to be an interesting and nice guy. She left after a few moments in the opposite direction. She was having a sleepover at the Hufflepuff dorm with Millie.

---

Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Common Room. It was already midnight and everybody else was sleeping. The blond couldn't though. He was very tired and longed for a rest but every time he closed his eyes he could see his mother in a pool of blood. Suddenly he heard someone entering the room and turned to see who it was. It was Harry.

The ex-Gryffindor looked at him nervously but determinedly. On his way to the dungeons he had been rehearsing what he was going to say to Draco and now all the thought up words in his head seamed strange and funny.

"Hey, Harry. You're coming back a bit late."

"Pansy wanted to talk. We just separated."

"She went to Hufflepuff, right?"

"I don't know. She didn't say" Harry said innocently.

Suddenly, Draco's until now disinterested expression changed into one of anger.

"What?! You left her _alone_?!" The blond almost shouted.

"Well…I…I…I didn't really think about it."

"Great! Just great! Why do I even bother? It's not like you'd care for the safety of anyone of us."

Draco turned his back to Harry. The raven head took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He knew that starting a fight with the Slytherin right now wouldn't be the wisest of things. After all he had come here to apologize. The blond was right though- it was stupid of him not to escort Pansy: not only because she was a Slytherin and they were all in danger when walking around alone; not only because she could be attacked by her own housemates- her parents being spies; but also because she was a girl, a lady, and a man's job is to always escort her to her destination.

"May I sit with you?"

Draco turned around again, looked him over and then nodded.

"Fine"

The couch was small, though roomy enough for another person to sit next to the blond. But there was also an armchair just next to it. So…where should he sit? At the end he voted for the couch. That way he wouldn't be forced to look into the other's eyes all the time (to do that while sitting next to him he'd have to turn around all the time). Once the raven head was seated Draco asked:

"Why don't you go to bed? Aren't you tired?"

"I'd like to talk to you first." Harry said, avoiding the other's eyes at all cost.

"Oh, is that so?" Draco realized that sounded too hostile and immediately changed his wording. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

The speech Harry had prepared while coming suddenly became all messed up.

_Well it's about that Hufflepuff thing today…_

_How are you feeling?_

_So...what's up?_

Instead he heard himself blurting out.

"I'm sorry for being such an arse today!"

Draco just stared at him not understanding what he was talking about.

"Excuse me…what?"

Harry's heart beat sped up. He wasn't used to those types of conversation. He didn't have to pay attention not to be rude when talking with Ron or Hermione. He studied the floor, searching for his answer there.

"Well…you know…about…my reaction today with the…Hufflepuff incident." Harry mentally cursed himself. How could the Hat sort him in Slytherin when he was such a Hufflepuff?

"Oh…_that_. It's fine. I wasn't on my best behavior either. And at least _you_ have the excuse of not knowing what was going on." Draco rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Not knowing is not an excuse, especially when you're the reason behind the whole accident in the first place."

"The reason behind the…? Oh, wait…how…how do you know that? Who told you?" that was the first time Harry had seen the usually composed Slytherin so out of words. That, however, didn't help his own nerves.

"Um…I…I…I…I…guessed?" Harry was sure that his death was imminent.

Draco was starting to get angry (again), when it suddenly clicked and the whole situation became kind of funny. Of course! He should have guessed. This was the infamous Harry Potter after all. The ex-Gryffindor always seamed to be at the most inappropriate places in the most inappropriate time.

"Who did you overhear?"

For a moment Harry hesitated. He hadn't expected the blond to figure that out this quickly. The raven head could try to lie again, but he already knew what the result would be, so he opted for the truth.

"I may have overheard something…someone."

"Not you _may_ but you _have_. Who?" Draco smirked. It really _was_ amusing.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. The question is- do _you_ want me to know."

Harry gulped. So that was how a reindeer in headlights felt.

"I can't say that I'm burning with the desire to tell you, but…I believe you deserve to know…if you want of course." Harry added hopefully.

Amusing…though a bit irritating.

"I do."

Harry secretly grabbed his wand, just to be ready when the inevitable curse flew his way.

"I witnessed a conversation between Snape and…your father."

Draco suddenly blanched. The smirk evaporated. Did that mean…?

"What else did you hear?" An obvious death-threat was audible in his voice.

Harry knew that he was already in the cage of the lion…the snake…the dragon…whatever, and there was no escaping. All he could do was fight back and show his remaining Gryffindor bravery (or stupidity- whichever you prefer to call it).

"Although I didn't expect to hear what I did and that I didn't want to find out this way…I'm sorry for your mother."

For a minute (that for Harry seamed too long) Draco just stared into space with an unreadable expression. Harry knew. Well, it wasn't all bad. It saved him the time and energy to tell him himself. And he would have had to tell him sooner or later. Now that this was over and done with they could start and try to build up a trust between them. And they definitely had to do that, since they were going to work together from now on.

"Thank you, Harry.I suppose you have some questions for me than. Go on- ask. I'll try to answer most of them if not all.

It was an understatement to say that Harry didn't expect that kind of reaction. But he quickly got a grip of himself - Merlin, he was acting as if he was disappointed that Draco hadn't attacked him. Now, he had to think how to formulate the questions that were bugging him since he left the Three Broomsticks - Why? Why was Narcissa Malfoy killed? Is this the only reason his father betrayed Voldemort? And if so, is this "switch of sides", something that can be trusted, or Hogwarts and the Order were just a shield between the Malfoys and the Dark Lord's wrath? Damn, where should he start?

The blond was studying carefully Harry's expression. He could practically see all the questions buzzing inside the other's head. Understandable. Though he was too easy to read. Someone should have taught the Saviour of the wizarding world to hide his emotions! What if he was faced with Death Eatersm], who insead of wanting totorture him wanted to question him? After the silence prolonged itself Draco decided that he couldn't wait any longer.

"It's fine to ask me all of your questions. We have time. That is if you are not too tired and want to sleep. If you do we can talk again tomorrow. If you still have the energy to talk than start with the first thing that comes to mind."

Harry knew that Draco had read through him. Damn the cunning Slytherins and damn his weak Occlumency skills. Whatever, the situation was now a little bit easier for him... a little bit. He decided to go straight to the matter :

"I want to apologise if any of my questions sound... badly. I'm not the master of words. I just want you to know that there are no evil intentions behind them, or anything - just Gryffindor elementarity." The raven head smiled slightly when he saw the blond's lips twich. "What happened that lead to all this? Why was..." He couldn't continue. You cannot ask a son "Why was your mother murdered?" so soon after her death. He himself had problems talking about his parents' deaths and that was some time ago. But it seemed as if the other boy understood where this whas headed.

"I knew that this question was coming, though I can't say I'll answer with pleasure. I'll tell you though, because you'll hear it anyway and I prefer to tell you myself than to have a third partie do it for me. My mother was killed because Voldemort suspected that my father was going to betray him. He thought that by murdering her and threatening to do the same to me he'll scare my father into submission again. Instead it turned into some kind of a wake up call for him. While he was talking Draco kept his eyes on the wall opposite the couch. He wanted to avoid the other seeing him too emotional or too weak and even if he was schooling his features into indifference he didn't want to risk.

Harry knew that face. It was the face one uses when the subjet of a converstation is too painful for him. But that one didn't want to be seen too weak. Why did he ask? He came to apologise and to try to take some pain away, not to put salt into the wound. He had to learn to keep his mouth shut. But maybe now wasn't the time (it sounded like a lost cause anyway - I'll quit smoking tomorrow - it was the same - everyday was tomorrow).

"I'm sorry I brought this on" He bit his lip. "I just... This situation with the other Slytherins was so strange, and I could try to explain it to myself, but still... I'm sorry, it was an inappropriate question." He realised he was babbling so he stopped talking for a moment, took a deep breath, in a vain effort to reorganise his thoughts, and recommenced. "At least I'm glad you're on our side." With that clumsy ending he tried to shoot a reassuring smile at the blond, failed miserably and covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Draco was smiling warmly at him.

"It's fine, Harry. You don't have to apologise. That was the most normal question you could have asked. As I said, I was prepared for it and wanted to be the one to answer it. Your questions might be hard for me to answer but I already said that I'll try to do it and I will. First because I think that a lot of important information was always withheld and not given to you. You can't be prepared and act the best way possible if you don't have all of the information. We can't expect you to save us and treat you like a child at the same time. And second...if I don't answer your questions for you I'll do it for myself. Some stupid Gryffindor or Hufflepuff said that it's better to talk than to hold everything within. Maybe I should try and see if they had found at least one truth in their lives. So don't apologize anymore. Just ask whatever it is you want to know." Draco took his hand off the other's shoulder and made himself more comfortable. "Oh, and one more thing. I won't encourage you anymore. If you can't continue by yourself, than you don't deserve to know the answers to your questions."

The raven head smiled. It was good to hear those words. But hell, why did Draco encourage him when it was meant to be the opposite? Never mind. He couldn't let the other boy wait, now that he had given him full permission of ask questions.

"Ok, so... You said that Voldemort" He noticed that Draco didn't shiver like the others when the name was mentioned, just made an angry face. "...that Voldemort killed your mother because he suspected that your father will betray him. Why would your father do that?"

"Since Voldemort came back during our fourth year things in the Ranks of the Death Eaters and also their ideas have changed drastically in a way my father doesn't like. His ideas about the muggles and the muggleborns weren't exactly the same as the Dark Lord's to begin with. Now it seams that Voldemort's plans about a changed in the system have made way to a new goal which comes first for him. That is his personal want for revenge against you and Dumbledore. When my father realised that, he wanted to turn spy at first. He was just going to start to work for the Order when my mother was killed. Than he couldn't bare the thought of working for Voldemort (even if it was just an act), anymore."

Harry looked down thoughtfully. So it wasn't just his paranoia that Voldemort was extremely focused on him. And what's more - other Death Eaters were seeing and disapproving it. Then now, with the Dark Lord missing, they were not only badly organised, but were becoming weaker and weaker from their internal struggles too. That was a great advantage for the Order and the Ministry - had Lucius told them all that? He couldn't be sure, but Snape probably had the same information - as well as Pansy's parents - they were spies, right? And there was this other thing - the Ranks of the Death Eaters have changed.

"When you say that the Ranks of the DeathEaters have changed, do you mean that the hierarchy is now different? What I mean is - does this mean that those who were closer to Voldemort now are occupying different positions in comparison with before?" He wasn't sure if Draco could know all this or if this change of subject was appropriate, but at least the blonde's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else now.

"You've got it right. As far as I know Death Eaters that have been considered the elite before are now rapidly loosing trust and position. The Death Eaters before used to be the crème de la crème of the wizarding society. They had the most radical belives and the strongest desire for a change in the system. To enter the ranks also meant that you had an exceptional magical ability. The new Death Eaters however are nothing special- just a bunch of power-hunting sadists with no believes and nothing better to do with their time. Some of the old Death Eaters have become like that too, but not all of them." Draco thought fo a bit and then added. "Not to mention that a lot of the new additions aren't older than 20. The idiotic "Lord" is recruiting kids, trying to grow his army in number instead of strength." The blond glanced quickly at Harry, but then decided to say what was on his mind, no matter that the other might not like it. "The last statement goes for the Order as well."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then quickly closed it. Draco was right. Fred and George were allowed to enter the Order when they became of age. And even though Harry wanted to be a part of the Order from the moment he knew it existed (when he was fifteen), and he had always thought of Ron, Hermione and himself as old and powerful enough to take part in the missions, he had to admit they weren't any of it. It was stupid to place the battle in the hands ot kids who had barely graduated from school, who didn't have the time to grow their own personalities and their own views of the world and only shared those of their parents.

"I see what you mean and I stand beside you. But I believe that there are some people - kids, as you say - who could help the Order in other ways than battles. Because we're children, nobody fears us or pays us any attention - we're the perfect source of information about the enemy lines. I believe Voldemort had that idea on his mind too - cross the battle part".

"I don't see any of your friends spying for the Order, only Severus. Besides, to be a spy, a truly useful one is an art or a science. It's very difficult and very dangerous. There are almost no kids who have the courage, the strength or the talent needed. I must admit that during a war everyone should give everything they have to fight for the cause they believe in. But still, there is some borderline between reality and stupidity." Draco smirked at the other boy. "We've gotten ourselves pretty far from the original topic. We should go back to it if we want to finish this conversation before dawn. We'll have enough time to talk about our views later on, now that we've established some kind of …" The blond stopped. What did they have, actually? Was it too early to call it friendship or trust?...It was…for now. "…understanding."

"Yes, I believe you're right. We'll have time to discuss it soon - don't think I give up that easily" Harry smiled and than became serious again. "OK, so tell me if I'm wrong in understanding this: you're now on our side, but with Voldemort and his Death Eaters breathing down your neck. So, don't get me wrong, but in a situation like this... we're screwed. And what can we do from now on?". Harry eyed the other Slytherin with interest.

Draco's interest picked up too. he stood up from the couch and started pacing infront of the fireplace. Harry's eyes followed him.

"Yes, what can we do. The simplest answer will be: "To fight". That though, is too Gryffindor so- too stupid." He shot a smirk Harry's way. "First I think we'll have to find out the reason behind Voldemort's departure so that we can create a strategy. Then we should..." The Slytherin stopped suddenly in his tracks. His, until now open and excited expression, closed off and became unreadable once again. He got back to the couch and sat down. "I got carried away. It's not my place to make such suggestions. The whole situation is still to uncertain. I'll have to wait until Saturday."

It was Harry's turn to become excited. For such a short outburst Draco had revealed so much information : he knew about Voldemort not being in the country, he didn't want to stay passive and wait for the end of the war and something was going to happen on Saturday.

"What's so special about Sat..." Harry stopped himself in mid-sentence. "The Order meeting" he said in a low voice. "But how... how do you know?" The boy was genuinely confused.

"I'll be attending- together with my father Pansy and Theo, their parents and Blaise. It'll be something like and acceptance ceremony for us if you call it like that. Nobody at the order knows about us changing sides yet except Dumbledore and Severus. That'll be announced at the meeting. And that should also be the time when a decision about our future actions is taken. If not, that'll just prove that Dumbledore is too old for the job of the leader."

"Wait, wait. Does that mean that you'll all be members of the Order then?"

"As far as I know- yes."

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore!" Harry's voice suddenly became a LOT more louder and the blond jumped surprised. "How dare he? So you can join the Order, but none of us others can? How come? Oh no, Saturday, I'm coming with you!" At that moment Harry looked like the Hufflepuff's worst nightmare - a mad Slytherin out for their headmaster's blood.

Draco looked at him funny.

"But you _are_ coming to the meeting. I already knew that. You and Hermione and your pet Weasel. You're becoming members together with us. Didn't you know that?" The Slytherin paused and then laughed. "Wait, don't answer that. You obviously didn't if your reaction was that violent"

Harry gaped and then flushed slightly.

"How am I expected to know that, when nobody tells me anything? Why tell Harry - he'll know when the time comes, why prepare? I cannot say I'm surprised." He coughed how moody he sounded, so he changed the direction of his thoughts. "Ok, so we'll know on Saturday. Now can I ask you one last question? I'll understand if you're tired and want to go to sleep..."

"I probably won't sleep tonight so I'm at your services. I feel too charitable today. Maybe I _am_ too tired. Whatever,...go on and ask your "last" question." The blond smirked and this time his eyes showed his mirth too.

In contrast, Harry winced at the fact that Draco didn't want to sleep. Was the damage he had done that bad?

"Actually, you almost touched the subject. You see, when you... woke me up the other night..." he watched the mirth disappear from Draco's eyes."... it seems that that's what triggered your violent reaction towards the Hufflepuffs today. And I was wondering... How come my dream weakened that badly your defence?". _Now_ Harry was nervous. He certainly hoped that the other Slythering wouldn't prove his worst fears - that he had felt everything the raven head had.

"When a wizard or a witch sleeps all of his or her magic and emotions are concentrated in or on the dream he/she is having. For an empath like me it is very dangerous to wake up whoever it is from their dreams, since we're very sensitive to emotions and magic. If our defences aren't stable enough, or if the dream the sleeping person is having is very strong we can feel, or even see everything he/she feels. If that ever happens, there are a lot of possible outcomes, all of which- dangerous. The empath can loose himself in the dream and with that cause his and the sleeping person's death. Other thing that can happen is that the magic accumulated in the dream can bounce back at the empath, effectively killing him and rendering the sleeper magicless for his entire life. Those are possible outcomes if a young or weak or one without enough control empath tries to wake someone up. In my case, since I'm neither, the result was that you woke up without any damage. It drained some of my strength, but I'm unharmed as well." Draco sighed and rubbed his temples again. He would need an energizing potion. He would have to ask Severus for one in the morning.

Harry couldn't really answer to that. Draco Malfoy had risked his life in order to save Harry Potter. It was too much information to absorb. The dark-haired boy thanked all that was watching from the skies (and some from beneath the earth) that Draco was still alive, since that was not a normal dream - and Harry couldn't begin to imagine what Voldemort's and his powers were like combined. He just smiled at Draco and said :

"Thank you." With that both boys looked emptily into space, both lost in their own thoughts.

After a couple of minutes Draco suddenly said.

"Though I would really like to know what kind of dream was so strong that it almost killed the person dreaming it." Draco looked at Harry trying to read the raven head's expresion. "You don't need to answer if it's something too secretive or has to do something with the Order or Voldemort. I'm not stupid and I know that I'm still far away from gaining your trust."

"I... I'd really like to tell you, but... Can we leave it for some other time? I believe we had enough tough talks for one night... or morning." Harry said nervously.

Draco nodded.

"I see."

That was all. He turned away from his house mate and stared into space. He had some stuff to ask too but judging from the response his only question received he wasn't going to get the desired answers very soon. That was logical though. He understood.

Harry felt bad. After all Draco had shared with him and he was denying him the only information that he asked about - and it concerned him deeply. But how to say to him that he dreamt what Voldemort thought? He'd start to avoid him for sure. Never mind, he owed Draco at least a little confession.

"That dream... It _was_ about Voldemort. I... have those type of dreams from time to time." Harry couldn't bring himself to say 'regularly'. "And... They are quite strong and tend to have some side-effects, such as that choking incident." Harry made a mental note to put silencing spells around himself from now on. He was in debted to Draco, of course, but he didn't want to risk anybody's live any more.

Draco turned to face Harry quickly. He couldn't say he was actually shocked. The dream was too strong to be a regular one. And he knew from his father that there was some type of connection between the Dark Lord and Harry. So it was some kind of mental connection. Draco nodded to himself.

"That explains a lot. Your connection to Voldemort is mental then" The blonde's gaze suddenly turned stern. "I know what you're planing to do. Don't. It would be a grave mistake. Those kinds of dreams...they are very dangerous. You wouldn't be able to wake up on your own. I'll help you with that. I'm very skilled in mental protection as you might have guessed and that includes protection from dreams. I can teach you how to dream without any risks for you life. That way you won't lose the valuable information you may dream about. You can decide if you want my help or not. Though I'd be glad to do it for you." Draco then smiled warmly and made sure to catch Harry's gaze when he continued. "Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot. I won't betray that trust."

Harry smiled in return. He should have guessed Draco would know - after all Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man for quite some time.

"I'd really like to learn to do that - I've tried Occlumency, but it didn't work - partially because I didn't want to stop getting all that information."

With that he made himself comfortable on the couch next to Draco and closed his eyes only for a moment, as he said to himself, and he didn't realise that he drifted to sleep - no protection or anything.

Draco watched him for sometime, sleaping peacefully. He should stay awake. What if Harry has another one of those dreams? What if...but he was so, so tired. Against his wishes he fell asleap- this time, without any horrible visions of his mother's dead body.

At dawn Draco woke up with a start. He had had a nightmare. No...a prophetic dream.

TBC

Waiting for your reviews, which make us write more and faster ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and Kisses

**Chapter nine: Dreams and Kisses**

Harry woke up to find himself occupying all of the couch. Oh, he had slept so good - no dreams, no nothing. Oh, damn, he wasn't _supposed_ to go to sleep, he had to stay awake with Draco... But where was he? Harry realised that his eyes were too dry - he had slept with his contacts, so he cast a quick watering spell and after a couple of moments his eyesight was almost back to normal. That's when he saw the blond - he was sitting in the armchair in front of him and was giving him a... conserned look?

After waking up and realizing that what he had dreamt about was the future Draco was shocked. The dream he had had was about Harry. Though they weren't close! A Seer was supposed to dream only about what was going to happen to those close to him. And Harry was no such thing. He moved to the armchair so that the sleeping raven head could have more space and continued to think about a possible explanation. After an hour or so the only thing he could think of was the fact that, after all, he had known Harry for six years already and, even though they didn't like each other, they were close through their animosity. There was also the conversation they had had last night and the beginning of trust forming between them, and the fact that they have fallen asleep physically close to one another. That had to be the reason behind his dream. Now he had to consider his course of action for when Harry woke up. He didn't have enough time though. The ex-Gryffindor stirred and opened his eyes. Draco didn't move and didn't say a word. He just waited for the other to gain full consciousness and to notice him.

Harry decided that something was wrong and cursed himself for falling asleep.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Good morning, Harry." The blond tried to stall so that he could gather his thoughts.

"Good morning." Was the hurried replay from the raven head. He was worried but decided to wait and see if Draco would like to bring it up on his own….no, he couldn't be _that_ patient "So…did you sleep well?" Was the clumsy attempt to make the blond talk.

"No. Not really." Draco wasn't going to say anything that easily this morning…though it was important. Damn the ex-Gryffindor! It was never easy to tell his friends that he had dreamt about them, but with Harry it was even harder.

"I see." Harry wasn't sure if last night they had become close enough to share dreams and fears, but it was worth a try. "Why? Did you have a nightmare?" He sounded concerned.

Draco sighed. That was it. The only thing he could do was to be as tactful as possible and leave the other to lead the conversation at his own pace.

"Harry, I…had a dream about you- about something that's going to happen to you in the near future." The blond waited for his house mate's reaction and regarded carefully his expression to try and see through to his thoughts and feelings.

Harry didn't expect that. He was waiting to hear…well, everything else- from his mother to Voldemort, but this…

"What do you mean? By the look on your face I can tell it's something serious. Just don't tell me you saw the Grim." He smiled.

"Don't put me in the same category as that imposer Trelawney." Draco realized his tone wasn't very nice and amended. "Sorry. I'm a real Seer, Harry. Everything I dream about _will_ come to pass." "Hey, I know, I just tried to lighten the mood- since last night we are too serious. But I'm sorry- what is it that you saw?" "You don't _have_ to know what the dream was about. Sometimes it's better to be oblivious when your future is concerned."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"I know for a fact that not knowing prophecies concerning yourself doesn't bring anything good." His face darkened a little. "Please tell me, I can take it."

Draco sighed, brought his dream to the front of his mind and started talking.

"While a Seer dreams he's like a ghost, only a spectator to what is happening, so I'll tell it to you as a story."

Harry suppressed a comment that the blond sounded just like an Indian shaman and nodded.

"There was a practice of the Slytherin Quiditch team and we were already up in the air playing. Then the Gryffindor team entered the pitch and I immediately got down, to see what were they doing there. You and the other teammates soon followed, hearing me and the other captain- Weasely, arguing. After awhile they finally agreed to go check up with Madam Hooch and started leaving. At that particular moment Hermione came running from the castle and called me back with her- there was some trouble and the Head Boy and Girl were needed. I told you to continue practice and left quickly with her. We were already in the castle, the Gryffindors have crossed half the distance to there and you were already flying. Suddenly Weasely turned around and shot a stunning spell at you. You fell from a height of 40 meters. Nobody was able to react in time to…save you." Draco finished and waited for the storm that was surely to come (Harry was after all famous for his temper).

The ex-Gryffindor was silent for awhile. He was so shoked that he didn't even catch on the part of him being in the Slytherin quidditch team and Ron being the captain of couldn't believe what he was hearing- Ron would…kill him! But that was impossible, he was his best mate. Unfortunately, it must be true- he fully believed Draco and his Seer abilities. Then…

"But how? Why? I don't…How could it have come to this?" His voice was calm…too calm.

Draco's silvery eyes were filled with worry. There was no temper tantrum, but this calmness was even scarier. What should he do? How was he supposed to act? At last he decided that the best course of action would be to behave as if Harry was Blaise. He got up from the armchair and sat next to the raven head, putting his hand on the other's back. He stayed silent, waiting for the green-eyed boy to start sharing his thoughts.

Harry took a deep breath and started talking shakily.

"You said that…that it's better to remain oblivious to one's future. Does that mean…what does it mean? That I should wait to die? Actually…what would you have done if I had said that I didn't want to know?"

_The future is meant to stay exactly that- future, unknown. It brings only pain to know it prematurely._

"I wouldn't have told you. And I would have thought of something that I could do to prevent your death."

The "Golden Boy" smiled.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. So I can change what is to come? Maybe Ron will act the way he will because I was ignoring him these days. He must feel lonely at Gryffindor now that Hermione is in Ravenclaw and I'm here. Maybe…" Harry continued talking excitedly and with every word he convinced himself that everything was going to be alright, just like it always had been.

If Draco had been listening to him he would have told him how wrong he was, but the blond was lost in his own thoughts. There had to be hatred behind Weasley's intention to kill. That was strange. Wasn't he Harry's best friend since first year? Something must have happened. But even so, there was nothing Harry could do to change the readhead's actions. _Saepe ne utile quidem est scure quid futurum sit (Often it is not even advantageous to know what will happen). _Draco had always believed that- that the future couldn't be changed. But did that mean Harry was going to die? Maybe the _results_ of the future actions could be changed?...

---

Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall to have breakfast. It was still very early and they thought the Hall will be empty. However, immediately after they entered, they spotted Hermione and Pansy, chatting animatedly on the Slytherin table.

Harry groaned and almost turned to walk away but a smirk on Draco's face stopped him. Hell if he let the blond laugh at him for something like that! So Harry sat calmly on the table (still afar from the girls) and concentrated on his breakfast and his thoughts. The Griffyndor table was empty, but that was to be expected - Ron liked to sleep 'till late. So maybe he could catch him after classes? That would be hard considering the rule that all Slytherins should walk with another fellow Slytherin. Hermione interrupted his thoughts.:

"Harry, did you sleep well? You seem tired?" The comment could have been with a different meaning (typical for Hermione and Pansy), if not for the worried look in her eyes.

The same look was on Pansy's face. She was directing it at Draco though, who was currently concentrated on his coffee and made a point of ignoring her. She knew better then to pester him this early in the morning, so she turned her gaze towards the other male occupant of the table and gave Hermione a hand on the questioning.

"Yes, Harry, darling, you have dark circles under your eyes. Have you slept enough?"

Harry glared at Hermione for bringing this up but his gaze quickly softened. It wasn't her fault- if it were him, he would have asked too.

"Yes, I was asleep until 10 minutes ago, nothing to worry about. I guess I'm not used to the dorm yet." He smiled and prayed silently that his dormmates don't bring up the fact that his bed was not used at all.

Pansy was just going to ask Harry something else, when the doors to the Hall opened and Professor Snape and Professors Malfoy entered. The teachers usually used the door behind their table to enter but since it was still too early in the morning they expected to be alone. When they noticed the teens they made their way towards them to great them.

"Good morning, kids. Did you have a good night's sleep." Lucius smiled at them all (even at Harry and Hermione).

Hermione smiled shyly at the man but answered:

"Yes, thank you, sir".

Harry, however, couldn't bring himself to look the DADA professor in the eyes. He felt so guilty for listening in on that conversation, and then the talk he had with Draco. Slowly he looked up and nodded with a glint in his eyes.

Snape snorted and held Lucius' shoulder.

"Good morning to all of you. Professor Malfoy, I believe we should head to the table." He didn't want to be rude, nor did he use Luvius' last name and title by accident. He had seen some of the Slytherins from "the other camp" entering and wanted to escape whatever could have followed. Not to mention that Dumbledore was already at the Head table and had that annoying twinkle in his eyes. What the hell was his problem?

When the teachers left, luckily the others stopped paying attention to Harry's and Draco's lack of sleep. Hermione chatted excitedly about their first class with Lucius (which was the day before for the Ravenclaws) and how he was, maybe, the best teacher they have ever had since Remus. Harry was listening with one ear because they had DADA as second period, right after Herbology. He was concentrating on his pancakes when Blaise and Theo joined them.

Good morning, gang!" Blaise greated happily and slumped next to Draco grabbing a peace of bacon from the blonde's plate. Then he turned serious and nudged his friend. "Where were you last night, Dray?"

"Yes, we saw that you haven't slept in your bed." Theo added from across the table.

"May be I slept in someone else's bed." Draco smirked.

Hermione and Pansy jumped. How could they hae not thought about _that_ possibility! Both Draco and Harry looked tired. Both of them didn't want to answer questions. And Draco hadn't slept in his bed...

"Har, honey, do you have something to share with us?" Pansy's maniacal gleam has returned.  
Surprising himself Harry remained calm. Maybe he was getting used to this?

"No, I don't think so. I think you should..." he never finished since a certain redhead entered the Hall. Harry watched as his best friend sat next to Seamus and commenced his breakfast. The raven-haired boy stood up and tried to make his way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco quickly grabed his hand and pulled him back on the bench.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Then for the others added. "We should head for the greenhouses already if we want to reach them in time."

Then the blond stood up from the bench, still holding onto Harry, effectively dragging him up with him and made to leave the Great Hall. Then he suddenly remembered something and turned to Hermione.

"I'll see you thirty minutes before the end of lunch in the Trophey Room for the prefects meeting."

Then he left pulling the raven head after him. Their leaving was followed by a set of angry eyes from the Gryffindor table.

Ron swallowed his food and glared after the leaving Malfoy and Harry. Huh, so the Golden boy has found a buddy - the Death Eater scum. They looked closer than the other days. Oh, how he wished to hurt Potter as much as he had hurt him. He eyed Hermione who was sitting on the snakes table and was looking after the leaving boys with a smile. Shit, he had really gotten under her skin. But Ron was going to show her what king of a lowlife Harry actually was. Oh yes, he was.

---  
Draco was walking in front of Harry angrily. The blond should have payed more attention to what he was saying in the common room. What was the idiot ex-Gryffindor thinking?! He still wanted to play buddy-buddy with the Weasel?! That was unbelievable!

Harry grabbed the blonde's shoulder and turned him to face the him.

"What was that all about? Why did you pull me away? If there is even the slightest chance that the future changes, then I should talk to Ron and see what his problem is! Running away won't solve anything!" Harry was furious but kept his voice low - they were alone, but he didn't want to risk to be overheard.

"You are really too Gryffindor for your own good!" The blond hissed and then tried to calm down. "Do you really think that a _talk_ would change an intention to _kill_?"

"I..." Harry went silent. Did Ron really want to kill him? It couldn't be. "I don't think he wants to kill me. You know, this is _Ron_ we're talking about. The probability that he doesn't realise the consequences of stunning somebody in the air is high." His voice was hesitant in the end. It sounded off even to him.

"No matter how stupid you are you don't just go stunning people!" Draco realised how harsh he sounded. He should try to put himself in Harry's position. Wouldn't he do the same? No- he was a true Slytherin after all. And it was time for Harry to prove that the Hat hadn't put him in the House famous for it's cunning for nothing.

Harry looked down. Of course Draco was right. In a time Ron will fire a stunner in his direction with the pure intention to kill. He really hated him. How long has this been going on? It couldn't have happened only because Harry was now a Slytherin. So for weeks, months, maybe years, he didn't have a best friend. Was all of this just an act? And why? What had Harry done to deserve this? He was going to find out.

"I still think that talking out the problem is better than pretending it doesn't exist." Harry smiled at Draco. "Some stupid Gryffindor or Hufflepuff had said this."

Ok, Draco would help.

"No one told you to pretend that the problem doesn't exist. But you shouldn't just _talk_ with Weasel. You should spy on him and his reactions during the talk. And you should have someone with you there, who can spot things that you'll miss with your too-trusting-for your-own-good nature. And that someone should be both someone you trust and someone who has nothing to do with the situation so that he could be objective. Then you should plan out your actions for the future."

"I may be stupid, but I'm Slytherin as well. You didn't need to tell me all this. But thanks for the help either way. As for the person that I need... I wouldn't like to involve anyone else in this." Harry looked insecure for a second but continued. "Would you mind being the spotting reactions person?".

Draco stayed silent for awhile thinking. This didn't concern him, but.... To his own surprise he had found out that no matter all the animosity from the past years he didn't want Harry to die, he didn't hate him, he wanted to get to know him. He wasn't going to let Weasley harm him for whatever reason it was. For the first time since he discovered he was a Seer he was going to try and change the future _himself_. Draco smiled.

"Slytherin, he? I will help you, Harry. We'll find out why the pet Weasel wants to bite the hand, feeding him."

___

Herbology was boring. Professor Sprout was talking about a plant that could eat flies - not so interesting, not to mention that they didn't even get to see it. It was one of the few theoretical classes they had in Herbology and the lack of sleep said its word for Harry. He had Pansy poking him hundreds of times so that he didn't fall asleep on the first desk. The only thing that could be remembered were the Pansy's drawings. The girl had sat next to the raven-haired boy without even asking him. She wasted a whole parchment with hearts in which was written "Harry + Draco = Amour pour toujours"_(A/N: French : Love forever)__. _ From time to time she even sang in a low voice "Harry and Draco, sitting on a tree...". The moment Harry considered cursing her he found out she couldn't talk anymore - from the second row Draco had used a Silencing charm on her. They both shared a laugh and waited for the bell to ring.

All of the Seventh year Slytherins headed for the DADA classroom together. Crabbe and Goyle occupied the front of the group grunting threateningly at the students in the hallways to make way. Pansy, Blaise and Theo were chatting excitedly about their first Defence class for the year. They all knew and liked Lucius Malfoy and couldn't wait to see him in action as a Professor. Draco and Harry didn't join their conversation. Harry- because he was still feeling guilty about the overheard conversation and was wondering if he wouldn't be able to look the Professor in the eye again, and Draco- because he was in a foul mood for some reason. Harry glanced a couple of times at his direction but decided against striking a conversation with the irate blond.

When they reached the classroom Harry's heart sank - they were having DADA with the Gryffindors. He saw Ron and Seamus who were talking about something and didn't seem to notice them yet. Harry put on his cheery face and was going to go to them when Lucius Malfoy opened the doors and the class entered the classroom. Before even having the chance to think if he should try to sit with the red-head he felt a hand push him on a chair.

He found himself sitting next to Pansy again. Theo was next to Blaise and Draco was alone in the far end of the room.

Lucius Malfoy started his lesson by introducing himself.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I'll be you Defence against the Dark Arts teacher from now on."

Ron rose his hand. Professor Malfoy nodded and let him speak.

"You are going to teach us _deffence_? And I thought that sice it was _you_ we were going to study _the_ Dark Arts."

The room was dead silent. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Not because of the accusation - he would probably think the same way if he had remained in Gryffindor and didn't have all the information he had now. It was the fact that Ron actually said it that surprised him. His friend (he still stupidly insisted on calling him that), was not that type of person. He was brave, maybe stupidly so, but not suicidal. If Lucius had still been a Death Eater Ron could be writing his will right now. Actually he probably would have to do this since, when Mrs Weasley heard of this, his life would be a living hell.

Next to him Pansy hissed : "The damn Weasel - he's really dumb, isn't he?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher and I'll advise you, mister Weasley to avoid making such comments in the near future." Lucius was incredibly calm. He was prepared for this and wasn't surprised that the boisterous redhead was the one to try and provoke him.

Ron's words didn't received the expected reaction and he was disappointed. The damned Death Eater. He was going to expose him one day for what he really was. And word for what happened now would definitely reach Hermione. Oh, she would be so proud of how brave he was, facing this dark wizard all alone.

Harry smiled despite himself. Lucius' reaction was appropriate and not to be contested. The raven head was also glad that Ron's words were not received well even amongst the Gryffindors. He now turned to the professor who started talking about the course and tried to ignore Blaise who was plotting the "unexplainable disappearance" of the youngest male Weasley.

" This year the course will be accentuating on three aspects that have been gravely disregarded in previous years. You may have noticed that in your list with books there was nothing for this class. That is because I don't approve of the books the Ministry deams sufficient. You won't need those- they hardly have anything of importance written within them. I'll disregard the planned material for the seventh year too since it's inadequate and envisions only revision. You _will_ need to revise in order to pass your N.E.W.T.s but you are not little kids anymore- you can do that on your own. About materials- you'll receive anything you need to read from me and if you ever need a book for reference you can come and ask me. As I said in the beginning the the course this year will have three main points- dueling, magical talents and abilities and studying about and researching on Magical Races." Here Lucius paused expecting different vocal reactions from his students and adamant that he won't try and talk over them.

The class was in a complete chaos. Everybody was talking excitedly - a subject with no books was the dream of every student. And the dueling part - they were actually doing something useful. Everybody knew that Lucius Malfoy was (or used to be) Voldemorts right hand man. That meant that he was the best they could have when it came to a dueling tutor. Even the sceptical Ron seemed happy, although he tried to hide it - he was not going to acknowledge the stupid Death Eater!

In the other end of the classroom Harry was smiling like mad. Pansy had a look in her eyes that said "I'm gonna kick some Gryffindork asses!". Blaise and Nott were in deep conversation. In the end of the room Draco was the only one remaining calm and maybe too passive. But of course, he probably knew all this.

Suddenly, Theo rose his hand:

"Excuse me, Professor Malfoy, but when you said we were going to research on Magical Races... What did you mean by that?".

Nothing could mute the class as successfully as that. All eyes were now on Lucius once again.

"Nice question, mister Nott. Five points to Slytherin. I actually doubted that someone would have heard anything I said after dueling." The Professor smiled and was followed by his students. He knew what to expect from them well."Magical Races and Magical Creatures shouldn't be mistaken. They are very different and it's considered very rude to call someone from a Magical Race a creature. Everyone from such a Race looks a lot like a human except for some details like the form or the colour of the eyes or the form of the years etc. Some are exactly like humans exept for a certain period of time where they transfor or change. You should all know at least one example of a Magical Race." The last was formed as a question for the class.

"Vampires."

"Werewolves."

"Veelas."

"Merepeople."

The words were shouted from different directions. The last one made the class laugh. Nobody knew who had said it but it sounded ridiculous and too off topic - merepeople were clearly magical creatures.

Lucius nodded, happy that he had recieved not only one example, but four.

"That's all correct. 10 points for Gryffindor and 10 for Slytherin." All who have thought Merepeople were creatures were very surprised. "And since you all seam to know so much I'll give you a task for tomorrow." That was met with grunts from everyone. "I know, I know it's short notice but both classes have one free period this afternoon so you can manage. It'll be a group task. We'll use the examples you've given- two for the Slytherins (Vampires and Veelas) and two for the Gryffindors (Werewolfs and Merepeople). For the next time you'll make a report on those two Races and you'll present it to your classmates. You may use the library for research, you may come to me if you have any question during your free periods and now I'll give you books that you may use also." He took six books out of his desk and gave three of them to Seamus and the other three to Harry. "You don't have to get into many details" The Professor continued." Since we'll have guest lecturers throughout the year, who can provide you with all the details you may ever need. Do you have any questions for me now?"

The class seemed full of questions but none were asked. Everybody was aware that guest lecturers on that subject meant that they'll have vampires, veelas, werewolves in the classroom. Since they had had one of the above as a DADA teacher they were not really scared - just curious.

"Since there seem to be no questions I'll let you leave earlier. Those whom I've given the books will be the leaders of their respective groups and will be responsible for managing the tasks. That's all. I'll see you at lunch." With that said Lucius sat behind his desk and took out a book while his students were filling out the classroom.

While passing Harry, Ron didn't even greet him. The raven head was waiting, smiling and even waved, but Weasley never acknowledged the fact that there was a person standing. That hurt. It was one thing to learn about a future, and another to see it become reality. But Harry was not one to give up that easily. He knew they had potions together the day after and that would be his chance to talk with his former best friend. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the angry blond that was coming his way.

Draco was mad. Really mad. His nerves were starting to fall apart and he aknowedged that, but now he was too mad to care. He was angry at Weasley for insulting his father, he was angry with his father for ever deciding to become the DADA Professor in Hogwarts and for deciding to add in his material magical gifts and now he was angry at Harry. He was waving at the traitorous Weasel. Waving! And they had just talked about strategizing and planning and not being too friendly just a couple of hours ago. Why did he even care! He was wasting his time with the incurable Gryffindor. But before leaving him to his own demise he was going to clearly tell him what he thought about his actions.

"So you're back to you usual behavior I see, Harry. I know very well how you must feel but I know something else too. That attitude of not wanting to see the truth is called cowardice or stupidity. Which one of those do you choose?" Draco's silver eyes were burning with his anger and he put the whole weight of his gaze on the raven head.

"Yes, of course, you know perfectly well how I feel." Harry's blood was burning. "You have your best friend betraying you every day. You learn that the person you thought the closest to you may have been hating you for years. And then another person tells you he'll... I'm sure you know how I feel. And please, imagine yourself in my position for a second! If it were you and Blaise, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you would not even try to do whatever was in your power to return your friendship to what it once was?" Harry's gaze was as heavy as Draco's.

"You don't understand. Frienship is something that is either there or not. If someone wants to betray you or hurt you then he's not your friend. Behind such desires is hidden either jelousy or pure hatred. And if Blaise betrays me that means he has never been my friend to begin with- there is nothing to return to. I will be sad, I will be hurt, I'll grieve and I'll be angry. I will _not_ run after him like a puppy, begging him to take me back." Draco's head started to hurt. The emotions flying between them were too negative and too strong and his shields were still weak. But he _wasn't_ going to back down from this fight. He was right; he knew it; and it was time for Harry to grow up.

Harry hid his eyes behind his hand. He was tired. He didn't want to think anymore. All he wanted was everything to be back to normal - but when were things normal when they included Harry Potter. He looked up when he heard Pansy's voice.

"Could one of you explain us, the poor ignorant ones, what is going on?"

Draco sighed. It wasn't his explanation to make since he didn't know if Harry wanted the fact that his best friend wanted to kil him known. Ignoring the girl he turned to Theo and asked.

"Theo, can I ask a favor of you? We're still close to my father's office. Can you go back and ask him for a headache potion. Tell him it's for you."

There were no questions asked. The dark-haired boy nodded and left running. Draco turned his attention back to Harry and the still questioningly looking Pansy and Blaise.

"Ron and I, we're in a fight. And Draco wants to help. That's it." Harry eyed the blond Slytherin. His anger had melted away and now he felt a little guilty because of the hearache he had caused the other. Although Draco's words were true he didn't want to listen to them. The truth hurt.

"Yes, we figured as much." Pansy wasn't one to give up. "What was that about years of betrayal and so on? And who's the other person who told y..." She gasped but Blaise continued for her.

"Dray, did you... see something about Harry and the Weasel?"

Draco who was still angry now turned on his friends.

"I understand Blaise wanting to know what this is all about- I mentioned his name, but why you too Pansy?. And if you think I've seen something you should know not to ask. Future is a personal matter just like past is."

He had to calm down! What was he? A five year old who couldn't control his own emotions? He was lucky his father had let them go early and the halls were still empty. He shouldn't have shouted at Harry. The raven head was free to do whatever he wanted and Draco shouldn't have meddled. And his friends hadn't done anything wrong. They were just concerned.

"Sorry, Dray, I didn't mean to be nosy. Sorry too, Harry, for... whatever." Was Blaise's clumsy apology.

Harry just nodded and decided to put an end to all this. It was stupid to begin with. Draco was trying to help and they had ended yelling at each other.

"Okay, let's go to lunch."

While the others hurried to go forward (away from the angry Draco), Harry caught the blond.  
"Sorry for yelling at you. Maybe you're right but it's hard to forget... to realise the truth."

"It's ok, Harry, I... got myself far too deep into this. It's none of my business and it wasn't them..." Draco nodded towards his quickly retreating friends." Who were nosy, but me. I'm sorry too. My temper got out of control."

Theo finally brought the potion, but, seeing that Harry and Draco obviously were talking about something private, ran after the others. The blond opened the potion and dawned it in one gulp then smiled at Harry to show that he truly was sorry and that he wasn't mad anymore.

"You are wrong- you weren't being nosy. I'll need someone to help me deal with this. And baring in mind what a Hufflepuff I am..." They had already entered the Great Hall and Harry sat on the table.

"You are right about the last thing." Draco sat next to him and then turned to Pansy and Blaise. "Guys, I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't right. I was just mad and I took it out on you."

The girl was siting on his other side and was looking at him with concern-filled eyes. Suddenly Draco leaned in and kissed her. Pansy gasped surprised and that gave him the opportunity he was waiting for. After a few moments he drew back and asked, the smirk dancing in his eyes:

"So, am I forgiven?"

Pansy blinked at him and then quickly gathered herself.

"No, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are not forgiven. What's more- you're in deeper trouble than before. How could you break Harry's heart like that? Look at him!" Draco was just going to tell her not to involve him in the mind games she was playing with Hary when he noticed that the boy was indeed looking strange.

That kiss was the last thing Harry had expected the blond to do. He knew the Slytherins were strange but that passed all borders. That's why until Pansy's comment he was staring blankly at the blonde's head. Now, however, he decided to play their game.

"Why, Pans? See- an eye for an eye." With that he leaned over the table and placed a kiss on the startled Blaise's lips. It ended quickly and it didn't have the perfect result since Harry was blushing.

Draco thought for a moment and decided: _Well, what the heck, let's have some fun._

"Oh, no, Harry, that was the gravest mistake you could have made. Blaise is mine." The last came out as a growl.

He stood up and grabbed Blaise for the colar of his shirt, making him stand up. Then he kissed him. That kiss was longer than the one he had shared with Pansy and much, much more steamy. And to the surprise of all the spectators Blaise was getting into it too, after the initial shock. His hands were tangled in blond lock, his head tilted for better access.

Hermione had run to the Slytherin table the moment she saw what was going on and now she and Pansy were happily receiving their fan-service.

Finally the kiss ended and the two breathless participants got back to their seats, smiling.

Nobody got to see Harry's reaction to that, since an enraged Potions Master was coming their way, his cloak blowing behind him more than ever.

"What do you think was that, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini? I must inform you that your personal relations could be whatever you desire, but you're in school, in the Great Hall no less, and everybody is having lunch! 20 points from Slytherin for the commotion you've caused!"

The Great Hall was indeed in shock. Some of the girls, who have only heard rumors of The Sex God, beeing gay and hadn't believed them, were suffering in the face of the truth. Others were laughing, clapping, whistling. The Gryffindor table was the noisiest per usual. Something has happened that Harry hadn't considered when he kissed Blaise, though- someone noticing. And that someone thanks to The Savior's bad luck turned out to be Ron. To say that Ron was disgusted and shocked, and angry would be and understatement. So that's why the bastard had broken up with his little sister. He would pay- breaking her heart like that and putting such shame on her and her whole family! What would the people say- that Ginny had turned the wizarding world hero gay! Oh, Potter would pay dearly for what he had done! On his left Seamus was beaming- he had saw Harry's actions too and thought Harry was coming out in tht brave saw the look on her brother's face. Oh, no, he had seen it. And if he had seen it, others would have too. Soon everyone would know of her shame! Oh, but she wouldn't leave things like that. She would make sure her story reached the media first. Ron would help her, she was sure- she was his baby sister after all.

Draco didn't seem fazed by the loss of points. He gathered his two biggest fans, who were still gazing in space and declared:

"We have a prefects meeting to attend to." And he dragged them out of the Hall.

Theo had gone to the Hufflepuff table to eat with Millie, who still felt left out at her new House. That left Blaise and Harry alone at their end of the table.

The raven- haired boy was still contemplating the fact that his first kiss with a man ended up being a simple joke…and with Blaise of all people. It's not like it was a big deal. Who was he kidding-it was. But what was done was done. It was interesting to confirm at last that the thing with him being gay was real- the kiss between Draco and Blaise had been really…exciting.

He was lost in all those thoughts when he felt the Italian's head fall on his shoulder.

"Oh, I had forgotten how good of a kisser Dray was!" He said dreamily.

"Wait...what? You've kissed him before? But...weren't you straight?"

"I'm more of a bi where Draco is concerned. And, Har, my boy, I've done more with Dray than just kiss." The smirk on Blaise's lips was something between proud, evil and delighted

Harry gaped at him, having a very strange feeling in his stomach.

"What do you mean by that?... You've slept together?"

"Well, it's not something we hide and since you're now in the gang....yes we have. We were eachothers' firsts actually." Blaise smiled remembering everything." It was the summer between forth and fifth year and Dray had just discovered that he was gay. At the time when I heard him confess that, I wondered: 'What if I'm gay too?'. And we decided to try it." The boy then added proudly. "I am the only one, actually, who had ever toped Dray."

", thanks for sharing this with me." Harry closed his eyes. Why was he feeling so bad? It was as if he was jelous. But he couldn't be, now, could he? He didn't like Draco - not _that_ way. Yes, he was good looking, and smart, and... Why was he enumerating his qualities? And he was the top. And fuckin' Blaise had... Ok, he had to calm down. "Could you pass me the potatoes?" He smiled at Blaise and tried to think of something else.

---

Since they had half an hour between lunch and their first afternoon period, they decided to go back to the common room to leave their books from the previous classes and to get away from the too noisy hallways. When he entered, Blaise found a note from Draco.

"Hey, guys, Dray and Pans are running a bit late so they'll see us in History. The blond prince however has forgoten his book here and is asking us to bring it with us. Who'll go ransack his belonging?" He turned his mischevous gaze toward his new house mate. "How about you, Harry. You haven't seen his trunk or his belongings yet. Go find His Highness' book"

"You say it as if it's public property, Blaise. I believe you should go, you know him way better than me, after all." Harry glared at Theo, who started laughing.

"O..oh, my stomach hurts... You guys... will... kill me." He gained his composure with effort. "I assure you, Harry, there's no problem in peeking into Dray's trunk. Just pretend you haven't seen the..."

"Stop it, you'll ruin the surprise!" Blaise interrupter him with a smirk on his face. "Go, go, take your time."

With that he pushed the protesting Harry towards their dorm and closed the door after him.

Harry sighed. He really should get used to this weardness of the Slytherins or he'd never make it through this year. He had a Dark Lord to kill, for Merlin's sake, they should spare him some stress. Well, it wasn't like that would ever happen, so let's just face it - he couldn't get worse than this.

He stood next to Draco's bed. It was like all the other beds - exept the little tack on the left of the pillow. - on the frame of the bed. What was that doing there? Oh, yes, there were some people who did that in order not to forget something - but couldn't draco simply get a rememberball - why such a... muggle approach?

Harry ducked and pulled the blond's trunk from under the bed. He didn't waste time hesitating whether or not it was moral to open it - he was Slytherin, he should act like one, not just kiss random guys in order to prove a point. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary in there - Draco had cloaks, sweaters, pants, socks, ties, hats, T-shirts, shirts, stuffed animals, parchment, books... Wait. Stuffed animals? Harry fell on the floor laughing. He could swear his actions were mimicked by Blaise and Theo from the other side of the door. Draco Malfoy, The Sex God, the son of the notorious Death Eater, had a stuffed animal. A stuffed tiger. Well, at least it wasn't a pink pony. The raven head took a deep breath and decided to do what he was here for and to get out as soon as he could - who knows what else could be found in here. At least no whips were visible.

He saw the book he was searching for and pulled it out, but a photo fell from it. It wasn't his nature to put his nose into private stuff (yeah, right), but he saw it unintentionally. It was a picture of when Draco was little - five or six. He was drawing happily and his parents were smiling behind him. Harry noticed that there were some stains on the picture - probably from tears. Instantly he felt as if he had read someone else's diary- this memory was far too intimate for him to see. He quickly placed it somewhere between the blonde's clothes, returned the trunk to it's place and went out - not laughing anymore.

Outside the other boys were waiting for him grinning at eachother and nudging eachother. Finally Theo asked:

"Well? Did you find something of...interest in there?"

"You better come here." Harry said with a serious tone and pulled Theo into a secluded corner. "I'm really concerned about Draco. Did you know he kept..." He looked around as if to assure that nobody was listening. "Did you know he kept nude pictures of you and Crabbe?"

At first Theo gaped. Then he stared. Then he started laughing.

"That was a good one, Harry! I didn't expect that from you. But I see now that you are one of us"

Harry smiled sarcastically.

"If it was that easy to prove yourself as a Slytherin, then the Weasley twins are Salazar's hairs."

With that he went back in the common room, sat in front of the fire and ignored the deadly stares coming from the majority of the people there.

"Hey, Har!" Blaise was calling for him from near the entrance."Come here! See! Our Dray left something else for us here on the announcement board."

Harry went with a weary look towards his new friend.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself."

And Harry saw. There on the announcement board was a message written in Draco's neat handwriting.

" Announcement from Draco Malfoy, the Capitain of the Slytherin Quiditch Team

This Sunday, on the Quiditch pitch, the try outs for this year will be held.  
Available position:  
Chaser  
Keeper  
Beater  
Seeker"

Harry stared. The Seeker position was...vacant? What did that mean?

TBC

**IMPORTANT A/N:** We decided to make something special. Since we are two we have divided the characters between us. Since we create them and their characters with something in mind that we maybe are not able to pass through to you we are making the "Questions Special". In your reviews you can ask questions directly to Harry, Draco and the others demanding "an explanation" :D for their actions. And they'll reply ;) If we receive a question that is important for the entire plot we'll post it in the next chapter together with its answer. So, what do you think?

Waiting for the reviews we adore ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Jelousy…What the fuck does

Sorry for the delay, guys. We're graduating from high school next week and we were a bit busy with real life ^.~

We received one very interesting question last week so we decided to post it.

From Suguri Takeuchi-chan to Ron: Why do you hate Harry so much? He really did nothing to you (well expect the lolly-pop thing). Just because Harry is now in Slytherin doesn't mean he is evil and want to destroy the world. Because of that now I have lost all respect for you! :P

Ron's answer was: Why do I hate Harry? I think the more logical question would be: 'Why doesn't the whole world hate him?' He's so full of himself- it's sickening! The way he exploits his fame to control Dumbledore, our teachers, Hermione and even my parents! And don't tell me doesn't- I've been listening to this crap since I was 11- 'It's not Harry's fault' Oh, but it is! If he didn't want the whole world groveling under his feat he'd do something to stop it. And the way he flirted with MY Hermione, before he discovered he was a fairy- unforgivable! Not to mention that he has a link with He-who-must-not-be-named and he's now a Slytherin- he's you-know-who's heir! And don't even get me started on what he did to my baby sister!

**Chapter ****ten: Jealousy…What the fuck does that mean?!**

Draco and the girls arrived first at the prefect's meeting. Slowly the others started showing up too. They were a big group- 24 people. Draco was about to start the meeting, when he noticed that they were one person short. He turned to the Head Girl.

"Do you know who's missing?"

Hermione looked in her list.

"Ginny isn't here. Maybe I should go look…"

At that point the redheaded girl entered royally the room- no excuses whatsoever. She nodded to Hermione and sat next to Colin- the other sixth year Gryffindor prefect.

Hermione, who now felt ashamed for her young Weasley friend, blushed, turned to Draco and said:

"Should we commence?"

"We should. But first…5 points from Gryffindor for a prefect's tardiness." Draco wasn't one to forgive mistakes, in particular those committed by people, who were supposed to give an example.

Ginny, of course, wouldn't remain silent, especially in front of that lecherous Slytherin.

"Is this how you, snakes, treat colleagues? Not even a 15 minutes tolerance?"

"Not even a 5 minutes tolerance for one, who should give an example. And I'll advise you to stay off the insults."

Ginny turned her head, but murmured to Colin, audibly enough for the blond to hear.

"We'll see who'll smile in the end. Idiot faggot!"

Draco grabbed the edge of the table in front of him to stop himself from responding.

"In this meeting we'll make the schedule for the night rounds around the castle. Also, Hermione and I have been talking and we think that we should make a clear system on detracting points and giving out detentions."

"Yes. I'll try to explain why we need such system. With the war going on, the animosity between the Houses is even greater. That's why, to avoid prefects and Head Boy and Girl walking around and docking points from those who they don't like, we made some rules." Hermione turned expectantly to Draco, waiting for him to take over.

"To ensure you following the rules everyone will give weekly reports to either me or Hermione. But now back to the system itself. First of- for being out after curfew: 20 points and detention with either Professor McGonagall or Flitwick; for being in the forbidden forest outside of the Care for Magical Creatures class- 50 points and detention with Professor Snape. For possessing items from the list in Mr. Filch's office- the item should be confiscated and a detention with Mr. Filch should be given out." Draco stopped to take a breath.

"Who decided on that?" Ginny asked from the back of the room. "Don't you think that you should consult it with us _and_ the teachers?"

"This is a decision of the Head Girl and Boy. We have discussed this with the Headmaster…" actually Hermione did that. "And he gave us a green light. As for consulting with you- we're not a democracy. If we were there would be no Head Girl or Boy, just prefects." The Weaslette was seriously getting on the Slytherin's nerves.

"Ha, so the teachers are not aware that you put them into hierarchy according to how grave the misdeed was- Flitwick's the nicest and Snape equals Filch as the scariest? Maybe you should include your father in the list." Ginny couldn't control herself. She hated the blond Slytherin to the core, blaming him for what happened between her and Harry, and swore that soon he'd suffer for real!

Draco smirked.

"If you think that Professor Snape isn't aware of the severeness of his punishments, you're gravely mistaken. As for my father..." Here the blonde's eyes became as hard as steel. "...I'll ask you to watch your mouth."

"Why, I thought that for a Death Eater, being scary is a compliment." Ginny looked satisfied from the reactions she got from the blond. Soon he'll be out of his skin and show his true colours. "Is there anything else you wanted us here or we can go and do something meaningful?".

Draco's knuckles turned white from the force with which he was grabbing on to the table. The bitch was trying to provoke him! He ignored her question and continued the meeting.

"Now Hermione will hand out the list with the rest of the point system and the schedules for the rounds. If you have any questions about them or something else that is bothering you- now is the moment to speek up."

Hermione walked between the perfects, expecting questions or comments. When she reached Ginny she noticed that the girl had not even opened the parchment.

"Is there a problem, Gin?" The girl asked quietly, so that Draco couldn't hear. She knew that she would have to talk to Ginny about the way she acted... and she should yell to Ron for what he said to professor Malfoy - the rumour had reached her.

"No, there is none, Hemione, it's just that it's already decided, we can't change anything, so there's no point in even looking at it right now." Ginny faked a friendly smile, but failed miserably. She didn't hate Hermione, she liked her and knew her brother fancied her. The red-head just couldn't understand why the other girl was so friendly with the snakes.

"Actually some things could be discussed and if you have a point in your objection, we'll voice it to the Headmaster and rethink it." Was the patient answer.

"No need, Herm, no need." With that Ginny glared at Draco and prepared to leave.

Draco didn't miss the look the youngest Weasley gave him. What was her problem actually? He had never directed any of his insults at her preferring to save them for her brother. Then he remembered her words when Harry was breaking up with her.

_'I've heard that this Malfoy was a fairy! What if he tries to take advantage of you, while you're asleep?'_

Was it possible that she blamed him for Harry being gay? That was ridiculous! But...was it?

"Ok, that's it for today. Our next meeting will be next friday at the same time. It will be though at a different location since the Trophy room isn't suited for this type of things. We'll contact you with the new location at a closer date. You may all leave now. If you want to discuss something with Hermione or me you can contact us at any time."

Pansy was barely able to control herself so as not to jump and strangle the Weasle girl. That bitch was insulting and trying to provoke her best friend! How dare she! She would have reacted immediately after the Weaslette first opened her mouth but a stern look from Draco made her stay silent. She wanted to stay with her friend and discuss what they could do to prevent something like that meeting from happening again, but she couldn't.

"I have to leave, guys. Last night I forgot something at the Hufflepuff dorms and I have to go and retrieve it."

Draco looked at her.

"Do you have someone to accompany you? If not I'll come with you."

"It's ok. Millie's waiting for me in the hallway." The girl smiled and with a wave at Hermione left the room. When she was near the door she noticed that the Weaslette was still in the room. Why was that bitch taking so long to leave?

When the Slytherin girl left Hermione went to Draco and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Merlin, this was tough. I certainly hope that it's not going to be so hard every time or I'll die for sure."

The blond smiled at the girl and put his hand around her shoulders in a friendly, comforting gesture.

"It was, wasn't it? I was under the impression that your friend Weasley really wanted me to curse her. I hope she doesn't make a habit out of provoking me or the meetings will sooner or later turn into a fighting ground."

Hermione winced and lightly hit the blonde's chest.

"Don't you dare. You're a grown up, how could you even think of doing this?"

Unfortunately for her a certain male red-head had just entered the room and had interpreted those words wrong.

Ron had come to pick up his sister from the prefect's meeting like they had agreed earlier. He was happy, because he was sure that he'll see Hermione there too. But he most definitely haven't expected to see her in the arms of one Draco Malfoy. His face contorted in anger and turned as red as his hair. Hearing his girl's words he, of course, took them for something entirely different than what they actually were. He took out his wand and shouted:

"Get your hands off of her, you, ferret, or I'll curse you from here to hell, where you belong!"

Draco was startled by the shout. He hadn't noticed that Ron had come into the room, nor that Ginny haven't left yet. He didn't show his surprised, however, and simply looked with a bored expression at the Weasel. His hand stayed exactly where it was.

"What do you want, Weasel?"

Ron was so angry and so shocked that he was having a hard time breathing. The curse was already on his lips, when Hermione, who saw where things were headed intervened.

She gently removed Draco's arm from her and turned to Ron.

"Ron, calm down, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione was definitely pissed. "You can't always jump to conclusions without thinking first. For Merlin's sake, control you animalistic instincts from time to time!"

"Animalistic! How can you say that when _he_ was the one forcing you!" The redhead was gaping and the wand was trembling a little in his hand, still pointed at the blonde's chest.

"Forcing me?" Hermione was shocked for a moment and then laughed. "Ron, you really don't understand anything. Dray was not forcing me, we're friends." She smiled at the blond and then turned to the redhead. "As for you - we need to talk. I hear that you have done something quite stupid in your DADA class. Can you explain your behaviour?" Her voice was cold and menacing.

Weasley lowered his wand slowly. There was no anger on his face anymore, just surprise and hurt. What did his Hermione mean by saying that she was friends with the blond Slytherin (he had completely missed the second part of what the girl said)? So he wasn't forcing himself on her? She was willingly in his arms? No that was impossible! Not _his_ girl!Malfoy had done something- the Death Eater! Him, together with Potter- the traitor. He was angry again. He took a step forward, grabbed the Ravenclaw by the hand and pulled her behind him. He raised his wand once more.

"What have you done to her, Malfoy? You'll pay for putting her under some wierd spell of yours!"

Draco, seeing where things were headed, calmly pulled his own wand out.

Hermione wasn't wasting her time either. She grabbed one of Ron's ears and pulled it.

"As I said - he did nothing to me. Now don't evade my question - explain yourself."

Before Ron could think of an answer to a question he didn't hear, Ginny entered the scene.

"Hermione, leave my brother alone. He's been in enough pain after seeing you with Potter every day, now that thing with Malfoy is... too much. Don't you realise they're faggots and probably fuck every night? And maybe they participate in orgies? How can you still be in the same room with them, not to mention the hugging thing?" The girl was practically screaming at the end.

The Slytherin, who had until now remained calm, started to loose control over his nerves when the Weaslette opened her mouth again. Even so he managed to keep his voice steady.

"You should better restrain from talking about things you understand and know nothing about."

"Look, he's reacting. That's the first sign of guilty consciousness, you know?" Ginny was eager to have her theory proved.

"Ginny, really, don't say anything else about things you're not informed of. There is nothing..." Hermione was interrupted by an out-of-his-skin Draco Malfoy.

"You've been playing with my patience for more than an hour and now you've crossed the line" The Slytherin was advancing on the girl in a predatory stance playing with the wand in his hands. "I can't believe that you've actually _dated_ Harry and still you know so little about him. I won't tolerate you and you prejudices any longer"

Ginny refused to take a step back. On the contrary, she took her wand out but didn't point it at the blond – She played with it and with her hair and hissed at him.

"So it's Harry now? I know it's your fault for him turning queer! I'm quite sure he wasn't until coming here! You did something to him! And how dare _you_ tell _me_ that I don't know him?! _I __love_ him and to think that you have corrupted him... It's so painful." She sobbed, and this is when her brother finally aimed a spell towards Draco.

The blond was directing all of his attention to the female Weasely and the attack caught him unprepared. He spun around, but wasn't able to summon a shield in time and the stinging spell hit him hard in the chest, sending him flying over the room. He hit the opposite wall hard and fell to the floor. He saw Weasley coming towards him, preparing to shout another spell, and he struggled to sit up. The damage from the hit was grater than he suspected though, and he only swayed and fell down again.

Hermione, who hadn't expected Ron to attack the Slytherin was until that moment too shocked to even move. But when she saw the redhead advancing threateningly on the seemingly defenceless blond she brandished her own wand out.

"Petrificus Totalus" She yelled and Ron fell to the ground without a noise.

Hermione wasn't one to forget that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned to Ginny just in time to see her preparing to defend her brother.

"Expelliarmus" Was the second spell Hermione directed at her friends in just a minute and, after feeling the youngest Weasley's wand in her hand, relaxed a little.

She ran to Draco to evaluate the damage done. His head was bleeding - he had obviously hit the wall too hard. When she touched the wound, angry at her friends and worried for Draco, the blond flinched and made an effort to step back, away from her - he couldn't though, since the wall was just behind his back. Hermione quickly removed her hand and directed a questioning look towards him.

"What's the matter, Dray?"

"What's the matter, Dray?" was Ginny's mocking voice from the other end of the hall. "What, baby Malfoy has a boo boo?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. When had Ginny become so cold-hearted? This wasn't real. Hermione glared at her and turned her head to the boy before her with a questioning look on her face.

Damn those stupid Weasleys! At any other time he would have managed to properly defend himself against the likes of them, but the lack of sleep and all the other things happening recently have taken their tall on him. And now he'd have to bare with the humiliation of being seen so week by the Gryffindors. No! He couldn't live with that. He had to protect his pride at all costs. Draco ignored Hermione's question and made to stand up again, seeking the support of the wall. He stood up and steadied himself. Damn, he must have hit that wall pretty hard. He took off the spell on the male Weasley after collecting his wand. Ron stood up quickly and seeing the hatred and the threat in the blonde's eyes he stood in front of his sister, trying to protect her with his body, if necessary.

Draco made his expression as frightening as possible, making his eyes as cold as ice and his voice as low and threatening as a hiss.

"Do you know, which is the first spell the Dark Lord asks his subjects to perform? It's the Cruciatus curse. He makes them cast it on some of the other Death Eaters to prove that they're loyal only to him. I wouldn't have a problem casting it here too." Draco knew how he sounded. But there were already rumors going around about him being a Death Eater. The once that needed to know that he wasn't, already did, so he wasn't making too much damage in the process of saving his pride. And the effect of his words was worth seeing. The two Weasleys were as white as ghosts.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ron hissed with hatred.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Wanna bet?" He showed of his most evil smirk.

The male redhead grabbed his sister's hand and they scrambled, almost running out of the room, totally forgetting about their wands who still were in Draco's and Hermione's position.

The Slytherin took a relieved breath.

"It must be hard to pretend to be a brutal killer. Is your pride that valuable that you have to distance everybody from yourself?" Hermione didn't need an answer. Instead she transfigured a chair and asked Draco to sit. Despite his act he still trembled a little and the blood from his head was still there. On the blond hair it looked really creepy.

"Sit for a moment, take a break, I'll be right back."

With that the young witch took Ron's wand from Draco's hand and after calling a house-elf and asking for a glass of water for the blond, she moved for the door. She could see the two redheads at the end of the corridor.

"Wait!" She shouted after them and ran. When they turned their heads expectantly she profited from the opportunity. The slap that followed would be visible on Ron's cheek for at least a week.

"Ronald Weasley, I don't believe you! How could you do all this? First you insult a teacher iun front of the whole class, then you attack a fellow student for no reason... What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_?! What is wrong with _you_, Hermione! Making friends with the snakes- it's crazy! Why are you doing it? Who are you doing it for? Is someone controlling you, making you do this?" Ron didn't want to shout at the girl he loved, but he told himself strictly that sometimes the man should be strong if the woman was misbehaving.

"Why both of you talk about controlling? Ginny thinks Draco controlls Harry making him do something... I believe it's not needed to say that this is absurd. Then you say that Dray controls me. Why? Who planted such ideas in your heads? Draco is a very nice person - he's funny, intelligent, well educated. He's a real gentleman. The same goes for Blaise and Theo. Pansy is a great girl and in such a short time we've become very close friends. But the most important thing about the "snakes" is that they value friendship and are ready to throw themselves in the fire for those close to them. The same goes for us. Can't you see that this animosity is fake? We made it. It's not in our genes or something. See Harry - he was a Gryffindor for 6 years and now he's a Slytherin. That doesn't mean that now he's a dark wizard out for blood, now, does it?"

Ron stared at her. She was lost! Corrupted! In such a short time! His lovely, smart, innocent Hermione has lost herself in the illusion the snakes created to control her. In his desperation the redhead didn't even think to ask himself why would the Slytherins want to control her. Both them and Harry were evil and they wanted to steel his girl and hide her somewhere where he couldn't reach her. Oh, but they were wrong if they thought that he would give up that easily! They have underestimated him. He was going to make Hermione see how wrong she was.

"Snap out of it, Hermione. They have brainwashed you or something! Those Death Eaters in traing know nothing of friendship. The only thing they value is themselves. Didn't you hear Malfoy threatening to use the Cruciatus on us! They are evil and dangerous people! You should stay away from them" And after that Ron made his biggest mistake today. He was just desperate and afraid of losing the one he loved, but he still shouldn't have tried to order her. "I forbid you to associate with them! Stay away from the snakes! It's for your own good!"

Hermione's eyes were becoming bigger and bigger with every word she heard from Ron. At the last comment her mouth opened.

"_You_ forbid _me_ to associate with the Slytherins? Who do you think you are - my father, husband - even they don't or wouldn't have the right to tell me what to do! I..." She turned her head to Ginny for some support, but saw nothing but agreement with her brother's words. "I can't see you right now. Go, I don't want you before my eyes."

Hermione turned around and quickly walked back to the Trophy room. There she found a blond Slytherin with his head in his arms and a worried house-elf. The creature ran to her the moment she entered.

"Mistress, the Master didn't want any water, no anything. What to do? He in pain. Call doctor?"

Draco would have protested if he had heard the elf's word's, but he didn't. He was lost in his mind at the moment, literally. At first he had only tried to assess the damage the hit with the wall had caused him, but then he found something much more worrisome. There was a breach in his mental shields. So that's why he was so susceptible to emotions recently! When had that happened? Probably when he woke up Harry from that dream. But he had double checked at that time and he had found nothing. Maybe when they were fighting today? Yes, it must have happened then. Harry's emotions and magic were so strong after all. He couldn't fix the shields. It didn't work like that. He had to take them all down and put them up again. But that took a lot of energy and power. Could he do it in this state? He couldn't afford to walk around with a weak protection- it was even more dangerous than trying to fix it. He didn't have a choice. He concentrated even harder and started destroying and then replacing all of his protection. At the end he was so drained, that when he opened his eyes he thought he was going to pass out. He gathered himself though and finally saw a very worried and almost terrified looking Hermione, asking him something he couldn't quite understand at first.

Draco was looking at her but didn't answer her question. Hermione was on the verge of panicking. That hit on the head couldn't have caused that. Draco was a strong seventeen year old man - that type of hit couldn't weaken him this greatly. Something was off. And it was important. When Hermione saw the blonde's questioning look she repeated:

"What's wrong, Dray? Do you want me to call for Madame Pomphrey?"

"No, don't call anyone. And don't worry, Hermione. I'm fine. I just hit my head a little harder than one could expect with the weak curse the Weasel fired." Draco smiled in a way he though was reassuring.

Hermione went to the chair Draco was occupying and knelt next to it. She placed her hand on his knee and bore into his eyes.

"Draco, I'm now in Ravenclaw, remember? Please, don't try to deceive me. You look tired, dead tired. I know I'm not Pansy and we're not that close, but I was here and... I just don't like to see you hurt. Please, tell me what's going on?"

Draco wasn't one to share personal information easily. But Hermione was right- she was here. And now she was worried for him. Genuinly worried. He owed her an explanation. And besides, he was getting to know the girl and like her. She was going to be a part of the Order just as Harry and the blond was going to work with her. So why not trust her?

"I have no doubt that you know what a Seer and an empath is?"

Hermione nodded and after mere seconds, after analysing the information, gasped.

"You... you don't mean... you're both?" She was divided by worry and curiosity. Draco was both a Seer and an empath. So when she touched him, being so angry... Oh, damn. And now he seemed so weak. But it couldn't be her fault, now, could it? She saw him kissing Pansy and Blaise. The Slytherin girl was constantly on his arm or hugging him. So he had some kind of barriers. Then why did he look so vulnerable and hurt? Did something happen in the moment she was out, arguing with Ron and Ginny?

"What happened?" Was her second question. She whatched his reactions before speaking.

Draco smiled. Now _that_ was an intelligent girl. She figured it all out in mere seconds. It would make explaining so much easier.

"I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. The consequence is that I'm very tired and I can't keep my barriers as strong as they usually are. So when I was checking if that Weasley haven't given me a concussion I accidentally found a breach in my defences. Unfortunately I use a type of barriers that can't be just easily fixed. I had to take them down and rebuild them from scratch again if I wanted them to function properly. This is a very tiring process though, and when you add the hit in the wall...that should explain my current state."

Hermione nodded. It did explain everything. Well, not everything, but she could ask Pansy if she knew why Draco hadn't been sleeping lately - she doubted Harry had anything to do with it (even though it was a nice thought).

"And you're sure you don't need anything?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just ask Severus for some potion. Or even better." Draco beckoned over the house elf, which was still there, waiting to be told it was free. "What's your name?"

"Tipsy, Master"

"Good. Then, Tipsy, I'll need you to do a couple of things for me. First go and fetch me some parchment, a quill and some ink."

The house elf disappeared and was back in mere seconds (not enough time for the quizzically looking Hermione to ask what's up).

Draco took the parchment and started writing something quickly. When he finished he gave three different notes to the elf and continued his instructions.

"Now you'll go put that parchment in the Slytherin common room on the table in front of the fire place. This goes to the announcement board. With the last one you'll go to Severus Snape's office. He'll give you two potions. Bring them back here, please." The elf popped out again.

Hermione continued watching the Slytherin with a funny expression until he gave up and explained that he had asked for his book for History of Magic (he had left it in the dorm) and the other note was an announcement for the quidditch try-outs.

The girl smiled - Harry could never be so practical - he would have forced himself to go all the way to the dungeons and do the work manually - she wasn't sure, but suspected he still made his bed in the morning. They would make a nice couple with Draco.

Soon the house elf returned with the potions, very scared.

"Master Snape be very scary. He says to Tipsy to pass a message for Master Draco. Master should be going alone next time he'll be asking for potions and he will be having to explain why he will be needing them."

Draco grimaced. Oh, well, he expected this kind of response. He could at least hope that Severus will be discreet enough and will respect his request not to tell his father.

"Thank you, Tipsy, you may go now. Oh, and I might call for you personally sometime to run some other errand for me, if you don't mind."

"Tipsy would with delight comes, Master Draco." The elf flapped enthusiastically with it's long ears and popped away.

The Slitherin drank his potions with the morose thought that that was his second headache potion for today. He had to be careful with this stuff. They were addictive if taken too often in big quantities. They still had time before class so he turned to Hermione.

"Tell me, Hermione, you and Pansy are becoming good friends right?"

"Sure, I don't think I've ever had such a close girl-friend in the magical world." Hermione smiled. Then she asked warily. "Why?"

Draco nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad that you see her that way. I've been very worried about her. Until now she was always hanging out with us guys and didn't have any _good_ female friends. I doubt that that's very healthy for a girl her age."

"Hah, you should know, Dray, that there isn't such thing as "good female friend". But I believe that she is very close with Millicent, so I'm not the healthy breeze she's feeling."

"You're wrong. Millie is a very difficult person to get along with. And seeing that she was the only other female in our year Pansy didn't have a choice but to try and tolerate her difficult character. And there's something else that makes a true friendship between them impossible, though Pans doesn't know that. Millie's in love with her and has been for a very long time."

"Really? Poor Millie... And poor Pansy, come to think of it, it would hurt their friendship or whatever they have when she finds out." Hermione spaced out for a moment and then focused her eyes back on Draco. "So, why are you talking about this? Is there somewhere where you want to get with this conversation?" Was the slytherinish question.

Draco shrugged.

"Not particularly. Just striking up a conversation. But I must admit that I was wondering about your thoughts on the matter." The blond smirked and then added. "And, of course, I'm dying to know the purpose of the mind games that you are playing with Harry."

Hermione reflected his smirk.

"Why, are you worried for him?" She laughed and then continued. "We're just playing around with him, you know, pushing and pushing until he breaks. " The evil sound that followed was not ravenclaw at all. "You know, he has to admit at some point that he fancies you... Or maybe you'll act as the top and confess to be smitten with him."

"Please, don't get me involved in any of your plans. I don't mind you playing with him, but I'll ask you to leave me out of this. I'm really not interested."

Hermione smiled but decided to leave it at this for now. "I know that at some point you'll confess your feelings for our Harry. Now, however, I believe we have to get going to History of Magic and to Muggle studies, respectively"

The Slytherin sighed. Trying to persuade both this girl and Pansy to leave him alone would be a lost cause. He staggered when he stood up, but thanks to Hermione's fast reaction he didn't fall. It would take at least 10 to 15 minutes more for the potions to take effect. He smiled gratefully at the girl and they left the room. His hand was over the Ravenclaw's shoulders and the girl was supporting him, but to anyone who looked at them it would simply appear that they were walking while hugging.

And so it appeared to the three boys and Pansy who were just outside their classroom. Harry was relieved to see Draco since he had so much to talk to him about, but there was this clenching of his heart, when he saw the picture his friends made. They were a nice couple. Maybe they would be the perfect one, seeing that they were the smartest of their year. If only Draco wasn't gay. Harry smiled and went to them.

"Hey, what took you so long? You barely made it in time." He looked to both of them and their guilty faces. What the...?

"We were held up at the meeting." The blond Slytherin was a smooth and quick liar. Alas, Hermione wasn't.

"Hermione, what happened?" At the questioning look both his friends gave him he added. "I can tell you're not telling me the truth or at least not the whole truth from kilometres - when Hermione lies, her face becomes redder, she starts to sweat a little and smiles a lot. Honestly, if there is a worse liar than me, that's her. Now, what is it?"

"We must admit that the last hour and a half wasn't the most pleasant one. I would have expected Pansy to have already told you what a bitch your exgirlfriend was during the whole meeting."

Harry had completely forgotten that Ginny was a prefect. Damn, he should have warned Hermione and Draco to expect something. And why didn't Pansy tell him anything? Oh, yes, he was too busy looking through the stuffed tigers in the blonde's trunck.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you - she's not quite herself lately and she was bound to say something. What did she do?"

It was Hermione's turn to explain.

"She did a lot of things. She commented on Draco's every word, talked about his father and... It wasn't nice at all. And then our dear Ronald Weasley... Next time I see him, I'll _kill_ him!"  
Harry paled visibly. Ron, what did _he_ do there? And Hermione - he hadn't seen her that mad since... since Bellatrix killed Sirius. What was going on? What had happened?

Class was going to start any moment. If Draco didn't act quickly all of his friends were going to find out what happened. And he didn't want to worry Pansy anymore than he already had. Then an idea struck him. He knew who he could trust to help.

"Blaise, can you come here for a second." His best friend came over and the blond moved his hand from around Hermione's shoulders to the Italian boy's arm. In an inaudible whisper he quickly explained what had happened. Blaise reacted immediately. He smirked mischievously and put his arm around the blonde's waist. Draco caught on the act, smiled softly and put almost all of his wight on the slightly taller boy, sure that Blaise would be able to support him.

The door opened and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs (with whom they were having a class) entered the classroom. Hermione waved to Nevile, who she hadn't noticed until just about now and went running for her own class which was in the corridor next to this one.

When Blaise helped Draco make himself comfortable all the while pretending to be very intimate, Harry profited and sat next to the blond. He couldn't run away from him. The black-haired boy shot the Italian a glare and then turned to the front of the classroom, pretending to listen to the ghost-professor. After a few minutes he pushed a note to Draco.

"Now will you tell me what happened between you, Ginny and Ron?"

"We simply had a slight disagreement. They thought that I was controlling Hermione and you and that I was forcing myself on both of you." Draco hated writing notes so he whispered his answer. Binns was so caught up in his lecture that he wouldn't notice even if they talked without whispering.

"They what?" Harry realised that his whisper wasn't so low so he continued barely audible. "Ok, did anything else happen? You look... shaken."

Draco wondered what to do. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to Harry, but he wasn't sure how his new house mate was going to react. The raven head had had it quiet rough these past few days so Draco wanted to spare him some stress if possible. While thinking he pushed the hair which has fallen in his eyes and was getting in the way. He realized quickly that that was a mistake. He had cleaned the blood from his hair, but the cut on his head was still visible. And, of course, Harry, who was watching him intently, noticed it immediately.

"Did you fight? What happened? How did...?" Harry was panicking. He was expecting anything but that. Well, in fact, he just hoped that it hadn't came to this. But that cut was huge. What did Ron do - bang Draco's head in the wall for ten minutes? And why would he do that? He was angry at him, not the blond... Wait, wait, wait. "When you said that they think you have "forced yourself" on Hermione and me - do you include Ron in that?"

"Well he was more concerned about Hermione's virginity not yours." The blond grimaced.

"Very funny - I'm not saying he's jelous. It's just... Ron doesn't know I'm gay. Besides you guys, Pansy, Hermione and Ginny nobody knows. And I doubt that Ginny would go around saying she turned her boyfriend gay. How did he find out? Forget it, what did he do to you?"

"The wound is entirely my fault. I didn't expect him to attack and I couldn't react fast enough." Draco wanted to ask about Ron not knowing that Harry was gay, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer until the raven head was satisfied about his own questions.

"So he really did attack you. But it's all so stupid - he comes and attacks you only because he suspects that you sleep with Hermione. That's... well, I knew he would want to do it, but the actual act surprises me. Are you sure you're alright? You look fine now, but a couple of minutes ago you looked on the verge of fainting."

"I'm fine. I just hit my head a little too hard. But please, don't tell Pansy about that. I don't want her to worry and she will."

Harry nodded.

"Of course not."

Harry had a lot more questions, but he got distracted by Blaise whispering something into the blonde's ear. The last let out a soft laugh and held for a moment too long the hand the Italian had placed on his shoulder. Could they possibly be... flirting? Harry felt his face redden so he turned away from them and started drawing circles on his parchment.

After letting go of Blaise's hand Draco turned back to Harry.

"Say, is it true? I mean- that you haven't told Weasley that you're gay? Because he very well knew a couple of minutes ago." If he was right in what he was assuming then they were all gonna be in big trouble soon.

"I never told him - everything happened too fast - I broke up with Ginny, then you fainted, then I learned about... you know... then we talked and you had the dream... And how was I supposed to tell him - hey, Ron, I'm gay. It's stupid - it shouldn't matter anyway." Harry knew he said an unnecessary thing, but he felt like Draco was accusing him of disloyalty to his friend - it felt a little like that, too. The raven-head just needed to find himself a proper excuse in order to cover the fact, that he didn't tell Ron, because he knew of his homophobic believes and didn't want to lose him... And _that_ would sound too girly.

Great! So judging from the redhead's behavior today the Slytherin could easily guess that Weasley was homophobic. And assuming that he already hated Harry a lot...there were troubles up ahead.

Harry saw the blond frown, but wanted to end this conversation now. He supposed that Ginny told her brother about their break up and ended up confessing this to him. Never mind, Ron couldn't hate him more than he already had.

"Leave this for now, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Tell me instead" Harry turned to the blond to face him. "Why is there a seeker position free?"

Oh, yeah, Draco had completely forgotten about that.

"Obviously because I'm not gonna play seeker." the blond knew that this would only provoke even more questions, but...ke kind of enjoyed talking to Harry and the raven head being interested in him made Draco happy.

Harry sighed - why did the blond always make it so difficult to talk to him?

"Oh really, I never figured." Was the impatient mocking answer Harry came up with. "Why aren't you going to play seeker? You're moving to a different position or quitting quidditch at all? And why?"

"I'm the captain of the team so I'm _obviously_ not quitting." Draco almost wanted to laugh. It was funny to irritate the ex-Gryffindor.

The brunet boy narrowed his eyes. Draco was playing with him but he wasn't going to go along. He could always find out what he wanted from Pansy.

"Oh, ok."

With that he looked at the professor and started taking notes. With the corner of his eye he watched the blonde's reaction.

Draco put his ewbol on the table and his chin in his palm, efectively hiding his smirk from Harry. He left it show in his eyes though, which now shown with amusement. So his game was discovered then? But he was one step ahead of the other. He knew that Harry would try and get the information he wanted out of the others. However even they didn't have it yet. A win. Draco didn't know why outsmarting his new room mate was this fun, but he wasn't even trying to analyse it.

Harry could see that Draco was not planning on telling him anything. He played his part well. But Harry had a trump card - a pretty nasty one, but it was sure to get some reaction - and maybe a slip?

"So tell me, did you quit your seeker position in order for me to take it and the prophecy be logical?" While listening to Binns he had come up with that - how did it never come to him till now?

Draco's reaction however wasn't the one Harry had expected. The blond took the accusation pretty seriously and their game ended there.

"Believe me, Potter- neither is my life turning around you, nor do I need to prove to someone the reliability of my prophecies." The use of Harry's last name was unintentional, but in his anger the blond Slytherin slipped.

"You know, you have an anger problem. All I'm saying is that according to your prophecy I'm in the team - and I'm not. The only way for me to be in the team and you not to be in the air is for me to be a seeker. And don't pull the accusatory face on me - you were the one who didn't want to tell me. What, don't like Slytherin talk?"

A true player could always recognize defeat and accept it graciously. And this was such a moment for Draco.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You are right. In my dream you were the Slytherin seeker. That doesn't mean though, that I've stepped down from the position so that my dream can become reality. You see the main part of the prophecy was that Weasley's going to kill you. All of the details could be changed by our present action except for the main string. So even if you decide not to join the team the attempt over your life will still happen, but at another time, under different circumstances. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think I do. So it will be a good thing if I actually go to the tryouts and become part of the team? Because we'll know what and when it will happen?" Harry felt a little strange since he already knew he would be the new Slytherin seeker even before actually trying to win the position. But another question still waited to be answered. "Ok, if it's a secret, say so, but if it's not - why did you quit being a seeker?"

"It's not a secret but it's not something I'm proud of either." The blond boy sighed. "I'm tired, Harry. Almost to the point where I think that I won't be able to get out of my bed in the mornings. I am going to be the captain, but I can't take the strain of being a player and having to work out even outside the team's practices. That's it."

The raven-head was stunned by the confession, but not surprised. He still couldn't believe that Draco had all that energy to argue with him, to play the role of the cold Slytherin prince (even fallen from grace) and be at the top of the class. Oh, and let's not mention the lack of sleep, the dreadful things that happened to him in the summer and kept happening, the seer-empath problems and so on and so on. Harry thought he would break down, if he was in the blonde's shoes.

"I get your point. It seems that there is one thing about quidditch that is very different for us, though. For you, being a seeker is a burden... well, not a burden, but another task to complete. For me, it's a way to get off all the stress that I have in my life. So, following that logic - thank you for giving me the possibility to remain even slightly sane." Harry smiled.

Draco smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that you'll be doing something you love. I was very worried at the start of the year that I'll leave the team hanging, but now I'm sure I'm leaving it in sure hands." After that the blond completely changed the tone and the smile turned into a smirk. "I'm still the captain though and I guarantee that you won't have it easy."

Harry laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, after Oliver Wood I believe everything will be easy. And I can assure you that the only problem you'll have with me is to get me off the broom and away from the pitch."

---

Finally Binns' class was over. The moment Draco stood up, Blaise was at his side, offering his arm. The blond Slytherin was much better thanks to Severus' strong potions, but he still felt a little wobbly on his feet and didn't want to risk it. He accepted the offered support gracefully and the Slytherins left the room to go stand in the hallway and to decide how were they going to spent their study-alone hour and how were they going to do their Defence project.

Harry caught himself to be too distracted by the sight of Blaise and Draco together so he almost missed the question, directed at him.

"Malfoy gave the books to you, Potter, so he pointed _you_ as our leader of group - a logical decision for a traitor." Goyle's voice was thick and sickening. "Let's all have our tasks and get to work."

The raven-head desided to ignore the traitor comment - it wasn't wise to get into a silly fight with a person with whom he shared a bedroom. Instead, he got right to the point.

"It's quite logical, actually. As the professor said, we'll work in two groups. We're 7. The books Professor Malfoy gave me are three - 2 on vampires and only one on veelas. So 5 people will work on vampires and 2 - on Veelas. Everyone will present a different aspect of the problem - those, who work on vampires, will divide the material available between themselves - the same goes for the others. You could choose to present the book itself - that would mean that you won't need find more books than those given to us. We cannot see Slytherin loosing points for stupidity though, so I suggest a more thorough take on the material." Harry permitted himself a smirk and continued. "If you wish, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Draco and I will work on vampires since the information is more and more complicated. All I ask is - we should have general information on _both_ magical races never mind our group subject. Do you agree?"

"It's fine by me." Draco nodded.

Even if Crabbe and Goyle weren't satisfied they were outnumbered so they just grumbled something along the lines of: "You better give us the book we need in the Common Room, Potter", and left before the others.

Blaise laughed.

"They strangely remind me of some kinds of monkeys."

Pansy laughed too and then turned to Harry.

"Great choice, hun. We'll now have it real easy. One of Lucius closest friends is a vampire and he was often around while Drey was growing up. We basically have our task ready."

The blond sneered.

"If you think that I'll do all the work by myself you're mistaken, Pansy. You _are_ going to have to read the books. I'll simply put in any additional important information or concept that you're missing."

Harry realised he was looking funny at Draco, so quickly turned around and started walking towards the dungeons. So vampires were real - well, he was expecting it - after all if there were worewolves why not have their mortal enemies - the vampires... "Mortal" was a strange choice of words. And the Malfoys had a vampire-friend. Wasn't he considered a filthy half-breed and not good enough to even walk the same earth as the highly purebloods? Or was there something to that concept that Harry was missing?

"You had a vampire friend? That's great - do you think it will be him that we'll get to meet?" Harry realised he had made a mistake - _again_ - with that question. Draco's face darkened when he spoke.

"Oh, yes! My father and his great idea to have 'guest lecturers'. Isn't he a genius?" Draco's words were dripping with irony. "Though to answer your question- yes it would probably be Nikolai that will lead the classes on vampires."

Harry was completely confused. It was reassuring, though, that he wasn't the only one. The others were eying Draco questioningly too.

"NiKolai? What is he - a Russian? And why the irony?"

"No, he's Bulgarian." Was the curt reply. "And I don't approve of my father's ideas of how to lead his classes, or at least a certain one of them, and that's 'why the irony'."

Harry almost laughed - the blond sounded a little like a rebellious teenager who wouldn't approve of anything his parents did.

"Bulgaria - so he went to Durmstrang. And you know, I think it's great we get to meet the living person - that's the only way to understand that they are neither better nor inferior to us, just the same - well, at least at the level of race. Anyone could be better than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Actually he didn't go to Durmstrang but to Hogwarts. His mother is British. He's been friends with my father since their school years. And I don't mind him, invaiting Nikolai. The thing that ticks me off is that he's planning something that concerns me, knows of my opinion very well, but still ignores it and does what he's planned anyway." Draco didn't realise how vague and confusing his explanation sounded.

And then Harry remembered Lucius mentioning something about gifts and things... Did he mean they'll be learning about...

"You can't be serious - he's going to put you in front of the class to explain what it's like to be an empath and a Seer? That's... fucked up." The raven-head felt sympathetic for the boy.

Blaise, though, found the idea interesting.

"Hey, I haven't thought about that. Oh, wouldn't it be fun, Dray? Explaining to those dim wits Crabbe, Goyle and Weasley the fact that you're almost able to read their minds and inner-most desires. I bet the Weasel will find that...inspiring." The boy laughed evilly.

The blond wasn't impressed in the least.

"I don't plan on leading a lecture about myself, thank you very much, so you can forget it."

Harry couldn't formulate it for himself at the moment, but instinctively he felt good that Draco was disagreeing on something with the Italian.

"Ok, ok, we got it. Let's first see what happens with that Nikolai guy, and then we'll think about Draco and his responsibilities as a student and a son."

They had already reached the common room and Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle talking quietly with some sixth years. When Draco and company entered they lifted their heads and Goyle yelled:

"Come on, Potter, give the book here. We don't have a whole day!"

Harry clenched his fists. How dare he... The words he was going to say were cut out by Draco's cold voice.

"If you really had wanted to get something done, you would have gone and checked the library. Maybe the fact that you don't know where it is has stopped you, or you're just stalling, not wanting to use the few brain sells that you still have functioning. Either way you should learn to speak civilly to your House mates." After saying that Draco and Blaise passed their room mates, as if they weren't their, and assumed their favorite spots around the table, nearest to the fire place.

The Italian held back for a while whispering something in his friend's ear. To Harry's surprise and anger the blond shivered and then laughed wholeheartedly.

Theo had proved himself as the most silent one - he liked to observe and rarely said or did anything. At the beginning he believed Harry to be a spy, traitor, whatever - just purposefully sent in Slytherin to control them. Now he had grown to like him and had seen how truly loyal he was to his new house and friends.

"What do you say to get those books and start working? The sooner we start, the earlier we'll finish."

Harry smiled - Nott was a nice guy. The attempt to distract him from the sight of the two Slytherins by the fire was transperent, but what's more - he had reflected his own thoughts. It was nice to know that not all Slytherins were learning maniacs (like a certain blond). With Theo everything was easy - you could be silent with him, without feeling that you are expected to lead a conversation; he was there when somebody had to to come with you from here to there (the stupid rule with a Slytherin never being alone outside the dungeons - Harry still couldn't get over it!). In short - he was the slightly better version of the slytherin Neville Longbottom... Although if he heard that, Harry could consider himself dead meat.

Now they were sitting near the fire, all of them, and were reading. Harry had learned a lot he didn't know - vampires were immortal, but other myths were "busted" - they didn't run from garlic, the sun wasn't a problem, neither was the silver. Actually they seemed quite perfect with their looks, magical abilities (there were no squib vampires), immortality, invincibility...

"I wonder why Voldemort never tried to become a vampire - that would easily solve his problem with the immortality" Harry thought aloud.

At that everybody around the table laughed. At Harry's shocked expression Pansy decided that someone had to explain to the poor boy that which to all of them was crystal clear.

"Oh, hun, he has tried. But he was promptly refused. You see- the Dark Lord is a half-blood. And vampires are much more picky than any old, magical aristocratic family about the purity of blood. They would never- and I mean really _never_, share their gft with someone like him.

For a moment Harry imagined Voldemort's anger at the refusal and his scar hurt, if only for mere seconds. That must have been dreadful.

"What happened after that? After they refused him? I mean, he's not one to let that go..." Harry winced at this and held his forehead for an instant.

Draco immediately noticed and put two and two together. But there was no way to ask if Harry was alright without drawing the others' attention. Instead he opted to answer the question and close the subject as fast as possible.

"It happened during his first rule as far as I know. My father has never spoken about it. Nikolai was the one, who recounted to me the little I know. Voldemort came in contact with one of the oldest vampires and actually _demanded_ that he be turned in one too. They laughed at him. Told him that he was unworthy, weak, impure. They didn't want to have anything to do with a tainted creature like him. Actually vampires aren't this prejudicial. They don't mind befriending half-bloods and even muggleborn. But they were offended by Voldemort's blatant disrespect for their Race and the responsibilities that came with the gift of immortality. The Dark Lord was on a rampage a whole month after their refuse and his rage didn't subside for years. A lot of Death Eater died then."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. Logical. That was the way he acted. The raven-head inhaled deeply, the headache was a lot weeker now.

"I see. Well, at least it's nice to know that somebody can oppose him. Do you know if they take any side in the war?"

"They stay neutral. They have refused him, but that doesn't mean that they'll help the Light." How very Gryffindor of the new Slytherin and how very Slytherin at the same time. He was both thinking about the war, and the light, and the good and all that crap and how to use Voldemort's disadvantage as his strength. That way of thinking wasn't so bad.

"I didn't think they will. After all they're dark to the core, right? It's just nice to know that they're not against us." Harry smiled and changed the subject - it was too dangerous to discuss such things in the common room.

"So how are we going to stucture our presentation?"

The five slytherins fell into deep conversation and soon they could be considered ready.

"Well then, I think we can say that we're done. I suggest we go and eat something. I'm starving." Draco stretched and made to stand up.

Blaise was immediately by his side, offering him once more his arm. This time Pansy didn't take on things silently.

"What's up with you, boys. At lunch the kiss and now all the touching, the whispering, the escorting. Even a blind person would see you were flirting." Pansy smirked. "What's up? Trying to start anew your love relationship?"

Blaise at least had the decency to blush, but neither of the two deemed her worthy of an answer. Harry wasn't very happy.

He couldn't even understand why he was so angry. Draco was going through a tough period, so it was good for him to be distracted with something nice for a change. Maybe it was what Blaise told him earlier - they were not for each other, it was all a mistake... My ass, why did he even bother to say all this, when he was so obviously still attracted to the blond?

Harry caught Pansy's eye and in order to escape any questions, took her hand and started talking something about the project. She didn't look happy, but decided to torment him later.

And then the strangest thing happened. They entered the Great Hall and suddenly it fell silent. All eyes were on them. Hermione looked concerned from the Ravenclaw table, but the other students…Harry hadn't felt such hate since the end of the Tournament when people thought he was the one in fault for Cedric's death. The memory overwhelmed him and combined with the headache from earlier made his legs a little shaky. Blaise automatically caught him with his other hand and now the three boys were in a strange embrace. The Hall exploded.

_'Oh damn'_ was all Draco could thing over the waves of intense hatred, confusion and surprise, coming from every corner of the Great Hall, directed at the three of them, trying to drawn him, to make him lost himself. What he was afraid of has obviously happened. _'Oh, please, Merlin, don't let it be that bad!'_

TBC

Questions Special is still running so…we're waiting for your reviews and/or questions. ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Lions are quiet by nature

We have a betareader now, guys! So let's give a warm welcoming hug to morgan1234! ^^

**Chapter eleven: Lions are quiet by nature**

'_Oh, please, Merlin don't let it be that bad'_

Draco glanced at the teacher's table and groaned. Great - just when one might need them neither his father nor Severus, nor Dumbledore were there. He could at least hope that if something really bad was to happen, McGonagall would protect her Golden Boy. He had to think! What would be the right plan of action here? He wasn't sure what exactly had happened. Hermione already knew, but he couldn't just go and ask her- he didn't know how much he was incriminated in the whole situation so he didn't want to risk doing the same to the girl. And they couldn't just leave since it could be interpreted as an escape. They just had to act normal and wait for the development of the events and to act fast and accordingly when needed.

A still shaky Harry thanked Blaise for catching him and turned a questioning gaze to the blond. Draco nodded encouragingly and led his friends to their seats on the Slytherin table. They just had to stay calm!

Harry took a deep breath and walked on his own even though he was still a bit shaken. He understood the look Draco gave him - "Act normal and we'll see what happens." Good, he could do that - after all he had lived through his fifth year with everybody believing him to be crazy. But something was off with the look Hermione shot him. She knew what had caused all the commotion. Instinctively Harry looked at the Gryffindor table. He saw a surprised and worried Seamus and two redheads with unreadable expressions.

_What was going on? Well, let's take Draco's advice and go with the flow. _

As Harry sat at the empty end of the Slytherin table he heard some hisses from the other side that made all of his friends turn around.

"Faggot," Was what everybody was saying.

Draco turned too, his face with an unreadable, stony expression.

"May I inquire who are you talking to?"

A sixth year boy with a forced manly expression sneered at him.

"Your little Savior lover, Malfoy. Or maybe Zabini. I don't know, I can't quite catch when you change partners, you queers."

Harry was genuinly surprised that somebody actually dared to talk to Draco in such a manner. He was a dead man. The brunet was so shocked that didn't even absorb the information that he had just received. He needed about a minute (provided to him by the stunned silence that followed the boy's words) to realize that everybody knew of his orientation. Could it be that all that commotion was because of that? How stupid.

Draco was completely shocked. This little boy was trying to provoke _him _- the Slytherin Prince! He had to stay cool though, or he was going to slip and do or say something he would regret later.

"Who I choose to sleep with is my own personal business and I don't see how you even dare to comment on it. And as far as my friends are concerned, you better think twice before insulting either of them. Now I'll advise you to go back to your seat and the pointless conversation you were having with your friends, before I do something more than warn you."

The boy froze for a moment as he saw the Slytherin Prince in action - they all thought Draco had lost his touch (and his guts). Obviously that wasn't the reality and the sixth year almost did as he was told. Almost. He still remembered that they were at the Great Hall and the other Slytherin could do nothing but throw threats at him. What's more, he was a Malfoy, and that family was a thorn in the eye of the Dark Lord. If he hurt Draco, that would make him jump in the hierarchy, quite quickly. So the boy smirked back at the blond and added.  
"Since you shagged the Golden boy, who you fuck is not your personal business anymore- it's all in the papers now. And about insulting your friends - some friends you have, ones who cannot defend themselves but need you."

Harry was furious. He was clenching his fists the whole time and only Pansy's hand on his shoulder was stopping him from doing something that would make Voldemort proud. That boy was playing with fire. No, with dynamite. Of course, Harry understood that what he had said was true - so the papers somehow had found out that he was gay and wrote about it. There were only three questions hanging - how did they find out, why was it now that everybody reacted (the papers were received in the morning, not the night) and why were Blaise and Draco involved. The raven-head was distracted from his thoughts by the blonde's voice, which was unusually tense.

Draco counted to ten in his head. So what he suspected was indeed true. He wasn't surprised that he and Blaise were involved (a little surprised Theo wasn't, but that was for the better). He couldn't say anything to protect his friends because he would either step on his or on their pride. Let's hope Blaise would react fast enough.

"I would have thought you Slytherin enough not to believe everything the papers say and smart enough to do as you are told. I guess I was wrong."

"Leave him to talk, Dray, that way maybe I'll have the opportunity to show him just how well Harry and I can defend ourselves."

Thanks Salazar that he had such a smart and quick friend.

The guy expected that kind of reaction. They were rising to his bait - could the ex-rulers of Slytherin be so naive? Well, only one way to find out.

"Go on then, if you dare. "Defend" yourselves! But do it out loud so that the whole school could hear you. I'm not the only one who knows, after all. At least you know that you did something wrong - otherwise you wouldn't need to "defend" yourselves, right Potter?"

Harry had had the time to calm down. He was good at dealing with what others thought of him, so he just gave a friendly smile to the annoying boy.

"Even though I feel this urge to do what you tell me to, I'll have to be strong enough not to oblige, Milord. See, I wouldn't want to have the whole school interested in my sex life in the Slytherin common room, and we all know what happens there. Actually, now I remember you. You're Mark Twiny, right?" Judging from the look the boy gave him he had got the name right. "Oh yes, I remember _you_." The brunet walked to the boy and leaned into his ear but talked loud enough for the table to hear. "We wouldn't want Tracy to know what happened last May, now would we?" Harry winked at the stunned and blushing boy and sat down between Draco and Blaise.

Blaise squashed the urge to gape. Was that the Harry Potter they had bullied all these years? It almost seemed impossible that the Gryffindor who always responded hotly with either his fist or his wand could be so...sly...inventive...Slytherin. He had to admit that up until now he didn't quite get why Harry was transfered in his House. Ok, the kiss today _was_ strange, but he put it to the raven head's hot temper, not to some kind of plan he had made. Maybe he would be able to get along with his new House mate better than he had expected.

There was a really nasty commotion going around though. Judging from Dray's lack of surprise he had seen it coming. Blaise could always tell the reactions of his best mate, even those the blond hid behind facades. They have known each other for more than ten years now and in that time he had learned and saw all there was to Draco Malfoy. He knew him through and through. Enough to know that the blond was racking his mind, trying to come up with a plan on what was the most advantegous way to proceed from now on. But they had to have better knowledge about what was going on. They needed to find the paper that started this. He started looking subtly around to try and locate the desired object.

At that moment a girl sat next to him.

"Hey, Blaise, guys, I think you better look at this." Hermione said in a low voice and handed them the exclusive edition of Witch Weekly. On it's front page could be seen three pictures - one for Harry, Draco and Blaise. Above them a title with colored capital letters yelled: "Who will The-Boy-Who-Lived choose?".

In complete contrast to his recent actions Harry just stared at the paper in front of him. He was at a loss for words. Who could even...? His question was partially answered when Pansy began reading parts of the article.

"Today the Boy-Who-Turned-Out-To-Be-Gay was seen kissing one of his classmates- Blaise Zabini in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were able to get an exclusive interview from the distraught best friend and ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes. Well, he hadn't thought of _that._ So his little demonstration was seen by more people than he had hoped. But what was worse was the last part of the sentence. Could it be...

"When I said that I'll kill Ronald Weasley, I forgot something - his sister!" Was Hermione's angered statement. "To fall that low - they are your friends for Merlin's sake! They've known you since your first year here! How could they do this?!"

Harry smiled sadly at her. Thank Merlin for Draco's vision or right now Harry would be the most irreparably broken person alive. Oh, he was hurt, but at least the damage could be repaired... hopefully.

"Don't make a fuss over it, Hermione, it's not something unexpected after all." Was that his voice? It was low and shaky. He had to brace himself, he didn't want to give those asses the pleasure of seeing him hurt.

---

So Merlin was turning a deaf ear on him today. The worst was happening! The media! Draco couldn't belive that the damn Gryffindors could be this resourceful. He knew that Harry was probably very badly hurt, but he would deal with that later. Now he needed to know how far the Weasels had gone.

"Carry on, Pans."

The girl nodded and with a tint of anger in her voice continued reading.

"Young Ronald Weasley, a former dormitory mate of says: "Potter has been using me and my family for years. He has never wanted to go back to his relatives, saying that they abused him. I've always believed that, even though there were some remarks from people that he was only searching for attention. But after what my sister has brought forth, I think that those people were right and Harry Potter was using my family so that he could satisfy his ego." A heart broken Ginerva Weasley elaborates: "I've always been in love with Harry and he knew it. At the end of last year, my dream came true when he asked me out. I accepted, but soon realised that what I was dreaming about wasn't going to come true. Even though we were officially dating, Harry was always cold and distant. I thought it was because he was shy and I was his first serious girlfriend, but a couple of days ago, I found out the real reason, when he broke up with me. He told me that he had always been gay and that he was using me as a shield, behind which to hide from prying eyes. He told me that he didn't need me anymore since he had found lovers who would take care of him." Pansy was reading every word with more and more malice and in the end she had to stop to take a breath. The magazine was shaking in her hands and was a little crumpled from the force with which she was grabbing onto it.

Well, nothing could be said to _that_. They hated him. Both of them. Using the Weasleys, the closest thing to a family he had ever had? Lying about his relatives? Trying to get attention? Using Ginny as a shield to hide his debauchery? And the article continued. Harry hoped that that was the commentary by the author and not more interview. He wasn't sure he could keep the cold mask his face now wore if that wasn't the case.

Hermione, who had already read the article twice, was just resting her head on her hands. When she looked up and saw no reaction from Harry, she realised how deep he must be wounded. The girl reached out a hand to soothe him, but her hand was stopped by Blaise who just shook his head. Of course, Harry needed to be here, to hear this and take it with his head held high. And anything that could make him break his composure was not helping at all.

"Is there more from the interview or is the rest only talk about all the signs that Harry gave and how everybody always suspected that he's gay?" Theo's voice was filled with irony. It was a voice of a person who knew just how much better he was than the others and how they did not even deserve his anger. He was smiling and eating as if nothing had happened.  
Just what Harry needed. Nott was putting this act for him and he was not one to refuse an offered hand (not anymore). The brunet smiled and looked at Pansy.

"Forget about me. What did they say about Draco and Blaise?" His voice was cold and filled with anger. Ron and Ginny could fuck with him however they pleased, but they had no right to bring others into that.

"I can't read anymore. If one more word of this crap comes out of my mouth, I'm gonna be sick." Pansy declared, her eyes flaring with anger.

Draco took the magazine from her hands and scanned it briefly, only reading the most important bits.

"The Slytherin dorm is a disgusting place where orgies are happening every night. They are obviously led by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy who are now constantly seen with the gay hero....Ms Weasley elaborates: "Of course, I expected him to jump immediately into Draco Malfoy's bed with all the tension between them for years. But the kiss he shamlessly paraded in front of the whole school, only proves that they've formed a threesome." ... Harry Potter's lovers are both from two very old pureblooded families with a high society status. Ron Weasley has an explanation: "Potter is thirsty for fame and money. He has found the quickest way to get it: shagging the rich queer bastards."...We'll try to reach the parents of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to get their thoughts about their son's chosen partner... What is Dumbledore doing, you might ask dear readers? Under his nose his students are having unprotected sex...Are Malfoy and Zabini in love? What is Harry Potter planning? Is he only using them?...The two will have to answer to the high class society; which in past years has not been very tolerant to same sex relationships due to their diminishing number...Lot of hearts have been broken."

Draco had to drop the magazine before he tore it apart. How dare they?! Now they were all not only in deep shit, but in big trouble also.

Blaise had paled considerably and now was only able to mutter:

"Those son's of bitches!"

Great, now Draco and Blaise, as the only heirs to their bloodlines, will have it even harder to continue the line. Harry doubted anyone knew about Draco's orientation and he was quite sure that apart from that thing he had with the blond, Blaise was quite straight. Now, however, he was stuck with the other... queers. And whose fault was it? And that's the right answer - Harry Potter. If it wasn't for his stupidity and Gryffindor recklessness this wouldn't be happening. Great. He couldn't bring himself to look his ex-friends in the eyes.

Draco calculated fast and turned to Harry.

"Listen to me, Harry. Don't think about the interviews, don't think about the others, just listen to me and answer my questions. What matters is what _you_ want to do from now on. We can still react and either attack back or defend. The first important thing you must decide is:Do you want the the Magical Society to know that you're gay? If yes, then that's fine, we'll just have to repair the damage on your... gay image done by the article. If no, then there is still something we can do to fix this. Answer me: what do you want?"

Harry had to laugh at that.

"Do you really think I care even in the slightest what the "Magical Society" thinks of me? It doesn't matter if I'm straight, gay or even a lesbian - they'll still meddle with my life. So, my answer is - let them do as they please." The brunet sighed and continued somberly. "You better think about yourselves - your families have history, positions - think how to repair the damage done to _you_."

Hermione's laugh mirrored that of Harry some minutes ago.

"Really, Draco, asking Harry not to think about the others and only care for himself... You still have a lot to learn. But for a first time I have to agree with him. What is done is done - for a moment there, they had forgotten about him with the war going on and all the attacks. But now they have a good way to distract people from that. Even if he denies being gay, they'll start to search for the reasons for which he left Ginny. There's no way out right now." Hermione's look could've killed when she said her next words. "And certain Weasleys knew that very well!".

Pansy decided that she had to join the conversation

"If Draco is saying that he has a solution, then he does. You two don't know how to work your way around and how to sway the public and that's why the press hasn't left you alone. But we're purebloods. We deal with reporters every day and we know how to handle it. And besides, to choose their position, Blaise and Dray have to know where you stand. Please, Harry, honey I know that you are upset, but we have to think rationally now. Mia we better leave this to the boys. They'll be able to handle it. Come on, hun, answer Dray's question. Think just this once about yourself. What do you want?" The girl asked her newest friend.

She could see his pain in the emerald green eyes. She knew the damage done to him by press (some of it was the Slytherins' fault actually), but they could get out of the situation if that was what Harry wanted.

"I really don't care that they know. Actually, I want them to know. I don't want to have to live my life hiding from the one I love, whoever he turns out to be, because I fear for my image. You really don't get it, do you? I. Don't. Care. About them knowing I am gay. The problem comes after that. A gay hero's personal life is far more interesting. Reporters will be everywhere, asking everyone what they knew, or suspected, or imagined about me. It will not go away. You're purebloods and know how to deal with the media and how to silence it. But The Boy Who Lived is an exception."

All this would have sounded as the most selfish thing the Slytherins had ever heard if they had not been with Harry the last few days. Now they saw the self-irony, the despair and the realistic way he saw things.  
"I really can't help you, guys. Act as you see fit. I've made my mind up about that. I will not run away like a fairy. I will stand my ground. Fuck them all. Theo, pass me the bread, please."

Draco nodded. Ok, he could understand that. But that left Blaise. The Italian was a Slytherin for much longer than Harry though, he didn't need to explain things to him, so the blond just asked quietly.

"Things are worst for you. Do you want me to do anything. Or if you choose a public display I'm sure Pansy will agree to assist."

Pansy quickly nodded her agreement.

"The biggest problem are my parents." Blaise thought for a moment and then groaned in frustration. "Why the fuck do they waste time with this crap when there is a war going on." He sighed and then said. "No public display. But what are we going to do- a follow up interview, sue the magazine, ruin the magazine?"

The blond considered.

"The best strategy would be a follow up interview and then sue them and if that doesn't turn out right- ruin them."

"Agreed. Are you in, Harry."

"Of course." Was the simple answer.

Hermione intervened.

"Do you have a journalist on your mind about the interview?" She shot an evil look at Harry, who only smirked back.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

They heard a frustrated sigh.

"I think we'll have problems again." Blaise nodded towards the other end of the table. "We can discuss the reporter thingy either later tonight or tomorrow. I suggest we leave now."

"But you haven't eaten yet." Pansy admonished.

"We'll order something in the Common Room. " Draco promised. That girl worried too much. "Let's go."

Indeed the other Slytherins were talking and looking at them more pointedly than before. They were up to something. Harry got up and walked with his friends out of the Hall, followed by hundreds pairs of eyes. But luck wasn't on their side today. The moment they found themselves out they were greeted by the sight of Ron and Ginny, who had just left and were laughing, heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

Upon seeing them, Blaise moved threateningly towards them.

"How dare you say such crap about us, you..." He was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
"Stop it, Blaise. They're not worth wasting your breath on." Draco sneered. "And besides it's not you they should be explaining themselves and apologizing to."

The aforementioned turned around and looked at them as if to assess them.

"I don't see why or to whom we should be apologising, snake." Was the venomous answer that Ginny deigned to give them.

Harry could feel his blood boiling when he saw the smirk on Ron's face at his sister's words.  
"Do you really believe what you said? About me using you, and your family and... Look me in the eye and tell me that you really believe all that crap!"

If there was still hope left in him, it fell broken into pieces.

"I belive every word I said in that interview." Ron's voice was full of hatred. "You and your disgusting new friends, doing those disgusting things! I can't believe what you've become. I'm ashamed that I ever called you my friend!"

Harry felt his mask slip. So, Potter, here's your proof. He hates your guts. At least at some point he had "called' you his friend. He couldn't stay here even a second more or he would break. But he couldn't run now, could he - they would see him weak, and he wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"What did you just say?" Hermione's blood was boiling. "How dare you do this to Harry! After all he did for you? What's gotten into you? There's no excuse for words like this. At least I'm glad that we made things clear - Harry and his "disgusting" friends, _we_ are all leaving."

Hermione was the best person who had ever existed if you asked Harry. She grabbed his hand and was about to lead them all to the dungeons when a voice stopped her.

"If you could just wait for a second there, Miss Granger."

Draco almost groaned aloud. The people he wanted to deal with the least at the moment were striding towards them- Severus and his father. His father's next words though showed him that in fact, there _was_ someone he wanted to see even less.

"You've all been summoned to the Headmaster's office."

And to annoy him further it seamed that the Weasel thought the same.

"Does this apply to us?"

"Yes, he wants to see you too, Mr Weasley, Ms Weasley. Follow us."

Harry almost groaned. What did Dumbledore want _now_ of all times? Couldn't he summon them tomorrow or later that evening? And Ron and Ginny too.

The brunet tried to stay as far away from them as possible. He was walking with Hermione and Pansy on his both sides who were looking around as if they were his bodyguards. He couldn't care less. He knew he had to focus on something different or he would go mad, that's why he decided to study the others. Blaise and Nott were talking quietly, Ron and Ginny were walking in the back - obviously afraid of hexes being thrown their way, and Draco was walking next to his father, trying his hardest to ignore him. Harry thought that looked like an extremely hard task, judging by the look Lucius Malfoy was giving his son. One person was missing though. Before he could turn around, he heard a voice next to him that almost made him jump.

"Care to explain what is going on, Mr Potter?" demanded Snape. He and Lucius had just gone to the Great Hall to search for the teenagers and they'd been greeted with a commotion similar to the one they'd had on their hands around the Triwizard Tournament. The ones they were searching for weren't there (maybe because they were the reason behind said commotion). Before they left in a hurry, they only managed to gather that Harry Potter was gay and that this had something to do with Slytherin and with some of Potter's new roommates and friends.

"I know as much as you do, Sir. Apparently some people decided it would be fun to say... things that do not concern them... about other people. To the press. I'm sure you know the story if you have seen tonight's edition of Witch Weekly." Harry surprised himself at how calm he sounded. He even talked civilly to Snape! He was getting better. Thank Merlin, Pansy saved him from the pain to explain more. It surprised him how freely she was talking to the Potions Master.

"The usual, Sir. It's those Gryffindors can attest to the fact that they are not only stupid, but also disloyal, backstabbing... you get what I mean. We'll explain in more detail later or you can read the article they've composed by yourself. Do you know why the Headmaster wants to see us? It doesn't have to do something with tonight, does it?"

Snape almost smiled.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with tonight. I don't believe that the Headmaster would bother himself and two teachers with some teenage quarrels. But I cannot tell you about the purpose of this meeting - it's neither the place, nor in my right to say."

The two Malfoys were walking up ahead, far in front of the rest of the group. Lucius was trying to get his son to talk to him. It had been like this all summer - Lucius trying to communicate, trying to break through, and Draco pulling away. The man knew that his son was taking the death of his mother really hard and was trying to get over his grief in his own way, but that didn't mean he had to keep him at a distance. Especially now when things seemed to be getting pretty rough on his boy's end.

"Draco, what's going on? We were on a hurry when we went to the Great Hall and we understood very little about the whole situation. Talk to me, please!"

His father was worrying again and Draco didn't want that. The man had enough to deal with, without having to worry about some stupid attempt of some stupid Gryffindor to play powerful. Lucius already knew about his orientation and he didn't mind, but he would definitely mind the attention that the damn article would draw to their family. Curse those Weasels!

"It's nothing more than what you've heard, dad. The Gryffindors are throwing accusations left and right without having proof, speculating about a relationship between Harry, Blaise and me, and then giving all that crap to the media."

To his surprise, his father wasn't angry. Lucius only nodded and again the first thing he asked about was Draco.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The situation is far worse for Blaise and Harry."

"Indeed. Blaise will be in a lot of trouble once his parents find out. He'll have to make a final decision."

"His decision _is_ final. He just has to share it now."

The older blond nodded again. At least his son was alright.

"Is that why Dumbledore is calling us?" The boy asked.

"'s about our decisions."

"He chose the perfect moment." Irony was dripping from Draco's words.

Lucius smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"He always does. You have to give him credit for that." Then his voice turned serious. "You have to talk more to me, Draco. I worry more when you don't, than when you share your thoughts and problems with me."

The Slytherin looked carefully at his father. The man's eyes were full with sadness and hope at the same time. Maybe he was being too harsh. They had both lost someone dear and Draco had made a mistake - it was better to deal with it together as a family, rather than face it alone. His father obviously needed him.

The younger Malfoy nodded and smiled.

"I will."

Lucius' eyes lit immediately and he too smiled brilliantly.

They were already in front of the gargoyle that was hiding the stairs, leading towards the Headmaster's office. Snape hurried to the front and whispered the password – "Twix". Lucius never succeeded in remembering the name of the muggle sweet. The two professors led the students up and they were greeted by a serious (for a change) Dumbledore with Fawkes resting on his shoulder.

"Ah, Severus, Lucius, you're finally here. Here, girls and boys, take a seat." And the Headmaster motioned towards 10 chairs, which were positioned facing his desk. Snape snorted at the way Albus addressed them – Lucius and he, they were as far from boys as one could be.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced his students. He knew about the commotion that had happened in the Great Hall and had already read 'Witch Weekly'. He noticed the smug expressions on the Weasley's faces and that surprised him. He had hoped that the article was not true. Next he turned his gaze to Harry. The boy was looking at him curiously, which made the hurt in his eyes barely visible. Once again Dumbledore admired the strength of the young man sitting in front of him. The others were nervous except for Blaise Zabini, who looked pale but determined.

"What is it that you called us here for, Professor?" Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Always the impatient one, aren't you, Miss Granger?"

Draco thought that he was either going to kill himself or go and strangle the old man – that damn, annoying twinkle was in his eyes again! He saw his father smirk next to him and glared at the man, who obviously had guessed what he was thinking about.

"I'm sure Harry already knows, but I'll explain things for the others that still don't: Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, all of the Slytherins gathered here tonight are our allies."

Even before Ron could take a breath to yell, Harry shouted:

"And what made you think I already knew, Professor? How on earth was I supposed to find out? Oh, yes, I know! You came and told me!"

"Harry, my boy, calm down. You've already become friends with your new housemates. I figured they would have shared with you."

"Oh, yes, I marched there on the first of September and they greeted me with new T-shirts "We joined the Order!" written on them."

"THEY JOINED THE ORDER?!?!?!?" Ron shouted out of himself. "All these years when you wouldn't let us join and now those snakes come here marching, declaring they've suddenly felt the urge to serve the Light? And you greet them with open arms? I mean, Snape I can tolerate… barely, but THEM? Wait, you can't mean… MALFOY?" Ron pointed his finger at his new DADA teacher.

That was greeted with dead silence… at first. And then…

"I'm sorry, Mister Weasley, although I'm afraid to break the balance between the two of us, could you be so kind and explain your bearable tolerance of my humble persona?" Snape's voice made Harry almost want to hide behind the desk.

"Severus, Severus, my boy, please, as I told Harry, calm down. Mister Weasley, please restrain yourself. I'll explain." The look the Potions Master shot Dumbledore almost made Lucius laugh out loud.

"This summer I had some very interesting conversations with some of the parents of our young friends here, and we have all come to an understanding. They have agreed to join our lines, as have their children. Well, except one. Mister Zabini, have you made your decision?"

Draco put his hand on his friend's arm for support and nodded to him encouragingly. Blaise smiled gratefully and declared.

"Yes, I have, Headmaster. I will follow my own path. I will be glad to assist you in the war in any way possible."

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"This is a very brave decision, my boy. I cannot say how proud I am of you. I'm sorry, though, for the sacrifices you'll be forced to make."

"Aren't you going to explain… Sir?" Ron demanded. "You can't be seriously telling us that you trust them just like that!"

"I'm going to explain, of course, Mister Weasley, but you'll just have to wait until Saturday. Which leads me to the other matter at hand- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, you've been officially invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. If you accept, your initiation will happen together with Mr. Zabini here on Saturday. You have time to think. If your answer is positive, I'll be waiting for you all here, Saturday, at 11 o'clock."

After this obvious dismissal, Draco stood up and headed for the door.

---

Luckily for everyone, Ron and Ginny left quickly after the meeting. They didn't say anything more – neither about Harry being gay, nor about their future membership in the Order, nor about Snape and Lucius. After their departure, the two professors left for a staff meeting (a late one), in the teacher's lounge and the teenagers went in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower to send off Hermione.

They walked some time in silence, not knowing what to say. Hermione, who had watched Harry the entire time and had bottled up all of her thoughts about what had happened, now turned to the boy.

"Will you stop sulking already? I know it hurts, they were my friends too, remember? But you're not doing anything by pitying yourself! The wound is there, patch it up and continue with your head held high! You cannot allow some stupid… beings… to affect you."

The raven-head stopped dead in his tracks.

"Of course you know everything, Hermione! Yes, he was your friend too, but I believe things are quite different for me! Ron was the first person from the magical world that made me feel at home here! Till some days ago, he was one of the closest friends I've ever had. And now he goes and does something that only he could think of, since he was so close to me! He is perfectly aware what the results of his actions will be! Tomorrow hundreds of owls will storm the Great Hall with all kinds of threats, support or propositions! My life will be stripped off of me again! And to say… to say I have used the Weasley's – the closest thing to a family I've ever had, the closest thing to parents… I'm sure you understand that perfectly well!" Harry was out of breath and strength. He had used it all up in order to maintain his mask just a little longer and maybe he wouldn't have broken up, if it wasn't for his friend's words. Deep down, he knew that she was probably right, but simple logic sometimes just couldn't be applied that easily!

The Slytherins were shocked into silence until now. Pansy, who was the one who always reacted first, was just about to open her mouth and share her opinion when Draco stopped her and whispered.

"We better leave that one to Hermione. Let's fall behind a little and give them some privacy. They're old friends and if there's someone who can help Harry now, that's Hermione. We shouldn't intrude."

Pansy thought a little then nodded in agreement and the Slytherins started walking slower. They were still able to hear the two friends but they could just pretend they weren't paying attention.

Hermione felt bad. Maybe she had reacted too harshly. Harry and Ron had always had a connection she never quite understood. Not to mention that friendship between boys was something completely different than that between girls or between a girl and a boy.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I understand that maybe I said too much. But you can't let yourself fall, just because somebody stabbed you in the back. You have friends that will listen to you, but in front of other people you have to be strong. Don't let them so close as to see your emotions!" Hermione didn't realize that she was seeing through his attempts to hide his feelings just because she was so close to the boy and that for someone who didn't know him, he would appear unfazed by what was happening.

"That's what I'm doing, Hermione! I guess I'm not that good at it, but I did my best not to show… how I feel. Just understand the situation I'm in, please. Right now I need you to be there for me, not to lecture me!" Harry was on the verge of hitting something.

"I'm not lecturing! I believe that friends are meant to tell you the truth and give you advice and not to leave you to your own devices. I want to help you, not to hurt you even more." Hermione caught gently his arm and pulled the raven-head into an embrace.

Well, nothing could be said to that. Sometimes it was very frustrating to have a friend who is always right. But for now, Harry didn't care. He hugged Hermione back and they stayed like that for a while. The others were a few meters away, delicately giving the two friends some time. When the brunet released the girl, he smiled at her and, hand in hand, they continued silently to the Ravenclaw tower. With a peck on the cheek for goodnight, Hermione went inside and the Slytherins turned around and continued their way to the dungeons.

---

When they got back to their Common Room, it was late and all of their housemates were already up in the dorms. Pansy yawned, in a not very lady-like manner and wished her friends good night before disappearing in the corridor that led to her room. Draco considered the situation and decided that after all he _was_ worried about Harry and wanted to talk to him privately.

"Theo, Blaise, why don't you go ahead, guys, and get showered first?"

The Italian saw that his friend wanted to talk to Harry and after nodding, he left together with the silent Theodore.

Draco went to sit on the couch which they had occupied what... the previous night? and motioned for the brunet to join him. Harry complied but said nothing. The blond thought that it would be best to let the ex-Gryffindor gather his thoughts first and start the conversation when he was ready, so the silence stretched. Finally, after 15 minutes or so Harry sighed and said:

"Ha, so who could guess that Ron would act the dirty way? Going and killing me is one thing, but spreading rumors and lies about me and my friends is a completely different thing. Quite the Slytherin he could make." His voice still couldn't go back to normal. With Hermione, he shouted and was angry. When talking to Draco, he had gathered himself. He didn't want to sound like a charity case...

"Oh yes, of course, just killing you off silently would be such a Gryffindor thing to do." Draco joked. "Those lions hate to impose and be noisy about what they think or feel."

The brunet smiled.

"Well, at least now I'm sure about one of the reasons he hates me - I'm gay. I'm almost curious to know the others." Harry looked at the carpet for a while and then asked the question that was bugging him from the beginning of the evening. "Why did you hate me all these years? Only because I was a Gryffindor, or because I refused your hand in the train? Why?"

"I haven't really... hated you, Harry. It's true that you've been a pain and you annoyed me (and still do sometimes by the way) to no end and I've been mad with you and with some of your choices and actions, but I haven't really hated you. And that was provoked not because you refused my hand, but because you chose Weasley (Weasley!) over me. I have pride you know. And after that the way you let yourself be blinded and swayed by others. I thought 'You're a man, Potter! The Savior no less damn it! Grow up! Open your eyes!' But you didn't and that irritated me even more. That's why I've behaved like I had."

"I see" Harry thought for a moment and then laughed. "I must admit I understand you. But it's different when you're on the other side. On my eleventh birthday Hagrid came and took me from my relatives. I met you in Madam Malkin's and you said you wanted to be in Slytherin. When I asked Hagrid what that was, he told me all the shit - that all dark wizards came from Slytherin, that Voldemort was there, and so on, and so on. Then, on the train, Ron said the same thing. I wasn't in a position to make a comparison. And all that led to me refusing your hand. After that - I have no excuse. I really let myself be swayed. Till this summer, that is. I must have been quite the asshole! You weren't far behind me, either, by the way."

The boys laughed for a while and then silence was reigning once again. Again the blond waited for Harry to speak first.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you and Blaise involved in all that crap. I hope you can find a way out of it."

"Don't worry about us, Harry. Blaise doesn't really care about public image - never did and never will. And now once he's voiced his choice out loud, he doesn't even have his parents to worry about. And for me it's not a problem since I _am_ gay. My father already knows and doesn't mind. My image as a playboy in Hogwarts will come out and I dare say it's not a bad one at all." The blond lughed quietly. "You should think more about yourself, Harry."

"Yes, maybe your right. At the moment the most important think for me is to find out if what Ron said is his and Ginny's opinion only or the Weasley's share it. If they do... I just hope they don't. I guess we'll see - if tomorrow there is a Howler waiting for Ron - Mrs Weasley doesn't agree." Even though he tried to make a joke out of it, the fear of losing his family was more that evident. Harry cursed himself for that. Hell, Draco was not going to put up with a whiny Hufflepuf!

To his surprise the blond looked sadly at him.

"They are like a family to you aren't they?" Draco put his hand one the raven head's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Harry felt himself lean in to the touch. What was he doing? But he was losing it - all the disappointment, pain, hurt - all of this was coming out and he could do nothing to stop it. The brunet sure hoped that Draco had all of his defences up.

"Thanks. I hope there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Are you going to be ok?" There was genuine worry in the blond boy's voice.

"Yeah, sure, I just need to absorb all that has happened tonight." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I just need to... be myself for a while, if that's ok?"

Draco looked deep in the pair of startingly green eyes. This boy... no, this man... who was he? He certainly wasn't the Harry Potter he'd known for the last six years. Why did Harry trust him? Why did he drop all of his defences in front of his enemy? Was this a game the ex-Gryffindor played to try and confuse him? Or was he this naïve and trusting? No, Draco was being paranoid and he knew it. But he didn't understand. He knew why he was trying to get to understand and get closer to him, but why did Harry do the same? The Slytherin just couldn't see logic in that. So he decided to take the risk and play naive for awhile too.

"Why? Why are you so open in front of me? Don't you hate me? Aren't you afraid that I'm going to betray you?"

Draco was looking into his eyes. Those silvery gray eyes were filled with surprise as the blond muttered his question. Harry knew he couldn't answer it, though. He didn't have a plausible response for himself either. He just felt free talking with Draco. It was different than with Theo. With the other boy he could talk about all kind of stuff and not worry about anything. With Draco, he felt the need to prove himself, but at the same time he wanted to reveal all that he was. He wanted to be liked for who he was.

"I don't know, honestly, I don't. Let's say I just feel comfortable around you. And I don't think you're going to betray me. You have had enough possibilities to do that in the past few days, not to mention the last hours. And I certainly don't hate you. Never had from the beginning of the year. I'm sorry I can't say the same thing about the previous years - I was in Gryffindor, I was too blinded and I hated you by default." Harry turned his gaze from the blond. No matter what he had said, he was afraid of seeing the reaction to his words; he was afraid of being betrayed. He needed a friend at the moment, somebody who could be there for him and Draco was the only one who could do that right now.

Harry was too complicated. Draco wouldn't be able to understand him until the brunet understood himself. For now, the only thing he knew was that Harry needed reassurance and support and he could give him that. His former enemy was now a Slytherin, his room mate, part of his group of friends. And friends were one of Draco Malfoy's top priorities.

"It's ok Harry. I know that we were enemies not long ago, but I want to get to know you, I want to be able to trust you and for you to trust me too. And now I can... I want… to be here for you. So don't worry, you can take down all your masks and be yourself. Tomorrow I can pretend that I have seen nothing."

And there was his reassurance. There was nothing more Harry could do. He let go of his defensive mechanisms and now he was trembling slightly, he was hugging himself with his hands and his eyes were tightly shut. His head was low and hid his expression from the blond.

"I just can't believe he did this. Ginny - I can somehow understand, she was always in some form of hysterics, but Ron... He was with me in our first year, he went with me to the Chamber of Secrets, he tried to protect me when he thought Sirius was a killer, he was with me at the Ministry... How... Why..." Harry was no longer coherent. It seemed that his emotions had swept his mind away. The crisis he was so desperately trying to avoid was now there in full force.

Draco moved closer and put his arm around the trembling boy. His other hand was in Harry's hair, playing with the raven locks, trying to offer some comfort.

"Shh, Harry. It's gonna be ok. This pain...it'll go away. Let it all out and it's gonna be better. Grieve now and you'll find tomorrow that you've become stronger. I'm here. Everything will be fine again soon." The blond murmured softly.

"I just... I can't be alone now. I don't feel like I'll be able to take it. And he _knows_ and... Maybe it's for the best. After all because he _knows_, he has the right to decide for himself. Yes, he better distance himself from me..." Harry had now stopped trembling, relaxed by the blonde's caresses. If it wasn't for Draco, he would probably had gone mad. What an irony, really, but the blond had become one of the few people he could actually trust. He didn't know when that happened, but it did. Harry couldn't remember ever being this weak in front of Ron or Hermione. They would worry, pity him. And Draco was just there, doing nothing but giving the brunet some support. It was infinitely better.

_The 'he' person must be Ron, but what does he know? Doesn't matter, I'll find out sooner or later. Harry isn't making any sense now._

"You're not alone. I'm here. We can stay here as long as you want, as long as you need. Realise what's happened, grieve over it, accept it and you'll be able to move on."

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. It was one thing to let go of his emotions and a completely different thing to lose it! He had to get a grip of himself. Even a little late, Ron had made his decision. Better to find out now than in a fight, right? And thank Merlin he had broken up with Ginny - a person who had so much hate in herself, could never really love somebody else. So it was as the old proverb said - "everything bad brings something good".

"Thank you," Harry looked into the silver eyes and inclined his head slightly. "I feel much better now." A small smile was now on the brunet's lips.

Draco returned it and withdrew the hand that was playing with Harry's hair. The other though, stayed on the other's shoulder.

"Do you want to stay here and talk some more? Or we can go to sleep. You must be very tired."

Harry shook his head.

"I believe I've talked enough for a week or so. But if you want to say, ask, share something... I'd be glad to hear it." The brunet felt infinitely in debt to Draco and felt he owed him a great deal. He wasn't so delusional as to not realise that if the blond had any problems, he wouldn't go to Harry, of all people. Rather he would go to Pansy or Blaise... The kiss scene from earlier that day played before his eyes and for a moment Harry gazed into space.

Draco smiled and he withdrew his other hand.

"I'll hold you to that offer someday. But for now, let's get upstairs."

---

When they got in their dormitory all of their room mates were already fast asleep. After a quick shower, Harry was preparing to get in his bed when Draco came up to him and said quietly.

"You haven't told me yet if you wanted my help. With your dreams I mean."

With all that had been going on, Harry had completely forgot about his dreams. Now that Draco mentioned it though...

"Yes, I really need this. What must I do?"

The blond Slytherin nodded.

"Smart decision. Those dreams are dangerous. I'll teach you how to put up a mental shield. It's the type empaths use and it's different from Occlumency. In some part it's easier because once it's put up, it's hard to break. But it requires a lot of energy to actually create it, so we can't do it tonight- you're too tired and too emotionally drained. We'll use something else." Draco motioned to the brunet to get in his bed and Harry complied without asking for an explanation. "I'll use a spell that young empaths often use before they are able to build up their own shields. It'll put a barrier around your bed, which will stop strong emotions or intents directed to you, entering your mind."

Draco took out his wand and made a very intricate movement with it in the air, whispering:

"Cingi aversabilis de affectus.(1)"

The air around Harry's bed glowed silver for a second and then turned back to normal.  
"There. You'll still be able to dream, but you won't be in danger of losing yourself."

Harry thanked the blond for what felt like the hundredth time that night and with a good-night he tried to sleep. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Apparently he was tired and after the emotional outburst he had earlier, he didn't have the strength to even think about his problems. They could all wait till tomorrow. He dreamt. But it wasn't about Voldemort. It was something entirely different.

_Draco and Blaise were kissing. Blaise had his arms around the blonde's waist and had him pulled as close as possible to his own body. Draco's hands were around the Italian's neck. The kiss was passionate and came naturally, as if they were born to do just that. Harry was watching them with a strange feeling in his stomach. He could feel just how turned on he was by the sight, but there was some part of him that wanted to strangle Blaise. _

_And then the Italian vanished. _

_  
Before Harry could look around he found himself pressed to a wall. Draco was looking into his eyes with the most intense gaze the brunet had ever felt. The Malfoy heir had Harry's hands pinned to the wall above his head and one of his legs was betweеn the brunet's. And when Harry thought this couldn't get any better Draco kissed him. It was nothing like Ginny's kisses - this one was soft, but firm. It took all the air out of his lungs. It was dominant, possessive. Harry felt his legs weaken and now only Draco's leg was helping him stand. Oh, but the feel of his leg...  
____

Harry woke up sweaty and feeling a great tension in the lower part of his body. Now what was _that_?

TBC

1: Cingi aversabilis de affectus (latin) - Protection from emotions

Once again we can't wait to read your reviews and answer your questions ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****How does one get in Snape's "To be taken care of" list**

Harry stood in the shower and let the cold water wash him. What was that dream all about? After all that had happened that day he could expect anything- from flying on a broom to Ron attacking him, but that... And that feeling he had in his stomach - it didn't go away with his dream; it was still there and just stubbornly wouldn't go! He didn't like Draco _that_ way, was what he kept repeating to himself. It was just a dream, provoked by a confused and tired mind. Yes, that had to be the case. He didn't know the blond that well. It was just that kiss with Blaise in the Hall that interested him. Come to think of it, it was the first gay kiss he had ever witnessed and... it was hot, he had to admit it. But he didn't want to be with Draco; that was absurd! But why? Why absurd? Draco was kind, funny, incredibly smart, powerful wizard, sensitive, and a good friend, handsome, gay... Oh fuck! Harry hit his head in the wall! He was falling for the blond! How could he be so stupid? And now what?

He didn't have the time to think that over, though, since an irritated knock on the door startled him.

"Harry, get out of there already! Some of us need to shower too!" An angered Draco in the morning was something to beware of; Harry had learned that the hard way. He quickly dried himself with the towel and got out of the bathroom. He made a point of not looking at the blond and proceeded to dress himself and make his bed. When he was finished he pulled the curtains that were hiding his bed and saw that everybody was ready and waiting for him. Muttering and apology he went to Nott and all of them parted for breakfast.

---

An amused Blaise watched his best friend drag himself through the common room and outside in the dungeon's hallways muttering under his breath something that suspiciously sounded like: 'Who the hell was the idiot that thought that school should start before 10', under his breath. The Italian almost laughed out laud. Mornings were never boring with a grumpy Dray. At least for him, since he found it incredibly amusing. For all the rest who suffered the blonde's wrath it was anything _but_ fun.

They arrived at the Great Hall early. Blaise and Theo had talked last night and they had decided that it would be best if they could eat their breakfast and leave before the rest of the student's population even arrived. Pansy, who had obviously thought of the same thing, was already waiting for them, eating her breakfast. Pansy was an early riser and she was almost always hyper early in the morning-something, which irritated Draco to no end and gave Blaise even more occasions to laugh. As expected, when Pansy waved them over and the blond finally noticed her, he groan.

"Somebody up there must really hate me."

"Good morning, boys! Dray, come sit next to me! I've already poured you some coffee."

With a sour expression Draco slumped next to the overly-cheerful girl and grabbed the cup she offered.

To Theo's surprise Harry wasn't the happiest person either. Of course, he couldn't have forgotten about yesterday's events, but after the talk with Draco till late last night Theo had supposed that some of the brunet's bitterness would pass. That didn't seem the case, though, so Nott decided to do something really out of character.

"Harry, are you still thinking about yesterday? Come on, give it a break!"

Startled by the usually silent Theo, Harry watched him a couple of seconds in amazement and then, slightly blushing, answered.

"No, I got over it. Don't worry, Theo. I'm sorry I've been spacing out."

The redness on the brunet's face didn't escape Pansy's eyes, though.

"Oh, oh, oh, Harry, honey what do we have here?! Care to share with your big sister Pansy why are you blushing?" The girl's eyes were gleaming with curiosity and mischief.

Harry almost groaned. Why was she always so perceptive? And now, with his guilty conscious he couldn't think of a lie quickly enough. That's why he simply glared at the girl and said:

"Not now, Pans," and continued poking his pancakes.

Pansy thought for a while and then decided that in light of yesterday's events she would leave him alone...for now.

Suddenly and owl landed next to Blaise's plate. The boy looked at it quizzically and murmured to himself:

"I wonder who this might be from. I didn't expect any mail today." He gently removed the letter from the animal's leg and the bird flew away. Blaise turned the envelope in his hands, but didn't find anything written on the outside. He shrugged and started opening it.

Draco's attention was solely focused on his mug and the coffee inside and in his still sleepy state he didn't noticed the arrival of the owl that delivered Blaise's letter. He heard the rustle of feathers when the bird flew of though. What was that? It was too early for the post to have arrived. Post...there was something important about the post today. Something he had to remember at all costs. Something...Draco's eyes suddenly widened in realization. No! He turned quickly to Blaise and shouted:

"Blaise! No! Don't open..."

It was too late. For Draco everything started moving in slow motion. His voice came out muffled and slower than usual. He saw Blaise's eyes turn up to him painfully slowly and his best friend regarded him quizzically. But his hands haven't stopped moving fast enough. The letter was opened...a loud bang reverberated from the Great Hall's high ceiling.

---

Harry turned around at Draco's yell and at that moment saw Blaise in flames. The boy fell to the ground and a scream that made his blood freeze startled the early risers that had been in the Great Hall. Draco was on the ground, muttering spell after spell in a desperate attempt to save his friend. Harry felt robed figures run next to him and saw Snape and McGonagall. The witch started chanting spells and soon the fire ceased. At the same time the Potions Master was making attempts to get Draco away from the Italian boy, who was now lying unconscious (to Harry's hope) on the floor.

Screams were heard from the few students that were there. Before he could stop himself Harry stood up and ran to the lying boy only to find himself restrained by Lucius Malfoy, who had just arrived.

"Minerva, get the boy to the Hospital wing. NOW!" Snape shouted and led the still struggling Draco out of the Great Hall. He was followed by Harry, Lucius, Pansy and Theo.

---

Hermione was on the steps, which led to the ground floor when she heard some kind of explosion, followed by shouts and terrified screams. The first thing that came to her mind was that something had happened to Harry and she ran at full speed down the rest of the stairs and towards the double doors. But before she could reach out a hand they flew open and she jumped to make way for professor McGonagall. To Hermione's terror next to the Transfiguration teacher, suspended in the air and guided by the woman's wand, was an unconscious Blaise Zabini. He was followed by a wide eyed Draco struggling to free himself from his father and professor Snape's hold on him. As they passed her she could hear the blond muttering like a man possessed.

"No...no...no...that can't be happening...no..."

Hermione felt her heart stop. She ran after the crowd and found an equally terrified Harry.

"Harry, HARRY, what happened? How is Blaise? What was that bang? What...?"

"It... it was a cursed mail, Hermione. It was sent to Blaise. Before... before Draco could react he...he had opened the letter. He was in flames. I..." The brunet was shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. He knew that was caused by yesterday's article. So, briefly put, it was his fault for Blaise's condition. He had no time sulking, however.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and tried to comfort her, since she was now in a state of shock too. He looked behind to check on Pansy and was glad to notice that Theo was taking care of her.

They all walked in silence until they reached the Hospital wing, where they were not permitted to enter until Madam Pomphrey allowed it.

---

Draco couldn't feel, couldn't think. The only thing he knew was that his best friend in the whole damn world was in the Infirmary, unconscious and probably in pain, and that if he had reacted faster, if he had paid more attention if he...then maybe...maybe.

He was still being held by his father and Severus. Lucius was stroking his hair murmuring something that Draco couldn't quite understand. Then his legs gave out and the two men lowered him to the ground where he sat trembling slightly. He was a Seer wasn't he damn it! Why didn't he see that? Why was it that whenever something important happened, something that concerned his loved once his ability just...wasn't there.

Lucius watched his son with immense worry etched on his face. Draco was as pale as a ghost, his eyes big and empty, watching without seeing in space, his irises dilated as if he was drugged and his whole body trembled as a leaf. He didn't know what to say to him to pull him out of this state of shock. He looked pleading at Severus asking his friend for help, advice, anything.

Snape, however, knew too well what was going on in his best friend's son head. He knelt before him, took the boy's face in his hands and made him look in the professor's black eyes.

"Draco, listen to me very carefully. It's not your fault. You cannot see everything. It's alright. Blaise is going to be fine. Just calm down and breathe with on - one. Two. Three." The Potions Master had to count to 20 until Draco came around.

After a minute or so the blond was finally able to snap out of it (well he actually just pushed it to the back of his head and rearrange his priorities). He stood up on shaky legs and managed to get himself to Pansy who was sobbing on Theo's chest. The dark-haired boy looked kind of lost on what to tell her so that she would calm down so he gratefully nodded to Draco when the blond carefully pried her fingers from Theodor's robe and moved them to his own chest. Once she saw who was pulling her away from her supporting pillar she cried out and flung her arms around Draco's neck sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Merlin, Dray. Blaise...he's...I can't believe what happened. Who could do something this cruel to a 17 year old boy? I can't...I don't...I..." The girl was breathing difficultly and was grasping with one hand onto Draco's neck with all her might, fingers of the other locked in his blond hair.

The Malfoy heir held her tight to his chest, his heart constricting with hers and his own pain.

"It's gonna be ok, Pansy. He's gonna be ok. I'm sure. Madame Pomphrey will fix him up in no time and this evening he'll be bouncing of the walls of the Common Room as he usually does. Don't worry."

Pansy managed to calm down a little, but was still crying quietly hiding her face in the crook of Draco's neck.

Harry was still hugging Hermione, who was also sobbing in his robes. He was making shushing noises and was drawing circles on her back but neither seemed to help.

This time, he was going to kill Ron. Nobody could convince him that the red head didn't know what was going to happen. When the article about Harry and Hermione appeared during the Triwizard Tournament the hate-mail almost caused the same damage to Hermione. The brunet felt he was squeezing the girl too hard in his anger and quickly loosened his grip. Then, he saw a shadow next to him. When he turned he found himself face to face with his Head of house.

"Mister Potter, could we have a word?"

Harry turned his eyes pleadingly to Theo, who got the idea and moved to hug the crying girl.

Snape motioned for the raven-head to follow him and they went a few meters away from the suffering group of friends.

"Could you explain to me what exactly happened, since I wasn't paying attention at the moment?"

Harry gulped and started his tale.

When he finished the Potions master had an unreadable expression on his face. The moment he spoke, though, rage was evident in his every word.

"A cursed letter in Hogwarts! This place is supposed to be the safest at this moment! What are all those wards for? Thank you, Potter, go back to your housemates, I have to have a word with the Headmaster."

The silence, disturbed only by the sounds of the girls crying, stretched. Draco felt restless. He needed to pace to calm himself down and to stop himself from thinking, but he couldn't leave Pansy's side. He thought that hours have passed since Madame Pomphrey closed herself in there with Blaise when in fact it had only been around 20 minutes. Finally the door to the Infirmary opened and a worried nurse got out. When the Slytherins saw Pomphrey's face they thought that the worse had happened. Pansy wailed hysterically and her legs gave out. Draco wasn't able to hold her up and they both collapsed on the ground. Hermione's reaction was similar to the one of the Slytherin girl and she was now in heap on the floor too. The nurse quickly realized what they must have thought and hurried to calm them dawn.

"Shush, children, shush. Mister Zabini is going to be alright." She then quickly went inside and came out with five calming potions which she gave to each of the children.

After hearing that his friend was alright a huge weight fell down from Draco's chest. His heart, which seamed to have stopped the first time the nurse came out, started to come slowly back to life.

Once everyone had finally been able to stand up properly and gather their spirits, Madam Pomphrey started talking again.

"Mister Zabini is resting now, but you can all go and see him provided that you don't make too much noise. He needs his sleep. I regret to tell you that the curse that was woven inside of the letter he opened was a very dark one. Mister Zabini's hands and arms have been gravely injured and they'll take some time to heal completely. But they will, the injury is not permanent. He had obviously lifted his head just a second before the letter exploded and that is the reason why his face was saved from the flames and is uninjured. If he had been looking down he would have probably lost his eyesight. He's incredibly lucky. You may go and see your friend now, my dears. Just be careful not to wake him up.

They all hurried inside, but were able to hear the nurse's question directed to Lucius.

"I can't believe that something like that has happened! A cursed letter! Is the Headmaster informed?"

"Yes, he is." The voice made the nurse jump. Professor Dumbledore was making his way towards the students, who were looking at him strangely. They were just too happy that their friend was going to be alright. Everyone, but...

"Sir, how could this happen? Weren't there supposed to be some wards or something? How can a letter this dangerous even get inside? I don't understand!" Harry's voice startled everyone since they seemed to have forgotten about him. After his talk with Snape he had preferred to stay away from his friends. They seemed all too shaken and he didn't want to disturb them. Speaking of Snape, now was the first time in history that the Potions Master was agreeing with Potter. He had stormed the headmaster's office some minutes ago with almost the same words and the apologies and reassurance didn't calm him down one bit - what's more, they angered him more, if it was possible.

"Harry, I understand your concern and fear. And I have no excuse. It seems that the letter had some kind of spell on it that made it untraceable. I made some arrangements and now the security is at its best."

Draco ignored the Headmaster completely. He didn't want to hear any of the attempts the old man he made to free himself from guilt. The only thing that mattered for him now was to get to his friend and see if he was alright. His legs however didn't seem to want to listen to him. They were as heavy as stones and he was walking towards Blaise's bed torturingly slowly. Finally he reached it, but instead of relieve fear gripped him. The Italian's face was devoid of any color and his breathing was ragged. Draco reached a shaking hand and put it on his friend's too hot and sweaty forehead. He winced at the contact. Pain. Burning. That was what Blaise was feeling right now. Draco couldn't take it and he drew back his hand. He was going to break down if he was alone. But he wasn't so he just put up his unreadable expression. His silver eyes froze and seamed unfeeling, unmoving.

The others haven't noticed him separating from them and were still listening to the Headmaster's explanations.

But soon Hermione left too. She couldn't listen to all this. Yes, _great_, _now_ everything was fine. How could it not be fine two hours ago? Hell, if one jealous witch/wizard could break through Hogwarts' security, then they were all doomed! That and the worry for Blaise were the reasons she was now standing next to Draco.

The Italian's face looked in pain. Suddenly the girl felt a great need to hug him, to cradle him, to tell him that everything was going to be fine. She almost laughed at herself - her maternal instinct was too strong. And then she saw the blonde's face. It was expressionless. And Draco wore that face right after the Ron incident in the Trophy Room...

"Draco, don't tell me... Did you touch Blaise?"

The blond looked down at the witch.

"I don not need to touch him to be able to feel what he's feeling." His voice was as cold as ice, but he couldn't bring himself to talk in any other way. If he did then the words would come out shaky and filled with Blaise's and his own pain.

Hermione was taken aback. For the first time since the beginning of the year she saw the Draco Malfoy she detested for 6 years. After the initial shock, however, she reasoned that this had to be a mask - maybe the blond was just too shaken? Probably so. That's why she decided not to pester him with questions.

Nobody had said that to Harry, though.

"How is he?" The brunet asked, meaning Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes, but for Draco that was too much.

"How do you think he is, Potter?! Isn't it obvious! Can't you tell just by looking at his face! Or do we have to spell that out for you too." The blond sneered. His head was held high and he looked down at his new House mate.

Pansy was still talking to her Head of House and the Headmaster. They have decided to cancel the morning classes since the rumor about what had happened had spread and everyone was pretty shaken. Even if most of the student's body didn't like Blaise Zabini after all a cursed letter getting into Hogwarts was something to be afraid of. If she wasn't still discussing this she would have heard Draco's remark and she would have been able to interfere in some way. But as it was it seamed that things were getting bad around Blaise's bed

Harry's expression could not be read. He had listened to Draco's outburst with his mouth almost open but now he was silent. Just like Hermione earlier, he had seen the Slytherin Ice Prince in action. He knew, however, that if it was his best friend on this bed, he would probably have reacted the same way at a question this stupid. But knowing all that, why did it hurt so much? Damn, he was letting his emotions go wild these days. What was he - an emo? He had to stop, or by the end of the week he would be despising himself.

Instead of returning a sneer, the brunet turned around and proceeded to the door with only one thought in his mind - Ron. Soon, however, he was stopped by Theo.

"Harry, where are you going?" Then, shooting a concerned gaze in Draco's direction, the boy suggested. "Did Dray say something?"

The brunet just shook his head.

"No, he didn't. There's just something I need to do. I'll be right back."

Faith wasn't on his track of mind, though. He hadn't made two steps when he was stopped once again, this time by Pansy.

The teachers had went to talk in the hallway and now the girl was standing alone at the door way looking small and vulnerable. For the first time Harry noticed that Pansy was in fact shorter than him with almost a head. Now her whole body was trembling and her big blue eyes were looking pleadingly at him.

"Harry, honey...will you...will you come with me to Blaise's...to Blaise's bed? I don't think I can d-do this alone and D-Dray...I can't ask this of him now. Please, Harry?"

Never in his life had Harry felt that needed by anyone. His anger disappeared in a blink and now the raven-head had the girl in his arms. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and led her towards the bed. On the way there he murmured.

"Don't worry; he looks worse than he is. You heard what Madame Pomphrey said - he's going to be just fine. Oh, and don't pay attention to Draco - he's worried sick." The words were meant for Pansy, but surprisingly helped him relax too.

When the young witch saw her friend on the bed she took a deep breath, which sounded like a hiss. Worriedly, Harry looked at her, but saw that she was no longer afraid of the unknown. She had this determined expression Harry wore just a couple of minutes ago.

Draco, who had been staring at Blaise's face after he had snapped at Harry, looked up when he heard Pansy's hiss. When he saw the look on his best girl-friend's face it was like a wake up call for him. He looked around. Blaise was lying in the bad in front of him. Next to him Hermione was looking at the Italian, hands shacking. Theo was very pale and he was pulling on his hair in a nervous, worried gesture. Harry was hugging Pansy in a protective manner and Pansy... Draco could see the tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. Suddenly something in him snapped. It was all Weasley's fault- his mate getting hurt, all of his friends suffering like that. He'll pay! Draco would make sure he did.

In an angry haze, but with a still stony expression the blond made for the door. At Theo's question where he was going he declared:

"I'm going to take some of Blaise's things and bring them here. I'll be back in a minute." With that said he left the Infirmary.

Something stopped Draco, something which he hadn't foreseen- Snape. After Dumbledore had left Severus had decided to stay with Lucius, who saw Blaise as his own son. When the Potions Master saw Draco's face he knew where he was going. That's why he stepped in his way.

"Draco, I believe that killing Weasley now won't solve anything. Right now Blaise needs you. Go back to him, I promise you, that stupid boy will get what he deserves." The smile on Snape's face was a sure proof this man was a Death Eater.

Draco however didn't hear exactly what the professor was saying to him. He looked briefly at his father and then Severus. They were staying in front of the door giving the students some time with their friend, but still too worried to go farther away from the injured boy. By the look on the men's faces it finally registered with him that they have said something to him and since he wasn't sure what exactly it was he just repeated what he had said to Theo.

"I'm going down to the Common Room. Blaise will need some of his stuff when he wakes up." With that said he walked away, down the hallway.

Snape cursed silently. He couldn't leave Lucius alone, not now, but he couldn't let Draco go and do something he would regret later. He sighed in defeat and did something so out of character that if the moment wasn't so critical, he would jump from the Astronomy Tower.

"Potter, come here for a second."

Harry, who had been watching the blonde's actions, but didn't want to leave Pansy's side, looked confused. Theo saw his hesitation and quickly went to his friend.

'_Thank Merlin Theo is here to always save our asses.'_ Harry thought and hastily made his way to an impatient Potions Master.

"Potter, listen to what I have to say and don't you dare comment. Draco went downstairs, claiming to be at the dungeons. I have my reasons to doubt that. I want you to follow him and to prevent him of doing any harm of whatever nature to Ronald or Ginny Weasley. I say this as your Head of house - take it as an order. I hope for your sake to succeed. Go!"

Harry didn't even take his time to nod in confirmation. He ran out of the wing and down the hallway. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself if he saw Ron at that moment, that's why he hoped to catch up with Draco before that. But what was he going to say? It wasn't like he hadn't had the same instinct a few minutes ago! He had to think of something quickly, though, since he saw a familiar blond head right in front of him.

"Draco!"

---

The Slytherin Prince was out for blood. His head was empty the only think he felt was Blaise's pain and the only think he wanted was revenge. His anger was all consuming burning inside of him. Burning...Blaise was burning up. They would pay! He wasn't aware where he was heading he just knew that in that direction he would get his revenge. In his trance like state he didn't even hear Harry calling for him.

---

Pansy saw Draco leaving and then Harry, following him. That wasn't good! Two hot tempers like those two. Dray usually wasn't like that, but he was probably crazy with anger. But...she couldn't just leave Blaise. She looked up.

"Mia!" The Ravenclaw looked at her with a startled expression. She obviously hadn't noticed the two boys leaving. Pansy stopped in mid track...did Hermione know? Did Draco tell her? There was only one way she could find out. "Draco left. Only Harry is with him."

At first Hermione just stared at her. Then comprehension shone in her eyes and in a second she was running.

---

Hermione was panicking. How could she not notice this? Oh, God, let them not have done something stupid. May Dray be alright... and Harry too. Draco must be furious. And with his empath abilities, that anger was a thousand times multiplied. Hell, this was not good. And if Harry tried to get in his way - he was dead meat. But where were they?

And then Hermione heard.

"Draco, stop!"

She turned around the corner and saw Harry, who was trying to get into the blonde's way, who seemed to ignore him completely. It was as if he didn't see the brunet. This was bad; they had to make him snap out of it.

"Harry, try to restrain him. He's out of his mind with anger. Just catch him!"

The raven-head looked at his friend incredulously.

"What do you think I've been trying to do in the last minutes? Have a chat?" He couldn't continue, though, since he hadn't seen a crack on the floor and fell hard.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione came to him running and tried to help him up. The moment the boy got on his feet he ran after the blond wizard. The girl tried to follow but just wasn't fast enough - she was not into sports, after all. She had to think of something, something powerful enough to overpower the anger Draco was feeling at the moment. And the only thing stronger than hate was...

"Harry, kiss him!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't argue, just KISS HIM!" Hermione was running faster than she had ever imagined she could. She saw that her friend was not listening to her at all; he just shook his head murmuring "Now is not the time for these games" and jumped to catch the blond. This time he succeeded and Draco started fighting back.

Hermione was desperate. She saw that Harry couldn't restrain the blond for much longer, so she decided to do the only thing Harry couldn't. The witch stood in front of the struggling Slytherin, caught his face firmly and placed a kiss on his lips.

---

The world came back into focus. Draco's eyes, which were until now stony grey, turned back into their usual silver. He could feel his body tensing and then just as quickly going almost wax. The anger that was burning inside of him, trying to take over, to make him lose himself in it just a second ago was now quickly dissipating. It disappeared completely in a moment or so and Draco was finally able to take in his surroundings. There was a flustered Hermione standing in front of him. He registered that her hands were on the sides of his face and she was looking with both concern and dread. He looked to his right and saw Harry gaping at them with his shock written all over his face. And then at last he understood what had happened and he let a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had his consciousness, his sanity back. And he had only one person to thank for that.

"I...thank you, Hermione." His voice came out raspy as if he had been shouting for ours on end. He realized that in his head he had been.

When he saw that Draco was back to normal Harry slowly loosened his grip on him (not without some regret, which he was in no way admitting). Then he realized just how tired he was and sat down on the stony floor, breathing heavily. He was soon joined by an equally exhausted Hermione, who had her faced flushed (from the effort or from the kiss, Harry didn't want to know).

Draco looked down at them. Were they..? No that was impossible, right? But they were, he could just tell. They were worried about him! That shocked the blond. In just a couple of days they've become close, very close (mostly because of the many troubles they've had experienced together for that short time), but still... His gaze swept over Hermione's pink cheeks and ruffled robes. She have kissed him-him the enemy Slytherin, just to save him from himself. He then looked at Harry. The other boy was breathless, his robes crumpled, his hair disheveled (more so than usual). He had chased after him to stop him. Even if he (for that Draco was sure), didn't know exactly what was happening with the blond.

The Malfoy heir was at a loss for words. He felt utterly ashamed of himself for having them see him like this and having them run after him like he was some stupid 5 year old. But he also felt something warm well up in his heart.

"Thank you." He muttered again, this time to both of them and lowered his face, to hide his expression from the two on the floor.

Harry smiled up at him.

"You're welcome. Just... next time you go to kill Ron, remember to take me with you. Going alone is too selfish, even for a Malfoy." At the last the raven-head laughed only to show that it was a joke. He didn't want to see an angered Draco in the following... couple of years?

Hermione hit him on the hand, but smiled.

"Yes, I believe we all want to take part in his public lynch."

Draco gritted his teeth.

"If I know anything about Dumbledore, then Weasley will go unpunished."

He swirled around. "I still have to go to the dorm." Just when the two were looking at each other with a horrified expression, afraid that they had a mad Malfoy on their hands again Draco turned around and smirked at them, as if reading their thoughts. "Are you coming?"

---

The three friends walked, mainly in silence, to the dungeons, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Something had been bugging Harry since they parted, so he decided that now was the time to ask.

"OK, I know that I'm missing something important here. Draco was absolutely out of control, then you, Hermione, kissed him and - pop - he's back to normal. How did that happen? And how did you know?"

The witch looked at Draco, who was looking curiously at her, smiling, and then at Harry, who was watching the exchange of glances.

"It's a long story - I'll tell you while Dray collects what he needs for Blaise. Which is what, if I dare ask?"

"The usual stuff, which one would provide for his hospitalized friend- pajamas, his favorite book, a music globe, sweets; anything that he might want or need."

Once again it was Harry who asked the question - if he wasn't careful he was going to become annoying.

"A Music globe? What's that?"

The blond looked at him strangely.

"Harry, you've been in the Magical world for six years already, not to mention that you're a teenager, and you still don't know what a music globe is? Haven't you ever wandered how do wizards listen to music if they don't use muggle...gadgets?"

Now that he thought about it it was strange. He had seen Mrs. Weasley listen to the radio, but it was not possible that to be the only possible way to listen to music. Still, neither Ron, nor Neville, nor anyone from his friends had ever listened to music, so he didn't really have the chance to think.

"So, is this something like a... MP3 player?" The blond looked at Hermione for support.

"Yes, it is. You see, it's like a... a rememberall. It just remembers the songs you choose and plays them for you. More like a stereo of sort. The reason why not everybody has them is because they're really expensive."

They've finally reached the Slytherin Common Room and Draco said:

"I'll be back in a minute," and then he disappeared towards the seventh year boy's dorm.

The common room was full of people. Since classes have been canceled and the security was at its maximum, every student was supposed to stay in his House. That's why Harry decided it was unwise to stay there, where everybody looked curiously (and/or with disgust) at him. He took Hermione's hand and they waited for Draco in front of the door, leading towards Slytherin.

"Can you tell me now what you know?"

The girl took a deep breath, placed a couple silencing charms around them, and proceeded with her tale.

"Remember yesterday, when Ron attacked Dray? I found him replacing his mental shields and he told me that he was an empath and a Seer." Hermione waited to see shock or question in Harry's eyes, but since this didn't occur, she continued. "I guess you already knew about this, then. Ok, so in our free period, I went to the library, to look into it. You know me, I can't stay ignorant, and especially about something that concerns my friends. And there, I found this book - it's about mind control and protection. There was a whole chapter about empaths. I was really concerned about Dray, since he said he hadn't been sleeping well and that's why his protection cracked. I was worried and wanted to help him somehow. But I ended up learning something else. You see, empaths are highly sensitive people. They feel emotions, moods, everything. And it affects them - if somebody near them is happy, they're happy too, if he's angry - they're angry. That is if they don't have their protection, of course. But if they are that sensitive to others, do you imagine what they become when they feel strong emotions? Their emotions magnify about a hundred times. _This_ is what happened today with Draco. He was so furious that he snapped. The only way to get an empath out of his trance is to make him feel another emotion, as strong as the first one. I... I guessed that only a kiss or something in that area could distract him. And, thank God, it did."

Hermione was talking very quickly, excited as always, when she learned something new. Harry had barely kept up with her and at the end needed a couple of seconds to rearrange his thoughts. Slowly, he nodded to his friend.

"I see. Thank Merlin it's you, Hermione, or I wouldn't have been able to stop him." He smiled at her. Then it hit him. If all this was true, then the pain of Blaise being hurt and the fear of losing him - it must have been unbearable for the blond. And the loss of his mother... Suddenly Harry shivered. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain was that. He realized that the witch was looking at him, but the boy had no intention of telling her anything - it was Draco's life, not his to share. And speaking of the wolf - the blond had left the common room and was heading their way. Hermione quickly removed the charms around them and the three teenagers made their way back to the Hospital Wing.

A worried Lucius met them in front of the door. It was obvious that he was ambushing Draco. The blond sighed irritated and declared that he'd take just a minute to leave Blaise's thing and come talk to the man. In the mean time the DADA professor turned to his son's companions.

"I see you've managed to stop him. I'm ashamed to say that I myself have never really succeeded in that. I don't seem to be able to call the right emotions out. How is he?" The man had the most defeated expression the teenagers had ever seen. He hoped they never knew how it felt to be unable to help your child when he's in the most need of it.

Harry felt for the man. He looked weak and lost. It must have been awful to have to watch your son in pain and to not have the means to stop him.

"He's fine now. Hermione is the hero of the hour - she caught up with us at the right moment and did the right thing." The boy tried to smile at the ex-Death Eater. Strangely, but after all he knew about the man he was no longer scared or suspicious of him. Probably the fact that he was Draco's father was one of the reasons for this change of perception.

Hermione, however, still felt a little awkward in the presence of Malfoy Sr. She blushed under his gaze and looked at the floor, studying the stones.

Lucius put his hand on the girl's shoulder and made her look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. My son and I are indebted to you. If you ever find yourself in any kind of need you can turn to us. We'll do all in our power to help you. Thank you." He was smiling and his dark blue eyes were looking at Hermione kindly and warmly.

The girl felt her face becoming even redder as she mumbled.

"But please, you're welcome, it's not as if I..." What else she said was not audible; the girl was so deeply embarrassed. Harry smiled, nodded to his professor and turned to see how Blaise was doing. Hermione quickly followed him - she didn't want to be alone with Lucius Malfoy, since she wouldn't know what to say, and her worry for the Italian had grown drastically and she wanted to know the latest news.

"How is he? Did he wake up?" The witch asked Pansy.

The Slytherin girl shook her head.

"Madame Pomphrey said she'll keep him asleep the whole day today since he couldn't feel the pain like this and healing would be quicker. But he...looks like he's in pain none the less. He's so badly hurt...I..." Pansy's voice shook and she stopped talking. Draco's arm immediately was around her shoulders, offering comfort. His jaw was sat but his eyes were warm as he looked at his best girl-friend.

"He'll be alright, Pans. The Madame knows what she's doing." The shift towards coldness that occurred in his eyes didn't escape his father though who had entered the room after Draco hadn't come out.

It didn't escape Harry either, who was not completely calm after the outburst his friend had not so long ago. He knew that if they weren't careful they risked having an out-of-control Draco once again. That's why he leaned towards the blond and whispered in his ear so that he was the only one to hear.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure Ron gets what he deserves. And from the look on your father's and Snape's faces, they won't let this go either. Just... control yourself, alright?"

Draco looked at the other boy gratefully. It meant a lot that Harry was here and that he was offering his strength to them all even if he himself needed comfort too. The blond then looked at Pansy, who was holding Blaise's hand in hers. He needed to be strong and calm for her. She needed him now. He would have the time to concentrate on himself and his feelings tonight. And Blaise wouldn't need him until tomorrow when he woke up. For now it was better to leave the Infirmary. They only risked getting in the way of the nurse.

"Dad, are you going to stay here with him?"

Lucius nodded.

"I will. Today I only had class with you and it was canceled so I'm free all day. Don't worry. You can go and leave him to me."

"Go?" Pansy looked up. "But he..."

"He's sleeping now, Pans. So many people in the room may even disturb his rest." Draco explained softly. "We should go some place quiet and rest too. With all that emotions we're already pretty tired and we have potions this afternoon, when classes resume. With the Gryffindors no less." The blond spat the last words with disgust. "The best thing we can do now, both for Blaise and for us, is leave."

The girl nodded slowly and stood up from the chair she was until now occupying.

Hermione didn't want to leave. The boy on the bed looked so fragile and in so much pain. She was afraid to leave him; she felt that there must be something else that she could do for him. The girl reached out and caught his hand. He was so cold. Why was that? She started breathing heavily, she was panicking. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned her. Nott was a lot paler than usual; he looked older with at least 10 years. He didn't say a thing, just gently removed her hand from that of Blaise and, hugging the girl by the waist, led her out of the wing.

---

Draco led the way towards the Room of Requirements still hugging Pansy. It was better to go to the Room than Slytherin since Hermione was with them and here would be _a lot_ quieter. They needed to be by themselves, undisturbed by others. Draco once again marveled at the fact how quickly Hermione and Harry had become part of the group.

Once they reached the wall, behind which the Room was hidden he left Pansy in Harry's hands and started walking back and forth thinking _'We need a safe comfortable room, where we'll feel calm and we'll be able to rest undisturbed.'_ Finally a small wooden door appeared and they all entered.

The Room suspiciously resembled the living area in Draco's chambers at Malfoy Manor, the blond noticed. There was an enormous fireplace at the far wall and in front of it there were two couches and a couple of plush chairs in dark green. The fire was lit which made the room warm and inviting, homey. There was a rich dark carpet on the floor so soft and thick that your feet sank into it. There were a couple of shelves with some interesting looking books on them and a beautiful painting of a country side, sunny landscape. On a side table, near one of the couches, there was a tea pot, cups and some sweets and sandwiches.

All in all it was inviting and relaxing- all that Draco had hoped for.

Harry didn't have much desire to look at his surroundings. He walked in last and sat on the first sofa his eyes saw. The realization of what had happened had hit him hard, now that everything in their power was done. He felt his hands tremble, that's why he clenched his fists. The boy couldn't decide what was worse - his guilt or his anger. He shook his head barely as if to chase all of that away and looked around to find everyone lost in their own thoughts. Harry noticed Hermione and Pansy holding hands, pressed to each other. Theo was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, hugging his knees. And Draco - he was in an armchair, head resting on one of his hands, studying his friends. Grey eyes met green and the raven-head gulped. Quickly, he looked away.

Draco didn't want to think. If he thought too much he would either break down from his pain and guilt or blow up from his anger. He settled on just watching the others. When Harry evaded his eyes he sighed and sat straighter. They'd have to discuss what they'll do about the two Weasleys sooner or later. And in his opinion the faster they got over it the faster they'd calm down. If only his head hadn't started killing him slowly yet again...the moment he thought it a potion appeared on the side table next to the tea pot. He stood up and took it. Then he proceeded on pouring tea in the 5 cups. This should help calm them all down. And the girls had to eat something. He gave Pansy and Hermione their cups and pushed the plate with sandwiches their way.

"You should eat something. You didn't have breakfast and right now we're missing lunch."

The girls lifelessly accepted the cups, but neither made a move for the plate. They just couldn't put anything in their mouths even if they knew they should.

Harry watched as Draco stood up and took things under control. How did he have the strength for that? The raven-head admired silently as the blond went from one friend to another, gave them tea and sandwiches and talked with them trying to give them comfort. When the other boy finished he looked around, as if at a loss for a moment, and then sat down at the armchair, once again.

Harry sighed and voiced his thoughts.

"What are we going to do with Ron and Ginny?" He admired the coldness in his voice. For a day, two of the closest people in his life had become like strangers, or more like enemies. He hadn't forgotten about what they had had together, but in the light of the recent events everything looked different.

Draco immediately stiffened at the mention of those two, but then forced himself to relax. He was about to bring that up himself so he shouldn't have reacted like that. He took a deep, calming breath and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"If it was up to me I'd say torture them and then kill them, but I don't think it's such a good idea in the given situation. May be we'll just keep the torturing." In any other situation this would have sounded like a joke, but now Draco sounded deadly serious and his words were more of a threat and a plan of action than anything else.

Once again surprising himself, Harry agreed with the blond. He nodded but then reasoned.

"Either way, we cannot do it. It's not like we can walk into potions and Crucio them over and over - it's not realistic. Not to mention that that way they'll become the martyrs, and we - the sadistic, debauched Slytherin bastards." Harry ran his hands through his hair and let go a frustrated groan. "Fuck, we can't pretend as if nothing happened, but there's nothing for us to do!"

Theo, who was listening quietly till now, decided to butt in and calm down the two.

"This conversation is pointless. As much as I would enjoy ripping the Weasleys molecule by molecule, we're to become _fellow _Order members. At some point our lives may depend on them. We can't risk giving them another reason to dump us on the battlefield. I hate to say it, but I suggest we leave things to Snape and Dray's father - if I know them even in the slightest, they'll make those two's lives miserable!"

Draco confirmed.

"Indeed they will. But that just isn't satisfying enough. I guess though, we don't have a choice."

At that point Pansy joined too.

"Oh, I have a choice, if that Weasel so much as opens his mouth I'll deprive him of the possibility to ever reproduce. Wait...I might just do that even if he doesn't open his dirty mouth."

Harry and Hermione laughed and silently agreed with her. Where was humanity going if people like Ron were reproducing? Then Harry looked at his clock and said.

"Potions start in twenty minutes. If we leave now we'll just make it."

---

Indeed they arrived in front of the potions classroom just 5 minutes before the class started. Blaise wasn't there and Draco decided to sit alone so Harry sat next to Theo. Just after they sat down Ron entered and dumped his bag loudly on the last desk.

Harry clenched his fists. He thought he would be able to control himself but now it seemed impossible. He turned around and glared at the redhead. He didn't seem disturbed at all! No guilty conscious then. Harry felt himself get up, grabbing the front of Ron's robes and pulling him up.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, huh?"

"Actually I am, Potter." The redhead sneered and pushed Harry's hands off himself. "What? Sad that one of your lovers can't screw you tonight?"

Before he could stop himself Harry had his wand out and pointed at Ron's chest.

"Ignis!(1)" he shouted. But he wasn't the only one.

Draco had barely been able to control himself and not kill the Weasel immediately after he walked in, but the moment the redhead opened his mouth he just couldn't anymore. He hadn't noticed that Harry had drawn his wand together with him. Now every open patch of Weasley's skin was covered in nasty burns thanks to the same dark curse they both used.

Ron fell on the floor howling with pain. His face, neck and hands burned and he saw white. He had never felt such excruciating pain in his entire life. In that exact moment Snape entered his classroom.

The Potions master didn't need much time to realize what had just happened. The class was looking at him expectantly, still not panicking.

"Mister Weasley, what are you doing on the floor? 20 points from Gryffindor for showing disrespect towards a teacher and another 20 points for disrupting the peace in class. Mister Thomas, be so kind as to escort your friend to the Hospital Wing. But make sure he's in the second room - Madame Pomphrey will understand."

Draco smirked satisfied. As they had all suspected Ronald Weasley was on Severus Snape's "To be taken care of" list.

The rest of the class was shell shocked. They've expected Snape not to punish the two Slytherins, but to take points from Gryffindor! In the given situation it was absurd! It seamed like the Potion Master had it in for Ron.

Snape, of course didn't take lightly to the noise that started in his classroom after the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw left.

"What is going on? Everybody, return to your seats, or I'll be forced to take more points." Snape sighed as he watched the surprised looks he was getting. Well, it really wasn't the wisest of things he could do, but Weasley got what he deserved. Either way, he was a teacher and had to act like one... at least. "Misters Potter and Malfoy, after the class is over I must ask you to stay behind."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Strange...Oh, wait. Appearances, of course. They had to keep that up. He sat on his desk and proceeded on trying to pay at least some attention to what Severus was trying (trying being the key word here), to teach them.

Harry watched fascinated as Snape hastily gave the instructions for the potion they were supposed to make. The Potions master even made an orthographic mistake on the board, for Merlin's sake. He really was distracted.

The raven-head started preparing the ingredients for their own potion with Theo. He noticed that the other boy was eyeing him funnily, so decided to ask.

"What?"

Nott looked around and then whispered.

"That magic you used on Weasel... It was quite dark, Harry. I'm not surprised Dray knew it, but you?"

Never having the time to think about that, Harry now blushed.

"I've been reading quite a lot this summer and now, when Ron said this... I wanted him to feel even partially the pain Blaise was in, so instinctively..."

Before the dark-haired wizard could continue Theo laughed.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm actually quite proud. Every day you prove why the Hat put you in our house." The pale boy patted his friend on the shoulder and, smiling, returned to their now steamy cauldron.

Draco watched the interaction between his old friend and his new one. He was glad that they were getting along this well. He was worried at first that Theo wouldn't be able to get over their past relationship with Harry, but now the boy was proving his suspicions wrong and unneeded. When he thought about it a friendship between those two would be the perfect thing. Theo was just the friend Harry needed now- silent, understanding, someone who was always there when needed. And now that the ex-Gryffindor had lost his best friend for good Theo could be the one to replace Weasley. Draco had to admit that he himself couldn't be that for Harry. They got along fine, but still they were too different and the key point of beeing someone's best friend was to have a lot in common with that person. He should know- he had Blaise to thank for teaching him that, after all.

---

_*Three hours later*_

Harry, Draco, Theo and Pansy were walking towards the dungeons. They had just had a very tiring and annoying talk with the Headmaster and Ginny and Ron. Dumbledore, like always, wanted to play The Pacifier! He had waited for Harry and Draco after potions and had invited all the students whose "behaviour concerned him" to join him in his office. After all the cliches about unity, friendship, trust and so on and so on, he had made them shake hands! Harry smiled remembering that Ron had still had some burns over him. Well, Dumbledore's actions were understandable - those people were going to join the Order tomorrow - he couldn't have them fighting. But even so…he didn't punish Ron! He didn't even give him a detention! Where was the fairness in all that?

The raven-head was distracted from his thoughts by Pansy.

"It's been kind of a long day, guys so I think I'll be going to bed early. I think that if I don't lose consciousness right now I'm gonna go mad." She went and gave hugs and kisses to all the boys and went for her room. Before she was hidden from view by the corner she turned around. "Let's visit Blaise tomorrow, before breakfast. How about 7 o'clock here in the Common Room?"

After a confirming nod from Draco she disappeared and the boys walked tiredly towards their own room.

When they got there, without a word Draco performed the spell he did last night around Harry's bed again, took two potions which were sitting on his night stands, and hid from his friends behind the emerald curtains on his bed. This was the first night after Harry had arrived in the Slytherin dorm that the blond did that.

Harry felt bad. He had promised to be there for Draco if he had the need to talk, but here he was, sitting on his bed, looking at the green curtains surrounding Draco's bed. He was pathetic, really. Nobody could deny that if it wasn't for him, today's events wouldn't have happened. If Ron didn't want to hurt him he would have never made that article, and the cursed letter wouldn't have arrived... And when did he become such an egoistic bastard? His friend was hurting right there, and he was drowning in self-pity. Just great! But the fact was still a fact - he couldn't go there, pull the curtain and ask "How are you?" or "Do you want to talk?". Any normal person would tell him to fuck off. Harry hoped that tomorrow the blond would be feeling a bit better or that Harry would come up with something that could help.

---

_There was fire. Everywhere. It was engulfing everything living or dead. And then there was water__, replacing the fire. Life and death were the roots of this power. Ingredients. Lots of them. What were they? He couldn't see but he knew that he needed them. They mixed with the water. Then fire was reigning again. Darkness. And noise. Breathing? A human. But it wasn't quite human. The man before him looked artificial - his eyes were blank, he was moving strangely, as a robot. And then the creature vanished. Turned to dust as if it never existed. A non-human growl could be heart. It was pure rage and disappointment. And fire was everywhere once again. _

TBC

(1) Ignis (latin): fire

Another chapter finished ^^ So what did you think? Share your opinions with us ^^


	13. Chapter 13:The new members

**Chapter ****13: The new members of the Order of the Phoenix**

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. Angry, red and all consuming. A fire that didn't bring light. Where was he? That wasn't a normal dream he could tell, but it was unlike all the other Seer dreams he had had until now. Suddenly Harry Potter appeared in the midst of the flames. Draco gasped and with an automatic gesture reached out to him. It was useless, he knew. He was left to helplessly watch Harry's eyes widen in shock. Then the boy opened his mouth and screamed...but no sound was audible- just the roar of the fire. The raven head appeared to be in excruciating pain, but he couldn't move, he couldn't run away, he couldn't save himself. Then suddenly the fire transformed in an angry burning lion, all red and gold build from living flames. The animal roared much like the fire that had created him and jumped on the startled, helpless boy, baring its fangs. Nothing was left from Harry Potter. _

Draco screamed and woke in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard, as if he had run for miles and his eyes hurt, as if remembering the blazing flames. Thank Merlin he had put up a silencing spell before he had fallen asleep or he would have woken up all of his friends. He cast a quick Tempus which informed him that it was 4:30 in the morning. Any other time Draco would have deemed this hour "ungodly" and would have gone back to sleep, but not today. Today he stood up, his whole body shaking, and made his way to the showers. After 30 minutes under the relaxing hot water he was finally able to regain control over his body and breathing and walked back in the dorm. He dressed himself quickly and silently, found the book he had been reading before he came to Hogwarts and went to the Common Room to read and wait for his friends to wake up.

---

Harry opened his eyes. He felt a lot more tired than he had been before going to sleep. In his mind he thanked Draco for putting the charm around his bed, or now he would have an enormous headache. Voldemort must have been pretty angry by the sound of that yell he had heard in his dream. But what were the fire and stuff all about? Harry simply shook his head and went to the bathroom. He had to share this with somebody, but that could wait. Now it was 5:30 and he had to get ready. The raven-head took his time, since their meeting was at 7 and his friends wouldn't wake until 6. That's why, 20 minutes after, he dressed and sat on his bed, reading a book about animagus he had. He still had to figure out the spell Victor had used and had decided that this was a suitable distraction.

In half an hour Theo could be heard getting up and moving towards the showers. When he was ready the two boys shared a look. With a quick nod they approached Draco's bed and whispered.

"Dray, it's half past six already, we should be getting ready."

When they received no answer Nott sighed and pulled the curtains. Surprise and concern showed on their faces when they didn't find the blond boy there.

"Maybe he's in the common room?" Harry didn't sound hopeful, but that was the only thing that came to his mind. The guilt from last night when he didn't talk to Draco about his problems was still there. Could it be that he had not slept at all?

He sighed with relieve when he saw a familiar blond reading on the sofa. Harry could feel Theo relaxing next to him too.

"Good morning."

The blond put his book down and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Theo, Harry. I was just wondering if I would have to go and wake the two of you up. Pansy was here just a minute ago, but when she saw that you weren't up yet she went to do her make up 'properly', or something. She'll be back in a sec."

The two boys smiled and sat next to their friend. There was an awkward silence for a while but then Pansy came and they stood up. Harry tried to make small talk with Pansy, but he could see just how worried she looked, so let it go. So like this, in silence, they arrived at the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey shushed them and disappeared into her office.

To the others' surprised Draco followed her. After a few minutes when he came back he looked positively more rested. Pansy shot him a questioning look, but he just shook his head and took the place on the right side of the bed right next to Blaise's head. The awkward silence continued, but there was really nothing they could say to each other in such a moment. After what seamed like an hour, but was probably much less, what they've been waiting for happened. Blaise slowly opened his eyes and groaned quietly when the morning light shone directly in them. Pansy moved quickly and drew the curtains around the injured boy nodded gratefully and showed them a crooked smile.

"Hey ya guys. I see that you've missed me."

"Oh, Blaise! How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?" A worried Pansy asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Pans. I don't feel any pain whatsoever." The boy winked when he saw her visibly relax and then turned to look at his best friend.

"You moron, don't scare me like that ever again!" Draco tried to look strict but the smile he was giving his best friend could easily blind the Italian just like the sun seconds ago.

Blaise looked at the blond and his own smile widened.

"I won't. I promise."

Draco placed a soft kiss on the Italian's forehead and his fingers disappeared in the dark locks. He didn't move to retract his hand, but Blaise didn't seem to mind. He looked at the others now and asked.

"So...anyone care to enlighten me what exactly happened and how long was I out?"

Too distracted by Draco's hand, Harry didn't really hear the question. That's why Theo answered.

"Somebody sent you a cursed letter. You opened it and here you are. You've been asleep a whole day." The boy didn't really want to tell the tale. Blaise was intelligent enough to figure out the rest and hopefully he was too distracted to miss out the important details. Alas, Blaise seemed to be in perfect condition when it came to mind games. The Italian shot Theo an incredulous gaze and looked at Harry.

The raven-head didn't think it was his right to speak. But knowing how frustrating it was to be in the Hospital wing and not know what was going on, Harry decided to say things as they were.

"You were very badly injured. Everybody was so worried. It took Madame Pomphrey ages to put you together. Those burns you have on your hands will stay there for a while, but eventually will disappear." Harry looked down and murmured as if to himself. "I'm sorry."

Blaise lifted one of his hands and finally noticed the bandages. He nodded remembering the previous morning. The letter with no sender, Draco's shout, looking up to see what's wrong and then...the explosion, the pain....the darkness. He would have to talk to Dray- alone, but first...there seamed to be something else he had to do.

"What are you sorry for, Harry? You didn't send the letter, did you?" Blaise laughed.

The raven-head appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, but we all know that this letter wouldn't have been sent if it wasn't for our... conflict... with Ron. I'm as guilty as the sender. I'm really sorry."

"Harry, stop it. You don't need to feel guilty and to apologize to me. I don't think it was your fault and I doubt that any of these guys," Blaise motioned to their friends, "think like that either. You didn't make Weasley give the interview, you didn't tell him what to say and as I said- you didn't send the letter. So it _isn't_ your fault that this happened. Please give your conscious a rest." The Italian smiled. "If the one injured says you're not the one to blame then you really aren't."

For the first time since Blaise had woken up Harry looked into his eyes. They were honest and full with joy. How could this guy be always so positive? Wasn't he angry? Where did he hide this strength? The green-eyed wizard smiled in return and looked down again, this time - ashamed.

A laugh startled him

"We're glad you're back, Blaise. This morning, while thinking that Draco was still asleep, I was afraid to approach his bed. I need you to wake him up, man. You're the only one he won't kill early in the morning." Theo was more cheerful than Harry had ever seen him. Pansy and Blaise laughed at that, and Draco simply huffed, but smiled too. Harry caught a look the Italian and the blond shared and understood that the two friends needed to be alone.

"Ok, guys, why don't we go down and take some breakfast for everybody? Draco will stay and keep Blaise company."

---

They were just down the corridor, all smiling, with a spring to their step, when Pansy remembered something and stopped. The boys stopped too and turned to her with identical questioning gazes.

"We forgot something. We have to ask the Madame if there is something that Blaise shouldn't eat because of the medications. Harry, honey, will you go back and ask her. We'll wait for you here."

Harry nodded and ran towards the Infirmary. He was just going to open the door when he heard Blaise shout and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stop it, Dray! Don't do this to yourself. It's stupid!"

"It's not Blaise! Don't you see? I should have dreamt about that! I should have reacted faster! I should have warned you the previous night that there might be hate mail and that we shouldn't open anything we receive...I..."

"Won't you shut up for a second?! This is ridiculous! You're being incredibly stupid! I'm a Slytherin too, god damn it! I knew that we might receive something like that, but I was careless and distracted. It's my own fault that I ended up like that. Not to mention that if it wasn't for you that stupid thing would have exploded right in my face and if not dead, right now I would have been either scared for life or blind."

Harry peaked inside the room against his better judgment. Blaise had gotten up and was watching fiercely a pacing and distressed Draco. Harry had never seen the blond like that. He looked like a wreck. Was this the strong proud Malfoy he had always seen and saw even now? Suddenly Draco stopped in front of the Italian and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Blaise moved immediately. He gathered the blonde's face in his hands and started murmuring quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey...it's ok, Dray. I'm ok. I'm gonna be fine. Look I'm already up and standing." The taller boy then enveloped him in a hug, which Draco returned right away.

"Look at me!" The blond laughed. "I'm pathetic. It should be _me_ giving _you_ comfort not the other way around."

"It's more than fine like that."

Blaise pulled away and smiled down at his friend.

"Thank you, Dray- for reacting so fast yesterday's morning....for everything. Thank you!" With that the Italian leaned down and placed a soft, sweat kiss on the blonde's lips.

Harry stepped away from the door in shock just to bump into someone. He whirled around to see who it was and was met with Madame Pomphrey's smile. The nurse had heard the shouting, but decided to leave the boys sort it on their own and have left her office from the other door to give them some privacy. She had then saw Harry spying from the door which led them to the current situation. The Madame looked at the boy kindly and asked:

"They are a cute couple aren't they? But tell me-how can I help you Harry, dear?"

"I... I needed to speak with you. We were just going to get some breakfast and then remembered - is there anything that Blaise shouldn't eat or drink because of his medications?" Harry realized that in the situation he had been caught he was too straight-to-business, but he couldn't help it.

The nurse smiled nicely and shook her head.

"No, dear, I'm happy to say that Mister Zabini is doing perfectly well and can eat everything he wants. Just make sure that there is more food for him - he's been out for 24 hours and the nutrition potions have not fed him properly, I can imagine - he's a strong young man." With that Madame Pomphrey retreated to her office once again.

Harry shot one last look through the door and saw that the two boys were still holding each other. He clenched his fists and turned around to go back to his friends. "Cute couple". Well, they really were dazzling when together... Draco was, when he was alone too... Fuck, they were just too perfect for each other. Draco was so... so Draco in front of Blaise. They seemed to know everything for one another. They trusted each other completely. Hah, if Harry believed in mates and stuff he would have been able to swear that they were soul mates. Why was he so fixated on Draco anyway? If he was a normal person, he would back out and search for somebody else to like, right? That's what he should do. But he couldn't. He just... couldn't. Harry sighed deeply and put a mask on his face - similar to what he wore after the article. He didn't want to be seen in that state - no need to ruin everybody's mood, right. He could see now Pansy and Theo, who eyed him with worry. Harry apologized for being late and making them worry and quickly came up with the lie that he couldn't find Madame Pomphrey and the three teenagers headed for the Great Hall.

On the way there Pansy poked Harry in the ribs and regarded him as one would a specimen in a lab.

"Hun, what's up with you? Since you returned from the Hospital wing you look as if your dog died." The girl laughed. "But in our case our dog has just rose from the dead. So why this sour look? Did something happen for- what?, the ten minutes you were alone?"

Harry forced a laugh even though the dog metaphor was a low blow - in his sour mood he couldn't think but of bad things and dead dogs brought only one memory - Sirius. He definitely needed a shrink!

"No, Pans, nothing happened. I just didn't sleep very well and now my head hurts, that's all." It wasn't a lie - his head was killing him.

"You really are not from the clever once are you, honey? You were just in an Infirmary and talked to a nurse. Why didn't you ask her to give you a headache potion?" Pansy looked at the boy as if he was indeed one of the dumbest people she had ever met. "Are you sure it's only that?"

"Of course, what else could there be? And don't forget that you've been laughing at me for the past six years - there's bound to be a reason. Maybe stupidity is one of them." Harry smiled again and tuged her towards the Slytherin table, since they were already in the Great Hall.

The next thing Harry knew was that Hermione was pulling his hand to get his attention.

"How is he? Did he wake up? That's why you're so happy, right? Why are you here and not with him? Where's Draco?" Harry had never seen Hermione in such a state. Apparently today was a day for surprises for him.

"Yes, he woke up. He's just fine, laughing, joking, you know- the usual Blaise. Draco stayed behind to keep him company while we came to take breakfast up. Wanna come?" Harry surprised himself by staying friendly and smiling while speaking about Draco and Blaise. But he had to get a grip, because in just a few minutes he would see them, God knows in what state.

Pansy squealed and went to hug her girl-friend all happy and excited.

"He's fine, Mia, sweetie! I'm so happy that I feel like going and kissing Longbottom. I won't do it though, mind you." Indeed Pansy was a ball of energy.

They gathered as mush food as they could carry and only after they were half through the way back at the hospital Theo remembered that they could have just asked some house elf to bring them food and not walk all the way down and back again. Pansy brushed him off though, saying that this way they got to meet Hermione and now they could all eat breakfast together.

They entered the Hospital wing to find Draco and Blaise sitting on the bed as close to each other as possible without one of them sitting in the other. Hand in hand they were quietly discussing something, but stopped immediately after they heard the door opening.

"So you're finally back, guys!" The Italian grinned. "Finally! We thought that a big bear ate you for breakfast or something. Where's the food? I'm starving! Oh, Hermione! I didn't see you there! How are you feeling this perfectly fine morning?" All of those words practically flew out of the boy's mouth in mere seconds.

Hermione didn't answer - just went to him and hugged him. Blaise laughed at that and she hit him gently on the shoulder.

"You know how you scared all of us? Don't you dare do it again!"

Blaise continued laughing and pulled Draco by the waist, so that they could be even closer.

Harry concentrated on a fly, which was mere inches above Blaise's head and started chewing on a sandwich. All the friends chatted excitedly and Harry and Theo were the only once who weren't sharing their enthusiasm so openly. From time to time they would add something or comment on a joke, but nobody could say that they were lively participants.

---

Draco had to talk to Harry alone. He had to tell him about the dream he had had. But he didn't want to leave Blaise right now. Why what he wanted and what he had to do were always different? With a sigh he pulled away from the Italian's hug and smiled at the silent question he received.

"I'll go down to the dorms to pick some clean clothes for you and I'll be right back, ok?" Blaise nodded and Draco kissed him on the forehead. Hmmm, this seamed to be quickly transforming into a habit he didn't have before. Well, he couldn't help it. He was so glad that his friend was ok and that he didn't have any permanent injuries, but at the same time he was still so worried about him. So that was a gesture, with which he vented his emotions. Blaise didn't seem to mind so there was no problem.

"Harry?" The addressed boy started a bit. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure" Was Harry's impassive answer. Everything that separated the two lovebirds was fine by him. He stood up and followed the blond out of the wing and down to the dungeons. Hell, now he didn't even know what to talk about with Draco. What was wrong with him? OK, those two were flirting, maybe more, but it wasn't his business, now, was he? He didn't have the right to be jealous or something. He had to be happy that his friend was fine after such a brutal attack and that everybody was celebrating.

"I can't believe how well Blaise's doing - he's quite strong, isn't he?" Harry knew he was begging for Draco to begin enumerating how great the Italian was, but he decided to push himself to his limit - he had to let go of that stupid crush.

"Yes he is." Was the simple answer. "He had always been the stronger of the two of us even when we were kids. He's like an older brother to me, even though we're the same age." Draco decided to see where this was going first and then talk about what he had asked Harry to come with him for.

Harry's heart wormed when Draco referred to the Italian as an "older brother" even though he knew there was more to it. At least now there was nothing going on between them... yet.A small smile appeared on his lips without him noticing.

"I would have never guessed. You always act as the more matured one. I guess appearances lie, huh?" He laughed nervously and looked the other way, trying to change the subject, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess they do." The blond agreed easily. "But I didn't ask you to come with me to talk about Blaise or myself. I have some bad news. Last night I had another prophetic dream about you."

Harry sarcastically looked into his serious face.

"Well, what could get worse? In your last dream I died, right? Now what? I come back to live, so that I could die again?"

Draco ignored the tone and replied.

"Not exactly. It was a very strange dream actually. Unlike any other I have ever had. There was no future event happening. There was just you and a fire and after that a lion made out of flames. Indeed in the end you died, but the meaning was something else. I think that things with Weasley have gotten worse and this will have an impact on the future."

Harry thought about this. Well, fire was something interesting - he happened to dream about it too, even though with a completely different meaning. So things with Ron were getting worse - was that even possible?

"Thanks for telling me. I can't imagine the situation getting worse, really, but I trust you." Harry sighed. "Well, all we can do is watch and see what happens, right?" And the raven-head shot his best Gryffindorish, reckless smile the blond's way.

The blond arched an eyebrow, but said nothing about the irresponsible attitude. They were already in front of the entrance to Slytherin and they went inside. Harry waited for Draco in the common room and after a couple of minutes Malfoy returned with a shrunken package and a pair of gloves, with which he was playing.

"We won't be coming back here before we go to Dumbledore so if you need something now's the moment to get it."

Harry nodded and quickly went to the dorm too. He took the Invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. He didn't know if he would need them, but decided that precautions were best. At the last moment he took his scarf, so that he could justify his disappearance and went back to the waiting Draco. When the blond arched an eyebrow for the second time in ten minutes Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm cold." Was all he said and they parted.

---

They arrived in the Infirmary to find a laughing group of friends (when Harry had left even Theo had joined in the joking around). Draco took the place he had vacated earlier and passed Blaise the clothes and the gloves.

"Hey, Dray, aren't those your favorite pair?" The Italian asked surprised.

"I knew you liked them so...you can have them. You certainly need them more than I do now."

Blaise looked like a five year old who had just been given the biggest and most colorful candy in the world. He smiled and hugged his mate.

"Thank you, Dray."

"Well, I thought that you wouldn't want to give Wealsey the pleasure of seeing you injured."

"Indeed I'm not feeling that generous today."

It was almost eleven so they'd have to leave the Hospital wing soon, if they wanted to arrive at Dumbledore's office in time.

The curtains around the bed were drawn once again and the girls stepped out to give Blaise some privacy so he could change. When the Italian was ready they all left, still in a very good mood.

---

Harry was walking in front of everybody with Hermione. They were talking and laughing. Harry had decided to completely drop out the bad mood and try to enjoy life with everybody else. And then Hermione stopped.

"Hermione, what's wr..." The raven-head didn't finish this since a low growl escaped his throat. There, some meters before them, Ron and Ginny were heading for Dumbledore's office in a good mood too.

"Wanna bet how many of them would refuse to join? I say all of them!" Ron laughed and the two Weasleys continued their sweet talk.

"Oh look, the two Weasels haven't changed their minds and are here today. I would have thought them too scared to even dare show their faces here." Draco told Blaise in his most sarcastic tone.

"Malfoy! Why you little..."

Ron's probably not too clever insult was interrupted by the appearance of Lucius and Severus.

"Mister Weasley, that would be 10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student." Snape smiled his sweetest smile and turned to the Slytherins and Hermione. "Shall we go? We don't want to make the Headmaster wait."

The moving stairs brought the strange group up to the Headmaster's office. The door opened on its own accord and they all stepped inside the bright room. But the Headmaster wasn't alone. On chairs in front of his desk sat four people, who stood up to great the new comers.

With a cry of: "Daddy!" Pansy leaped into the arms of the shorter man. He had an obviously died blond hair and blue eyes just as his daughter's, and wore a baby blue robe with pink accents on the hem.

"Sweetie! It's so fabulous to see you!" The man squealed (indeed he squealed to the surprise of all those who didn't know him).

The woman standing next to him was obviously Mrs. Parkinson, since her daughter was an almost exact copy of her (physically). She was a petite woman with a strong presence, pitch black hair and hazel eyes. Unlike her husband she was wearing simple dark green robes. You could see that she was an aristocrat just from her posture.

"Darling." The woman greeted Pansy by pressing her cheek to the girl's. "The Headmaster tells me that for only a couple of days you've gotten yourself into quite the adventure already."

Pansy smiled sheepishly at her mother and bounced back on her father's hand. You could see from kilometers that she was a "Daddy's girl". On the other end of the room another family meeting was happening.

"Mum, dad." Theo approached the second couple. Their everything was just screaming "ARISTOCRATS". Mrs. Nott was a tall woman, who was wearing a linen beige robe. She had very white skin and her blue eyes (exactly like those of Mr. Parkinson) were piercing and could freeze a person on his spot. Next to her stood an even taller man. Mr. Nott looked a lot like his son (which was a rare case, since normally the boys took after their mothers). He had long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes with little yellow sparks in them. He wore a dark blue robe, which contrasted perfectly with his pale skin.

"Theo, mon petit, tout va bien? Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que vous aviez des problèmes."

("Theo, my dear, are you alright? Professor Dumbledore told us you had some problems.")

When the worried mother received a smile she visibly relaxed.

"Grâce à Merlin, tout est fini bien. Blaise était à l'hôpital pour un jour et il est blessé, mais maintenant il se sent bien. Ou bien c'est ce qu'il nous dit."

("Thank Merlin, everything ended good. Blaise was at the hospital for a day and he's injured but now he feels alright. Or at least he tells us so.")

Theo looked at his father now.

"Et vous, vous allez bien? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir?"

("And you, you're alright? It there anything I need to know?")

Mr. Nott shook his head slowly and put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Tout est comme d'habitude. Oh, et Stella t'embrasse."

("Everything is as always. Oh, and Stella sends you kisses.")

For the first time since he had known him Harry saw Theodore Nott blushing. The boy got this dreamy look on his face that made both his parents laugh and hug him.

While the families reunited all of the others were standing a couple of meters away to give them some privacy. Now Lucius and Severus stepped up and went to greet their long time friends. The Parkinson family was the first to come and greet Harry, Draco and Blaise. Pansy's father immediately offered his hand to Harry.

"Hello, handsome, I'm Julius. It's nice to finally be able to meat you in person. May I tell you that you look very hot indeed? And this new look without the glasses and everything- way to go, sweets."

All Harry could do was to stare back at the man, eyes as big as pancakes. Pansy's dad just told him he was _hot_, right? The raven-head could hear Pansy laugh from behind. Thank Merlin, somebody succeeded in rescuing him from the bizarre situation he was in.

"Julius, I can't believe you. Don't scare the boy, please, you're acting ridiculously! Not to mention just how younger he's than you."

Harry turned his head between Theo's mother, who now held Pansy's father's ear and was pulling it and Theo himself, who coughed in a very Umbridge-like-manner probably at the woman's remark, though at what exactly-Harry was clueless.

"Sorry, honey, your situation is different, that we all know." Was all the mother deigned as an answer and continued glaring at her brother (Draco was so kind to enlighten Harry that the two were related, which explained the similar eyes).

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter, for this. Don't pay him any attention. I guess soon you'll get used to it." And the woman smiled a smile, which resembled so much that of Mr. Parkinson that Harry almost laughed out loud.

Mr. Nott was a lot like his son - he just approached and greeted the students. When the man returned to his previously occupied place, as if not to make a crowd, Harry saw him, secretly giving Theo a letter, quite the thick one at that. The boy hugged his father tightly and put it into his robes.

During that time Pansy's mother had greeted Draco and Blaise.

"How's my favorite nephew doing?"

Draco snorted.

"Your _only_ nephew is just fine, thank you very much."

"I see that you and Blaise are getting closer and closer by the minute. It's very nice of you, Blaise to take care of my boy like that."

"I strive to please." The Italian smirked.

Draco then turned to his new friends and introduced his aunt.

"Harry, Hermione, that's my aunt and Pansy's mother Faith Malfoy-Potter. The woman there pulling my uncle's ear as you have surely understood is Angela Parkinson-Nott. But she's too uncivilized to introduce herself"

Angela swirled immediately hearing her name and smiled at Draco.

"If that isn't the snotty Malfoy heir. Is it possible that you've become even more sarcastic?" Harry and Hermione were just starting to gap at the odd greeting and exchange, when the woman smiled and enveloped the blond and Blaise in a tight, bone crushing hug. When she finally stepped back Julius immediately replaced her.

"Draco, honey you're getting more and more fabulous every time I see you! And what's that here between you and Blaise?" The man joined the two's hands and squealed in delight. "I feel the vibe indeed! Wonderful, wonderful! I'm so happy for the two of you."

Draco made to protest, but Pansy beat him to it.

"No, daddy, it's not Blaise and Draco who you should comment on, but Draco and Harry." The daughter winked at her father.

"The handsome one? Oh, my Draco, you're not wasting time. Two at the same time then?"

Draco laughed, used to the man's antics.

"No, uncle Julius, I date neither of them."

"Oh, such a pity. They are both such magnificent specimens." Julius sighed theatrically.

Julius Parkinson was as gay as they got. His marriage with Faith Malfoy was arranged by their parents and there were some money business involved so the two couldn't get out of it. They needed an heir, but when Pansy was conceived they immediately stopped sleeping together. Since then they both had lovers, of whme the other approved, and most of the time they all shared a villa in Provance, France. This wouldn't have been possible if Julius and Faith weren't as good as friends as they were. Things worked wonderfully though and Pansy had a big, loving, if a bit offbeat family.

Christopher Nott and his son joined the group together with Snape and Lucius.

"Lucius" Angela went to her best friend and hugged him. "So, how's being a teacher? If somebody else had told me that Lucius Malfoy was into teaching I would have laughed at him, but look at you. You even wear that responsible face of yours - what, don't tell me that some of our pranksters here got a detention with you already? I don't envy them." Harry decided that her laugh would be really creepy if in any other situation but that one. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one.

"Just hear her voice - Dumbledore must have lost it, they're Death Eaters through and through." Ginny hissed to her brother. It was good that Harry was the closest to them and was the only one to hear that. God knows what would have happened if that wasn't the case.

The two Weasleys were standing next to the farthest wall from the group. They hadn't talked at all since they've arrived.

"I suggest you keep your accusation to yourself, Gin. Don't forget the little talk about friendship, unity and so on we had with the Headmaster yesterday." Harry tried to be as impassive as possible, but some sarcasm could be heard.

"I was not talking to you, queer." This time, Ginny's voice was audible enough.

Julius and Draco turned together a very similar look on their faces. If there was one thing that Julius hated it was young people with prejudice. Weren't they supposed to be more open to the world around them then the past generation?

Dumbledore immediately saw where the situation was headed. Until now he had stayed silent not wanting to intrude on the reunions, but now he took the situation under his control.

"Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, let me introduce to you Mister Julius Parkinson and his wife Faith Malfoy-Parkinson, and Mister Christopher Nott and his wife Angela-Parkinson Nott."

"They are all related! The interbreeding bastards!" Ron said to his sister in an inaudible whisper.

The two redheads nodded in greating, but neither moved to offer their hand.

"Now that you've all been introduced we should go and start the Order meeting. However, Harry, my boy there is something that I must ask of you. The Weasleys kindly offered their home to us once again, but I'm afraid that, as you see, we're quite the number. The only other safe place, which is big enough, would be Grimmauld. So, my boy, would you be as generous as to open the doors of your home for the Order once more?"

Harry hated the thought of going back in Sirius' home that he so much despised. But that house was just perfect for the Order meetings, so there was no reason to refuse.

"Of course, Professor, I don't see a problem."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, my boy. Now, could you write on this piece of paper the address, so that we would all be able to get there and then we'll send it to the others, who wait at the Burrow?"

"But... Why me, I mean, weren't _you_ the..."

The Headmaster never let him finish.

"Sirius made you his hair, and with his death the Fidelius fell. Around Grimmauld there are quite the number of protection spells. After a sudden death only the hair can enter and all spells not cast by him are canceled with the exception of the Balck wards."

That was too much information to absorb, but Harry decided to think about it later. Now he just went to Dumbledore's desk, took two pieces of parchment and wrote the exact address on them. One was sent by Fawks to the Burrow, and the other he handed to the Headmaster.

The piece of parchment passed from hand to hand and when all have read the address the old man smiled and clapped his hands.

"Perfect! Now, I've taken Hagwarts wards down just for my office so you'll be able to apparate. Those who can't will have to side apparate. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but apparation is much harder to trace than flue." The Headmaster went to stand in the middle of the room and continued. "We'll leave in pairs with me and Miss Weasley going first. Severus, I'll ask you to apparate with Mister Weasley immediately after me and then Lucius and Harry. The others may follow us in whatever order they please."

Harry saw Snape's eyebrow twitch when he approached Ron. The latter wasn't very happy either. It wasn't like he had any choice, though, since the Potions master caught the boy forcefully by the arm and, before he could protest, apparated mere seconds after the Headmaster.

Lucius went to Harry in that moment, nodded his head to him and when he received a nod in return caught his arm and with a loud "pop"they disappeared. Harry didn't really like the feeling and the landing wasn't much better either. He found himself in the arms of Malfoy Sr., who had extended them to prevent the boy from falling. Harry excused himself clumsily and hurried to move from the spot, so that others could come too.

Soon, everybody was standing in a garden, which hid them from muggle eyes with its enormous bushes. Harry had to be the first one to enter, so that the wards would recognize him and let the others pass. The raven-head took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything seemed to be like before, well, it was dustier than what he remembered, but he doubted Kreacher was putting a lot of effort now that nobody was here. Harry called for the others to follow and so they did. Unfortunately Mr. Parkinson tripped over something (not really visible in the dark foyer) and that was enough to awaken an old acquaintance.

"TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! DON'T YOU DARE ENTER MY HOME! YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITORS!" Harry's and Hermione's old reflexes quickly returned. They threw themselves towards the old portrait and pulled the curtains with all their strength. Soon Mrs. Black's yells were muted.

Lucius smirked and turned to Draco.

"I see that your dear grandmother is just the same in portrait as she was in real life."

"Indeed she is just as nice and polite."

Dumbledore offered to go in the kitchen where there was more space and lighting and proceeded on showing them the way. Everybody had just entered and taken a seat around the enormous wooden table, when Kreacher finally appeared to greet his master.

"Master Harry is here. Welcome home, Master" And continued in a low voice. "The master blood-traitor transferred the Black estate, the Black name to a half-blood, to a filthy..."

"That's enough, Kreacher, thank you." Harry had frozen at the mention of Sirius and his eyes were now cold and distant - he still hadn't forgiven the house-elf for his lie. "The people you see here, are the new members of the Order. You are to respect them and to help them. Either way, you are to oblige only my orders. You don't have the right to talk about anything that you see, hear or experience here to somebody else. And you're _not_ allowed to lie or twist the truth. Am I clear?"

Kreacher bowed his head. Hermione had approached her friend and had put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She knew it wasn't easy for Harry to come here, and Kreacher was a little bit too much. She was, however, impressed, that Harry went straight to business and clarified the rules to the house-elf. She jumped when she heard Kreacher scream.

"Masters Malfoy! So glad to see you! Finally somebody proper steps into this house once again. But where is Mistress Narcissa, I thought she would be with you? I hope she's in good health?"

"Kreacher, out!" Harry shouted at the house elf, who immediately disappeared. But the damage was done.

Draco had paled considerably at the mention of his mother in such casual manner as if she was still alive. He clenched his fists and his shoulders visibly sagged. He didn't react at all when Blaise put a comforting hand on his leg, just stared blankly at a spot on the table in front of him. Lucius' reaction was similar, though it was Snape who tried to offer support to the older man. Hermione was just about to ask Harry in a whisper what was going on, when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black's screams echoed throughout the house again.

Harry silently cursed and went to open the door. How could he be so stupid? He had to send Kreacher away immediately. And if the one who rang the bell was Tonks, he was about to kill her. But it wasn't.

"Harry, my boy, we wondered how is our lovely Mrs. Black going and decided to ask her." George was on Harry's neck and was grinning at him like a madman. Before the raven-head could react, Fred was pulling him by the hand and the three entered in such a manner in the hall, where everybody was still silent from the bomb that Kreacher dropped.

"Heya!" The twins greeted and then looked around. "O-oh, Harry, are you sure we're at the right place? I see some familiar but not in a very good way faces here. Is there a meating of the other side going on in our headquarters? Oh, don't tell us, they're _all_ your lovers?" Fred laughed out loud and hit Harry strongly on the back. Then George leaned into his friend's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry about Ron and Ginny - we'll deal with them. And don't believe a word they said - you were _never_ a burden and we don't think that you've used us." Harry felt warmth spread through him. So the Weasley's didn't hate him.

After the two loud twins a hole bunch of people arrived - Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charley, Tonks, Remus, Professor McGonagoll, Hagrid, Kingsley, Moody.

Finally when all of the Order members were gathered in the kitchen (which turned out not to be so big after all), Dumbledore stood up and started the meeting.

"My friends, as you have seen there are some new faces around the table tonight. I'm grateful for your patience up until now, but the time has come to answer your questions. You can see here the families Malfoy, Parkinson and Nott and, of course, our Mister Zabini. I'm really happy to tell you all, my friends that all of them have decided to reconsider and they've changed their alliances for this war. They are now part of this Order and our comrades." During this speech Dumbledore held his arms wide open and directed his twinkling gaze to all those that were gathered as if embracing them, sharing his happiness about the change of hearts the Death Eaters and the Slytherins have had.

Even though Moody was considered Dumbledore's best friend, he often doubted his decisions. This was the case today too.

"I'm sorry, Albus, and all of you if I'm wrong, but I believe that after the history we all have with the people standing before us, we have the right to ask for some proves of where their loyalty lies."

Lucius took the world from Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I believe I should be the one to explain our changed allegiances. As you all probably already know thanks to Severus' work as a spy, the Dark Lord's objectives have changed drastically since his return. Me and my friends don't approve of that, and have been planning for a long time to either leave him openly or betray him and work as spies for the other side. You shouldn't be mistaken- we haven't changed our believes, regarding muggles, muggle-borns and mixed marriages, but they weren't as extreme as Voldemort's to begin with. A couple of months ago we made a final decision. I left the ranks of the Death Eaters for good and the other's here are ready to become spies for this Order." Here Lord Malfoy stopped to see the reaction of the senior members.

Tonks was the one to react.

"What made you betray Voldemort and not become his spy? And what were your believes to begin with since from what I see now, either you have perfect control over your emotions, or you don't mind the fact that you are in a room with a lot of muggleborns or "half-bloods"?"

Lucius smiled at his niece.

"I'll start by explaining our view. Indeed we have nothing particular against muggleborns. Actually we think it's close to a miracle that from a non-magical environment were born some very strong witches and wizards such as Miss Granger here. We have nothing against half-bloods either. It's their parents that we find problematic. We're strongly against mixed-marriages since we think that non-magical blood can delude the magical inheritance of the heir of such a family. That's how squibs are created as you're well aware. And that's how magical population is reduced. We don't mind marriages between muggleborns and half-bloods and even purebloods. We believe (and this is indeed true) that something that once had been touched by magic stays magical. So the children from such marriages will be witches and wizards.

And the reason why I openly defied the Dark Lord is very simple actually." Here Lucius' face hardened and his eyes became emotionless. "That would be because he tortured and killed my wife and threatened to do the same to my son."

Silence fell over the room. Harry had his eyes fixated on Draco, who, on the other hand, was studying the tablecloth with interest. Hermione had her hand covering her mouth and looked on the verge of tears. Almost the same expression could be seen on Tonks' and Molly's faces. Remus was clenching his fists, since he had heard about that from Greyback on one of his missions there. Ron and Ginny were doubtful at first, but then the story made sense to them and in the end they looked even a little ashamed.

Charley was the one who broke the stillness.

"We're very sorry for your loss. I'd like to apologize to you from the name of everybody that we made you share such an intimate and painful memory with all of us."

Lord Malfoy waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine really. There was no way that could have been avoided. And I would like to apologize too from the name of my son, myself and our friends if we have ever done or said something that has been insulting to you or your families. We're sincerely sorry and it was probably done for the sake of appearances and it was neither thought nor felt. We should also tell you that our children's choice to be here was in no way dictated by _our_ being here. They made this decision on their own and for them it's even more dangerous than for their parents since they will be openly defying Voldemort. That's why Albus offered that they join together with us."

After a short silence Remus voiced a question that bugged a great part of them.

"If your children openly defy Voldemort, as they are doing by simply walking around with Harry, how is that going to affect your roles as spies? Families rarely abandon their children, and here you are, doing exactly this... for appearances sake, of course. Doesn't that mean that you could not be seen in public with them, or send them letters from home? They cannot even go home for the holidays. How does this work?"

Julius decided that he'll explain this one.

"We've cut all contact with our children at the time Narcissa was killed. Indeed you guessed right- we can't write to them, they can't come home. If we're seen with them in public we have to act as if we hate eachother. They were officially removed from our wills in the Gringotts Bank as well, until the war is over. If something is to happen with us, there are other wills with Albus and he has promised us that he'll make sure that they are the once being followed. We can still see our children, but only in the confines of Dumbledore's office or here. Otherwise we have no contact with them." For those who saw the man in Dumbledore's office with his hand gesticulations and his exclamations of "fabulous" it was a shock to see him now. His eyes were serious, his posture was tall and even a little stiff. His body language screamed 'business'.

Moody opened his mouth, obviously to protest over something, but he was cut by an angry Molly Weasley.

"Don't you dare coment, Alastor. Those people here made something I'm not sure I would be able to do if I had to. If this is not enough proof for you, then... I don't know. I admire you for your strength and I am sorry for any damage or pain caused by my family." The last was addressed to Draco and Blaise in particular.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." That was the first thing Draco said after they've left the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. "I'm sure that the opinion expressed in a certain article isn't shared by the whole family."

"Of course it's not!" Arthur Weasley interjected. "Actually I'm sure it's not expressed by anyone in the family. We'll just have to talk it out, right?" He turned to his youngest children, who looked at their father in disbelief.

"You really are blind, aren't you? Harry has used us all these years, he even played with my sister and then dumped her, and you still..." Before he could continue a slap rang through the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley, I don't want to listen to this anymore. What's gotten into you? Harry is our son and your brother and you have no right to talk about him in that way!" Mrs. Weasley was outraged. She bore into her daughter's eyes, looking to see some regret or shame, but found only betrayal.

"So what, he's more your son than we're your children, huh? You turn on your own blood just because he has the scar and..."

"Silencio" George stood up and glared at his siblings. "You remember _our blood_ Percy, right? Well, Harry is more a Weasley than he is. And if you continue with this stupidity I would arrange for you a room at Mungo's."

Angela Nott watched the scene with interest. So those were friends of Harry Potter? Poor boy, it was no surprise he changed houses. But it was nice to see a family with so strong a sense of pride and loyalty. It seemed that she had been underestimating the Weasleys.

"Well I see that some of us have a lot to discuss. Maybe you could all stay here this afternoon and talk. Of course, only if Harry doesn't mind." Dumbledore played martyr once again. "However there is something else which we have to discuss too. Have there been any changes in the Death Eater's camp, or maybe some additional information on what Voldemort is doing and where?"

Christopher shook his head.

"Since his disappearance none of us had heard from him. He left without any explanation and at the moment the greatest part of the Death Eaters are panicking. What you see as attacks and murders... They are not planned. There is no scheme. Everything is in total chaos because the lack of orders of any kind leaves them lost. And the fact that the majority are very young people doesn't help. They think the world is at their feet and they can do anything." Mr. Nott laughed without humor. "I never thought I would say this, but when the Dark Lord was here, it was better. He has a plan of his own and it is logical, so one knows what to expect and could prevent it. Now, we have a madhouse. The Death Eaters are absolutely unpredictable. What's more, internal conflicts become a great issue. They fight between themselves for a higher position or some such nonsense. Fools, they don't understand that it's not up to them who will take "the better post"." Christopher looked tired and old. "If we don't do something quick, we'll be forced to watch children battling children... and I don't think anyone desires that."

The twinkle in the old Headmaster's eyes disappeared. He sighed. Something like that was to be expected, but still...

"If they act as you say, without order or logic, I don't see anything we could do to prevent more murders from happening. What about the inner circle. Don't the younger once follow their seniors? Don't they at least meet at a regular basis somewhere?"

"The inner circle is the problem. Nobody knows anymore who is in that so called 'inner circle'. In the last months the Dark Lord made a lot of changes in the hierarchy and that confused the order that was reigning until then. Of course, there is some kind of twisted rules that are still applied but... At the moment you are looking at five people from that inner circle. I can say that while we decided to 'change camps' as some put it, others choose different paths. But the inner circle as you know it doesn't exist. Instead of loyalty, strength or some other qualities, the thing that makes you part of 'the chosen ones' is the number of deaths you've caused."

Angela took her husband's hand and squeezed it. She knew how hard it was for him to watch this and not be able to do anything. The Nott family was famous with its low number of killings and the total refusal to take part in any torture-for-pleasure games. The Dark Lord put up with that behavior only because of the influence the Nott's had and because he knew that some people are better as useless allies than strong enemies.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"I see, I see. So really there is nothing we can do at the moment. But if you close the beasts in a cage they might do you the favor and finish each other off. May be we'll just have to wait for that. However this whole happening seams strange. Tom is well aware of the state of the ranks of him men. He may be crazy and many other things, but stupid is not one of them. Something really important must be the reason for him to leave. And I'm afraid that if we don't find out now, when he comes back it'll be too late." The old man turned to Harry at that moment and to the surprise of half of the table he asked. "Harry, my boy, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Voldemort's plans or thoughts?"

_And here we go_. Harry thought. He had feared that moment, but knew it was to come. He just hoped that his new friends won't abandon him after this.

"I've never had dreams like this before. It's like... He's searching for something, or trying to do something... I don't know, his mind is closed, and just from time to time he's extremely happy or angry and lets it loose. And it's just some forms, not... not like before. For example a spark, some water, a human, dust. No logic. Absolutely nothing to understand. Well, until now I can say that it's certain that he has no luck in what he does." Harry realized that he was not saying everything, but he didn't really want to. There was something important about these dreams and he wanted to find out on his own. Why, he couldn't answer himself, but he felt that it was important that he does it.

"So no luck here either." Suddenly the Headmaster looked just as old as he probably was. "Our hands are bound. I really don't see anything that we could do until either Harry sees something more of what Voldemort is doing, or the Death Eaters start to organize themselves. And neither of these options will mean that we are lucky. If anybody has some suggestions or sees the situation differently, please speak up. Anything would be of help in the situation we're in right now."

"Of course we could do something." Hermione spoke for the first time. "We can start anew the meetings of DA. I'm sure that the old members would be willing to come back and some new once could be found. I don't mean it as an offence, Professor Malfoy, it's just that not everything can be thought in class. The students will learn to defend themselves and their families. Remus could try talking with the werewolves when he's alone with one or two of them. The young ones could still change sides. Charley is in Romania, he can organize his friends and they could prepare, should the Death Eaters decide to leave the Island. Bill could do the same in France - Fleur would be of great help, I'm sure. Maybe we cannot do something right now at the moment, but we can prepare for when we have more information."

Blaise almost gaped, but he managed to stop himself in time. Wow! That girl was feisty! She could be a bit annoying when she started with the know-it-all attitude, but when she was talking about something she thought important she burned with some kind of inner fire. It was inexplicable really, how after just her first word all of the eyes were fixated on her and you almost held your breath, on edge, waiting to hear what she had to say. It was electrifying.

"I'm not taking any offence, Miss Granger." Lucius smiled. "In fact I think such a club would be a great idea. There are a lot of things that you should know, but I simply can't teach them in a classroom. It's neither ethical nor appropriate. But you can learn them by yourself with some reading and more practice. Or," Here he shot a glance towards his son and the other Slytherins, "...someone can show them to you."

Hermione felt her face redden a little with all the attention she was getting. But she couldn't remain silent when everybody was acting so depressed. Hell, these strong, influential wizards and witched come to you and offer to help you and you act as if you're about to die. This was insane.

"That would be great, I'm sure that you guys can show us great thing. Well, maybe I'm not the one to talk; Harry is the leader after all."

The raven-head couldn't not laugh at that.

"Come on, Hermione, we all know that you forced me into that position. I bet whatever you want that Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Theo can teach us a lot more that I ever could." Harry turned to the twins and winked. "Sorry guys, you'll have to learn on you own."

George laughed and eyed the Slytherins.

"After you finish teaching them, we'll be waiting to have a little duel. The power of ex-DA against DA."

Everybody was in high spirit. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and started preparing lunch for everybody. Tonks went to help her, as well as Remus. Moody and Kingsley excused themselves, saying that they were on shift and had to leave. Bill and Charley said goodbye to everyone and went home. And so Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Snape, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Notts and the Malfoys were left at Grimmauld. The Headmaster allowed his students to stay until 6 o'clock - after that they had to take a portkey to his office and go to dinner, so that no suspicions would rise.

When Dumbledore left and Remus was in deep conversation with Snape about something, the new Order members looked at Harry. Theo was the one to ask the question.

"Harry, why does the Headmaster think that you know what ... Voldemort... is doing?"

The dark-haired boy expected the question so he answered in his best matter-of-fact voice.

"Maybe some of you know that I have a mental connection of sorts with Voldemort since the night he killed my parents. When he's angry, or happy, or feels a strong emotion of the sort, I can feel it through my scar. When I'm asleep, my mind is free and unprotected. And if Voldemort is in an affected state... I, sort of, enter his mind. I see through his eyes. Professor Snape tried to help me with that, but to no avail... I suck at Occlumency." Harry stopped since memories from what happened because of his lack of skill envaded his mind. With shaky voice he continued. "After the Department of Mysteries he closed his mind for me, but from time to time he lets his guard down. That's what provoked Dumbledore's question."

When Draco didn't look surprised at the revelations Blaise turned to him and asked.

"I supposed you were aware of that then?"

The blond nodded.

"I was, but merely because of chance."

"Oh, hun, having to share something so personal as your dreams, just because Dumbledore doesn't feel like talking to you privately about it…" Pansy looked angry and apologetic at the same time.

Harry laughed.

"There's nothing personal for The-Boy-Who-Lived, Pans." Harry held Hermione's hand for support and tried to think of something to change the subject, but just couldn't. The house, Kreacher, the dreams... Everything reminded him of Sirius.

But God created the twins to save the day.

"Hello, we've never had the chance to introduce ourselves properly. Of course, we know each other, but today we turn a new page and it'd be nice to start it good." And George extended his hand to Draco, while Fred kissed Pansy's hand.

Draco looked the twin up and down, then glanced at Ron and Ginny and finally smiled accepting the offered hand.

"Let's start anew then."

George grinned maniacally and swung his arm around a very startled by the familiarity blond.

"So tell us Draco, are you taking care of your little brother Harry over there or are some articles true and you've _already_ taken good care of him?"

Pansy laughed at that.

"Oh, he wishes. But our sweet Harry is still an innocent baby. The Ice beast hasn't touched him yet."

Draco grumbled something unintelligible, but didn't make a move to get away from the twin.

Hermione laughed too and soon the two girls transformed into the yaoi-maniacs they, in reality, were.

"See, George, they're playing the oldest of games. First, they were like first graders - fighting all the time, because they couldn't admit they like each other. Now, they're playing the "not-interested" game. Next on the list is "I'm-too-good-for-you" and then we are expecting the epilogue: "happily ever after."

The friends were interrupted by the shout of Mrs. Weasley, who called them for lunch.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors mingled on the table and there were at least 5 different conversations going on. Draco, always the practical, used this moment to talk to Mrs. Weasley about something that had been bugging him.

"Mrs. Weasley, excuse me..."

"Just Molly, Draco dear. The Order members are practically family and you're already one of Harry's friends so there is no need for formality."

"Ok, Molly, then. There is something, which I think the two of us should discuss. It's about the article your son and daughter helped be published."

"Oh, yes, of course, I should have apologized personally. I'm really sorry for what my children said about you and your friend Blaise. It's really not something we would have expected from them- such spiteful doing." The woman interrupted Draco one more time.

"It's fine, really. It's not that that I wanted to discuss." The blond hurried. "My friends and I planned to do a follow up interview and have another article published, but in the light of the recent developments I don't think it would be appropriate. It will put unwanted and not so pleasurable attention on your family if we proceed with what we have planned. I think it would be much better if and apology was written and sent to the magazine to be published. That way we won't lose time that we can't spare and everything will pass much more smoothly. They just need to say that they were joking and that everything they said was a lie, something they were dared to do for example and apologize. That would be enough to divert the public from Harry's sexual preferences and from our relationship to him for awhile."

"Oh, dear, but of course, that is a splendid idea. It's really wonderful. I'll make sure that Ronald and Ginerva write and send out such a letter immediately." The redheaded woman looked really relieved that matters could be solved so quickly and painlessly. She was afraid that the Malfoy heir would seek some kind of compensation for the spot on his mental image. But the blond turned out to be quite the 'straight to business' nice gentlemen.

"I'm glad to hear that you agree with me. Thank you for the understanding."

"No, thank _you_ for being so considered of what kind of an impact a follow up article would have with my family."

With that done Draco turned to his father, who sat beside him. The same thing could be said about the Notts and the Parkinsons - since they couldn't see their kids often, not even to hear from them, they decided to profit from the time they were given. Harry too was glad to see Remus and was engulfed in a conversation about god knows what. Maybe the most interesting development was not that the twins almost succeeded to blow up the table, or that Tonks was daring to argue with Snape about potions. Blaise and Hermione were sitting together and looked as if they really enjoyed themselves. When they finished with the lunch the two of them helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, all the time talking and laughing. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione what was going on between her and Blaise - she was not the only one who could meddle in the others' lives.

The same groups transferred into the living room and time flew until 6 pm.

TBC

Imaptiently awaiting your reviews, questions, criticism…whatever. Just keep them coming ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Getting closer

**Chapter 14****: Getting closer**

Hermione smiled to herself when her Slytherin friends entered the Great Hall. It was nearing 10 o'clock and a great part of the students had already finished their breakfast. But with a Malfoy in the dorm it seemed to be difficult to be on time in the morning. Yesterday was great. The witch never expected that Blaise could be so funny. They talked for hours and they never ran out of words - the only time she had had a similar experience was with Victor Krum in their fourth year. The Italian had told her about his family, about pureblood traditions, about his home country. What's more, he seemed to be interested in what she had to say - muggle life, literature, dark arts. Blaise was a person she never thought she may like - he was a little macho type and, from time to time, tended to be a little too romantic, but his intelligence, his looks, his everything else, as a matter of fact, was what counted.

Lost in her thoughts she almost missed the change in her best friend. Harry was smiling, his eyes were shining and, honestly, he was finally looking as the Harry she knew. These days were too hard for him- with the moving to Slytherin, finding out about being gay, breaking up with Ginny, the article, the exploding letter... If one could judge by his smile, however, it seemed as if this never happened. Hermione had to find out what was going on! Well, it couldn't be something with Draco, since the blond was walking with his hand around Blaise's waist...

"Hey, guys!" The girl greeted and moved to their table. She completely ignored the looks her housemates gave her, as well as those coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Hermione, will you come to the tryouts?" Harry couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Oh, so _that's_ why your so happy - quidditch, so typical. Think, Hermione, think!"

That reaction earned the witch the laughs of the whole group and a fond wink coming from Blaise. She blushed and drank from her tea in an attempt to hide her smile.

Suddenly Draco, who had managed to get a hold of a cup of coffee, exclaimed:

"Oh, yes the tryouts… I forgot to talk to you about that, Blaise."

"What about them?"

"You can't fly with your hands injured." The blond said that as a fact.

"Well, I can, but I won't be too good, I guess."

"That's what I meant." Draco wasn't even looking at his friend, just calmly selecting syrup for his pancakes. "Congratulations. You're the team's new keeper."

Balise gaped and he was followed by similar reactions from all the friends. After the stunned silence prolonged, Draco finally looked up from his breakfast and asked innocently:

"What?"

His best friend managed to close his mouth and after he cleared his throat he answered:

"You can't just select a player without tryouts, Dray."

"I think I just did," was the blonde's calm reply. "You can't win the position, playing now, but you're good… you're the best, actually. I should know. I've played with you since we could mount a broom. Besides, I'm the captain. I can do whatever I please and no one can say anything against my decisions unless we loose a game - which we won't. I wouldn't have done it if the circumstances were different since you can win the position fare and square, but since they're not…" Draco finished nonchalantly and went back to sipping his coffee.

"Congrats, Blaise!" Harry said cheerfully and attacked a toast. He couldn't wait for the tryouts to begin. He never had to actually compete for the position of seeker and that's what excited him most. He wanted to see the other candidates not just because he loved a competition, but because that would give him an answer to a question - was he really the best seeker in school? Harry knew that he had never lost a game when it was up to him and his ability to catch the Snitch, so he was sure that, unless the Gryffindors found a new star, he could beat everyone from the other houses. The Hufflepufs and the Ravenclaws had tryouts too, but none for a seeker. And that left Slytherin...  
"What time do we start?" The raven-head turned to Draco. "If we wait any longer the lunch will start! Come on, drink that coffee and off we go!".  
Hermione laughed at her friend.  
"Harry, it's just quidditch, come on!"  
"Just quidditch?! Hermione, I haven't been on a broom since last year! I _need_ to fly! Let's go!"  
The laughs from Pansy and Blaise were so loud that earned them an annoyed look from Draco and the curious glances of the teachers.

"We might as well go now. This is one occasion, for which I don't want to be fashionably late," The blond captain declared and stood up.

---

The group left the school and headed for the quidditch pitch. It was nearing eleven and the sun was already high up in the sky. It was one of those autumn days that reminded you of how warm the summer had been. The sky was clear, promising a nice Sunday. A lot of students were already out on the grounds enjoying probably one of the last clear days for the year. The weather was perfect for flying and the friends were in high spirits, expecting a good couple of hours of sports and some clean air.

They arrived first on the pitch and Draco suggested that those who were going to try out go and change and take their brooms. Harry was surprised that, when he turned to go to the changing rooms, he was followed not only by Theo, but by Pansy too.

"Pansy, you're going to play?" Being used to Hermione, who hated quidditch, his Slytherin friend was quite the surprise.  
Theo smiled next to him.  
"She wants to be a chaser. And she won't answer you, since she received a letter from her boyfriend and she's still in the clouds."

Indeed, Pansy had a slightly dizzy expression and she was looking at a point somewhere above Theo's had. At the boy's words, however, her attention snapped back to them and she glared at him.

"You're one to talk, Theodore Nott! Your eyes were so glazed over last night after you read Stella's letter that I was afraid for a while that you might have died from the excitement." Pansy huffed in indignation.

'_OK, they completely lost me.__' _Harry thought and turned his head from Theo to Pansy and then back to Theo.  
"Not that I want to interrupt, but who are you talking about? And Theo, sorry to tell you, but you really looked strange yesterday. Not that I know why..."

The girl snorted and patted an obviously blushing Theodore.

"You see, honey, even our innocent Harry here has noticed yours… let's say condition. Would you like to explain yourself, or are you too embarrassed and want me to do it for you? You see, Harry, sweets…" Here Pansy was interrupted by her slightly embarssed, slightly angry friend.

"Don't. You. Dare. Not here." Theo looked around and pushed his friends in the changing room. He casted a few privacy spells and turned around, still blushing.

"What was all that for?" Harry couldn't really understand those two. Ok, they had a love-life, but why these secrets?

Theodore let a deep sigh and sat on the floor.

"My... fiancée's name is Stella. Stella Fireflow."

Well, even Harry wasn't that ignorant.

"As... the actress? The _muggle_ actress?"

The green-eyed boy could hear Pansy chuckling at his reaction. Theo, on the other hand, just nodded his head.

"Yes and no. She is an actress, but definitely not muggle. You see, the Fireflow family is a very old pureblood line. Stella happened to be a squib. And as proud as she is, she decided to be a muggle celebrity than a pity case in the wizarding world." A small smile was now visible on the young boy's lips.

Harry, however, had more questions.

"But she is... what, 30?"

"31, actually, but don't you dare tell her that I slipped. She'll kill me."

"And don't you think that's a big age gap between you?" Harry knew that his uncle was 6 years older than his aunt and found that normal. But 14 years was a bit too much, not to mention that it was the man that was the younger one.

"The 'gap', as you put it, is not big. Wizards live longer than muggles do, and even if that wasn't the case - we love each other and I couldn't care less how old or young she was!" At the end Theo's voice was sharp and daring.

Well, it wasn't as if Harry was one to speak. He liked men, for Merlin's sake.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm happy for you. But why all the secrecy and stuff?"  
Theodore's face darkened while he answered.

"I betrayed the Dark Lord. I'm in love with a squib, who lives a muggle life. See the problem? I cannot be openly with her not because she's famous or older, or richer. I cannot be seen with her, because that would kill her. And I'm not strong enough to protect her." The boy punched the floor with his whole strength and soon Pansy was by his side, hugging him.

"Oh, Theo darling, it'll be ok. No one's strong enough when it comes to the Dark Lord. Stella understands the situation you are in. That's why she's send you this letter, isn't it? Besides, you are one of the most powerful wizards I know. You'll be able to protect her just fine, if such need ever arises. And I'm sure it won't. I'm sorry I started the subject, honey. I knew you were worried, but I didn't think of it." Pansy sighed and held her friend even tighter. "I understand how you feel. Edmond is worried sick about me - I could read it between the lines of his letter. He even subtly suggested that I leave school and transfer to Beauxbatons. Can you imagine that? You boys worry too much about your girlfriends. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." At the last statement the girl smirked slightly and nudged Theo in the ribs playfully.

The boy laughed and, before Harry could count to five, the usual apathetic Theo was standing in front of him, looking for his change of clothes. That was strange. Harry had never seen the other boy so shaken. Actually, he had never seen him showing so much emotions. But that was love, he supposed. Theodore was the spare wheel in the Slytherin trio - Draco, Blaise and Pansy. He was always there with them, but in reality he wasn't a real participant in anything they did. It was nice to know that he had a life waiting for him outside of school.  
And then, something else bugged Harry.

"Edmond? Why, Pansy, your boyfriend's name sounds French. He's from Beauxbatons?"

The girl blushed, but then smiled a big, proud smile.

"He was. He graduated two years ago. His full name is Edmond Devereaux. He's the younger son of and old French aristocratic family. Since his older brother is the heir to the family estate, name and fortune Edmond has now been able to find his true calling - fashion. Let me tell you, honey - there are a lot of perks when you are a designer's fiancée. The gifts are never bad." Here Pansy winked and giggled.

Harry laughed with her and proceeded to get ready himself. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have a life outside school and Voldemort. It seemed so strange, so normal. He could only hope to find out for himself one day.

When the three friends exited the changing room and made their way towards the pitch, they were faced to one very angry Draco Malfoy.

"If you don't like it, Johnson, then you can just get back to the hole you've crawled from. I'm pretty sure that the team isn't going to suffer a great loss." The blond hissed.

"Oh, yeah! Is that all you've got Malfoy? It would seem that you've lost your touch. Well that's what one gets from associating with mudbloods." A boy Harry hadn't seen before spat back. "What now? Are you going to run to your daddy for help?"

"I'm more than enough for the likes of you. What are you doing here anyway? I thought your head was too big for a broom to be able to carry you. Or have you learned some way to defy gravity?"

"Very witty, Malfoy. If I were you I wouldn't be talking to my new keeper like that, if I wanted to win any match this season."

Draco turned towards his best friend, standing just next to him, trying to glare down the punk, and said:

"I'm sorry, Balise. I didn't realize I was insulting you by talking to the brat."

Johnson looked quizzical.

"You've really lost it after your traitorous mother's death, haven't you, Malfoy. You don't even know what you're saying anymore."

Draco froze and turned back to the boy.

"If you were even a little bit clever you would have understood that the position you want to try out for is already taken - by Blaise here. Now leave my pitch immediately or you won't be able to do so on your own after I'm finished with you." The blonde's eyes flashed dangerously and his whole stance indicated that he _will_ carry out his threat. He was just reaching for his wand when Johnson coward and made a quick exit, not saying anything else. He tried to mask his escape with a glare, but his attempt wasn't very effective so he sped up towards the castle.

"I guess we're right on time." Theo murmured and joined the others. "Shall we?"  
Harry knew that only quidditch could effectively distract someone from a bad experience. That's why he patted Draco's shoulder, nodded to Blaise and soon Pansy, Theo and he were flying around the pitch. It felt so nice - the air against his face, the sound in his ears when he sped up, the Firebolt, responding to his every movement. And what was even better - it seemed that with contacts he could see way better than before. Harry spotted the snitch a couple of times, but since Draco hadn't said who would be first - chasers, beaters or seekers, he decided to let it go.

He turned around to watch Theo and Pansy. The boy was a good flier, his broom was a Nimbus 2000, like Harry's old one. His dark hair was ruffled by the wind which made Theodore look manly and sensitive in the same time. No wonder that actress fell for him.  
Pansy, on the other hand, was like a butterfly. She changed directions really fast, even Harry had to focus to follow her. She looked born on a broom - that impressive were her skills.  
Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard Draco calling for all seekers to prepare themselves.

---

The tryouts continued for a couple of hours and during that time all the candidates for all the positions had to fly without even a break for water. Draco was, as he had told Harry, a very strict captain. At two o'clock he finally let the players get down from their brooms and made them get in line in the middle of the pitch.

"Good job, everyone. Unfortunately only six of you made the team. Now, those, whose names I say, are to stay on the pitch for further instructions about practice schedules. The others are to leave immediately."

"Chasers: Pansy Parkinson, John Lucas and Marvin Grey. Beaters: Ally and Mika Addison. Seeker: Harry Potter. Congratulations! You're the best team Slytherin has ever had."

Harry was startled at first that Theo didn't made it in the team. He was really good, but, after giving it more thought, John and Marvin were just better. The raven-head turned to see his friend's reaction and was greeted by a smile and a thumbs up. He said that he'll wait for them at lunch with Hermione and soon the pitch was empty but for the eight of them.

"We'll have team practice only once a week - on Saturday at 9 o'clock. Private practice is not only recommended, but obligatory. Two weeks before a scheduled match we'll start having practice three times a week, but we'll discuss days and hours later on. The strategy is my concern, but if you have any questions or if you have heard something about the other teams' play you can come talk to me. That's it for now. You're all free to go and eat." With that said Draco turned to his friends and completely ignored the rest of his new team, which left the pitch silently. "Harry, Pansy, you better change. We'll wait for you so that we can all go and finally eat something. I'm starving."

"And whose fault is that." Blaise joked and nudged Draco's side.

"That would be all of those half-assed flayers, who mad my decision too difficult." The blond smirked.

In no more than 10 minutes the four friends made their way towards the castle. Draco was still never leaving Blaise's side, which unnerved Harry to no end, but it wasn't as if he had a say in this. That's why the boy tried to lead a normal conversation with Pansy, which was really difficult with her attempts to find out his 'secret crush', as she put it. Harry had to become better at hiding these things or he wouldn't last 5 seconds in front of Voldemort.  
Suddenly, a vulture attacked them. Well, it couldn't be called an attack - more likely it tried to land on Draco, but didn't succeed. Harry and Blaise had their wands out and already had curses on their lips when the blond waved his hand and stopped them, laughing all the way.

"Damn that man! Does he always have to be so eccentric?!" The blond continued to laugh, all the while petting the enormous bird, which had finally managed to land on the ground. "But I must say I'm glad that you didn't arrive with the morning post." He told the bird and knelled down to untie a letter from its leg.

"Ah, Drey, do you mind enlightening us about… uh… this new type of postal service." Blaise asked tentatively.

His friend waved his hand to quiet him and started reading. The Italian shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the others to get closer to the blond. Over his shoulder they managed to read the letter… or more like look at it, since they immediately discovered that it wasn't in English.

"_Скъпи Драко,_

_Изключително съм щастлив, че мога някак да ти бъда от полза. След това, което направи за мен след турнира в Хогуортс__,__ съм ти страшно задължен, та се радвам много, че се обърна към мен за помощ._

_Магията, за която питаш__,__ няма да те затрудни изобщо. Заклинанието е _bestia mutation_, а диаграмата в края на листо показва движението на пръчката. Можеш да намериш повече информация в справочника „Животинска трансфигурация или как да станем анимагус в десет прости стъпки.". Предполагам, че магията ти трябва точно за това. Книгата ще ти бъде доста полезна и за други аспекти от трансформацията. Би трябвало да я има във вашата библиотека, но ако не можеш да я откриеш__, __ пиши_ _ми и ще ти изпратя моето копие._

_Надявам се да съм бил от полза__,_

_Виктор" __(1)_

Harry looked at his friends to see if they looked more... informed. Lucky for him, he wasn't the only one who felt like the most stupid person on the planet. The raven-head was even more startled when he saw Draco smiling and whispering something that definitely wasn't in English to the bird.

"Um... Draco, what is going on?" By the approving looks Blaise and Pansy gave him, he had asked the right question.

The boy turned startled. He seemed to have forgotten that he was not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. You probably need some explanation."

He smirked at the affirmative nods he received.

"This fellow here is Viktor Krum's… pet. Or at least one of his pets, since I've received mail from him by other birds too. After the Animagus course I immediately wrote Viktor to ask him about the spell he used. I thought you would have guessed that I would have done that. Severus was so obvious when he gave that clue. Well I guess not _that_ obvious." Draco laughed. "That's his reply."

Harry almost opened his mouth to ask why Draco was so close to Viktor Krum and then remembered that the Bulgarian player had spend a whole year in the Slytherin dorm. And Draco had mentioned something about a family friend vampire, who was Bulgarian. Well, that explained things.

"And what did he say? And why the vulture?"

"The vulture is, because Viktor is too bloody eccentric for his own good." Draco huffed in disapproval. "He likes to… make an entrance - even with his letters. He doesn't say much of importance - just the spell and a book we could use for more information."

Draco's statement was in a disagreement with Harry's memories of the Bulgarian quidditch player. He remembered the boy as a silent and almost modest guy. Now the blond was presenting him as a show off.

"Well, it's not how I remember him, really. Even when he was with Hermione he was always keeping his thoughts to himself and tried not to make too big of an impression."

The raven-head's words made Draco laugh almost with tears and Blaise frown. The Italian had completely forgotten that Krum was Hermione's date for the Yule ball and there was something in this that bothered him deeply. He didn't like the idea of them together at all!

After Draco managed to take a breath he turned to Harry.

"Did you really think of Viktor like that?! Oh, Salazar, that's so funny. Well, understandable, actually, but still - very funny. Vik wasn't quiet. He just didn't speak English very well so he didn't want to embarrass himself. Can you imagine what the reactions would be - an international Quidditch player can't speak the most used language in the world. The tabloids would destroy him." The blond laughed again. "But trust me when I say - Viktor is as far away from modest and introverted as possible. I still remember some of the nights out we had at Hogsmeade. I've never been so drunk in my entire life."

Soon Harry knew all about the pub Viktor and Draco used to go, the striptease bar Pansy once took her boys to (male striptease, which didn't affect Victor at all… and that led to another laughing histeria from Draco), the homework in their forth year that none of them ever wrote, since Viktor did it for them... Harry's eyes were becoming bigger and bigger with every tale his friends told him and at one moment he lost track of what was the truth and what was meant as something to simplly shock or embarass him. So, laughing and red-faced, the four friends entered the Great Hall, only to be met by the smiling Hermione and Theo.

---

_Four weeks later_

October had come quickly with the incessant rain, pouring down on Hogwarts, threatening to drawn the castle and its inhabitants. It was getting colder with each passing day and now the fire in the Slytherin Common Room was never extinguished. The hallways in the dungeons, however, were just as cold as it was outside and the students from Salazar's House had to walk around dressed in their warmest robes with their scarves and gloves on.

The Qidditch season had started and the first match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had finished with a win for the blue team. The next meet was going to be between Slytherin and Gryffindor only after a week and the hatred and rivalry between the Houses were running high. Even the usually calm and collected Draco seemed to be infected by shared excitement and was pushing his team to the limit, determined to win his first match as a captain. His teammates had the same goals. They were new and had to prove themselves (especially Blaise, who was the one who practised the most after Madame Pomphrey took his bandages off). Harry was the player with the most experience from all of them, but he was still nervous. He would have to play against his ex-house, against his friends, and that was never easy. Even though it was 'just a game', as Hermione never tired to remind them, he knew for sure that the Gryffindors will take it too personally if they lost (the same went for the Slytherins, by the way).

But Draco and Harry had a lot more things to think about. In contrast with the raven-head, who had calmed down, thinking that if the prophecy Draco made hadn't happened yet, something must have changed the turn of events, the blond was sure that very soon Weasley would lose it. Every time they had practice Draco was looking around in order to notice something that resembled his dream. He decided not to talk about it with Harry, since the other boy was taking his ex-best friend's betrayal too hard and it was still painful.

The days went by one after the other with nothing dramatic or of a big importance happening. The entire friendly Slytherin/Ravenclaw group, with the exception of Pansy, who wasn't very good at Transfiguration, had managed to perform the spell Viktor had send them and had stayed at the Animagus course. Training was progressing slowy and they were still waiting for their star readings from Firenze.

All of their other classes weren't proving to be very interesting either, only that much harder than those from previous years. There have been no guest lecturers arriving at Lucius' classes yet and the man was practically drawning them in information about and history of different races postponing his dueling classes for later this semester. Harry felt for his friends, who took Aritmancy and Magical Runes on top of the subjects they all had together. After the first two weeks passed and the revision ended they were so berried with homeworks and project that they almost didn't have time to look up from the books and rest.

Blaise and Draco were as close as ever, if not more so. They were practically glooed to one another. The blond still carried his worry for his best friend around and didn't want to separate from him, if not absolutely necessary. Whenever they were together they were either holding hands or one had his arm around the other's waist or shoulders. In the evenings they were often seen in the Common Room, separated from their other friends in a secluded corner, leaning on each other, talking quietly.

That, of course, wasn't improving Harry's mood, who was still struggling with Potions, no matter his friends' attempts to help him and Snape's more tolerant behaviour towards him. The boy found himself constantly looking at Draco and sometimes he dreamt about strangling Blaise. Really, this jelousy thingy was going too far. Unfortunately for him Pansy had noticed Harry's looks when Draco was being extremely intimate with his Italian friend and quickly put two and two together. The girl actually found herself running from an annoyed Harry to a depressed Hermione and that really wore her out. It was her fault for meddling in people's lifes, Harry thought, but secretly was thankful for his Slytherin's friend support.

The green-eyed wizard surprisingly found his best friend in Theodore Nott. The boy was giving Harry what he needed the most - a shoulder to lean on, a good listener and a very funny person to talk to. They had a lot of things in common and soon Draco was making jokes that the Golden Trio had transformed into a Silver Duo. Theo didn't remain ignorant for too long when it came to Harry's love interest. The raven-head never mentioned anything, but, honestly, it was obvious for everybody but Draco and Blaise, who seemed too preoccupied with their snuggling and intimacy.  
What made Harry's days, though, were the private lessons he had with Draco. The blond had kept his promise and set up to prepare his friend for putting up his own mental shields. It was hard, but not as invading as his Occlumency lessons with Snape. Harry found it easy to talk to the blond, and soon trusted him with things that very few people knew. Draco was a good teacher, patient and understanding, and he was actually having a lot of fun during these sessions.

Draco enjoyed the time he spent alone with the new Slytherin too. They had developed a strong friendship and trust, which was what the blond had hoped for. But there was something else, which made these private lessons particularly enjoyable for the Malfoy heir. Gradually, he had started paying closer attention to everything the raven-head said or did, and to his surprise he found himself fascinated with the boy. He had never thought of Harry as unattractive, but he had only recently discovered that the green-eyed, black-haired wizard was, actually, incredibly handsome and sexy. A couple of times Draco had caught himself staring, enticed by a simple gesture or a smile. He was blaming his hormones and the absence of a dynamic love life for the undeniable attraction he was feeling, but there was this other thing too… He had discovered that Harry was an incredibly interesting companion - funny, witty, clever. And, when he had finally admitted all that to be true, Draco realized that he was starting to fall for his new friend. He panicked. That wasn't something he had planned on, if anything it was a major inconvenience. This new discovery threatened his new-found friendship with Harry and Draco would be a fool if he let a crush destroy something, which had so much potential. His new-found feelings had to be stopped immediately before this thing had the possibility to grow out of proportion. Harry most definitely didn'r reciprocate them. The time he spent with the raven-head turned from pleasurable into his own personal torture and to ignore the emotions it was stirring Draco put even more heart into the intimate moments he shared with Blaise.

---

One night the lesson was exceptionally hard for Harry. He had finally reached the level, at which Draco deemed him capable to try and build his own shields, but things just seemed to slip out of his grasp. Continuously Harry was making the same mistakes over and over again. He just couldn't concentrate! The night before he hadn't been able to sleep well since there was another set of Voldemort induced dreams and all that resulted into a distracted Harry and a surprised and a little annoyed Draco.

The blond had been fighting a losing battle against one of his reoccurring headaches and the raven-head's unsuccessful attempts tonight weren't helping him at all. After the serial failure Draco finally snapped.

"Stop it, Harry. It's useless." The blond rubbed his temples trying to chase the pain away. "It's either you are too distracted or you've reached the point where your abilities fail you."

Harry gritted his teeth. In a very long time he hadn't felt the urge to hurt Draco as much as he was now. How _dare_ he...  
"I believe my abilities haven't changed much since we began our lessons. And even though I may not be the strongest wizard on the planet, I believe I can do a procedure that every empath, no matter his strenght, is capable of doing." Harry sighed and sat down. "I haven't been sleeping well these past nights. That's why I'm distracted. If you could wait a couple of minutes, I'll try to compose myself and I'll try again."

Draco huffed, knowing that he had been too harsh, but unwilling to admit it.

"Your magical abilities have nothing to do with that. I was talking about your metal ones - control over your emotions, thoughts and concentration. We can take a break, but I don't think it'll do any good. You can't deny that composure isn't one of your strongest traits." The blond almost winced at his own words. It seemed like his own composure was slipping away tonight too. He had a very low tolerance of pain and he knew that was one of his weaknesses, but he didn't need for Harry to see this side of him. He wasn't very proud of it. He didn't take his words back, though.

To his surprise, Harry laughed.

"You sounded just like Snape for a moment there. Next step is yelling at me for actually doing it right." Harry rubbed his eyes and winced at the pain that caused. He almost seemed to forget that his lenses were there. After he treated them he looked up and found a calmer Draco Malfoy looking at him. "Ok, what do you suggest we do if I'm not capable of performing better?"

The blond thought for a while, then seemed to reach some kind of decision and said:

"Well, there is only one solution to our problem here. But it requires a lot of… trust in me from your part; and also the agreement to share a lot of… too personal things with me. So I'm not sure it's the best idea." Draco seemed more hesitant than reluctant.

That startled Harry. They had shared things all along these lessons and Harry had told Draco a lot of personal stuff too. Why would the blond talk about trust now?  
"I don't understand. I trust you. I've shared personal information with you. Why do you think it won't work?"

"It's…" The blond groaned in frustrations and racked his fingers through his hair. "… complicated." He finished with a sigh. "I think that the only way for you to build up some effective shields at that point would be if I was… for the lack of a better word… _there _to build them with you step by step. And in order for me to actually _do _that we'd have to establish a mental connection through my abilities as an empath and a Legilimen. To say that that will be personal would be an understatement. I would be able to see most of your thoughts and feelings during this process and I'll be tuned to your emotions even after that."

Well, _that_ was problematic. Harry may have trusted the blond with lots of things, but there were just some boundaries that shouldn't, couldn't be crossed. Or were there? Harry thought about the Dursleys, about his dreams, coming from Voldemort, about the prophecy... Draco was going to learn about the prophecy! That was not good, he didn't want to burden others with that. Even if it was more of a wish than something he believed in, Harry considered himself close to Draco and vice versa. Learning about the prophecy after loosing his mother and seeing his best friend almost dying was not the best of things that could happen to a person. But did Harry have any other choice? He wouldn't always have Draco there to put charms around his bed (even if he wished to). And if the blond entered his mind he was bound to learn about _it_.

With a deep sigh Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

"We'll do it. We have to. But before that... There is something I think you should know. I never mentioned it because it's... it's something very few people know of and..." Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair and looked lost for a moment.

"Wait, Harry. You don't have to do this." Draco lifted his hand to stop him. "We can continue the way we do things now. And besides… maybe I'm wrong and when you get your rest you'll be perfectly capable of creating your protection. You don't have to rush into anything. Privacy is a very important thing. I should receive neither emotions, nor thoughts, nor information that you are not 100% willing to give me."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"Privacy is nothing for the Boy Who Lived, remember?" His expression soon changed to something Draco couldn't quite read since he wasn't expecting to see something like that on the other's face - affection. "I know that the probability of me doing better next time is not very high. What's more, I want to tell you this. I feel we're becoming close and... You simply need to know this. For God's sake, it's not fair for Ron to be aware of it and not you. I was actually planning on confessing it to you guys, but I couldn't really find the right time or mood or... strength." The raven-head locked his eyes with Draco's and asked. "Do you know why was your father send to the Department of Mysteries two years ago?"

The other boy nodded.

"Yes. There was some kind of prophecy concerning Voldemort and yourself. But I know that it was destroyed. No one got to hear it."

"Well, that's not entirely true. Dumbledore got to hear it when it was made. And he showed it to me that night in his pensive. Yes, it's about Voldemort and me. It's the reason Voldemort wanted to kill me and still tries. And it's one of the reasons I want to destroy him." Harry clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before continuing. "According to said prophecy 'neither can live while the other survives'. In short, in the end, one of us has to kill the other. You could say I really am the Chosen One, since nobody but me is capable of killing Voldemort, since I should 'have power the Dark Lord knows not'. Not that I know what it means, but..." Harry looked at his blond friend, fearful to see his reaction.

Draco's expression closed off and for one terrifying minute Harry thought that he had lost his friendship for good. But the blond smiled.

"So all that bullshit the Prophet has been writing about the 'Savior' is true then." He laughed. "Who would have guessed - they were right for once. They'd have a field day if they knew. It figures that you'd be the only one able to destroy him. And that definitely explains his obsession with your death. Destiny really sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"

A warm feeling spread from Harry's heart to his toes. _That_ was why he had fallen for Draco! Not because of his looks, his intelligence or whatever, but because he combined all good qualities in one and it resulted into his good heart and open-mindedness. None of his friends had or would have reacted like this. Ron had been terrified, Hermione was worried and pityied him, and Dumbledore... well, he was constantly rambling about Harry's lost childhood and so on, and so on. Remus was the same, but knew well enough to keep quiet. And Snape's behaviour never changed. Draco's reaction was exactly what Harry needed - acceptance, an attempt to lighten the information even though it's understood in it's all seriousness and graveness. Hell, if Harry had been one of those queens he could have jumped Draco there and then and nothing would have been able to stop him. As the picture played in his mind the raven-head smiled and did what to him seemed like a grand show of affection - he hugged the blond.

"Yes, it really sucks. Thank you."

Electricity coursed through Draco's body at the raven-head's touch. To say that he was shocked by the other's reaction would be and understatement. That doesn't, however, mean that he was disappointed. A thousand little sparks tingled pleasurably on his skin. A smell that was simply _'Harry'_ was pleasurably exciting his sense of smell and was driving him mad. It was something sweet and unostentatious, but overpowering and masculine at the same time. For a moment the blond thought he would lose all control and would either envelop the other boy in an embrace that wouldn't quite be called 'friendly', or he would kiss him until their lips were swollen and their lungs screamed for air. But he didn't. Fighting the sensations and his own desires and feelings for Harry, he managed to simply swing a hand over Harry's shoulders and pat in a reassuring gesture.

"It's ok, Harry. What kind of reaction did you expect? We're friends after all." _There! Friends! Not lovers! And don't you dare ever forget it, Draco Malfoy. And nobody ever dare say that I'm not able to do everything for my mates! _

Nothing could ruin Harry's good mood at the moment, even though another voice in his head had screamed in frustration that Draco could be all cuddly with Blaise, but when it came to the raven-head he simply patted him on the back!

"It doesn't matter what I expected." Harry released the blond from his hug reluctantly and stared into the grey eyes. "Not that I want to push my luck or anything, but I need to make sure - you understood what I told you, right?" Harry held his breath and mentally kicked himself for asking this, since Draco's expression changed drastically.

"What it means is that you need my… _our_ help that much more." While saying that the blond looked sure and determined. "And don't you dare for one minute doubt that you'll get it. You may be the only one, who can actually _kill _him, but there's a long way to go and we'll be there every step of the way. I sounded like a bloody Gryffindor now, didn't I? Merlin, your 'Light side' can really get under one's skin." Draco smirked to show that he was joking.

Harry smiled and answered.

"Well, you know, you become like those with whom you associate. And if I'm now a Slytherin, it's only logical for you to become a Gryffindor."

The raven-head laughed at the face Draco made at this statement. But maybe he laughed too hard in order to hide the pain in his scar that pierced his head while Draco was talking, since the blond boy was now looking at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Harry? You really seem under the weather today. I know what not sleeping can do to a man, but still… Is it those dreams again?" The Slytherin was genuinely worried and it showed on his face.

Harry sighed. Draco didn't miss anything, now, did he?

"Yes, it's the dreams. You have stopped their impact when I'm asleep, but I still see them and during the day..." Harry rubbed his scar - no need to hide anything anymore, right? "During the day sometimes I feel his anger or frustration. If only I knew what he was searching for." The last sentence was muttered more to himself than to the blond.

Draco started pacing. This always helped him calm down and it even aided his thinking process. Harry just followed him with his eyes without saying anything. After a couple of minutes he stopped in front of the raven-head and said.

"I know it's a curse scar, but have you tried using potions for the pain? It might help." That was a little far from what the blond really wanted to ask, but he decided that if he rally wanted to get an answer he'd have to take the long and hard way.

Harry just shook his head.

"In the beginning I was, then I started the Occlumency lessons with Snape, which only made it worse. Until soon I was trying to make them believe that I have successfully closed my mind and Voldemort can't reach me. I couldn't go ask for potions because that would only mean restarting the lessons and I don't like Snape being in my head at all!" With a sigh the raven-head looked at Draco. "Potions don't really help either. They may dull the pain, but if he gets angrier or starts torturing someone..." Harry closed his mouth and cursed himself. _That_ was not a good thing to slip up.

"I see. So you _really_ feel all of his stronger emotions. That's a kind of empathy. These shields that we're working on may actually be your only way of protecting yourself from Voldemort. If I've understood correctly everything you've told me it turns out that your connection with him is more of an emotional than a mental one. I'm actually surprised that Severus didn't found that. What _exactly _are your dreams?" That wasn't really 'taking the long way', but Draco wasn't and exactly _patient_ person.

For a moment Harry froze. He didn't want to tell this to anyone before he figured it out himself. On the other hand he wanted so much to trust Draco that everything else was ignored.

"They're strange and always change. I'm talking about the dreams I've been having since the end of the summer, before that... never mind before that. It could be fire, or water, or some potion, dust, ashes. They don't make any sense. One time I even saw the Mendeleev table. And all I feel is searching and frustration over not finding."

Draco stayed silent for awhile again and then nodded.

"Maybe I can help you understand their meaning. I'm good with dreams after all." He laughed silently. "You'll have to give me more details, but not now. That can wait. First we'll have to decide what we are going to do tonight and, actually, with the rest of your training with me."

Harry had almost forgot what had led to this confessing session he was having with the blond.

"Ok, you said that I need to trust you completely. I believe I do. What else is there to this?" Somehow he resisted the urge to ask if Draco trusted him too.

"It's not only about trust. You didn't like it when Severus was in your head. Well, if we do what I've suggested I'll not only be in your head, but in your heart. You see, it's about opening up, giving everything you feel, everything you are to one person… to me. It's very… personal, intimate, if you'd like."

The raven-head couldn't resist the blush that now covered his face and neck. What if Draco learned about Harry's feelings towards him and laughed at him? Or if he decided to distance himself from the boy in order to put this affection to a halt. But it wasn't as if he had any other choice. It was that or Voldemort. Draco was a lot better.

Not being aware of the seductive gesture Harry inclined his head to the left, looked right and then straight at the blond's eyes.

"I trust you not to abuse the knowledge. Let's do this.".

Draco cleared his throat caught off guard. He wasn't sure he trusted _himself _with Harry's emotions. All the advantage would be in his hands and there would be no turning back. Once he was tuned to a person's feelings there was almost no way of turning back. He would know everything about Harry - when he was afraid, when he was happy or angry, or thrilled, or in love. Could he handle to feel Harry's love for someone else? Harry saw the hesitance in the grey eyes and was a little surprised by such a vehement resistance.

"What's wrong? If I say it's ok, then it is. Come on, it's not like you haven't been feeling my emotions till now, right? Even if you have your barriers up I'm sure you've been sensing things - I've seen your reactions to Blaise - it was as if you got hurt. Or when Pansy looked dreamy about Edmond you got this look on your face too. So it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Then an idea struck Harry. "Unless there is some danger for yourself. If that's the case don't you dare do it."

Draco shook his head.

"There is no immediate danger for me, don't worry. But I haven't felt your emotions. That's what the shields are for: not only to protect me from the intensity of feeling a hundred different things at a time, but also to stop me from invading other people's privacy. Only if my shields have weakened and there is someone around me with a particularly strong intent or feeling can I sense it. It's different for Blaise, Pansy and my father. My heart is tuned to theirs and I feel everything they do. We're already close, to the point where I can say what they are thinking or feeling anyway and having to keep my barriers up for them too would only tire me. So they've agreed to open themselves to me." Strangely, the blond looked guilty. "You know that legilimency is illegal, right? Well, it's much graver of an offence to feel someone's emotions than his thoughts. We can control what we think, but not what we feel."

Unconsciously Harry nodded his head. His emotions were the last fortress he held. He had successfully hidden his pain, love, fear or whatever until now, for the most part. And now he had to give it away to Draco. But he didn't mind at all. Being tuned to him, as the blond had put it, would mean that Draco thinks of Harry as the closest person to him after his father, Pansy and Blaise. A warm smile spread across his face, which startled the blond.

"Ok, let's get it over with!"

Suddenly a realization hit Draco. How could he be so stupid! Harry trusted him! He trusted him with his most precious position - his heart. The blonde's own one started beating rapidly and a warmth spread through his body. Harry felt him this close! He had to remind himself, of course, that the raven-head trusted him as a friend and nothing more, but even like that the feeling this revelation provoked was incredible. He smiled at the other boy.

"As you wish."

Suddenly the Room of Requirements started changing. Until now it had been a classroom with the desks pushed to the walls with an open space for Harry to stand and concentrate. Now it resembled a study. It had a fireplace with a roaring fire, dark wooded shelves, filled to the brim with old-looking books and a dark-green carpet, so soft that you sank into it. The only light came from the fire, which created and incredibly intimate and even romantic atmosphere. At Harry's stunned expression Draco smirked.

"We have to do this right."

Two pillows appeared on the floor, a potion next to one of them. The blond immediately sat on that one, gulping quickly the contents of the vial. At Harry's questioning look the blond dismissively waved a hand saying: "I have a headache," and indicated for the raven-head to sit across from him.

Fire. Pillows. Draco on the floor. If Harry didn't get a hold on his emotions the blond would be quite surprised when he sank into his heart. The raven-head tried to clear his mind, even though he knew that wouldn't work one bit and sat across from Draco, while never once looking away from the grey eyes.

"I'll be…away for a second. I have to take down my shields and I'll be a bit out of it. While I do this you try to concentrate on clearing your head from everything- just like what you had to do before an Occlumency session with Severus." The blond instructed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The two boys stayed in silence for a moment, each one concentrating on his own task. After what seemed like 10 minutes or so the blond reached out and caught Harry's hand. _'And here's the end of clearing your head_' the raven-head thought and took a deep breath.

"Legilimence." He heard the blond whisper and everything became black.

'_Harry!' The raven-head's eyes were heavy. 'Concentrate on my voice and open your eyes.' Was that Draco? But, of course. They were trying to build some shields around Harry's mind. The boy struggled with his eyelids and after a while he was finally able to open his eyes. Harry expected to see the room where they were sitting, but instead he found himself in darkness. He was just starting to panic when he heard Draco's voice again. 'Calm down.' The raven-head quickly turned around and saw his blond friend just next to him and immediately and illuminated circle appeared around them. 'That's your mind Harry.' The blond explained. 'Now we'll start building the barriers just the way I explained to you before. This time, though, I'll be here to help, so the job will be a lot easier. A little before the shields are finished I'll step out into the darkness and help as much as I can from the outside. That way I won't be trapped inside your consciousness by the barriers.' Harry found that he couldn't speak so he just nodded to show that he understood. And so they started to work. Building up a mental protection even between the two of them wasn't an easy task. They had to imagine a wall around the illuminated circle, closing the darkness off. Previously Draco had explained that the shields took a different form for everyone and Harry had discovered that the hard brick wall, which just screamed safety, did the trick for him. It sounded easy-to just imagine a wall, but it was actually very, very hard and tiring. Your concentration threatened to slip every step of the way and you have to battle against your wish to quit. _

_Finally Draco slipped away from next to Harry, which meant that they had only a little way to go. With an incredible effort Harry pushed against his mind, until the final brick was in place. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, so that he could leave the trance-like state he was in, the way Draco had showed him. _

Harry opened his eyes, a proud grin on his face to be greeted by a terrifying sight. Draco was lying on the floor, breathing hard, seemingly unconscious.

"Draco!" His voice sounded rough but he couldn't care less. Harry rushed to the blond and knelt next to him. He wasn't sure it was safe to touch him, but what else could he do? And then he realised that Draco could feel his every emotion now. So if Harry was distressed, worried and frightened at the moment, that would be what Draco felt. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on sending calmness towards the blond. It wasn't as easy as he had planned it to be, since he was exhausted from the building of the defences too, but after a while he could see the colour coming back to Draco's face.

Grey eyes opened and the blond sat up. Harry, who had put Draco's head on his lap, while trying to wake him up, thought that his friend would immediately pull away. To his surprise, though, the blond didn't make to move just shot him a tired smile.

"Once your defenses are built they are pretty strong, Harry. I didn't expect to be thrown out so quickly and hard. It caught me by surprise. Good job, though. Well done!" You could just hear in his voice how proud he was with his friend

For about an hour the two boys tried to restore their composure. Draco had succeeded in building up his own defences and, smiling at Harry's worry for him, the blond motioned for them to get to Slytherin. Seeing how tired they both were, a certain Seer dreaded the quidditch practice that had scheduled for tomorrow morning…

TBC

(1)

Dear Draco,

I'm very happy that I can be of help to you. After what you did to me at the end of the Tournament at Hogwarts I'm indebted to you, so I'm pleased that you've turned to me for advice.

The spell that you ask for won't present any difficulty to you. The words are _bestia mutation_ (animal transformation) and the diagram at the end of the parchment shows the required wand movement. You can find more information in "Animal transfiguration or how to become and animagus in ten simple steps". I guess that you need the spell for that. The book will be useful for other aspects of the process of the transformation too. There should be a copy in your library, but if you can find it write me and I'll send you mine.

I hope that I was able to help.

Viktor

---

We love your reviews! Send them in piles ^^


	15. Chapter 15: How the future can change

**Chapter 15****: How the future can change**

The next day was Saturday and Draco woke up early; and not just unusually early for him, but even so for his dorm mates, who were still snoring loudly. The blond could feel an unsettling feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen today and he was certain that he wasn't going to find it pleasurable. The Slytherin Quidditch team had a practice this morning; one that would run almost half of the day, given that their match with Gryffindor was going to be one week from now. Draco was still tired by his and Harry's 'study session' from last night, but he figured he wasn't going to be able to get more rest with this feeling playing with his insides, so he got out of his bed, into a plush armchair that they had in the dorm, and started going over his game strategies. After an hour of planning the most appropriate game play, he went to take a shower. When he returned to the dormitory, water dripping from his hair, the droplets leaving paths down his torso, he found a very awake Harry sitting in his bed.

_'This is a very good way to wake up__,__'_ Harry thought, while his eyes were studying Draco's body. The raven-head had woken up earlier than he had to, since he had had a night without any dreams, which was something pretty rare these days. Now Draco was looking at him with a very strange expression on his face and suddenly Harry remembered last night. The blond could now sense his feelings! And Harry highly doubted that there was a person on this planet, who wouldn't have _these_ feelings if he saw the Malfoy heir almost naked.  
Gulping loudly and trying to clear his mind, the raven-head looked away blushing and said in his most matter-of-fact voice.

"Good morning. You're up early today."

"We have a practice today and I had to prepare." Draco studied Harry's blushing face, feeling the raven-head's embarrassment for something. Before he had the time to wonder about it, though, an arm snaked around his waist from behind and someone's hot breath made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Good morning, sexy." Blaise's mouth was just next to the blonde's ear. "That's one good way of greeting me this morning. You should do it more often."

A small smile grazed Draco's lips and he let himself lean into the embrace, basking in the warmth of his best friend's feelings for him.

"I'll keep it in mind." He answered in a seductive voice.

Harry decided to leave the two alone and head to the bathroom. Once he closed the door he cursed under his breath and let the hot water going. He was grateful to Blaise for interrupting, since that way Draco got distracted and, hopefully, didn't have the chance to feel whatever Harry was emitting at the moment. On the other hand, however, there was no better way to ruin Harry's mood than what the Italian just did. The raven-head had foolishly hoped that having Draco tuned to his emotions would make the two of them closer, but that didn't seem to be happening. Not for now.

The green-eyed wizard finished taking his shower and made sure to have his towel secure around his waist when exiting. He heard Blaise, announcing he'd be out in 10 minutes and locking himself in the bathroom, but the raven-head not once looked his way. That was the reason he completely missed the look Draco gave him.

Harry was mad at someone. But how could that be? He had been fine just a couple of minutes ago. Wait… he had been embarrassed at first, when he saw Blaise hugging him and immediately after he was mad… probably at Draco himself, since he could sense the emotion pretty strongly and that usually happened, when it was directed at him. Could it be… that Harry liked Blaise?! Bloody fantastic! He just knew that tuning to the ex-Gryffindor's emotions would be a bad idea and his suspicions were proven right just now. He could go just fine, not knowing that _his_ crush had a crush on his best mate! Not that his morning had started great, but now it was becoming terrible. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind from the unpleasant thoughts and started dressing quickly.

---

On the way to the Quidditch pitch Harry could feel Draco was tense. He was not holding Blaise's hand as usual and even insisted that the Italian walk between him and the raven-head. Was Draco mad at him or what? Harry eyed Pansy, but she looked equally lost.  
Blaise, however, seemed completely ignorant. He had his hand swung around Harry's neck and was telling some nonsense about a match he had seen two years ago with Draco. When he reached a moment when he and the blond had been mistaken for a couple by one of the players, though, Harry felt his neck redden and quickly turned to Pansy with some stupid question about the origins of her passion for quidditch.

Draco ignored his friends completely, preferring to focus his attention on the practice, which would start in a minute or so, and the upcoming game. The other players were already waiting for them on the pitch and after ten minutes the whole Slytherin team plus their captain was up in the air.

"Lucas! You have to catch the ball not greet it happily as it flies past you! Get a grip." Draco shouted and flew between his players giving advice, reprimanding or correcting their postures or movements.

That was a practice that would make Oliver Wood whimper... Or that was what Harry thought, while he carefully rubbed his eyes after staring for four hours for the snitch. Every time he got it, Draco would find something to criticise - his posture, his speed, his obviousness... The raven-head couldn't grasp what his problem was, but at least that made him feel better about the game that was to follow next week.

Lost in his thoughts and what not, Harry completely missed what was happening down on the ground.

Draco was just showing his chasers a new formation when some moving brought his attention to the ground. There, in the middle of the pitch, staring up at them stood the whole Gryffindor team, clad in their Quidditch robes, clutching their brooms. Draco's heart skipped a beat, recognizing the scene all too well. He told Lucas and Grey to continue practice and directed his broom downwards, landing just in front of one Ronald Weasley.

"What are you doing here, Weasel? The pitch is mine for today." Draco sneered.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. I've had it booked for my team before two weeks."

"I didn't know Gryffindors could lie. Isn't it against your moral code or something? The Slytherin team practices on Saturdays from the beginning of term."

"That may have been true up until now, but not anymore. This is the most convenient day for practice and you're not holding a monopole over the pitch anymore." Ron drew his wand, trying to make a point.

Draco followed suit, but was immediately faced with the wands of the entire team. Things were starting to get a bit heated, when finally the flying Slytherins noticed their captain's problematic situation and the Gryffinors' presence.

Harry turned his broom down in something, very much resembling the Wronski flint and in no more than five seconds landed on Draco's left side. He eyed worriedly his friend for some sign of injury and then turned to Ron. In the hastiness of things he completely forgot about Draco's prophecy. All that mattered to him now was that they have the pitch to themselves, the Gryffindors leave and in an hour this whole practice to end.

"Ron, put that wand down. The pitch is ours at least 'till noon. Then you can have it all for yourselves. Now be nice and step away." Harry narrowed his eyes. He had caught the blonde's look and the realisation of what was happening hit him. Well, he could just hope that somehow things had gotten better.

Alas, at that moment the whole team clad in green landed around their two teammates and drew their wands too, pointing them at their Quidditch opponents. The whole previous week the players had been exchanging hateful glances and remarks and the tension had been gradually growing. Their hands were itching for a fight.

"How dare you attack our captain?!" Pansy screeched. "Are you trying to take our team out of the competition?"

"Who knew that Gryffindors were such cowards? They're too scared to face us next Saturday so they're here to sabotage our practice." Blaise backed up his friend.

Seamus, who was made a chaser this year, looked worriedly between his captain - Ron and his ex-house mate.

"Ron, maybe we should..." Finnigan tried, but was cut short by his friend.

"Shut up, Seamus, I don't need you to turn your back on me too. We can see that those who do that end up in the right house."

The last comment almost led to some serious injuries, mainly because Pansy and Blaise thought it was their job to defend the House's honor (and Harry's too). Fortunately Draco managed to handle his team in time.

The blond put his hand on Blaise's chest to stop the taller boy's advances on the redhead and, seeing the Italian stop, Pansy huffed and followed suit. Draco then pocketed his wand (a very risky move, but the situation was quickly getting out of control and that was the only way to calm his teammates down). Then he turned to Weasley and smirked, countering his last remark.

"If that was so, I would have ended with you as a dorm mate, which wouldn't have been very pleasant. Now you'll play good little lions and you'll run with your tails between your legs to check with Madame Hooch and see with your own eyes that the pitch is booked."

Ron's face grew red from his anger.

"You lying, little shit! You're trying to make a fool out of me in front my team?!" He almost shouted.

"You seem to be doing quite a good job even without my help." The blond sneered.

The Slytherins laughed in support of their captain's remarks.

Ron saw that his own team was starting to shuffle uncomfortably behind him and enraged turned on Harry, who he thought was the easiest to handle out of all of them.

"You find your new friend witty, Potter? You think it's hilarious how he mocks your old House's honor?!" The red-head snarled.

Harry looked at his ex-house mates and saw their confusion. Then turned to answer Ron.

"Yup, Draco is quite witty. And there's nothing hilarious in the way you find it convenient to seek other people's weaknesses instead of searching for your own mistakes. It's really sad, actually." The raven-head intended to turn around and mount his broom when something the other boy said made him freeze.

"You're one to talk about mistakes, Potter. May be we should ask what Cedric and Sirius think about that. Oh, wait, we can't, can we? Because they're _dead_!" Ron shouted the last word.

Whether it was pain mixed with anger, or anger mixed with pain, Harry could not define. He could practically feel the tense silence that lingered after the redhead's words. Merlin, he knew Ron hated him, but to say this, to _think_ this... That was too much.

Very slowly, clenching his fists in order not to curse Ron with the darkest spell he could think of, Harry faced his ex-friend. What he saw on his face surprised him badly. Weasley was wearing a triumphant smile, he held his head high and everything about him screamed 'victory'. Well, Harry was not going to give him the pleasure of being right.

"We have the pitch for us today. If you doubt that, you can go check it with Madame Hooch, McGonagoll, Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, Merlin. When you can prove we're at fault, come here and we'll talk again. Now. Leave."

Draco's hand flew to his heart. It was constricting painfully, reciprocating Harry's emotions. The Weasel had crossed an invisible line with his last statement and dealt the final blow on the raven-head. Draco could not believe that the Gryffindor would stoop so low! But the way Harry had reacted was impressive. If he couldn't feel his friend's true feelings Draco would have thought him indifferent. Then, Weasley opened his mouth once again.

"Struck a nerve there, Potter? Maybe I should have mentioned your parents in the list of people, who died because of you? Maybe when I go to see Fudge I'll have a discussion with him about your mental health. I should tell him that he was on the right track those years ago, when he thought you were a nut-job. After all, you're connected to You-Know-Who. There are bound to be some side effects. Do your Slytherin friends know? Do you wake them too, in the middle of the night, screaming, saying that He's torturing someone? Or may be you've started enjoying those little dreams you share with Him? No, wait! You probably tell them everything about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's new exploits and you all party, happy with His achievements!" Ron knew perfectly well that this was not true. But the others didn't. And he wanted to hurt Harry; wanted to see pain in the green eyes; wanted to feel superior, to nurse his wounded pride. And he knew that this time he had gotten to him. But he hadn't taken something very important into account. Draco Malfoy.

"If you don't make your sorry self disappear right this instant, Weasley, you'll be sorry! You're hindering my team's practice and upsetting my players. I have every right to go to my Head of House and get your whole Quidditch team out for the whole season for spying, attempting to find out our strategy and to cheat." There was nothing special about Draco's threats. They weren't even that scary. His eyes and his voice, however, were telling a whole different story. And when he saw the fear in the redhead's eyes the blond did something he had never done before. He used his empath abilities to force emotions and feelings on the Weasel.

Suddenly Ron was lost in the stormy grey eyes. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't smell… All of his senses were taken away from him. He thought he was drowning and his hand shot up to clutch his throat. Then pain shot through his entire body. It disappeared almost immediately, replaced by the even more painful feeling of loneliness, of being betrayed. There was fear too, a fear so strong it could drive him mad; that made the loss of his senses even greater, because he didn't know why he was so afraid. And then… it all disappeared leaving him completely empty. Ron looked around. He was still standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch surrounded by his team. Draco was still looking at him, his eyes threatening, glaring him down. What had been all of that?! What had caused it? Ashen faced and terrified Ron quickly turned around, mumbling:

"We'll go check with McGonagall," and he started making his way towards the castle. Even though he was still shaken and frightened, he deliberately chose a slow pace, so that he wouldn't appear intimidated by the blond Slytherin's threats. His teammates followed him, chancing occasional glances back at their adversaries.

Draco glared after them. It was worse than his first dream… just as he had predicted. He felt sick with what he had just done to Weasley. It broke every rule he himself had instated once he had gotten control over his gifts. One glance at Harry's face, though, made him think once more that the Weasel had deserved it.

Next to him the raven-head was breathing heavily. He knew that if someone paid close attention they would see his hands trembling, his face a lot paler than usual and his empty eyes. The boy, however, had no intention of showing this to the audience. He had noticed the way Draco's hand shot to his heart right after Ron's words and was aware that the blond knew his feelings very well. But one person was better than the whole crowd, part of which was now eyeing him suspiciously. Harry could almost hear Marvin's and John's murmurs about this 'connection' he had with Voldemort. Great.  
Without giving it a second thought, Harry mounted his Firebolt and pushed himself off the ground. He wanted to fly, to fly so fast and so far away that he would forget the betrayal. He wanted to believe that Ron didn't think what he said, but something deep inside told him that in order to come up with that, one had to have thought it through. Could it be that only him, breaking up with Ginny, had provoked all this hate in Ron? No, it wasn't possible. The red-head must have had these feelings for a long time to reach such ends.

Harry couldn't breath. He wanted everything to be over. He wanted to go to the Room of Requierments, to lock himself there and not go out until this pain dulled itself. But that wasn't possible, of course, not to mention that it was an action that would make his friends despise him.

Looking around himself for the fisrt time since he took off Harry noticed Pansy, who flew a few metres away and was looking at him with deep concern. Damn, he didn't want to be pitied more than he already was. Of course Draco would fall for Blaise - he stayed strong throughout the whole incident with the cursed letter and even made jokes for a long time. Who would pick a whiny lover, not to mention a pitiful savior?

That's why Harry smiled at the girl and reached out to her. She looked at him quizzically, but was soon laughing, since the Slytherin seeker was now holding the snitch, which happened to be right above her head.

"We'll kick those... their asses next Saturday!" Pansy auto-censured herself and playfully punched Harry.

---

Halfway to the castle Ron saw an out-of-breath Hermione, running towards the pitch. He smiled at her opening his mouth to greet her, but she just ran right past him. The smile disappeared and he shouted after her.

"Hermione! Won't you even say hi? We haven't seen each other and we haven't talked for a very long time!"

The girl spun around and glared at Ron.

"And you never once thought about why that was? Do we have to always chew the information and serve it to you bite by bite? Think about what you did to Harry and Blaise! Blaise could have been killed! And Harry thought you were his best friend! Please, I don't have the time, nor the desire to talk to you any more. Stay away from me and my friends, understood?" And the girl continued her run towards the Slytherins.

"But, Hermione, wait!" The boy shouted once more. "We're best friends! I already officially apologized for that mess with the article! Please! Talk to me!" Ron sounded pitiful.

But the girl never turned around. She was very angry with Ron for what he did and could hardly forgive her friends' suffering.

Right now she had more important things to do. She had to find Draco, try not to upset him by dragging him away from a practice this close to the play and try to convince him to come back with her to the castle, since there had been a fight between two of the prefects and an immediate Prefects meeting was due.

When she reached the pitch it was not too hard to find the Slytherins. All of the players were up in the air, even though they seemed not as concentrated as she would imagine them to be. Maybe they were tired, or at least that was what she thought. An even bigger surprise was that Draco was not shouting at his teammates, but was still on the ground and was now looking at Hermione with the strangest of gazes.

"Dray, I need you now. We have to organise a meeting, since Smith and Clark got in the stupidest of fights and now they cannot work together. We must make a new shedule and..." She continued talking and pulling him by the hand, not aware of the fact that the blond wasn't listening to her at all.

_It's happening! But maybe I managed to frighten Weasley away…I can't risk it, though. But what can I do! _

After a quick recess Draco finally decided that he had to follow the events in his dream and to act quickly, if it turned out that he hadn't managed to change things already. He let himself be led away by Hermione, but he forced the girl to walk slowly, making her explain the whole 'fight between prefects' in the greatest detail possible, all the while not paying any attention.

---

The rest of the Gryffindor team had slowly continued towards the castle, not wanting to intrude on the private scene between their captain and Hermione. Now Ron stared blankly after the love of his life, walking away from him, ignoring his pleas. She had chosen Potter over him! But how was that possible?! Didn't Ron love her enough?! She was meant to be his and no one else's! Then why didn't she see that?! It was over. He had lost the fight, lost her. And all because of him! She would never be his because of that queer Slytherin! Why?! It wasn't fair! It wasn't meant to turn out like that! She was meant to be by his side, supporting him even when he made mistakes. But where was she?! Running towards _him! _His Hermione! His love! And it felt as if his heart was slowing its beat with every step she took towards him. He lifted his hand in a useless gesture to stop her and then clutched his robes over his heart. It hurt. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Because of HIM! Then he saw her returning! She was coming back to him. Hermione had changed her mind! She had decided that she loved Ron, after all, and that she had to be with him! But no… Malfoy was with her! Why?! Why?! They passed him. Hermione didn't even look at him; too busy talking to the snake. It was HIS fault! If only he didn't exist! If only….

A maniacal flame appeared in Ron's feverish eyes. Still clutching the robes over his chest he drew out his wand. He would pay! How dare he ruin Ron's life! He made the trip back to the pitch in a haze of emotions and blurred images - Hermione smiling, laughing, talking, studying, fixing her hair, writing. And HIM! There he was! Flying as if he hadn't stolen Ron's love, his life! He lifted his wand.

"Stu…!"

Something hit him from behind. He stumbled, but managed to turn around and see the Malfoy menace pointing his wand at Ron's chest.

---

Hermione didn't understand what had happened. One moment she was talking to Draco, the next he spun around at something Ron had said and pointed his wand at him.

"Dray, what's going on? Why are you...?" She couldn't finish, though, since the Gryffindor team had seen their captain being attacked by the Slytherin one and were now all pointing their wands at Draco, shouting curses.

Hermione turned around automatically and started deflecting spells one after the other, while silently admiring her Slytherin friend. He managed to fight with three people at the same time all the while shouting something at Ron about him being a 'killer', 'sick bastard' and other words Hermione had never once heard in her life.

Harry was blinded. Instinctively he reached to his eyes to check if his lenses were alright, but the problem wasn't there. When he turned around he could see his teammates ducking and delving. Once his eyes reached the ground his heart stopped. The prophecy! How could he have been so stupid? Draco had warned him so long ago and he had ignored it. Draco! Draco was being attacked! The curses, which flew towards him, were what was blinding the brunet. Before even registering what he was doing Harry was on his way to his friend. But he had gotten so far up in the air… As he approached the ground, slowly the picture made itself clear before his eyes. Draco was surrounded by the Gryffindor team, who tried to curse him every way possible. He was doing quite the job dodging, but was obviously tired and started making mistakes. Next to him was Hermione, who had tried to help him, but she was too hesitant, since she had friends on both sides and wasn't sure what she was doing was right.

Pansy, Blaise and Harry landed at the same time and quickly joined the battle. Harry found Ron and shot a stunner at him, silently admiring the irony of the situation. And then he heard Draco shout. The blond was on the ground, wands were down and Blaise was holding Draco's head on his knees.

Harry ran towards them.

"Draco, are you alright? God, Draco, I'm sorry, how could I be so stupid?" He turned to the Gryffindors, who now looked lost and eyed Harry then Ron and then Harry again, completely indecisive about which side to take. "What are you waiting for? Go get Snape or Madame Pomphrey!"

Draco made to stand up, using Blaise's support, and took a deep breath, steadying himself. Then he shouted after Ally Addison, who had started running towards the castle:

"Leave Pomphrey! Bring Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore! And hurry!" The girl dashed away at an even greater speed.

After giving his order Draco closed his eyes and whispered to Blaise.

"Summon my wand."

The Italian worriedly looked at his friend, but did as he was bidden.

"Accio Draco's wand." The lost object immediately flew into his hand and he gave it to the blond.

Pansy, seeing her best friend in pain, almost panicked.

"Drey, honey, what happened? Why did they attack you? Are you hurt? I heard you shout? What did those bastards do to you?"

Draco looked at the girl with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Pansy. You know that I can take care of myself. It was just a bad combination of a Confringo and a Confundo. My shields are a little damaged. I'll have to fix them later."

"And this?" Blaise pointed at his chest where his robes were burnt.

"Well, yes, that too." Then the blond pointed his wand at himself and murmured quietly.

"_Curatio aduro_,(1)" then he turned to his friends. "There, it's all fine now." Then he turned at the Gryffindors and glared threateningly. He thought for awhile, then he seemed to have made up his mind and declared: "100 points from each of you for attacking the school's Head Boy. 200 from Weasley, for trying to curse my Seeker, while defenseless in the air."

The Gryffindors looked outraged and started to protest.

"But… that makes 800 points! You have no right, Malfoy." Seamus stared dumbfounded at the blond.

"Quiet!" Draco hissed. "Be grateful that it's not more. I've just done you a favor by not letting my Head of House deal with you."

Colin Creevy, who was one of Gryffindor's chasers and had yet to speak up, turned to Ron (who had just been brought back to consciousness by his sister - the Seeker), and asked in a low voice.

"Is it true? That you tried to attack Harry while in the air? Wasn't it enough what you said to him, that you tried to KILL him?" The boy was shouting in the end and was breathing heavily in order not to do something really bad to his Housemate.

Hermione looked confused, but after some words whispered by Pansy in her ear, her eyes shone dangerously.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T THINK THIS, BUT TO EVEN SAY IT!!! JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU HATE HIM? WHY?" She was stopped by Harry, who had placed his hand on hers and silently shook his head.

Strangely enough, this simple gesture seemed to enrage Ron more than the previous shouting.

"You! Little traitorous bastard! It's all your fault, Potter. If it wasn't for you, my life would be happy! And to think that you play innocent all the time, making me the bad guy, while you're secretly plotting on ruining me and my future! You're despicable! No wonder you were placed in Slytherin and made such good friends with the snakes so quickly. You're just as evil as they are, if not more." Ron looked almost crazy, with his disheveled fiery red hair, his face -distorted in anger and his hands, fumbling with his Quidditch robes, obviously searching for his missing wand.

There were times when Harry would be the calm one, would simply ignore Ron and turn his attention to Draco. Those times, however, had passed a few seconds ago. Before anyone could blink, Harry had pulled the front of Weasley's robes and was hissing into his face.

"Why would I concern myself with little fish like you, when I have greater plans about ruining everybody's lives by siding with Voldemort and killing everyone who stands in my way? Huh? You believe you're that important? Well, think again." And, shooting one glance at Draco who was still leaning heavily on Blaise, Harry punched Ron with his whole strength in the stomach. The red-head fell on his side, curled into a ball and continued cursing, but in a lower voice.

After letting a deep sigh Harry stepped next to the blond and murmured, so that only Draco could hear him.

"Thank you."

To his surprise Draco glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." The blond hissed and turned to greet the teachers, who were coming quickly towards them.

"What's going on here?" Snape was the first to ask. He quickly scanned the scene. Draco was leaning on Blaise with Potter standing next to him. Behind the blond was the whole Slytherin team without Pansy, who was quietly talking with Granger. Right in front of this group were the Gryffindors, who looked as if they didn't understand why they were there, and the female Weasley was hugging her stupid brother. Said brother was glaring at Potter and was murmuring something, to which his sister was agreeing.

Receiving no answer to his question Snape turned to the one, who was most likely to answer him.

"Mister Malfoy, care to enlighten me?" Snape refused to pay attention to Minerva, who had ran towards the Gryffindor captain and was checking him for injuries or to Dumbledore, who was piercing the Potter boy with his infuriatingly twinkling blue eyes. The Potions Master's attention was entirely focused on Draco, who calmly started explaining the situation.

"You see, Sir, the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived on the pitch not more than half an hour ago, interrupting our practice, demanding that we leave, since they had reserved it for their team. We explained that this was impossible and sent them on their way to check and see for themselves. At that moment I was called away by the Head Girl, who needed my help with some fight between prefects. We were nearing the castle, when I turned around and saw an enraged looking Ronald Weasley, almost running towards the centre of the pitch, where, up in the air, my team continued their practice. He had his wand out and pointed it at my Seeker. Of course, I thought that he wanted to take him out of the competition, preventing him from playing next Saturday, so I reacted as fast as possible. Since no one from the two teams had seen exactly what had happened they reacted quickly, each in protection of their own captain. This leads us to the present situation. I've just taken 800 points from them for their attack." The blonde's voice was calm, as if he wasn't talking about an attack and a fight, but about the cold weather.

Snape listened intently, all the while checking the reactions of the students around. Potter had an impassive mask on his face, which was really strange for him, and the Weasley brat was looking at Draco with his mouth hanging open. That led to the logical conclusion that the blond had twisted the truth, but it wasn't the time, nor the place to discuss it now.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy. I suggest we take another 200 points from Gryffindor - one thousand is a lot better number, don't you think? And Professors McGonagoll and Dumbledore, I request an immediate Teachers meeting, so that the case of Ronald Weasley could be discussed."

The Headmaster nodded his head and turned to Draco.

"A hundred points to Slytherin for fast reaction and for protecting your friends, Mister Malfoy." Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Twenty points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student. And in the end, Mister Weasley. I'm sorry to say that I'm disappointed with you. We all know that the Gryffindor team would never enjoy a victory through cheating. Let Miss Weasley escort you to the Hospital Wing, so that Madame Pomphrey could take a look at you. Tomorrow, I'd like to see you at 11 o'clock in the Theachers lounge, where we'll discuss your future."

Surprising Harry, McGonagoll made no sign of protest. She simply glared at Snape for taking away so many points and then turned to Draco.

"Mister Malfoy, you're hurt. You should go see the school nurse too."

"Thank you for the advice, Professor, but I'm fine. I'll just need a headache potion, but I'm sure that Professor Snape can help me with that." Draco said with some finality to his words, showing that he was definitely not going to go to the Hospital Wing. Then he turned to his team and declared: "Since our practice was interrupted half way through we'll have one tomorrow too. I'll se you here at 10 o'clock sharp." This was an obvious sign for the younger Slytherin students to go and they gratefully left the pitch.

Snape just motioned for Draco and his friends to follow him and so all the Slytherins and the Ravenclaw disappeared into the castle. They all walked in silence, nobody really daring to say a thing, since the tension between Draco and Harry was quite obvious. They didn't know why, but it seemed as if they were mad at each other, but they hadn't had the time to argue. Blaise was walking by the blonde's side, hand on the small of his back. Hermione had her hand on Harry's shoulder and from time to time was whispering a word or two, to which the raven-head never once answered. Pansy was last and for now was just a silent onlooker. She had noticed the way Harry was shooting concerned glances at Draco, who seemed to ignore him completely.

The group was all startled, when Snape spoke.

"Here you go, Mister Malfoy. This should be enough. If the headache continues you better go check yourself in the Hospital wing, since it may be a side effect to one of the curses that hit you." The professor spun and closed the door that led to his quarters in the dungeons, not even waiting for Draco to thank him properly.

The blond hid the potion he had received somewhere in his robes and entered the Slytherin Common Room first. Theo, who was sitting in front of the fire, writing something, stood up as he saw his friends entering silently, with distress obvious on their faces. Draco didn't say a thing to the boy, just motioned for him to follow. Once the Slytherins and Hermione had entered the boys' dorm and Draco had checked if Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere around, he locked the door behind them and put up a Silencing spell. He slumped on Blaise's bed, took out the potion and drank it quickly. The room stayed silent, everybody watching the blond nervously, until Theo's voice broke part of the tension.

"Ok, it's obvious I missed something important. What?" He moved his gaze to Harry, since he felt him closest in the room, but it seemed as if the brunet was in no mood to talk.  
"Ron tried to attack me. Draco stopped him. The Gryffindor team attacked Draco. We attacked the Gryffindors." Harry sighed and held his head in his hands, still thinking he should have some brain transplanted or he would enter in Guinness for the stupidest person on the planet.

Pansy looked between Draco and Harry, obviously fighting the urge to say something. Then she noticed that Draco had his eyes closed - a certain sign that he was busy with one of those mental exercises of his, so she waited patiently. After a couple of minutes, filled with more uncomfortable silence, the blond groaned and finally opened his eyes.

"Oh, good. Now that you're back with us Draco, honey, why don't you and Harry explain to us what is all that tension going between the two of you? I'm used to your bad moods and still my toes are curling."

Draco glared at her.

"Why don't you ask your sweet Harry?"

The girl turned her questioning gaze to said raven-head. He, on the other hand, was looking strangely at Draco. The blond was really mad at him and he couldn't blame him for that.

Harry had messed up royally and had endangered Draco and his teammates. This was nothing that could be simply overlooked. And even though Harry knew and understood this, it still hurt.  
"Draco saw it comming. He told me and I... I just hoped things would change. He assured me that would never happen, since Ron had grown to hate me even more, but I refused to listen. And when I got in the air I thought that Ron cursing me had changed to Ron spitting insults at me. Actually, I completely stopped thinking about Draco's prophecy. And here we are." The boy massaged his temples and looked guiltily at his stunned friends.

Pansy stared at Harry.

"Draco… foresaw this? And you didn't tell us anything? Oh, Harry!"

Harry stared incredulously at the girl.

"Don't 'Oh, Harry' me. I didn't want to worry any of you." He eyed Draco, whose stormy grey eyes were trying really hard to make a big whole in the brunette's head. "I know I was stupid and I don't expect you to forgive me." He did, but that wasn't the point. "I'm indebted to you."  
Hermione, who had been listening carefully until now, jumped out of her seat.

"Indebted? Harry, you cannot mean... Ron was going to kill you? He would have succeeded?"

Finally Draco's temper got the best of him and he shot up from Blaise's bed.

"Of course he would have killed him. You and Harry are so bloody naïve!" Then the blond whirled on the raven-head. "How could you be so stupid, Potter?! It's not as if I just told you that Weasley was going to kill you! I told you specifically how it was going to happen and still you behaved as if nothing was wrong; ignoring the obvious fact that it was becoming true! Not everybody could be as fortunate as you to be warned about a life threatening situation before it actually came to pass!" Grey eyes were blazing with rage, pinning Harry down. The blonde's fists were clenched on his sides and he looked like he was barely refraining from hitting the ex-Gryffindor.

"You said the situation had gotten worse. What could be worse than being killed by someone, whom you thought a close friend for six years, huh? It's hearing that person say all the things he said. I'm sure you understand - he not only tried to hurt me, he said something that nobody was supposed to know. Do you even realise what will happen when Voldemort gets word of it? Yes, he knows we have a connection! But he thinks he can control it! Now he understands that when he's doing something out of pure anger or sick pleasure, I feel and see it. We can lose one of the very few advantages we have." Harry sighed and looked at Draco, who wasn't convinced one bit. "I know I was stupid. I also know that I cannot change the past - hell, I couldn't even change the future when I knew it."

"You could have, Potter! You were just not strong enough to stand up and face the immediate problem and not dwell and whine about a stupid wanker's words. Voldemort can find out about your dreams, but if you have died no one would be there to actually dream them so it wouldn't really matter, would it?" Harry had behaved like an idiot today! Draco still couldn't believe that after the impressive way he hid his feelings he couldn't stay focused. The blond clenched his fists harder to stop the shaking of his hands. He was so scared! For a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to reach Weasley in time to stop him. For a moment he thought that his terrible dream would become a reality and that he could loose… that Harry would die.

Before Harry could have the time to continue he felt a slap on his cheek. He blinked and saw Pansy, who was looking torn between worry and anger. He wanted to open his mouth to ask what was going on when he saw that Draco's cheek was red too, thanks to Hermione.

The two girls had listened to the fight between their best friends and couldn't take it anymore. Back on the quidditch pitch, Pansy had told Hermione what Ron had said to Harry and that had provoked the Ravenclaw's outburst at the red-head. Now they both knew that the two boys were unfair to each other and decided to put them in their right places.

"Stop it, the two of you!" Hermione's voice was now in Head-Girl-mode. "Harry, you acted in a way I never thought you could. To ignore an information given to you by a close and concerned friend... It's inexcusable. Sometimes you should start thinking about what would happen if you die, and not what could happen if you live!" Then the girl turned on Draco, who was glaring at her. "And don't you dare say that Harry is weak. You have no idea how much Ron's words must have hurt him. He's been blaming himself for years for what happened to Cedric and Sirius. No matter what we say, we cannot convince him that it wasn't his fault. So... just shut up."

She breathed heavily and saw that Pansy was giving her an approving look. Nobody seemed to remember, though, that Theo was in the room.

"Ok, let me generalise the things. Weasley said something to Harry, which hurt him deeply and he completely forgot that Draco had foreseen his death by the hand of the Weasel. Then Draco stops the Weasel from killing Harry, but the Gryffindor team attacks and hurts Draco. The battle begins and now we're here in search for somebody at fault." When nobody deigned to answer him, he continued. "That's stupid. Hermione's right, you guys have both done some things that you shouldn't have. You cannot change it. Deal with it. Harry has one more thing to blame himself for, this time, however, he has the right to do so. Draco has the right to be angry, but hurting the fallen is not what a friend would do."

Blaise had stayed silent up until now too. He had been thinking over everything that had been said and suddenly he realized something. When he stood up from his bed, where he had been sitting from the moment they had entered the room, the other looked at him with a little fearful expressions. Since everybody was angry (with the exception of Theo of course), they expected him to be mad too. This wasn't the case however. His eyes were sad, his shoulders a bit sagged. First he stepped up to Theo and patted his shoulder. Then he moved to Harry.

"Draco's right for himself Harry, but you are you and Drey is Drey. We don't expect nor do we want you to change.

"Both Drey and I have told you at least a thousand times to not always bud in, Pans. We know that you're worried and that you care, but sometimes we need to figure that we're wrong on our own."

The Italian moved to Hermione too and placed his soft hand on her cheek giving her a smile filled with sorrow.

"You're wrong when you say that Drey doesn't understand Harry. Actually, he's probably the one out of all of us, who knows what he's going through, after the deaths of his close ones, best."

Last, Blaise went up to his best friend. At first he didn't say a thing; he just enveloped the blond in a tight hug. Then he whispered something that was just meant for Draco's years, but since the room was deadly silent all of the friends managed to hear his words.

"It's alright that you were afraid. But, Drey… this has nothing to do with _her._"

---

The days passed and Harry felt like the lowest of the low. With his actions he had made Draco remember his mother's death and if Ron had killed him Draco would have blamed himself for it. Harry didn't know what to say to the blond to make things right and didn't really have the chance, since Draco refused to talk to him. He was walking with Blaise to and from his classes, they ate together and didn't wait for Harry to join them and left earlier than the others. The Italian was secretly apologizing to his friends for his best mate's behaviour, but he explained how angry he was and ran back to him.

Harry was offered Theo's and Pansy's support, even though the girl was mad at the two camps and never missed an opportunity to shout at the boys for their childishness.

Draco knew that with his attitude he was hurting his friend. He could feel Harry's emotions reaching out to his heart during classes, while they ate, while they were studying. But he was still too mad at the raven-head and knew that if he started talking to him he would probably end up saying something hurtful. He berated himself constantly; he hated how he let his emotions overpower his rational thoughts. He woke up every night to Harry falling off that broom, his breathing ragged, his eyes darting immediately to the raven-head's bed to confirm that the boy was still there. At last his desire to talk to Harry, to reassure both himself and the green-eyed wizard that their friendship had survived this, overpowered his anger. On Wednesday, while they were having breakfast, the blond turned to Harry and asked.

"Have Pansy and Theo already told you about the party we usually have on Helloween?" With content Draco noted that his voice came out steady, despite the nervous flutter in his chest.

Harry was looking in the grey eyes in stunned silence and couldn't believe his ears. Draco was talking to him! If he was ten years younger he would have jumped around!

"N-no, they must have missed it." Harry hated himself for his voice's betrayal, but the happiness he felt couldn't have escaped Draco. "What is it?"

"Oh, you know- the usual thing. A lot of drunk people, a lot of one night stands and a couple of serious relationships as a result- that kind of party. Of course, Pansy wouldn't have missed to mention our traditional shopping spree too, seeing that she's Pansy." This obviously didn't ring a bell so Draco explained. "On the 31 October we go to Hogsmeade and we spend a fortune on things we definitely don't need and we probably won't take out of our trunks ever. You'll join us to both, right?" Harry was happy! He was happy that Draco was talking to him! Well of course the raven-head was happy for their _friendship_ getting back on track, but still… that made Draco quite happy too.

The smile that appeared on the the raven-head's face could have blinded an unprepared eye.

"Sure I will. We rarely had parties in Gryffindor and this one seems to be quite different from what I'm used to." Harry had to control himself or the next thing he would do was reach for Draco and kiss him. That's why he looked at his clock thoughtfully and reminded his friends to hurry, since the DADA class was about to start. Draco just groaned, but drank his last drop of coffee and stood up.

---

Before they all entered Lucius' classroom Draco stopped and turned around.

"You remember, when I was telling you about Nikolai being a family friend?" They all nodded and he continued. "Well, seeing how he'll give out a lecture today and you'll all meet him personally… he's more of an acquaintance or a friend actually. Nikolai is my godfather." The blond declared.

Harry just nodded. He wasn't really surprised - nothing about Draco could surprise him anymore. The brunet, however, did not expect that information to provoke strong reactions from the others.

"Your godfather is a vampire? Well, hun, I'm not surprised you're that strange. Even if you don't count the rarity of a vampire actually _agreeing_ to become a human's godfather, the immortal ones are considered to give to their godchildren special gifts. I suppose that's the case?" Pansy sounded so much like Hermione that Harry was about to laugh.

"Well, as far as the Seer thing is concerned - yes. The empath thing, though, is all me."Draco confirmed his friend's statement. "He's a bit strange, but that's what makes him interesting. And he'll probably insist that we all stay after the class is over and have lunch with my father and him. He mentioned something about 'getting to know that crowd, who was responsible for me turning out like I had, while he wasn't looking'." The blond grimaced as if in distaste, but then smiled wormly, obviously happy that he was going to see his godfather soon.

Blaise's hand snaked around his waist and the Italian smirked.

"Oh, so it's 'meeting the parents time' then, Dray." The Italian smirked.

Draco winked at the taller boy. Next to him, Harry clenched his fists.

The 'crowd' entered and proceeded to take their places. Harry and Pansy were in the front, behind them were Blaise and Theo and Draco was at the last bank, as usual.

Two figures entered the classroom. The first was undoubtedly Lucius Malfoy, wearing a more formal dark robe than usual. Harry didn't know how he was able to make the difference, but secretly suspected his paying too close attention to Draco was at fault.

The other man... he was stunning. The class was dead silent when they saw him. He wore dark green robes over black trousers and shirt. He had a simple silver ring on his forefinger. The vampire was tall, taller than Malfoy Sr., and had long dark hair, which was gathered in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon. His eyes were pitch black, but surprisingly were warm and smiling. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with the dark hair and eyes and the red lips, which attracted the attention of all the girls in the room.

Harry, however, could not bring himself to look at the vampire in 'that' way, since he was still consumed by the happiness that overwhelmed him when Draco spoke to him and the rage provoked by Blaise's inuendo.

During the class, Nikolai proved every bit of the statement, that vampires were incredibly alluring creatures, true. He spoke quietly, but his soft deep voice reverberated in the deathly silent classroom. All off the students hung on the man's every word, enticed by both the voice and the words themselves. Nikolai told them a lot about the history and the tradition of his race, about their abilities and their unique gifts, about how they fed nowadays and how they hid from muggles. At first the students were too afraid and embarassed to ask him any questions, but after Pansy finally gathered the courage and was granted a warm smile and a wink from the beautiful man, hands started flying up with quieries. When the class ended one could practically feel the disappointment of the teenagers. Lucius, however, assured them that Nikolai would be there for their next class too. Hogwarts had never seen students leave a classroom, so impatient to enter again.

As Draco had predicted, while the class was reluctantly leaving, the vampire said:

_"Драко, защо не останете с приятелите ти? Луциус вече е приготвил обяд в стаята си и съм сигурен, че няма да има нищо против да се присъедините към нас. А и компанията ти изглежда много интересна." _

("Draco, why don't you and your friends stay? Lucius has already prepared lunch in his room and I'm sure he won't mind you joining us. Besides, your company seems interesting.")

Lucius just nodded in agreement while the Slytherins looked intrigued at their friend.

„_О така ли? Щом ти го казваш значи сигурно е така. Така или иначе очаквах да отправиш такава молба към нас, така че приятелите ми вече са предупредени. Ще останем с вас." _

("Is that so? If you say it then it must be true. Either way I expected such a request from you so my friends are already warned. We'll stay with you.") Draco answered in fluent Bulgarian.

Harry was entranced by how different the language sounded from Draco's lips. While Nikolai's voice was like a call or a song, Draco managed to talk... Harry couldn't name it even in his head without getting embarrassed. It reminded him of a river - strong, with character, but it could also be gentle and caressing. Oh, it was good that Draco was in a room full of people to who he was tuned or now Harry would be in a very awkward position.

Draco let out a low chuckle and turned to whisper in Blaise's ear.

"You like it when I speak Bulgarian I see."

The Italian smirked at him seductively, but didn't manage to give a proper answer since now Nikolai was carefully studying him, having heard Draco's words very well.

The vampire knew that it wasn't the Italian, who liked the sound of the language because the boy looked too interested in him. Since he entered the room he was following him with his eyes. Was that Draco's boyfriend? If he was to judge by the way they interacted with each other - yes, but there was still something that was bugging him, but he was unable to name it.

"Shall we?" He said and motioned for Lucius to lead the way.

The two adults and the teenagers made their way to Lucius' room. It fitted the image of its owner perfectly. Elegant and sophisticated decor, combined with earthy calming tones. There was a dining table situated in the center of the room, obviously placed there for the occasion. The friends sat around it in the manner they usually sat in the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise moved their chairs as close to each other as possible with the Italian sitting on his friend's right. Pansy was on the blonde's left and Harry was between the girl and Theo. The vampire regarded the routine with great interest. After they were all seated and had told a house elf what to bring them for lunch, Nikolai started a conversation.

It was nice and informative. After some time during which only Lucius, Draco and Nikolai talked the vampire started posing some questions, which could be answered by anybody sitting on the table. The most part of them were about pureblood families, some common friends they had and such. It was obvious for everybody who cared that Harry was not taking a big part in the conversation. He liked listening to the others and absorbed every word Draco said - it felt like he hadn't heard his voice for years. Every time Blaise touched or smiled at the blond, though, made Harry frown and turn his attention to Theo or Pansy.

This wasn't left unnoticed by Nikolai.

"Mister Potter." Harry barely restrained himself from jumping at the sound of his name. "I knew your godfather, the late Sirius Black. A most devastating loss. One could say we were rivals at school - for the men's hearts, that is." Nikolai and Lucius laughed heartily at their memories. Harry, who knew that Sirius had been a playboy, but never once suspected him of being gay, was really intrigued.

"Really? How was he at school if we put aside the constant pranks and insults?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking, curiosity obvious on his face. To his surprise, though, it was Lucius Malfoy who answered.

"He was the most cheerful and optimistic person I ever knew. And he had an incredible presence. He could enter a room full of people, who had all just received some really bad news, and it suddenly turned brighter just because he was there. He could lighten your mood just by smiling at you and greeting you. I don't know if there was anybody who didn't like Sirius. Except, of course, for Severus." There was a fond smile on Lucius lips while he was talking.

Harry smiled at the image. It coincided with his memory of the man. It was strange hearing it from Malfoy Sr., who was supposed to hate his godfather, but Harry had learned that not all people were what they appeared to be.

That proved to be true when a cold laugh escaped Nikolai's lips.

"Ah, Severus. Yes, he didn't really like anyone, right? Well, except on some very rare occasions…" A mischievous smile was on his lips when the vampire turned to his blond friend. Lucius just, waved his hand in dismissal and started some small talk with Theo about his mother or something.

An hour later everybody was finishing their coffees and the Slytherins were preparing to leave. Offering their thanks the teenagers stood.

"It was nice seeing you, Draco. I had almost forgoten your face. Michael sends you kisses and wishes you good look." Nikolai then turned to the others. "It was great pleasure meeting you all. We'll see each other tomorrow and I hope we'll keep in touch." He offered them a toothy smile and, with a nod, bid them goodbye.

While they proceeded to the door, however, he said something in Bulgarian that made Draco and Lucius stop dead in their tracks.

_"Надявам се си наясно, Драко, че Златното момче е влюбено в теб."_

("I hope you're aware, that the Golden Boy's in love with you, Draco.")

„_Какво?"_ ("What") Lucius asked surprised.

Draco just stared at his godfather, his eyes conveying all of his bewilderment and asking a thousand questions at once.

_"Просто обърни внимание как те гледа, как попива всяка твоя дума и как стиска юмруци, когато италианецът те прегръща. Просто исках да знаеш."_

("Just pay attention to the way he looks at you, how he absorbs your every word and how he clenches his fists when the Italian hugs you. Just thought you should know.")

And Nikolai winked at his godson and ushered him through the door.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I…" Draco stammered and looked at Harry as if he saw the boy for the first time. "It's nothing. I just got my eyes opened by my godfather."

TBC

(1) Curatio aduro (latin): Heal burn

You know, we've noticed that the more reviews we receive the better chapters we write… you know what that means ^.~


	16. A night to remember

**Chapter 16****: A night to remember **

Harry felt weird. Draco was looking strangely at him since he had had 'his eyes opened by his godfather'. What had the vampire told him? The brunet wanted to ask, but there were always Pansy or Blaise, who started talking the moment his resolve formed.

When the group of friends reached the dungeons Draco cursed silently and asked them to accompany him to Snape's room, since he had a headache. Nobody, of course, minded that. Harry continued to blush under the blonde's inquisitive gaze. Why was he looking at him _that_ way?

The raven-head never received an answer since the friends were now patiently waiting in front of the Potion Master's office and Draco knocked on the door.

Draco glanced back at Harry. He _liked _him! The blond couldn't believe it. If it wasn't Nikolai, who had told him, Draco wouldn't have believed it, but his godfather was never wrong about humans' feelings. Still, it was so surreal. His heart, though, seamed to have taken the news pretty easily and had swelled with excitement, beating in a rhythm Draco was sure wasn't healthy. The blond tried to go back and remember everything Harry had done or told him, everything that had happened since the raven-head had changed Houses. He brought back every gesture, every smile… yes, there _was _something there- a warmth, it seamed, his friend reserved only for him. His heart started beating even faster and brought another wave of pain to his head. Why wasn't Severus opening the stupid door?! He was probably hunched over a cauldron, experimenting once again. Draco knocked again and, this time in mere seconds, an irate Potion Master opened the door.

"Draco, you're here again?" Snape stared at the blond boy, who looked as if someone had just hit him with a brick on the head. Draco's friends, on the other hand, were eyeing him suspiciously and Pansy was murmuring something in Potter's ear, which made the boy blush. Oh, what had happened now? Severus reached to rub his forehead.

"Well, yes." Draco shot his teacher a disarming smile. "I need to use your talents as a Potion Master once again."

Snape's eyes sharpened and pierced through Draco.

"Don't tell me you want another Pain Reducing potion." When he received no answer but an innocent smile, the professor groaned. "Draco, that would be your second for today! How many times must I remind you that this potion is highly addictive? I cannot let you have it. I'm sorry, but it's for the better. Go to your room, get some sleep and you'll feel better." Snape turned to leave, all the while muttering something about going to tell Lucius, when a comment from the blond made him stop.

"Look I can't go to sleep - I have classes. Besides, thanks to my stupid godfather I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep for at least a couple of days. Please, Severus, my head is killing me!" The moment the words came out of his mouth Draco regretted them. He knew that mentioning Nikolai to Snape would not only ensure that he wouldn't receive the potion he needed, but would leave him with a _really _angry Potion Master at his hands.

"Nikolai is here?" The question was asked in a low voice that Harry knew all too well - an explosion was about to happen. "He wasn't supposed to arrive 'till Christmas!" Snape looked at Draco. "Don't tell me he's with..."

"Father, yes." Draco replied calmly. What was done was done.

"I can't believe this. How dare this... Get out of here and go to class. Although now I understand your pain and sympathise with it, I won't give you any potion. Go."

Draco's smile disappeared immediately and he glared at the professor.

"Fine, then. I'm pretty sure Pomphrey won't turn down a student." Draco whirled and marched down the corridor, heading for the Infirmary.

With an annoyed 'huumph' Snape shut the door leading to his private chambers.

Harry had watched the interaction with interest. It was true that Draco used those potions really often. Practically every time when his head hurt. It was also the first thing that came to his mind, when Harry told him about the headaches he was having from his connection with Voldemort. Maybe the blond really should be careful with this. Harry, however, was far too happy to have Draco talking to him that he didn't want to risk it by playing the mature one.

After the blond had successfully cajoled three potions out of the nurse, one of which he had immediately downed, the group made its way towards the History of Magic classroom.

---

Two weeks passed in a blink. The Gryffindor-Slytherin game was won by the snakes, of course, given the team players. Blaise almost never let the quaffle pass through him and Harry got to catch the snitch right in front of Ginny's eyes in what was like ten minutes after the beginning of the match. Ron was allowed to play since, according to McGonagoll it was not fair to punish the whole house of lions because of one person's stupidity. After the game Weasley was to be banned from quidditch till the end of the school year and had to serve detentions with Filch for two months ahead. Even though the punishment wasn't as hard as it could and it should have been it led to the increase of the red-head's hatred towards Harry. Not that the raven-head cared, because he had other things... people... to care about.

Draco was continuing with his strange behaviour. For days after the lunch with Nikolai the blond would insist on sitting next to Harry. The boy was everywhere with him, talked about anything with the brunet and even, from time to time, accidentally touched his hand or hair, which made Harry blush and excuse himself to the bathroom.

Then Draco would spend a whole day with Blaise, hugging and talking, ignoring the world (and Harry). The two best friends would walk again hand in hand (a thing that had stopped when Draco was glued to Harry), would write their homeworks together in a secluded corner in the common room.

In two days, Draco would be once again with Harry and away from the Italian and the events repeated themselves.

All of this left Harry emotionally exhausted. He was tired of having his hopes up and then being depressed. He had tried pretending that it didn't really matter, but it was obvious for Pansy, Theo and Hermione that it did.

And like that, in quick mood swings and love struggles, the 31st of October came.

---

Draco woke up this morning feeling incredibly happy. He had planned on it for a while, watching Harry's every move and noting every detail about all the interactions he had had with the raven-head in the past couple of weeks and the time had come - today he was going to show his feelings for the boy. He had waited so long, wanting to see for himself the extent of Harry's emotions, grasping onto his empathy connection with the brunet like it was his life line, but now he already knew for sure - Harry liked him; a lot. Today had to be perfect. It was Saturday, but the blond had canceled the team's practice in favor of the traditional shopping spree. Harry and Hermione were officially invited to join the Slytherins since they were now, as Pansy had put it, 'an official part of the group'. Draco snickered quietly as he glanced towards his best mate's bed. Draco wasn't the only one who had fallen for someone. While the blond was so fixated on watching Harry he hadn't forgotten about Balise too. He had seen how the Italian looked at Hermione and how the girl blushed every time their hands brushed or the boy smiled at her. They were like children - so obvious about their crushes on each other and yet so ignorant about the other's feelings. But Draco was pretty sure that Blaise was going to make his move today. So, if things went well (and they just couldn't go wrong), come Sunday morning there would be two new couples roaming Hogwarts' corridors.

Draco stopped on his way to the showers. He thought for a while and then he went back to his bed, retreived a potion and took it. He was feeling fine, but… just to be on the safe side. Today had to be perfect.

---

Today was really going to be a good day. Even though Harry liked quidditch the idea of a day off seemed nice. What's more, today was one of Draco's days for him. The blond was being beyond nice and Harry found himself swallowing all the bitterness from the days before. The breakfast was hasty since Pansy and Draco couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade.

The moment they reached the village the group of friends attacked the shops. Harry hadn't really ever been to a shopping spree, because the Weasleys couldn't afford such a luxury and the Dursley's never took him with a small smile Harry discovered another gay cliche, turning out to be true for him - he liked shopping. It was so fun trying things you would never buy or buying things you would never put on. The brunette's personal favourite part was when Draco wanted to show him something, moved behind him and slightly placed his hands on Harry's waist. If it wasn't for Pansy, who came screaming something about 'cute hats', Harry would have probably turned around and kissed the blond.

After a great lunch the friends had in a small restaurant, they had to part. Draco said he wanted to fetch something, Blaise and Hermione went to a bookstore and Harry, Pansy and Theo decided to go to Zonko's. The joke shop happened to be near the apothecary and accidentally Harry noticed Draco entering it. Shrugging his shoulders, the brunet went to see the twins, who had recently bought the shop.

Harry was just checking a shelf, which was stack with love potions, when he heard a soft rustle of clothes and Draco's scent assaulted him. The blonde's chest pressed into Harry's back, his arms reaching from behind him to take one of the vials and inspect it.

"Love potions?" Draco's hot breath ghosted over his neck. "Why ever would you need that, Harry? I'm already yours." The blond whispered.

Harry turned startled in Draco's arms to look at his face. The Slytherin Prince gave him a smirk, which could definitely be classified as predatory. He leaned down slowly, his lips so close to the other boy's. For a moment Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he lost himself in the pool of silver that were Draco's eyes. Then suddenly the blond withdrew his arms and stepped away.

"Sorry, just putting that potion back." He smirked once again and sauntered to the joke shop's other end.

After the few minutes that it took Harry to regain his composure, the boy smiled to himself. The blond may have been playing with him, but at least it was good. The only thing that bugged Harry was that Draco may have sensed his feelings and was just mocking him. And _that_ was not something Harry would permit.

At 5.30 the Slytherins and Hermione were finally headed for the castle. Lost in his own thoughts Harry barely noticed the way Hermione and Blaise interacted. They were slightly blushing and were shyly laughing at something Pansy had said. Harry smiled and never noticed the arm that swung around his neck.

"So, Harry, did you have fun?" '_Theo_' Harry breathed heavily and then turned to the usually silent boy, who was now smiling knowingly at his friend.

"Yes, it was great. And did you see that robe Pansy tried on? It was so hilarious. Really, who would think of something so..."

As the brunet talked nonsense Theodore studied him. Harry was very carefully not mentioning anything about Draco, which aroused more suspicions than even if he had talked only about the blond. Nott had watched his blond friend too and noticed the looks he was sending Harry. The boys were so made for each other, it was funny.

Smiling, the friends went to prepare for a party to remember.

---

After the boys entered their dorm Draco quickly grabbed a packaged Harry hadn't saw him buying and fished some kind of a vial from another bag. The blond smiled his way and disappeared in the bathroom, the sound of the door locking, very audible. At Harry's stunned expression Blaise laughed.

"Oh, that's our Draco for you. He won't come out of there for at least an hour. He has this tradition of his own - to be the most stunning guy on the Halloween party. So far, he has succeeded every time, but I have a feeling that this year he'll outdo himself."

Honestly, Harry couldn't imagine Draco becoming more handsome than he already was, but the thought interested him. The brunet decided that maybe he had to choose his outfit carefully for tonight too. He had never forgotten Draco's comment about this being the night for one-night-stands and so on. Harry didn't want to be too provocative, because it would be uncomfortable if somebody got the wrong idea - the brunet had no intentions of hitting it off with anyone. He just wanted to look nice for a change and maybe feel fit for Draco, no matter how naive that thought was.

The Slytherin common room was empty 'till 8, when people started coming down from their dorms. They had all paid special attention to their looks and were curiously looking around to check on the others. Some people had even brought some cameras in order to document the event. When Harry, Theo and Blaise came in all eyes fell on them. Theodore was wearing some simple black muggle jeans and an open grey shirt, which revealed a tight black T-shirt snaking around the boy's body. Blaise wore a burgundy red shirt, with the top three buttons unclasped. Just like Theo he had a pair of black jeans on, which hugged his hips nicely. And then there was Harry. The raven-head had dark casual trousers, black tight shirt, which showed everyone how good he must look under it and a loose green robe, which was left open and was 'walking' after him.

Before anyone could regain consciousness the cherry of the cake made it's entrance. It was Draco.

The blonde's soft hair was left down and stylishly framed his face. A couple of strands fell in front of his eyes, deepening their grey color and hiding their expression, giving his face a mysterious glow. He didn't wear any robe, preferring instead stylish clothes with muggle design. One look at them, though, showed that they were anything _but _muggle-made. His graphitic shirt was made of some kind of material that resembled hardened water. The little accents in the color swirled under the light giving another accent to his eyes. It was tight in all the right places, but still loose, managing to give away just enough to make the spectators salivate, but not more. His pants were of a similar material, but were a darker grey color- almost black. They accentuated the blonde's long lean legs, tight around the hips and widening just a bit from the knee down. Standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at his Housemates Draco managed to look every bit of the Prince he was proclaimed to be.

Harry found himself in trance. God, could he make it through the night without embarrassing himself? Draco looked too good to be true. In an attempt to distract himself Harry looked around and saw a predatory spark in Blaise's eyes. The Italian was looking at Draco with a possessive look Harry didn't like at all. He couldn't deny, though, that the way the two best friends were dressed they fit each other perfectly. Theo and Pansy were one of the few who didn't drool over Draco and Harry went to them, turning his back to the heavenly sight.

In contrast Blaise took a step towards the blond.

"I was sure you'll manage once again to catch my attention." The boy said in a husky voice.

"When have I not."

---

The two Slytherin Beaters Ally and Mika joined Harry's group. They were in their fourth year and were identical twins. The girls were very short and thin, with long blond hairs, usually caught in ponytails, and angelic faces. It was incredible how these small, frail girls managed to turn into dangerous and fast beaters as good as, if not better than, the Weasley twins. They were a force to behold. But they absolutely adored Harry and regarded him, as one would an older brother. Ally latched herself on the raven-head's arm and motioned towards Draco and Blaise, who were now helping themselves to a bottle of whiskey.

"They are at it again." The girl sniffed and then turned to her sister. "I'll bet you 10 galleons that they'll wake up in the same bed tomorrow morning."

"I say that they won't even be in a bed." Mika answered a devilish smirk on her adorable lips.

Harry looked away, not in the mood for bets of such character. Really, he was worse than a girl. How could Draco make it clearer that he didn't crave for Harry's attention? With a smile, which would resemble cheery for the twin girls, who didn't know the brunet well, he led them to the drinks and poured them some juice, while he settled for a big firewhiskey. That was one way to calm down. He couldn't not see, though, the way Blaise was hugging Draco from behind and was whispering something in his ear, since almost every girl in the room had sighed at the sight. Most of the Slytherins might have hated Draco and his friends, thinking of them as traitors, but they were neither blind nor stupid and they recognized power and beauty, when they saw it and were perfectly able to appreciate it even in those who they thought enemies.

Taking a deep breath Harry excused himself and went, once again, with his friends Theo and Pansy, who eyed him sympathetically. They were just making themselves comfortable leaning on one of the walls far away from the drinks table when Hermione joined them. She had settled for a simple muggle dress, short and dark blue. Her hair was tied in a knot which went perfectly with her face. Hermione didn't wear any make-up if not for the light lipstick. The girl greeted the others and looked around.

"Where are Blaise and Draco?"

At that exact moment someone turned on some very loud music. The center of the room was immediately cleared and transformed into a dance floor, which quickly started to fill up. Then the two missing boys swooped down on them, each holding, holding cups filled with some kind of a cocktail, laughing loudly. Blaise turned to Hermione and winked.

"Would you care for a dance with me, my fair lady?"

Hermione blushed, but nodded and the Italian snaked his arm around her waist and led her towards the other dancing people. Harry's eyes followed them and a warm smile appeared on his lips. He was happy for his best friend. Someone cleared their throat and the raven-head's eyes tore away from the dancing couple and found their way back to Draco. Without a word, the blond extended his hand to him and nodded towards the dance floor.

Blushing, Harry turned incredulously to Draco.

"Dance? With me? You must be kidding."

"Is that a no, then?" Draco asked smiling at the other boy. He was still holding his hand out in a silent invitation.

"No! Yes, I mean... I can't dance." Harry looked away and for the first time regretted that deeply that he was raised by muggles, who didn't care for him one bit. He dared to look again at Draco, who, surprisingly, was still smiling.

"I don't see a better time than now to start learning. You may find out that you're actually quite good at it." The blond winked and, not waiting anymore, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away from Pansy and Theo.

In a flash Harry found himself in Draco's arms who lead him through the dance. The quick music that reigned until now had suddenly changed to a blues and Harry found himself following the blonde's steps. Draco had his hands on the brunette's waist and for a moment Harry thought that his heart might jump out of his chest. Seeing the boy's struggles Draco led Harry's hands to his neck and professionally continued his circles on the dance floor. Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him. It felt so good, being that close to Draco. For some unknown reason he felt safe and protected - this was not supposed to happen during a simple dance, right? Barely suppressing a groan when the song was over Harry imitated Draco and bowed slightly to him before motioning to get out of the dancers' way - this time Draco had been lucky, but if Harry participated in the next dance, the probability of the blond losing a toe was high enough.

While they were leaving the floor the blond stepped close to Harry and caught the raven-head's hand in his own.

"For someone, who 'can't dance' you were a beautiful sight, moving on the dance floor." Draco whispered in a low husky voice.

Was Draco hitting on him? Using those playboy learned-by-heart words? Oh, great. What was left? "Have we met somewhere? Oh, I know, you were in my dreams!" or "You know, I've come here with the intention to get laid. But when I saw you I felt ashamed of myself - you cannot do these things in front of an angel." or the simple, but always working "Do you know that you have great eyes.". Slightly shaking his head Harry felt the blush from the compliment leave him. It was nice thinking Draco liked him, but if he was hoping to get into the Boy-Who-Lived pants like he was supposed to at this party, he was largely mistaken. The thought was good, thought.

"Thank you, but I highly doubt it. The only beautiful thing there, must have been you." Did he just say that? Oh, great.

Draco laughed at Harry's obvious embarrassment by the line he had delivered.

"Why, thank you, but you shouldn't be so modest, Harry." They had reached a couch situated in one of the darkest corners of the room and luckily free. When Harry sat down Draco offered. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go get us something to drink."

The blond returned in a minute, holding two glasses, a bottle of firewhiskey and some kind of a vial. He filled the glasses and offered one to Harry, while he sat down and opened the bottle with the potion.

"Thanks" Harry murmured, still not believing what he had said such a cheesy line earlier. Then he eyed the vial and asked. "And what should that be?"

Draco swallowed the contents and took his own glass in his hand before replying.

"A headache potion. The music is a bit too loud for my taste." He moved a bit closer to Harry and their thighs were now touching.

The sensation almost blinded Harry's mind. They were so close... Taking a deep breath Harry settled for a conversation. Yes, talking, that was good. When talking Harry felt on the ground... on his ground.

"You shouldn't take it with alcohol, your head will hurt even more in the morning."

"That would be true if I got drunk. Fortunately I can hold my liquor very well. Are you worried about me… Harry?" The name came out as a low growl and, since the blonde's mouth was currently right next to his Housemate's ear, the sound sent shivers through the boy's body.

Merlin, Draco knew very well what he was doing. Taking a deep breath once again Harry answered, his voice a little higher than it normally was.

"Everyone would be worried if they knew you." Looking to his left, green eyes met grey. For a moment the two boys stayed like that and then Blaise and Hermione arrived.

"Hey, can we sit with you, everywhere else is taken." Seeing what she was interrupting Hermione started appologising immediately, which made the boys laugh.

Draco casually swung his hand over Harry's shoulders and gestured to the free space on the couch next to him.

"You're most definitely welcome to join. May be you'll help me, since it appears that Harry and I are in a bit of a discord. He thinks that merely because I'm myself I'm either trouble or _in _trouble." The hold on Harry's shoulders tightened for a second and the blond shot him a disarming smile.

Gaining some confidence that came from... nowhere, really... Harry smiled cheekily back.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning when you wake up with the most horrible headache you've ever had and when we laugh at you for whining." The brunet winked at the blond and unconsciously moved closer to Draco.

Draco huffed, but immediately smiled again.

"I'll have you know that I never whine." After declaring that, the blond turned to their two friends and smirked. "You two seem quite cozy." Indeed, Blaise and Hermione were sitting in a similar pose to the one Harry and Draco himself were in. "You're hitting it off very well, I see."

Blaise smiled at his best mate.

"You're one to talk, Drey. You seem very comfortable, yourself."

"Well, I explain the position I'm in with my charm, but how _you _got so lucky is a mystery to me." The blond replied haughtily.

Harry and Hermione watched the interaction, smiling. For the first time since discovering his feelings for Draco Harry didn't feel jealous of Blaise. And that was nice, since he liked the Italian and was constantly despising himself for hating him.

Soon Pansy and Theo joined their little group and the friends were reunited once again. It didn't take long for the bottle of firewhiskey to finish, and then another one was down…and another one. Harry had barely drank two glasses and then gave up, because he wanted to remember this night. From time to time Draco would brush the hair from his forehead or touch his hand. Those were moments when Harry thought of Olive from Popeye, who melted down in a puddle.

All of this would be heaven if it wasn't for one very drunk John Lucas, who took his wand out and announced.

"Draco, Blaise, this is for you, guys!" And the rhythm of "You can leave you're hat on" flew in the air.

Blaise laughed at the very muggle song sounding in the Slytherin dungeons, but nudged his blond friend.

"If my memory isn't failing me I think that that's _our _song, Dray."

Draco nodded.

"Your memory isn't failing you yet."

The Italian immediately jumped from the couch and offered his hand to his friend. Draco took it and they made their way to the dance floor. All of the other dancing Slytherins stepped back to make space for the seventh year leaders of the house and soon Blaise and Draco were alone in the center of the room. And then they started dancing. All of the eyes stared transfixed as the two moved slowly around each other. Every movement was poised, graceful, proud and incredibly erotic at the same time. Their dance seemed like a ritual of seduction. Blaise moved first, moving his fingers over his chest, circling the blond in a predatory manner. The Italian's hand then flew to the other's lips, fingertips slowly tracing the soft pink flesh. He cupped the blonde's face and leaned in as if to kiss him, but immediately withdrew. Then Draco started moving too. He pushed Blaise's chest, effectively making him step back. The Italian lifted his hand and wiggled one finger, as if coercing the other to step up to him. The blond did it and grabbed the other's shirt collar, yanking him forward so that their bodies were flush together. Then Draco moved down, tracing Blaise's hands, chest his legs with his fingers, eyes never leaving his friend's. He stopped when his face was leveled with the brunette's groin. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and his hands moved down to hold the other's thighs. Blaise's hand traveled down and slid under the blone's chin making him stand up again. He turned him so that they were back to chest and his hands started roaming over Draco's chest. While he was unbuttoning the buttons the blonde's head was on his shoulder, hands over his. When the buttons came undone Blaise bit down on the exposed neck before him, making Draco turn around again and sliding the shirt from his shoulders. The blond growled and his lips finally found their counterpart in a passionate kiss.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Was the whole night just a game for Draco? Or did he think that he could play with Harry the same way he did with all the other boys and then go back to Blaise? They were kissing, for Merlin's sake! And what they did before that... Harry felt sick. He hadn't even noticed his hands trembling before Pansy put hers on his knee.

"Oh, Harry." The girl's eyes were sympathetic and full of concern. Harry noticed that Hermione had a look similar to his own, but, on the contrary, couldn't stop looking at the flirting couple, who were still dancing... if that was the best word to put it.

Standing up Harry made his way through the crowd and closed himself in the dorm. What was he thinking, really? That they would be one of the happy couples that came out of those type of parties? What was he, a second year Hufflepuf? This was Draco Malfoy we're talking about - the Slytherin Sex god. Sitting on his bed Harry swore to himself that he won't cry. This was ridiculous and that bastard didn't deserve it!

___

In the common room the music had just stopped and the audience was clapping enthusiastically at the dancers. Leaning on each other Draco and Blaise made their way to the couch, where they found two very angry looking people.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Where's Harry? I'll tell you where Harry is, Draco Malfoy! After you almost fucked Blaise on the dance floor, mere seconds after you almost kissed Harry, where do you think he is? Waiting for you naked in your bed? How could you do this to him? If you were out just for a play then you should have picked someone else! I don't believe you! You're not the person I know."

Before Blaise could ask for Hermione Theo took the parole from Pansy.

"Hermione left. I'm surprised you even remembered her after that mental blow job Draco gave you up there. You guys are... What's going on with you?" Nott was looking from one guilty face to another.

___

The door to the dorm opened and then closed silently.

"Theo, if it's you, go back to the party. I really need to be al..."

Harry's words were muffled by a pair of lips which connected with his own. The brunet fell back on his bed only to find his hands pinned on the matres. With one swift kick in the stomach Draco fell on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not some whore you can come and go to. How dare you come here after what you just did? Why don't you go back to snuggling, kissing, touching Blaise and forget about me - it's not so hard, I see!"

"I came here to apologize, Harry! I didn't realize you would mind!" Draco looked both surprised and confused. He had put his shirt on, but it still was open revealing his chest. He stood up from the floor and made to reach for Harry's face and caress it, but his hand was swatted away.

"Get away from me. Don't touch me. Ever." Harry didn't trust himself to talk anymore, since tears were threatening to erupt. That's why he turned his back to the blond and closed the curtains that led to his bed, charming them not to open to anybody but him.

"Fine! I won't! If you think I won't go back down and have fun you're gravely mistaken!" Draco shouted at the closed curtains and left the dorm, slamming the door.

---

The next morning Draco woke up with a terrible headache. He yawned and made to stretch. That's when a horrifying realization hit him. He wasn't alone in the bed. He looked next to him and was met by the peaceful face of his sleeping best friend.

"Oh, Salazar! What have I done?!"

TBC

Tehe…we know that was kind of a bad moment to end it, but oh well…what can we say? We're evil (smirk). But you still can leave us a review to tell us what you think ^.~


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmares day and night

**Chapter seventeen****: Nightmares day and night **

After Draco had rushed up the stairs in search of a distressed Harry, Pansy and Theo had left Blaise in the company of another bottle of firewhiskey in favor of searching for Hermione. They thought that the girl mustn't have gotten very far away from the Slytherin Common room seeing the condition she was probably in. They turned out to be right and caught up with her at the stairs that led out of the dungeons. Once the girl saw them she burst into tears and fell in Pansy's arms.

"Shh. It'll be ok, Hermione." The Slytherin girl soothed and with Theo's help managed to bring the sobbing Ravenclaw back to Slytherin. Pansy didn't think it would be a good idea for her friend to be alone tonight so she was planning on having her and Harry - who was probably as shaken as Hermione was, sleep in her room. Since she didn't have any dorm mates it wouldn't be a problem and they could just expand her bed and share it.

Once they entered the common room Pansy looked around, but Blaise wasn't where they had left him and Draco was nowhere to be found. She huffed. It was better that way, anyway. Once they reached the boys' dormitory she motioned for Theo to knock on the door.

When nobody answered Theo decided to intrude, no matter what that could cost him. The friends entered one very empty dorm, in which the pulled curtains around a bed signified enough.

"Harry?" Theo tried to call for his friend, who was probably hiding.

"Sorry, Theo, can I be alone tonight? I won't be a very merry company." The low voice of the brunet was a proof enough for his state of emotions. His friends had never heard him that shaken (probably because it was Draco, who had consoled him after the Weasley incidents).

"Harry, hun, come to my room. I'm alone in it and it'll be just you, Hermione and me there. Come on, you shouldn't stay here." Pansy was trying her best to convince him in the calmest of voices, even though she wanted to go to the common room and kill her best friend.

In what seemed like hours, but in reality were just a couple of minutes, the curtains surrounding Harry's bed moved and the raven-head came to his friends. If it wasn't for his red eyes and pale face nobody could tell anything was wrong with him, since he was wearing a casual smile and his clothes looked as perfect as when he had put them on the first time.

"I... I don't think I can bear seeing them right now." Ok, it would be better for him not to talk, either, so that the impression stayed.

"They're not in sight, no need to worry." Theo said reassuringly and held him by the shoulders while they led the way to Pansy's bedroom.

Once Harry and Hermione were settled in, Pansy sent Theo back to his own room. He was to wait for the two idiots' return and give them the lecture of their lives. The girl herself returned to her distressed friends and tried to fix the damage the two boys had caused.

In the end Harry and Hermione fell asleep, partially reassured that both boys were acting like that because of the alcohol (even though Pansy knew that Draco _never_ got drunk).

Theo couldn't wait for his friends to return, either, because at 3 o'clock his eyes started closing and he abandoned all hope that they'll ever come back. Maybe that was the wisest thing to do, actually.

---

When the boy woke up, however, he thanked all Gods that Pansy and he had dragged Harry out of the room. If the boy could see Draco and Blaise right now, both naked, in the same bed, obviously having done _something_, he would have had a stroke… like Theo almost did (but luckily he got his heart under control).

Quickly he dressed and went to Pansy's room to warn Harry and Hermione about what to expect. On the way there, however, he met with Pansy herself.

"Good morning, Theo, darling. Did you put those two in their places? They're going to come and apologize aren't they?" The girl looked hopefully at her friend.

Theo paled considerably and answered through clenched teeth.

"I... they returned too late, I never heard them. And... Pansy, they have slept together."

The color drained from the girl's face as she stared in shock at the brunet. After a couple of minutes she finally managed to find her voice again, even though shaky, and managed in a barely audible whisper.

"What? What did you say?"

"I woke up and found them like that... Merlin, Pans, what are we going to tell Hermione and Harry?" Theo looked completely lost.

The girl needed a couple of more minutes to process that the information was indeed true. Once the truth really registered she snapped into plan mode.

"Now, Theo, sweetie, you'll go down to the common room and when Hermione and Harry get down in a couple of minutes you'll tell them that everything is going to be alright and that the boys are going to come in a second and they'll apologize and explain everything. You won't tell them anything about the two dolts sleeping together! That would break their hearts - the poor darlings are so innocent. I, on the other hand, will go give the two immensely stupid people that I just until recently thought as intelligent and called my friends, a piece of my mind." The last came as every bit of the threat it, indeed, was and Pansy, not waiting for Theo's approval, made her way towards the boys' dorm.

---

While Pansy and Theo were discussing what had happened, in the boy's dorm Draco woke up. The little pain and discomfort he was feeling and the view of his peacefully sleeping, naked best friend were enough and he quickly figured out what had happened last night. But... how? All he remembered was Harry being mad at him for dancing with Blaise and leaving the dorm angry, to go back to the party. Everything after that... nothing. He couldn't have gotten drunk, could he? Impossible - he just didn't do that. Once he had drank a couple of bottles of firewhiskey, at least 5 cocktails and a lot of butterbear and he was perfectly fine after that. It was as if he hadn't even drunk a glass of alcohol. But how could he explain the fact that he didn't have any memories of last night and that he had done something so very stupid like sleeping with Blaise while liking Harry?! Maybe he had lost count during the party and he had drunk _a lot_ more than he remembered. Or... wait... didn't he take a potion for his headache in the beginning of the party... and one after he had gotten in that fight with Harry? Maybe the raven-head had been right and he shouldn't have mixed that stuff with the whiskey. Damn! It was just his luck. And Blaise... and his plans for Hermione... Oh, Salazar… they were in deep shit! After a while of thinking and beating himself up for what had happened Draco decided that it was best to actually wake his friend and see if he remembered a bit more. It took him a lot of effort, but finally Blaise groaned and cracked open an eye.

"W-what? Drey?... What are you doing?" He shot a questioning look at the blond. Then he took in his best friend's appearance and suddenly his eyes shot wide open. Now he was quite awake. "Oh, Merlin! Please tell me that we didn't do what I think we did!"

"Unfortunately I can't do that. I hoped that you'll be able to recount some of the events from last night, but judging from your reaction you remember just as much as I do, if not less." The blond sighed.

Blaise buried his face in his hands and started thinking mumbling something inaudible to himself. After a while of this he looked up. Draco was sitting with his back propped on a pillow his head on the wall, eyes closed. For everyone else he would appear very calm, but Blaise knew perfectly well that the inside of the blonde's cheeks were probably already bleeding, injured by his teeth.

"I... I remember that song... you know that muggle song that we call 'ours'. And we danced. And then Harry and Hermione left and you left too. Then you came back very angry and I offered you a drink and... that's it. That's where it all ends."

"Yes. That's actually a little more than I remember." For a couple of minutes the two boys stayed silent, each thinking about what this meant for them and for their future relationships with the ones they liked. Things weren't looking very good right now. Actually, as far from good as one could possibly go. They didn't think too much about what this meant for _their_ relationship. They knew where they stood in the other's heart - they were best friends, brothers; nothing more.

Finally Draco opened his eyes with a sigh. He was just about to say something when the door banged open and a very pissed off Pansy stormed in the room.

---

Her two best friends had the guilty and unfocused eyes of people, who didn't really understand how they had ended up like they had, but regretted it deeply. That, however, didn't lessen her anger at them.

"Good morning, my little lover boys, hope you're in a hell of a lot of pain!" She was using 'the voice', as Draco liked to name it. She was talking in this calm manner as if she was discussing the weather, but each word pierced the heart like a knife. "OK… as I see things, you two got very, very drunk... Although I think this is a passable excuse only for Blaise... And did something... I won't name it... with the closest and the most willing person available. Now, be so kind to give me at least one good reason not to hex you into oblivion!" When she received no answer Pansy decided to push. "Or tell me what am I to say to Mia and Harry when they come down."

Blaise got a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh, Salazar! They still don't know! We have to tell them?! Bloody hell! I assumed we at least won't have to deal with that! It's bad enough that we have to explain _why_ we did it, but to explain that we in fact _did_ it... damn!"

Draco just groaned and hit his head in the wall hard enough to produce a very audible thump.

Pansy felt a bang of pity, but didn't let it show. Those two needed to learn!

"No, they don't know. I wouldn't have known either if I haven't seen Theo with that look on his face... Right now he's waiting for them in the Common Room and won't mention anything until you go and crawl at their feet for forgiveness. I cannot tell you how hurt they were after your little show last night, but when they hear about _this_... You better have a good explanation!?" The last sentence sounded more like a question and it caused Draco and Blaise to look at each other thoughtfully. Did they have any chance of winning Harry and Hermione back?

Draco decided that the percentage of the answer being "No" was too high to risk thinking about it. So instead of dwelling and losing himself in hope he would just answer Pansy's question.

"We don't really remember what happened. So any other explanation than: 'We were very, very drunk' doesn't come to mind." The blond decided that staying in the compromising position they were in (neither he nor Blaise had moved to leave the bed), could only make Pansy angrier so he stood up, wrapping a sheet around his waist, and went to his own bed to search for clothes. The fact that this way he wasn't actually facing Pansy was an added bonus.

The girl still had more questions, but was afraid that the two ex-Gryffindors were already facing the struggling Theo and she didn't want to take any more risks. That's why she ushered Blaise to get dressed too and soon the three of them were going towards the common room, Pansy as the leader of their little group.

---

Back in the common room Harry and Hermione had just joined Theo. While both of them looked as if they hadn't gotten too much sleep, Harry had this calm expression on his face that made the contrast between him and the sad Hermione almost tragically-comical.

"Morning, Theo. How was the party last night?" The raven-head's question was so normal and light that the older Slytherin was almost fooled. He, however, decided to play his friend's game until Pansy came as a back-up.

"Well, the usual. People got drunker and drunker, the music went from bad to worse and nobody seemed to notice. Nothing one couldn't expect. Oh, and did you know..." Before Nott could continue with some second-rate gossip the worse case scenario came to live. Crabbe, Goyle and some sixth year boys came in.

"... And then I thought they were going to do it right on that couch! Honestly, I've never been so disgusted in my life. Praise Merlin that around three or four they got to their room. Really, Malfoy was so hard by that time that... Ewww... Zabini almost ate him alive. And when we had to go to bed..." Here Goyle seemed too sick to continue, so Crabbe took the word.

"They were like animals. They didn't even let the curtains down. As soon as we saw this... that I think will haunt me for years in my nightmares... Well, we left to sleep in Mark's and Tony's room."

Cold laughter followed the short tale as the four boys left for breakfast.

Theodore didn't have the strength to look at his friends. He could practically hear the tension and didn't like it at all. And if he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he was badly mistaken. As if they had waited until that very moment, Pansy, Draco and Blaise entered the common room. Theo heard a sharp intake of breath that was unmistakable Harry's.

"Good morning, guys. Heard you had fun last night." The green-eyed wizard's voice hadn't changed at all. It was calm and even a little cheery. "Sorry, but we waited for too long and we're hungry. See you at breakfast." With that the boy got to his feet, reached out for Hermione, who had not said a thing, but her pale face talked for her, and in a slow pace, as if nothing had happened, the two friends left.

The moment Draco saw Harry the other boy's emotions hit him hard and a wave of nausea threatened to take him over. His right hand flew to his temple, his eyes closed, a low hiss escaping his lips. It hurt! And not only his head, but his heart too... Harry... Harry felt so betrayed! He was in pain he… he... and all because of him! Because he couldn't keep his pants up. The one time he needed his self control and he couldn't keep it. Harry was so... damn it! Draco had hurt the one he liked so much and... Agh! It felt like his head would split open in any second. . He tried to swallow, but he couldn't, tried to breathe - no luck there either. How could he do it? _Why_ did he do it?! He couldn't stay there! He just couldn't! He needed some clean air... he needed to breathe and to think. He almost ran back up the stairs, fished out a couple of pain killing potions that he had bought yesterday in Hogsmeade and, forgetting to even take his cloak, strode back down the stairs, out of the dungeons and out of the castle, deaf for his friends questions and shouts.

---

Harry was furious. He couldn't understand any of this. The only thing that reached him was the fact that Draco had toyed with his feelings. He was tuned to Harry, so he knew from the start that the brunet liked him. How stupid it was to have faith in people and their ability to change. All this time Harry believed Draco was a friend, maybe one of his best friends. He had shared things with him that not even Ron and Hermione knew. He... This was outrageous! Thank Merlin, Harry had gotten over the stupid weakness he had shown the blond last night. This morning he took the decision to be the Potter they all wanted to believe in - cool, strong, calm, out of reach. He didn't want to let the mask slip in front of the blond, that's why he dragged Hermione to breakfast... Hermione! When the boy turned his heart broke.

The young witch looked as if the ground had disappeared from under her feet. Her face was yellow, her lips were barely visible and the hand that Harry held shook violently.

Gently, Harry pushed her into one of the secret passages he knew and made her look at him.

"Hermione, I know. But I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation about all of this. You know Blaise was really drunk last night. I'm sure that he's probably at a loss about what happened." This sounded so stupid that he couldn't even sound convincing to himself.

"Harry... I..." The next thing he knew was that Hermione was crying in his robes, her hands around his waist. Without thinking, the boy hugged his friend back and started rocking her slightly all the while murmuring comforting words in her ear.

After what seemed like ten minutes Hermione wiped the last tears that left her eyes and looked at her best friend with a determination that startled him.

"There's no way we'll let some stupid men ruin us, right?" This sounded so much as a women conspiracy that Harry laughed and he was soon joined by Hermione. "We can show no weakness, Harry James Potter. We are a lot better than that. Now, we'll go downstairs, we'll eat our breakfast and then you'll join me in the library - I have this project for Defence that..." And the girl took his hand and they both left. Despite himself, Harry smiled at the tone Hermione talked with - the "homework" tone that made him shiver during their OWLs. It seemed so long ago... But the witch's plan couldn't happen the way she wanted to. Even though Harry had promised himself to be 'as hard as steel' he wanted to spend even a little time alone, so that he could gather his thoughts. That's why after a very long breakfast (which was under the curious and mocking looks of the Slytherins) Harry escorted Hermione to the library and left for the one place he knew nobody would find him - the Chamber of Secrets.

---

Nikolai was having his morning tea. It was a pretty strange one, since it was suspiciously red and thick. He was sitting on a table in a dark cafe in Hogsmeade, admiring through the window the calm birth of November. The trees didn't have any leaves left, the sun tried desperately to show itself from behind a thick wall of clouds. Some small birds were searching for something to eat in vain, while a cat looked hungrily at them. All this peace was ruined when the birds flew away as a dark figure ran past them. The blond hair got Nikolai's attention and the vampire silently wondered what could have happened that got his godson up so early after a long Halloween party and in such outfit. Draco didn't have his cloak on and a Malfoy never allowed himself to be seen in clothes that were not suitable for the weather or the occasion. Something must have happened. Something bad.

Without thinking, Nikolai left and in a blink had the young Malfoy heir in a firm grip.

"Hey, Dray! What's up?" When he received nothing but a death glare the vampire frowned. "Какво се е случило? (What happened?)".

Draco hadn't even realized that he had left the grounds of the school. Once he had passed the lake he had started running. He ran all the way to Hogsmeade and through the small town until he reached one of the last streets. And then suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm. He didn't register who it was. He just knew that someone was in his way and he wasn't having any of that. He turned around with the intention of either glaring down the guy or sending him away with a few words. He didn't even register that the man was his godfather until he heard the Bulgarian words.

"Николай! Аз..." ("Nikolai! I..") For a moment the blond boy looked desperate and lost. Then his eyes clouded over and he continued in a low voice. "Този път наистина оплесках нещата." (This time I really screwed things up.").

"Let me guess - Harry." When he received no answer Nikolai grabbed his godson's shoulder and led him to his rented house. They entered straight into the living room and Draco almost dropped into the nearest sofa. The vampire pitied him and wondered what could have caused a Malfoy to loathe himself to this extent. Slightly shaking his head Nikolai made some tea and sat across his godson.

"Ok, so... What have you done?"

Draco stared for a couple of minutes in the tea cup that the vampire had given him without saying a word. After a while of tea staring the boy finally looked up his eyes hidden by blond locks and answered, his voice barely audible.

"I slept with Blaise." After this statement he looked down once again, too ashamed to meet his godfather's eyes.

Nikolai stayed silent for a moment. Then he reached out, caught Draco's chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"A man should never do something that he would be ashamed of later. You know that, that's how Cissa and Luc raised you. What made you sleep with Blaise? I can tell it was not intended." A deep growl escaped his throat. "Did he force you?"

"Of course he didn't." Draco made to pull away from the man's grip, but failed and finally with a sigh met Nikolai's eyes for the first time since they had met today. "I don't really remember what happened. Neither does Blaise. We've probably gotten very, very drunk."

If possible, the vampire's eyes narrowed more.

"Malfoys don't get drunk. Draco, concentrate. Tell me exactly what happened - what you ate, drank, touched - anything. Maybe someone drugged you or..." At the guilty face the blond made Nikolai felt his dead heart clench. "What are you taking?"

"I'm not on drugs Nikolai." The blond struggled to get free once again. "I might have just mixed the wrong substances."

Frustrated to no end, Nikolai had to gather all of his self-control not to squeeze Draco's jaw too hard.

"And what must that be? Come on, Draco, I'm not going to pull your every word out of your mouth! What are you taking if not drugs? Potions?" At his question the vampire had to hold his breath. This was just... If his godson was using the wrong potions he was going to rip that stupid Severus bloody Snape piece by piece!

"I have some terrible headaches. I've been drinking pain relieving potions for them. But it's nothing serious. I've been careful. I just didn't think that they'll react with the alcohol. If I knew I wouldn't have drank on the party."

Slowly Nikolai removed his hands from the blond boy's face and poured him some more tea. Pain-relieving potions, huh? They were highly addictive. And yes, mixed with alcohol could lead to a change of behavior, gaps in the memory and more headaches and…. Still not saying a word the vampire rose to his feet and disappeared into his study, but in a blink he was back, holding a vial.

"Drink this." When Draco looked at him with questions practically flying from his eyes, Nikolai sighed. "It's vampire blood. It's known for its pain-relieving and healing qualities. Now drink."

Draco nodded and took the vial. If there was a person, whom he trusted most in this world for potions and the likes it wasn't Severus. It was his godfather. The vampire always knew what to do... and he always did what was best for his godson. The blond quickly drank the contents of the vial and returned it to the man.

"Thank you." He murmured his voice even quieter than before. Draco was showing weakness and he knew it. But in front of his godfather he didn't have to hide how he felt. Even in front of his father the blond wasn't as opened... nor in front of Blaise. Nikolai somehow always managed to understand him and not judge him. That's why Draco let all his masks fall in front of the man.

Smiling sadly at his hurt godson Nikolai kneeled in front of him.

"I told you he loves you. Once you explain to him what happened he'll understand and in a time - forgive you. Right now you have to use all the 'political' knowledge you possess. You have to be gentle, calm, patient, willing to take the blame and in the same time you have to be strong, loving, knowing what you want and feel. Now, you're an empath and a Seer. You have to use that advantage - you can sense his feelings and react according to them." When he saw the pain crossing Draco's face Nikolai looked questioningly at him.

"He must hate me. He was in so much pain. He really likes me and I went and did that. And it had never really mattered before what I did or who I hurt in the process, as far as my love life is concerned, but... with Harry it's different. I don't want him to be hurt; I don't want to be the one who hurt him. I'm such an idiot. And you know... he told me- he told me not to drink the potion with alcohol. And you know what I did? I laughed. I said I didn't get drunk. I acted as a full of himself prat. And because of me Harry feels hurt and betrayed... and I...I don't deserve to even hope to be forgiven. May be it's better that way - leaving things like that; better for him. That way he won't be hurt again." Draco's eyes looked dull and empty. He remembered time and time again Harry's emotions cursing through him, remembered the look in the raven-heads eyes. And the knowledge that he had taken the sparkle from those same eyes was killing him.

---

Meanwhile some other people were trying to return the sparkle to somebody else's eyes.

Pansy had left the search of Harry to Theo for the moment and was now with Hermione in the Room of Requirements.

"Look, hun, I know they hurt you - I'll make sure that they suffer. But you don't know Blaise - he's the type of guy that drinks, but cannot drink. He was drunk the moment the firewhiskey bottle was placed in front of him. Right now, he doesn't remember a thing and is eating himself from the inside for the pain he caused you."

With a shaky voice the Ravenclaw answered.

"I don't care. I can't forgive... I can't believe that such an intelligent person as Blaise could drink, knowing how drunk he'll get. I can't believe that he'll allow himself to get drunk while wooing me. I..." Hermione's eyes reddened but tears never fell. "I'm not sure anymore if I fell for Blaise or the person I thought him to be."

"He's still the noisy, annoying and smiling brat we know. He just has a problem. A problem that can be solved with effort." Pansy caught her friend's eye. "You cannot expect that he'd be perfect, Mia, nobody is. I understand your pain but if you would just listen to him..." Shaking her head Pansy caught the other girl's hand. "Please, allow him to see you."

Hermione didn't know what to think or what to do. She didn't have much of experience in those type of relationships and that made her decision harder. With Victor everything was easier - he was leaving and he had proven himself to be more eccentric than what she could bear. They had made the decision to end their relationship together.

Now, however, she knew that with Blaise everything would have been... could be... different. He was everything she had imagined her closest person could be. Apart from the fact that when drunk he tended to sleep with men. God, this was awfully difficult. Hermione knew that if she saw him right now she would forgive him. And that... Why was that bad?

With a frustrated sigh Hermione stood up from the comforting pillows they were sitting on till now.

"Ok, lead me to him. Let's see what happens."

---

Blaise was pacing. Damn Draco and his stupid habit rubbing off on him. But he just couldn't stay still. It had been an hour. A whole hour since he had finally convinced Pansy to go and talk with Hermione for him, to ask her to see him. Merlin, why was she taking so long? Maybe Hermione didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. If that was the case, he couldn't blame her for making this kind of a choice, but still he was hoping that... they could fix this, they could overcome it together and try to build something worth to be build and to be had. He was an optimist, he had always been, but now he was too afraid to be optimistic. What was he going to do if she refused? He really liked her. He liked the way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she hid behind her books, the way she played with her quill when she tried to figure out how to continue a particularly difficult essay. Hermione was funny smart, sometimes witty, so innocent and so incredibly beautiful. He could even admit to himself that he didn't only like her, but he had fallen in love with her. If he couldn't have her...

That was when the door opened and Blaise whirled around, his heart clenching with both fear and hope.

_'Yes, I forgive him_.' That was the first thing Hermione thought when she saw Blaise's face. There was no way she could refuse him - the boy looked so tortured...

"Hi" Was all she could say. Hermione felt Pansy leaving the room and now the Ravenclaw was alone with the Italian. She looked down, uncertain about what to say or do. After all Blaise had wanted to see her and talk to her. Let him do it.

Blaise made a step towards the girl lifting his arms as if to hug her. He then thought differently and stopped, his arms falling defeated at his sides once again. He looked down and shuffled his legs, uncertain of what to say exactly. He hadn't really thought that she'd actually come so he hadn't thought of what to say. Finally he lifted his head, determination visible in his eyes.

"Hermione, I really like you. I think I may be even falling in love with you. I know what I did doesn't exactly prove this statement true, but it is. And I want you to know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't insult you by giving you excuses and trying to make it seam like I wasn't at fault. It's true that I was terribly drunk, but I know how I take to alcohol and I shouldn't have touched a bottle at all that night. I always end up doing something stupid after that. And... what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for playing with your feelings and for hurting you. I..." Blaise raked his fingers through his hair and downcast his eyes once again. The courage he had gathered was all used up and he didn't dare look at Hermione's eyes from fear that he'll see her rejection in them.

Smiling at herself (as Blaise supposed since his little speech couldn't have provoked a smile... right?) Hermione, blushing, looked at him.

"What you did was the stupidest thing on earth. I still can't quite believe it. But... What you said about loving me..." Before Blaise could jump her in his joy when seeing her face blushing even more, she interrupted. "No, wait. I know you knew how I would feel when you said something like that to me. I don't want you to play with words like that. Words I've never pronounced to somebody besides my parents. And there is something I don't understand - how come you get drunk and Draco is in your lap? Why him? Not that I'd ever allow such behavior towards me, but I still don't understand..." Shaking her head she continued for a while murmuring "I don't understand"s and "why"s.

Blaise raked his fingers through his hair again and thought for a while. How could he explain that to her? She couldn't understand it. Draco and he... they were the only ones who understood what was there and what wasn't between them.

"Well," He started, determined to at least try and give her an explanation. "Draco is my first and my only male lover. Actually he is the only male with whom I can imagine myself sleeping. There's always been sexual tension between the two of us, but we know each other's limits and where not to go. We feel comfortable with each other. There are those moments when one needs some intimacy... well, I'm always sure I can find it with Dray. Do you understand it? Can you... accept this?" The boy looked both hopeful and sad.

Hermione frowned. How could she answer such a question? She liked... maybe even loved... Blaise, but could she accept the fact that at any moment when Draco would need some intimacy the Italian will be there for him? Of course she knew that this was an exaggeration, but still...

"I think I'll need some time to accept it, though I don't understand it - I've never had such a friend, nor have I felt the need to have one. But I believe... hope, that with the time I may get used to it." For a moment her eyes filled with tears at the image of Blaise holding Draco securely around the blonde's waist, pressing him to himself and kissing him tenderly from behind.

Blaise saw the tears and his heart clenched.

"No... I... I don't want you to get used to it. We'll... I'll have to talk with Dray; see what he thinks about it, but... no... Look, we won't sleep with each other again and we'll... I...I can't promise we won't hold hands or hug, or... I can't not be his friend, Hermione! I... but look, we won't be so intimate as we are now, because I know it will hurt you... and it'll hurt Harry and....Merlin, today I can't talk coherently." The boy laughed quietly and put on a pathetic half apologetic, half joking smile.

Hermione reflected the smile and gently took the Italian's hand.

"I know. Let's just... leave it at this, ok? How about now we join the others in their search for Harry and Draco?" At the questioning yet awfully relieved look Blaise gave her, the girl just dragged him out of the room.

---

Harry had no problems getting into the Chamber. The corridors were empty (probably everybody was still recuperating from Halloween) and even Myrtle was not in her toilet. Smiling to himself Harry thought that he was slowly becoming like her - self-pitying and hating "that awful boy" who insulted him.

Sliding down the passage the raven-head contemplated his choice for a place to hide. Obviously his Slytherin part was taking the wheel. What normal person would choose a place where his friend almost died, he had met his archenemy and that 'normal' person himself was on the verge of death? Well, the key word here was 'normal'. Harry Potter was _far_ from normal. In every aspect.

Harry hissed his order to the door and it quickly opened before him. Everything was just as he had left it. Some of the columns were broken from his fight with the basilisk and said creature, or more his skin, was lying in front of the giant figure of Salazar Slytherin.

Without even thinking about his actions Harry bowed to the statue and hissed.

"I greet you, Salazar Slytherin, the founder of my house. I thank you for this room, which allows me to remain hidden from the others and helps me to find myself."

Rising again Harry transfigured one of the lying ruins into an armchair and sunk into it.

This was going nowhere. This stupid crush he had on Draco had proven itself to be deeper than he thought and that was not good. How come in so little time... How could he fall in love with the person who made his school-life miserable for six entire years? Again, what normal person would do that? Well, it wasn't like he could control it. Oh, and how he wished. If only he could go out there, have dinner with his friends... other friends... and then feel like nothing happened. Because, practically, Draco had made no promises to him. He was just being nice and behaved the way he was expected to behave - to flirt. Actually the blond had done what, probably, any normal hormonal teenager would have done - sleep with the closest and the most willing person available. And even though this thought had already occurred to Harry previously in the day, it still hurt him like hell and insulted the image he had for Draco.

He really thought Draco different, even after that... incident. And he was. The blond had proven himself more sensitive than all of his other friends and that was not only the empath talking. It was just the person Draco was. And still... God, how disappointed Harry was. He screamed in frustration over being absolutely helpless about the way he felt and over being unable to change anything. Good nobody could hear him there.

Taking a couple of deep breaths the brunet calmed himself. What was done was done. All he could do was deal with it and live on.

So Harry stood up and started exploring Salazar's chamber, never having the chance to do so before. And he took his time, since he wanted to go to bed while the others were at dinner - so that he'll postpone his inevitable encounter with Blaise and Draco.

---

It was already dark outside. Rain was pouring since the afternoon and, as Draco glanced out of the window, he could barely make out the houses from across the street.

"It looks like it won't stop after all." The blond turned to his godfather. "And it's getting late. Maybe I should be going."

The boy had spent the whole day with Nikolai. They had discussed Harry and Draco's feelings for him. The vampire even managed to get his godson to open up and talk about his mother. This of course led to the headaches Draco kept having and what the man heard worried him immensely.

Nikolai took out one of his cloaks and passed it to Draco, who stood up.

"Nikolai?" The vampire arched an eyebrow in question, urging the blond to continue. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anything of what I told you today to my father. And to Severus either."

Narrowing his eyes Nikolai answered.

"Of course I won't mention anything to Lucius. You are my godson and shared a secret with me - there is no way I'll tell anything to your father." And the vampire tried one of his best toothy smiles. "Now, off you go, and give my kisses to Harry".

The boy smiled weakly at the mention of Harry and left running into the rain. He knew his godfather won't betray his trust. That's way Nikolai was the only person who heard Draco talking about his mother after her death. The blond ran under the pouring rain trying to drawn his remaining guilt, which even the talk with the vampire couldn't silence, and thinking about what he could do to win Harry's trust again.

---

Nikolai, however, 'ran' in a different direction. He felt partially guilty for lying to Draco, but he wasn't doing something he had promised not to. He promised not to tell Lucius. And he had no intention of doing it. Sever Snape, however, was a different thing. That lowly excuse for a human calling himself a Potion Master! Great master, who could not notice his beloved's son being addicted to a potion!

In mere seconds the vampire was storming Snape's private chambers.

"Severus!" He yelled, allowing all of his anger to take control.

In a minute Snape slowly came out of his private potions lab, took off his working cloak and looked coldly at the enraged vampire.

"How can I help you, Mr. Cross?" His voice was probably containing more venom than the teeth of a basilisk.

"Don't you 'Mr. Cross' me!" Taking a deep breath Nikolai calmed himself. It would do him no good to behave like an imbecile in front of that... thing! "Tell me, how could you, who see Draco EVERY DAY, not notice the fact that he was taking far too much painkilling potions? Hm? Have any explanation to offer?"

Severus felt his heart stop. Did something happen to Draco? To Lucius' son? Merlin, he had warned the boy, but he never thought... Damn.

"What happened?" Snape was glad that he could master his face and voice not to give his concern away, but then remembered that he was dealing with a vampire - the bloody half-breed knew all too well the way Severus' blood was moving.

"I'll tell you what happened. Draco mixed the potion with alcohol. He is alright, apart from a terrible headache and a very guilty consciousness. But we can all thank Merlin that he is alive! I'm sure _even you_ realize how much worse this could have ended!"

"So you storm in my private chambers and demand explanation? What are you? A five year old who's toy was broken? Don't give me that shit about the worried godfather, please, _Mr. Cross_. We all know you were out of Draco's life for quite some time. You have no right coming here firing accusations of neglect!" Once hearing that Lucius' son was alright Severus changed the tactic and went into offence.

If blood was running in his veins Nikolai was going to be red-faced with anger by now.

"You have no right talking to me like that! I have the perfect explanation where I was and what I was doing. Don't you dare..."

But the vampire was cut by the equally enraged Potion Master.

"Oh, I know. You found your _'mate'_ and went inbreeding with him!" Before he could blink Severus was pushed into the wall. A small stream of blood went down his cheek.

"Don't you mention Michael! Ever! Again!"

Severus shoved the vampire and wiped away the blood, glaring at Nikolai.

"Of course, you're awfully jumpy about that. Having ruined _mine and Lucius'_ future, leaving your _godson _alone in the moment he needed you most. You just waltz in and out of our lives without any consideration of who you hurt in the process. And then you dare come here and tell me... _ME_... the person who was where you should have been in Draco's life, that I've caused him harm! You have a lot of nerve... vampire" The Potion Master spat out the last word as if it was an insult.

Releasing Snape from fear not to break his neck in his anger Nikolai smiled coldly.

"Yours and Lucius' future? Oh, give me a break! He was never going to sleep with you. He's the Lord Malfoy, he was the most handsome boy in our year and you, the bookworm... Please! I made you a favor - you didn't have to embarrass yourself in front of your best friend."

At first Severus just stared at the other man as if not comprehending his words than he snarled.

"You are more stupid and blind than I thought. We were _together_! Lucius broke it off when he thought that he was your mate! Because _you_ couldn't understand _your_ own nature you ruined our lives!"

_'__Is this true?_' Nikolai stared blindly at Snape and then bitter guilt slid down his throat. If this was true... Oh, Merlin. And he thought they were just friends. Going back now, however, the looks Snape was sending Lucius were practically the same as those the blond man was returning. So, back in their seventh year, Lucius was not with him because he loved him, but because he thought he was destined to be with him. Shit!

"If what you say is true, then why when we broke up..." At the look Snape shot him Nikolai's eyes grew even bigger. "The arranged marriage with Narcissa. По дяволите! (Damn!)".

Snape's glare didn't soften at the vampire's obvious distress.

"Don't you dare play stupid now Nikolai! All those years - all the taunting and the insults... you wanted to rub it in! You stole Lucius from me and then shoved the fact that he had chosen you over me in my face!"

_'Because I thought he did'_ Nikolai thought, but didn't say it out loud. Truth be told, he never really liked Severus. He couldn't understand why Lucius was so fond of him - the man was far too serious, far too dark, far too standard. Lucius was a man of class - his group was supposed to be that of the different ones, of the most intelligent, most beautiful. Well, Snape fell into the first two categories, but that didn't change anything.

Back in their school years Nikolai fell in love for the first time in his life - with Lucius Malfoy. The feeling was so strong, the desire for domination so feral, that his younger self had mistaken it for the calling of his mate. What a big, big, big mistake. _That_ feeling was something so different that could never be compared. But he didn't know that. It wasn't wise to mention his suspicions to Lucius, he now understood that. Yes, Lucius readily agreed and Nikolai had mistaken it for shared feelings. He should have known better - he knew Lucius, for Merlin's sake, he knew the way he was educated! The young Malfoy knew better than to refuse a vampire his mate. If that was to happen... Shivers came down Nikolai's spine at the thought of the pain the vampire would feel before he died.

Lowering his head Nikolai Krastev (in English his surname meant 'Cross' that's why everybody called him that) did the one thing he had never done.

"I apologize for any harm - physical or emotional, that my actions have caused you. Unfortunately, I have no way to make things better." With that he turned to leave the stunned Snape. Only by the door the vampire inclined his head and said in a much calmer way. "Don't forget Draco's problem, though. Once again I'm afraid I won't be near when he needs me."

Nikolai was just going to leave when Severus' quiet voice stopped him.

"Wait. You really didn't know, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Look... you can't leave now. As much as it pains me to say that...Draco needs you. Much more than he needs me, that's for sure. And it's glaringly obvious that I can't neither take your place in his heart nor take good care of him. And Lucius... he needs you too. He was so happy when you agreed to come here. You're a big part of their lives and they deserve to be such from yours too." To say this was incredibly hard, but Severus prided himself for being a man who dealt just fine with something that would be impossible for almost anyone else.

Nodding to the wall Nikolai whispered.

"Thank you. I'll be at Hogsmeade for a few more days. Draco knows where to find me. I... Thank you."

And Nikolai left the office as quickly and suddenly as he had come in.

---

Draco flew into the castle, water dripping from his hair and his cloak. Dinner was finished already and there was no one in the main hallway. The blond just managed to catch his breath and started to turn towards the dungeons when a group of people came just from that direction. It was Blaise and the others. They had spent a good hour searching for their blond friend to no avail and were now incredibly worried. They were just going to go to the Headmaster's office and tell Dumbledore that they hadn't seen Draco the whole day when they noticed the lone, wet figure standing just in front of the castle doors.

"Dray!" Pansy shouted and they all ran towards their, until now, missing friend. "Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We've been searching for you this whole day!" The Slytherin girl continued, managing to look just like an angry mother.

Draco, however, completely ignored her and sidestepped her in favor of standing right in front of Hermione. He looked the girl in the eyes, took a deep breath and said slowly and quietly.

"I'm so very sorry, Hermione. What happened last night was all my fault. Blaise isn't to be blamed. We all know how easily he gets drunk and I should have been more careful. I was just too proud of myself-never having been intoxicated in my life. I let my ego stand in the way of my rational thinking. For that, and for it leading to you getting hurt, I'm truly sorry." At the end he bowed his head a little trying to show that he, indeed, meant all he had said.

The girl smiled a little and placed her hand softly on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you. I know what happened from both sides now and I... I think that all we have to blame is the stupidity of you two, not your hearts. Now, however, I think you have to say this to Harry too. He disappeared somewhere after breakfast and I haven't seen him since then."

Theo was the one to interrupt.

"I saw him on the second floor. I was being late for dinner, so I took that shortcut behind the portrait of Billy Smith, and I met him. He said he was going to bed and passed me." Sending Draco a worried look Theodore continued. "Draco, my friend, you really have to prepare a good speech. But you better leave it for tomorrow - Harry looked really tired so he might be already asleep."

Draco nodded solemnly.

"I think now every delay is welcomed." The blond then turned to his best friend. "Blaise...we'll need to discuss this too. We didn't have enough time today."

The Italian nodded and then smirked.

"I think we both know what the other thinks and feels, but if you're so inclined to talk, then we'll talk. I think you've spent a little too much time with some ex-Gryffindors that we both know." Blaise winked and patted Draco's back.

---

The Italian went to escort Hermione to her House and the others returned to Slytherin. Theo and Draco wished Pansy good night and entered their own dorm. Indeed, to both Draco's dismay and comfort Harry was already fast asleep in his bed, the curtains left open.

Crabbe and Goyle were missing, again, so nobody paid any attention. The two boys turned to their beds and were just about to undress when the most blood-freezing scream they'd ever heard sliced the air. When the boys turned they saw Harry, who had rivers of sweat and tears falling down his eyes. His scar was angry-red on his forehead and his mouth was opened in what was now a silent scream - as if what he was seeing or feeling was so terrifying that he didn't have the breath nor the strength to voice it. His hands were shaking violently and soon his whole body followed. And then - another scream.

Draco was as quick as lightning and was immediately by Harry's side. The door flew open and Pansy and Blaise stormed in.

"What's going on! Who screamed!" Blaise shouted and then he saw Draco reaching out to touch Harry's forehead. "No! Drey, don't touch him!"

It was too late however. Immediately after there was physical contact between him and Harry Draco screamed too and fell to the floor gasping for breath and coughing violently. Blaise ran to him and picked him up with Theo's help while Pansy was kneeling next to Harry's bed. She looked terrified.

"Drey! What's happening to Harry! What happened to you! Merlin! He's obviously in pain!"

Without answering the blond made a quick silencing spell on the door and tried to reach for Harry again. This time Blaise's strong hands stopped him.

"No, you don't! What's going on? We should call Snape or..."

"No, no Snape! There is no time for Snape, this is Voldemort we're dealing with." Draco yelled. "We have to act quickly. I tried to enter Harry's dream the normal way, but I can't... it's stronger than me. Fortunately I know other ways. All of you... step away from the bed... in case there is some loose magic." With that said, the blond pushed Blaise's hands away and stepped on shaky legs towards Harry. His tongue darted out to wet his too dry lips. This was going to be incredibly dangerous. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. This was to help Harry, however. And if he didn't act he would lose the raven head. Draco fell on his knees next to the bed and closed his eyes trying to concentrate all of his energy. Once he felt sure in himself he lifted his two hands and placed the first in Harry's right hand and the other on his forehead. The only indication that he was in any pain were his screwed eyes and then he fell to the floor unconscious, hand still holding Harry's

---

_It was dark...__ so dark... suffocating... no light, no air. The darkness was heavy with some kind of magic, electricity. And the will... the consciousness... someone else was in control... someone with power.... someone with hunger... someone whose intent could kill with its shear force. Voldemort. Voldemort was everywhere and nowhere. You couldn't see him, but you felt him- overbearing, watching, laughing, hating. He had created this darkness... he __was__ this darkness... he was this dream... and there was no escaping. Draco felt lost... why was he here? He knew he had come here willingly... he had something to do... someone who needed him... Harry! Was Harry here? In his dread? Or was this Harry's dream? This darkness... it made his head pound... it wouldn't let him concentrate and think. This dream was slowly trying to kill him... to drive him mad. No! Harry needed his help... he needed him... needed Draco. And Draco would be damned if he wouldn't help him. Damn Voldemort! He was just a wizard... he couldn't trap a Seer in a dream. This was his territory... his playground... and he was a better player... no Voldemort could beat him in this... no one could. Draco concentrated some of his magic in his eyes and after awhile he was able to see the threads the dream was made from. With precision he started ripping them, destroying parts of this reality... diminishing the ferocity of the intent behind it. Soon the darkness started to dissipate transforming into a big, empty room. There were no doors, no windows... just walls... and the knowledge that you couldn't escape no matter what you did... and Voldemort's will. But there... in the corner farthest from Draco there was a figur huddled to the wall, face hidden behind lifted knees... body shaking... it was Harry. Draco's heart skipped a beat... Harry! He ran towards the boy and kneeled next to him, putting his hand gently on a shaking shoulder._

_"Harry!"_

_---_

_Was that a voice he was hearing? No, it couldn't be. The only voice that reigned here was Voldemort's and this one sounded gentle and concerned. Had he heard it before? It sounded so familiar..._

_"Harry!" _

_Draco! This was Draco's voice! But why would he be here? He must be somewhere hugging, kissing, shagging Blaise... Cold laughter filled the room. Or was this Voldemort's trick? Of course it was - he wanted to destroy him, to drive him mad. And, fuck, he did a damn good job. Materializing Draco was the last drop. Harry couldn't bear to see him. The blond would probably laugh at him or snicker his way for being weak. And he couldn't breathe, damn it! The moment he thought he would suffocate air came into his lungs, but just barely and then - no air again. And the pain... _

_"Harry, look at me! Harry!" _

_Finally snapping, completely out of control and wishing for it all to end as quickly at possible the brunet gathered all his breath and strength left and pushed the blond to the ground. God, he looked so much like the real one. He was wearing the same clothes from this morning, his hair was ruffled (something Voldemort couldn't have seen) and those grey eyes dug into him like knives. Closing his own green eyes Harry said in a whisper._

_"Stay away. Don't... Just stop this, ok?"_

_"Harry... please... you have to trust me! We don't have enough time!" Draco crawled next to him and put his hands on his shoulders once again. "You have to, Harry! It's Voldemort! He's trying to trap you inside this dream! You have to trust me and to let me get you out of here! Please, Harry, please." His voice was raspy as if he was trying to fight down sobs. "I know you must hate me for what I did! I know... and you are right! You should hate me! I knew you liked me... I like you back... and still I... but it's not the time for that! Please, look at me! Trust me! Harry!"_

_"Is... is that really you?" Harry hated his voice for how weak it sounded. It was... awful to know that this could be Voldemort and that he could, once again, fall into his trap. But he was so tired, so tired of everything, he wanted the pain to end, he wanted it all to end. "Draco, I need you... I need you to answer me..." And then all the air was once again gone and Harry fell on the ground, this time not having enough oxygen to live through. He was dying and he knew it. At least after some more painful minutes everything was going to end. Tomorrow his friends were going to find him in his bed and they would think he died in his sleep. Which was going to be, in fact, true. He regretted what was going to happen, though - Voldemort would win, a lot of people would die, some more will suffer under his reign. And Harry was never to see Draco again. Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that he didn't have enough strength even to look at the blond. And then silver eyes met his, but they were too close. What was he doi... And air filled his lungs, not much, but enough. Soft lips left his and Draco took the brunet by the hand, helping him to stand up. OK, __that__ was Draco!_

_"It's me, Harry. Of course it's me. I won't leave you. Come. I want you to concentrate. Concentrate only on me. Don't think about anything else. Don't think about Voldemort, don't think about this dream. Forget them. Think only about me and about our friends and about what you're going to do tomorrow. Think about waking up. Can you do that? That was originally your dream. You are its master. If you think about ending it I'll manage to destroy it. Can you do that for me Harry? Please!" Draco's eyes were so soft, his voice so gentle and pleading that it shook Harry's heart._

_"Yes. Yes, just please, don't leave me here. Please!" It was awful of him to ask this of Draco, after all this was dangerous for him, so very dangerous... But Harry couldn't bear the thought of the blond leaving his side. So, he concentrated. It was hard in the beginning but with the time he got the grasp of it, relaxed under Draco's touch and in what seemed like seconds the walls shook. At first it was only a small movement, then a bit more violent one and in the end they fell. When he opened his eyes Harry could see and feel Draco, who was protecting him with his body from the ruins. This made him so warm that he got the strength to stand up and, taking Draco's hand, turned to leave. And that was when he saw Voldemort._

_---_

_They were almost there. The walls were falling around them...__ the physical barrier was gone. Now he had to gather just a little bit more energy to severe the last threads of the dream that were holding them in and... No! The reality was fighting against him. Someone was strengthening its holds. Draco frantically looked around, trying to find a loophole through which they could escape... and that's when he saw him - Voldemort. The creature smiled at the two boys._

_"If that isn't our young Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering who might be interfering with my plans. I should have guessed that it was a Seer." The snake-like man smirked and took a few steps towards them. "Won't you stop trying to destroy my dream, young Draco? After all you weren't that far away from becoming my follower - why try to stop me now? Won't you just turn around and leave Harry and me to talk? We have a lot to discuss after all. Like... why was he spying on me?!" Voldemort hissed and his eyes flared with anger._

_Draco wasn't really listening to the man. He was trying with his entire mind, putting all of his concentration and energy into destroying what Voldemort was trying to rebuild. Once he realized that the monster's speech was over he just sent a glare his way and hissed in a low voice._

_"Never." He didn't know to what he was disagreeing, but he knew what to expect well enough to be certain that he, indeed, didn't want to do what the Dark Lord was suggesting._

_That was when Harry interrupted and stood in front of Draco, trying his best to hide him from Voldemort. _

_"Ok, Tom, you wanted to talk. You want to know why I was spying on you? Because you allow me to. Sometimes you forget, lost in your desire to be the king of the world, that you have a connection with me. Quite a way to be a ruler, Riddle, well done!" Harry knew that what he was doing was insane. But the only way for them to get out now was for Voldemort to be angered to such extend that he looses the grip on the brunet's dream and in that moment they run. _

_He seemed to be doing a good job if one could judge by the way the space became freezing cold and, in the same time, Harry felt like burning from the inside. _

_"Don't you dare use __that__ name! Come on, Harry, I'm sure you don't want to die a slow and painful death. Why don't you just admit what you saw and I promise to end it quickly for Draco. You don't want him to suffer, do you?" At the end Voldemort's voice was dangerously soft and that scared Harry more than the excruciating pain that engulfed his body. _

_"Why, Tom, you don't like your name? Then how am I supposed to call you? Morty? Or maybe Voldy? Ahhh." Harry fell to the ground and felt blood in his mouth. He was not going to last longer. The same thing could be applied to Voldemort's defences, though, which were now dangerously shaken. If only he could push a little more... And then Draco intervened._

_"I knew there was a logical reason for my father to betray you. And now I finally see it. You're an idiot." To say that statement shocked both Harry and Voldemort with its audacity would be an understatement. "You're so easily affected by a teenager boy, saying your name. What would happen if someone actually tried to knock you off your feet? You're a useless leader and a pathetic excuse for a dark wizard. Not to mention that you are as far away from owe-inspiring as one could possibly be- both physically and intellectually." While he was talking Draco used one of his hands to hoist Harry back on his feat. "You are disgusting. I wonder how you got even the few followers you have." _

_That was the moment when Voldemort snapped out of his shock and finally reacted._

_"You insolent boy!" The creat__ure shouted and turned his wrath on the blond. "I told you Harry! You should have made him leave. Now you'll watch how he suffers." The Dark Lord threatened and before Harry's horrified eyes Daco collapsed to the ground, writhing, eyes wide open in pain and shock. And then the blond screamed._

_No, no, no, no. This was not happening! Not in his dream! Draco would NOT suffer in a place he SHOULD have control over! Concentrating very hard Harry knelt next to Draco and started whispering some wards his tired mind could remember. It was difficult to pronounce them since the fire was still running in his veins but there was no way for him to give up. Soon Draco stopped screaming but he was still convulsing from the pain. _

_"Is that all you could do to break me? Hurting those who you think I care about? Damn, Tom, this is really pathetic. Why don't you try doing something for real, like that, just from the fun of change! Try breaking me with all you've got! Me- personally; and not those around me. Huh, wanna give in a try?" Harry stood up and spread his hands all the while watching with dread that he hoped was not too evident Voldemort's movements. Well, even if he couldn't make it Voldemort would be so preoccupied with him that he would distract himself and Draco would get a chance to escape._

_At that moment Draco gasped._

_"I'm in control. I broke it... just... Harry! Wake up! Just wake up!" _

There is...no time...if he doesn't wake up now...I'll...lose my grasp....

_"WAKE UP!" The blond shouted._

_Harry had eyes only for Voldemort, who was mouthing something that looked strangely familiar. Had he seen something like that before? The air around him looked strange, as if looked through smoked glass. _

_And then - Harry woke up._

TBC

A/N: Hey, guys. We're so very sorry about the delay, but Himechi started a new job and FonsAdae is too busy preparing her documents for France. We hope you don't hate us! Yes, this is another cliffhanger, but if we had continued this chapter would have ended with, what, 20 000 words? In the next chappie – Harry and Draco talk!

Hugs and kisses!

Oh, and don't forget to review – we love to hear what you think about the story!

P.S. *FonsAdae crosses her fingers that Harry is no longer so sloppy.*


End file.
